Falling in Love
by DQMWfanficfan
Summary: A story following the developing relationship of Colleen Cooper and Andrew Cook. This story will intertwine with the show and fill in the blanks of what we didn't get to see happen. It's told through the perspectives of Colleen and Andrew and will give a more in depth look into how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1 - New Arrivals

* Author's note: Colleen and Andrew have always been one of my favorite couples on the show. Their love was just so pure and innocent and I don't think that many people gave them enough credit. The show never covered a lot of their relationship development even though it was clear they were always together. I've decided to write a series of stories through Colleen and Andrew's perspective that intertwine with the show. I in no way own or have created any of these characters and I also use actual scenes and quotes from the show. I intend to fill in the blanks between those scenes. Please enjoy!

* * *

Colleen Cooper was headed towards Graces Cafe to join her friend Becky for some breakfast. She had come into town early that morning just as she had been doing almost everyday as of late. She was eager to stop at the telegraph office to see whether or not she had received any letters. She was even too eager to wait for her brother, pa, and very pregnant ma.

About a month ago she had sent several applications out to local colleges in hopes of attending one. Her dream was to eventually go to medical school and start her own practice, just like her Ma had done.

As Colleen approached the Cafe she spotted Becky right away.

"Hey Colleen! Did ya get a letter yet?" , inquired Becky

"No not yet" Colleen responded with clear disappointment that was slowly turning into concern about her future. She slumped down in the chair next to her friend. "It's been awhile since I sent the applications. I'm starting to think they just aren't interested in having me as a student and if I don't get accepted, I don't know what I'll do. Becoming a doctor is the only thing I've wanted for years now"

"Don't worry. You're smarter than anyone I've ever known, well except maybe for Dr Mike, but she's the one teachin' you. You'll hear real soon. I just know it. At least you have a plan... Not like me."

Colleen sat up straighter and tried to sound cheerful for Becky's sake. "Well what about getting married?! Having lots of babies!? That's a plan too! Isn't that still what you want Becky?"

Becky makes a sour face. "Sure it is... It's just that... You sorta need a man to marry and have babies with and there ain't anybody lining up to propose to me. You and Jared have a better chance of getting married before I ever do"

"Me and Jared?!" Colleen asks kind of surprised. She had spent a lot of time with him over the past couple of years, just fooling around, being kids, having fun, and a little kissing but she definitely never saw their relationship leading towards marriage. "I just figured that once I left for college that Jared and I would go our separate ways. I'm not even thinking about marriage to anyone at this point. I'm far too preoccupied with helping out at the clinic and working towards my education. Trust me Becky, you'll be long married before I'm even ready for such a thing"

The two best friends smiled at each other, both thinking about the direction their lives were headed. They knew that they too would go their separate ways but neither one was willing to think about being apart.

After finishing up her breakfast, Colleen made her way to the train station. She was meeting her family there to pick up Dr. Mike's ma and two sisters. They were traveling to Colorado Springs all the way from Boston so that they could be with Dr. Mike, or Michaela as they called her, for the babie's arrival. This was Michaela's first baby after all. She and her husband Sully had adopted Colleen, Brian and Matthew.

Dr. Mike made her way towards the train as it came to a halt with Sully and the children following behind. Of course, Elizabeth Quinn, was one of the first passengers off the train. She went immediately to her daughter to give the proper greetings and well wishes. Elizabeth was followed by her two eldest daughters, Rebecca and Marjorie. Everyone was startled by Marjorie's brightly colored and eccentric outfit! The once prim and proper Boston lady was now dressed in what Michaela referred to as "pantaloons".

"They're called bloomers Michaela!" Marjorie said with a laugh "After Amelia Bloomer! She's pioneering this brave new way of dressing and why not? Women are entitled to move about with the same freedom as men"

Michaela still in a bit of disbeleif, "And the color, it's quite striking"

"Well it is springtime Michaela when all flowers bloom" boasts Marjorie.

"speaking of blooming, I hardly recognized these children" Elizabeth stated as she continued her greetings of the family. "Brian, you look so handsome and mature" she said hugging the almost teen boy. "Matthew, I do hope you're being careful sheriff"

"Yes, Ma'am" answered the eldest of the Coopers.

"Colleen, every year you become more beautiful"

"She'll be going to college soon!" added Michaela with pride

At the mention of college, Colleen's anxiety about her lack of acceptance returned and she couldn't help but get lost in her worrisome thoughts. They were only interupted by her Grandmother shouting, "Andrew!"

A handsome young man swiftly stepped off the train. He was dressed in an all white and beige suit and had a naive sort of grin from ear to ear. He was the ever ambitious city boy, ready to come out to experience the wild west.

Elizabeth proudly introduced him, "This is Andrew Cook... _Doctor _Andrew Cook. _He _will deliver your baby".

Andrew stood there still grinning and trying to look confident and clearly enjoying his new title of "doctor", as he had only recently graduated from Harvard medical school. Elizabeth, ignorant of the shock she had just caused, was also beaming with self satisfaction for finding someone to "help" Michaela. She was known for trying to take control of the lives of her daughters but the looks on everyone else's faces seemed to say that she may have gone too far this time. Nevertheless, the Quinn/Cooper/Sully family tried to hide the look of shock and they welcomed Andrew and set off to get their guests settled into the extra recovery rooms at the clinic.

When they arrived at the clinic, Matthew and Sully grabbed some of the luggage and brought it inside. Eager to help and fit in, Andrew quickly grabbed two bags off the wagon, turned to go inside, and then suddenly felt his feet slide out from under him and found himself sitting in the muddy street.

When Colleen saw Andrew slip she couldn't help but laugh but she also felt bad for him as he looked rather sheepish sitting there in his once pristine suit. She went over and offered him her hand. Andrew looked up to see Colleen. He immediately noticed her sweet smile. Her friendly disposition put him at ease. He took her hand, sort of laughed off the situation and followed her inside.

That night, Colleen laid awake thinking about the day's events. The arrival of her Grandmother and aunts was just enough to distract her from thinking about her college plans. She also had to admit that much of her thoughts seemed to keep drifting to Andrew. She found him to be physically attractive but there was also something so genuinely sweet and unassuming about him that made her want to get to know him better.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew woke up excited to start his adventure in the west. He was born and raised in Boston without much exposure to other ways of life. He practically leapt at the opportunity to come to Colorado. He was fascinated by the tiny town he was in and he greatly admired Michaela's ability to work in such a modest medical environment. He wanted to learn as much as possible while he was there.

When he went down stairs into the main room of the clinic, he was greeted by Michaela and her entire family and they were more than ready to question him on his experience and preparedness. It wasn't long before he felt as if he was under fire. "How many babies have you delivered?", "What if something goes wrong?", "Are you familiar with the procedure for a caesarian section?". He tried his very best to appear calm and collected but could feel his confidence slowly fading.

The family eventually left to go about their day and Michaela began to familiarize Andrew with the clinic. She had a planned hernia operation shortly and Andrew was to assist. He was also happy to learn that Colleen would be staying as well. She had a way of smiling at him that calmed his awkwardness. Something that told him that he didn't need to try so hard. Something that made him want to try even harder to impress her.

* * *

Colleen had spent the following day preoccupied with Dr. Mike's baby shower. She helped set up the food, tables, and blankets. She was overjoyed to be welcoming a new baby brother or sister into the family. Despite having a wonderful time at the party, Colleen was a bit disappointed to have been away from the clinic which had also meant she didn't get to see Andrew. He had really impressed her with his suturing skills when Dr. Mike had asked him to close at the end of the hernia procedure. She was eager to tell him so and hoped to have the opportunity to speak with him soon.

The next morning, the town was all hustle and bustle. It was the day of the Ground Breaking Ceremony for the new hotel and health resort that was to be built by the town's Banker. Preston A. Lodge III was the type of man who needed to impress everyone with his money and so even a ground breaking ceremony needed to be a luxurious event. The morning had a festive air as the Quinn ladies, Michaela, Colleen and Andrew made their way down the street. Dr. Mike, however, was not up for celebrating that day. Sully had been working late at the Palmer Creek Reservation the night before and had not returned home. Though this was not necessarily unusual, she was still concerned. They all stopped in front of the clinic as they were approached by Preston who was ready to escort the ladies to the ceremony. Marjorie and Rebecca each took an arm and off they went. Dr. Mike had decided to stay in town in case there was any word in regards to Sully. Elizabeth chose to stay also so that Michaela wouldn't be left to worry by herself. The two headed inside leaving Colleen and Andrew alone outside on the porch.

The two stood for a moment neither knowing what to say but both hoping to be able to spend some time together. Andrew nervously breaks the silence first.

"Are you... going to the ground breaking ceremony?"

"I was thinking about it" Colleen responds coyly

Andrew stammers on, "May I... I mean... would you consider doing me the honor of... allowing me to..."

Colleen smiles. She's humored by the fact that he is not very good at this and decides to end his torture by interupting with a quick, "Yes. I would love to go with you"

Andrew sighs with releif and returns Colleen's smile. He's glad that Colleen isn't turned off by his awkwardness and his nerves begin to settle as he offers her his arm and the pair follow the crowds towards the ceremony.

Colleen beamed with pride as she walked alongside Andrew. This was the first time they were truely alone. Much of their conversations thus far were dictated by Dr. Mike or Mrs. Quinn. Now, they finally had a chance to get to know each other a little. Andrew wasn't sure how to start a conversation and kept stealing glances down at Colleen before quickly turning away being sure to avoid potentially uncomfortable eye contact. Colleen however, never took her eyes off of Andrew and it was she who initiated the conversation.

"You did a real good job with Mr. Voss's sutures yesterday. I'm sure the scar will be barely noticable."

The compliment boosted Andrew's confidence just enough for him to finally look down at Colleen as he sincerely thanked her. "To be honest though, I was very nervous. I don't think your ma and Sully have much confidence in me. It was as if she was testing me when she asked me to close."

"They don't yet... and she was" Colleen meant no offense in this but Andrew looked a little disturbed so Colleen positively added "don't worry. They were just surprised by you comin here that's all. Once they see what a fine doctor you are I'm sure they'll get used to the idea of your delivering the baby. I actually overheard Dr. Mike tell Sully that she thought you were quite talented"

"Well that's a start I suppose" Andrew half heartedly laughed. He was self consious talking about his own skills and wanted to change the subject. "So how long have you been volunteering as a nurse for Michaela? You seem to have a vast knowledge of medicine."

"Well, my real Ma was a midwife so I often helped her during deliveries and learned a lot about all that. But then when Dr. Mike came to town, I watched her real close and saw the passion and dedication she put into helping folks and saving lives. I decided then that I wanted to be just like her. So I try to help out after school or whenever I can. She's taught me so much about medicine but she's also been a great role model for me. She's taught me to be strong and to never hide behind the fact that I'm a woman. She's encouraged me to go after my dreams and to not be afraid to acheive them in a man's world."

Andrew could see the determination in Colleen's eyes. He couldn't help but be amazed and a little jealous of her confidence. "That's wonderful!" he genuinely declared. "I hope to learn a great deal from her as well."

"Well if you stick around long enough, I'm sure you will" Collen said sweetly and in a way that hinted she indeed wanted him to stick around at least long enough for them to become better friends. Andrew got the hint.

"That'd be nice" Andrew responded as he and Colleen locked eyes at last. There was no denying that these two had a special connection already, even if neither of them knew exactly what to make of it just yet.

Their moment was interupted by the start of a brass band playing. They had arrived at the ground breaking and began to mingle with the crowd.

Everyone later returned to the Sully homestead for dinner. Brian couldn't stop talking about the ceremony and laughed as he recalled the humorous events of the day. Events that were caused by a tussle between two townsmen (both of whom were not impressed by Preston) that left the hotel investors angry, the food ruined, and Preston face first in a pile of mud. Michaela was concerned for everyone's safety of course and was happy to hear that no one was hurt. She was even more concerned about Sully however, as he still had not returned home. The men in town had formed a search party but there had been no word from them.

* * *

Colleen woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile to herself. Talking with Andrew and recalling everything Dr. Mike had taught her made her feel more relaxed about her future. For the first time in a long time she wasn't worried about getting an acceptance letter. As she made her way down stairs for breakfast she noticed it was real quiet.

"MA!?" She called out as she checked the house for Michaela. Then she found a note sitting on the dining table. It read:

GONE TO FIND SULLY.

Colleen rushed into town and found Elizabeth, Rebecca, Marjorie and Andrew having breakfast at Grace's. The alarmed expression of the family drew the attention of Michaela's friends Grace, Myra and Dorothy. Obviously they had all been concerned about Sully but if anyone could survive in the woods, Sully could. But Michaela? She was in no condition to be out there. The search party had not returned yet and now they had no idea that Michaela was out there too.

Horace, Myra's husband and telegraph operator, offered to go out to search but Elizabeth quickly pointed out that he had to stay in case word came through via telegram. Andrew then chimed in that he should go. It was a brave gesture but probably not the best one seeing as though he didn't know the area and also did not have the skills to even ride a horse. He was glad when Elizabeth shot down that plan too. They did need a doctor in town afterall.

The usually sensible and proper Rebecca was finally the one to suggest that the women should go! Marjorie was clearly proud of her sister and wondered why she hadn't thought of such a thing herself. Elizabeth protested but Grace, Dorothy and Myra were already sold on the idea and off to get horses from the livery.

Colleen turned to Andrew, "We should prepare the clinic in case someone comes back hurt" and he followed her lead. Andrew couldn't believe how take charge the women in this town were. They were nothing like most of the women back in Boston. He didn't mind though. He admired the town for their diverse thinking and acceptance. Colorado Springs was quickly becoming a place where he could see himself settling down.

Back at the clinic Colleen set up some instruments and started to clean them thoroughly. Andrew began a check list of medicines and supplies he may need. They worked diligently along side one another.

"I'm amazed at how everyone in town has come together to help Michaela and Sully. Is there often such a sense of comaraderie amongst the community?" Andrew inquired.

"Yeah. Kinda. I mean there are a lot of disputes or differences in opinion among the townsfolk but when it comes to something serious... we all sort of come together. The people of the town really do care about each other here. I'm going to miss them all when I leave for college." It was the first time that Colleen talked about going to college with such certainty. She also wanted to impress Andrew.

"College? I hadn't realized you'd be leaving" Andrew said a bit disappointed. He had underestimated her ambitions by assuming that she wanted to continue working for Dr. Quinn as a nurse. He had no doubt though that she was the type of girl that could do anything she set her mind to. "Have you chosen a school to study at yet?

"I'm looking for a college with good pre medical studies. I sent out four applications about a month ago"

"Any response yet?"

"Not yet... but Dr. Mike says my grades are good enough to get into any college. And then I'll go to medical school" The more Colleen talked about it and heard it out loud, the better she felt about her circumstance.

"That's a difficult career choice for a woman" Andrew stated

"I know. but Dr. Mike did it"

"That's admirable. To endure the rigors of medical school and then go on to establish your own medical clinic is.."

"I hope to do the same" Colleen interupted. She was suddenly very aware of her unwavering confidence which was only enhanced by Andrew's genuine encouragement.

"I beleive you will" he said, looking directly into her eyes and seeing her determination. Andrew found himself to be truly in aw of this young woman. She was not afraid to be unconventional. She had drive and confident. Not only was she smart but she was beautiful too. He could get lost in her sweet brown eyes. Sweet. That was the key word. She had a natural sweetness about her that he gravitated towards. She was easy to talk to and had an ability to calm his nerves.

"What about you?" Colleen asked. "What do you want to do when you go back to Boston?"

"My uncle wants me to work for him in his medical practice. It's one of the finest in Boston. He wants to groom me to one day take over for him"

Colleen is impressed. She's always been intrigued with Boston and large cities. It all seems so glamourous to her. "Is that what you want to do? I mean, do you want to work for your uncle?"

Andrew isn't so sure though. "I don't know... I never really thought about it..."

Just as Andrew was in mid thought, The Reverend Johnson and Preston came bursting into the clinic supporting Horace who was in clear pain. Andrew's heart began to race. He was in charge now. On his own for the first time.

But it was Colleen who responded first. "Horace! What happened?!"

"He was sending a telegraph and then he just doubled over"

"Well what's wrong with him?" Andrew asked and wanted to kick himself as soon as he did.

"We don't know!" responded the Reverend

and then Preston, looking just as bewildered about Andrew's response, remarked "That's why we brought him to you"

Andrew felt so stupid. He had panicked and let his nerves take over. He quickly collected himself and knew that he had to prove he was able to take the lead. He began his examination. Clearly uncomfortable with the all the pressure, Andrew kept looking to Colleen for reassurance that he was doing alright. She didn't disappoint.

After determining that Horace had gallstones, he prescribed laudanum for the pain and helped to make Horace comfortable while they waited for the stones to pass.

After some time, Horace's condition was not improving. He developed a sudden high fever. The stone had become lodged in the duct and he had developed an infection. Andrew knew that the recommended procedure was to open up the gall bladder and extract the stone but he was reluctant to do so. He wanted to wait for Dr. Quinn.

"Is it safe to wait?" Colleen asked, very concerned.

"no" Andrew sighed... "I need to operate"

"If you need any help, I'll help in anyway I can.." The Reverand offered

"That's alright Reverand. I already have an assistant" Andrew said as he intensely looked over at Colleen. He needed her there and he needed it to be only her there. He wasn't sure that he could perform the surgery with everyone else watching him. Colleen was the only one that would make this situation easier for him.

"I'll prepare for surgery" She said.

Colleen's confidence soared at the thought of Andrew wanting her to assist him. To her this meant that he trusted her and respected her skills as a nurse and student of medicine.

The reverand and Preston stepped outside and Andrew turned to Michaela's medical references to familiarize himself with the surgery one last time.

Colleen prepped Horace and when everything was all set Andrew looked up from the book, took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to the surgical table. Colleen handed him the scalpel. He took it, looked down at his patient and then hesitated.

"Are you alright?" Colleen asked

Andrew finally allowed himself to be vulnerable and didn't stutter over his words. "This is my first solo surgery". He didn't try to hide the fact that he was nervous. He knew that Colleen wouldn't judge him for it. He was right. She gave him exactly what he was looking for. A reassuring smile and sweet encouraging words. It was that same smile that he'd quickly grown accustomed to. The smile that gave him the confidence to go on.

With Colleen at his side, Andrew managed to make it through the surgery without any complications. The only thing left was to close.

"Good work Dr. Cook" Colleen said proudly. She handed him a needle and thread and then took a cloth, leaned in close and wiped his brow. Andrew confidently met Colleen's eyes and they lingered there creating a brief moment of intimacy. Their admiration for one another was growing stonger.

Andrew had been wanting to impress Colleen and now he had. But that was just a bonus. He had also impressed himself. Despite having graduated first in his class, Andrew often questioned his skills as a physician. He knew that he often let his nerves get the best of him and wasn't sure if he had the ability to work without supervision. Today he proved that he could do it and toyed with the idea of managing his own clinic. Perhaps he wouldn't return to Boston to work for his uncle. Perhaps he'd found a new home in Colorado.

* * *

Andrew got Horace settled into a recovery room and was just lecturing him on how to prevent further stones from forming when Myra came rushing in. The search party of women had returned. Andrew left the married couple to themselves and hurried out of the clinic to get an update.

The women had not found any sign of Sully or Michaela. The tension and anxiety of everyone was high. It only increased when Matthew and the rest of the other search party rode into town. They too had not found anything and the soldiers at the reservation had no information on the situation. Everyone began to talk at once trying to come up with a new plan.

"LOOK!" Dorothy shouted and pointed at a wagon coming towards them all.

It was Sully and Dr. Mike and they had a joyous surprise for everyone. Everyone gasped with excited as they saw Dr. Mike was holding a tiny newborn baby wrapped up in Sully's buckskin coat. She had gone into labor in the middle of the woods and with no other choice, Sully had to deliver his own child. It was a miracle that everyone was so happy and healthy. Everyone gathered around the wagon giving their congratulations.

* * *

After getting cleaned up at the clinic, Michaela, Sully, Matthew, Brian and Colleen headed home with the newest member of their family. Her name was Catherine Sully. Katie for short. The Coopers instantly fell in love with their sister.

Colleen carried Katie around the homestead as she, Brian and Matthew gave the grand tour. Katie was getting tired so Colleen placed her in the wooden cradle.

"Here Katie, this cradle was made just for you. By your Pa" Then looking over at Sully. "our Pa". Sully and Michaela both looked over at all four of their children, clearly touched by Colleen's sentiment. Colleen couldn't feel more blessed to be part of such an amazing family. They may not all be blood, but they were still family. At that moment her fears about going to college were far in the back of her mind and her only thoughts were in regards to the people who surrounded her and all the positive changes. So many changes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

Andrew loaded up his medical bag and some supplies into a wagon he had borrowed from Robert E, the town's blacksmith. He climbed up and was just about to drive away when he noticed Colleen walking into town. It had been almost a week since he last saw her and that was enough for him to miss her.

Dr. Mike had given birth almost a month ago already. During the babies first week home, Colleen had spent some time everyday at the clinic with Andrew. She helped him settle in to his role as the town's temporary doctor. Once Sully began working again though, Michaela needed more help at home and with the baby. Colleen was more than willing to oblige. This meant that she was spending less and less time at the clinic though.

Colleen had noticed Andrew packing up to leave and changed her course from the clinic to the livery. She was about to call out to him to get his attention but he had already spotted her.

"Colleen!" He shouted, quickly climbing down from the wagon so he could greet her. As he did, the sleeve of his suit jacket got caught on the handle that controlled the brake. He yanked at the sleeve to try to loosen it with no success. Finally with one last hard pull, Andrew managed to free himself, leaving behind a good portion of his sleeve still dangling from the wagon. Colleen looked on biting her lower lip trying to refrain from laughing at him. It was obvious that he was embarrassed enough.

"Everything OK?" She asked as she approached.

"Yes. I ummm.. Never really cared for this jacket anyway" Andrew said removing what was left of it and trying to collect himself. Colleen's eyes shifted to his as she gave him a playfully skeptical look, shook her head and let out a quick giggle. Andrew smiled in response and allowed himself to laugh at his own clumsiness.

"You're headed out of town awfully early this morning" Colleen stated, changing the subject

"Yes. I told a patient I'd look in on him first thing. Were you planning on being at the clinic today?"

"Yeah. Sully is home with Ma so I figured I'd come out and see how things were going here. Is there anything I can help with while you're out?"

"Well a new shipment of supplies came in yesterday. I haven't had a chance to unpack it yet..." Andrew started "or... You could come with me?"

"Well if you really don't mind, I would like to go with you. It'll give us a chance to catch up"

"Absolutely" Andrew said, very pleased that Colleen wanted to join him. He offered her his hand as she climbed into the wagon. As he climbed in next to her he noticed a young man, about Colleens age, watching them from a distance. Andrew didn't know the man but had recognized him as a citizen of Colorado Springs. The man seemed to have a displeased expression aimed at Andrew but Andrew couldn't fathom a reason as to why so he brushed it off as nothing and drove the wagon towards his patient's homestead.

Colleen initiated the conversation "why do you take a wagon out to make house calls anyway? Wouldn't it be quicker and easier to just throw some saddle bags on a horse and ride out?"

"Well... I'm not very... I mean I can't... Ride"

"You never learned?!" Colleen asked surprised.

"Well in Boston, its just easier to walk most places or we have street railways. Plus my family always had a carriage and driver. There was never any need to ride a horse."

"Well we don't have fancy street railways here so I guess you'll just have to learn"

"Hmm we'll see" Andrew said not wanting to disappoint Colleen but also having no intention of taking the initiative to learn.

Colleen could see Andrew was uneasy about learning to ride so she said nothing more about it. As they drove on, Colleen recognized their trail. "Are we heading to The Bonner's?"

"Yes. At Grace's last night, Becky mentioned to me that her father had hurt his foot a couple of days ago and was having a rough time. I promised her I'd come out to look at it"

"You had dinner with Becky?" Colleen was surprised by this. She hadn't realized they really even knew each other all that well.

"Well...yes... I mean, we both happened to be there... Alone... I... invited her to sit with me" Andrew stuttered, aware that Colleen was uneasy about him spending time with her best friend.

"Oh" was all Colleen could muster up on the subject. She lost herself in thought. It shouldn't bother her so much that her two friends could also be friends. But were her feelings for Andrew more than a friend? What if Becky and Andrew were becoming more than friends? Where would that leave her?

When they arrived at the home of the Bonners, Becky came out to greet them.

"Hey Andrew! I really appreciate you coming out here to help my pa" Becky then turned to Colleen with a look that said she was disappointed to see Colleen and Andrew together "hey Colleen. You're not helping Dr. Mike today?"

"No, not today. How's your pa? What happened?" Colleen was genuinely concerned.

"He just hurt his foot, I already told Andrew all about it" Becky said quickly to Colleen but her attention was clearly on Andrew. Colleen had a knot in her stomach as she watched Becky take Andrew's arm and lead him inside. She definitely didn't like the idea of the two of them as a couple and she hated the way Becky had brushed her off so easily.

Colleen didn't say much as they went inside and Andrew started examining Mr. Bonner. She couldn't really because Becky was too busy offering Andrew refreshments and fresh baked cookies. She talked on and on about how delicious everything had been at their dinner the night before and she batted her eyelashes as she told Andrew how much she enjoyed his company. Colleen wanted to be anywhere else but in that moment.

After Andrew palpated the ligaments on Mr. Bonner's foot and accessed the swelling and bruising, he determined that it was a moderately severe sprain.

"You're going to need a lot of rest" Andrew explained. "Try to keep your foot elevated. Prop it up on pillows perhaps while you're in bed. That should increase your blood flow and alleviate the swelling. A cold compress will also help. You should stay off your feet for a couple of days. If you do need to get up and walk anywhere, I want you to use crutches to prevent any unnecessary pressure. Luckily, I have a pair that I was able to fit in my wagon" he glanced over at Colleen with a teasing smirk that told her he wouldn't have been able to carry crutches if he rode there on horseback.

Colleen smiled for the first time since they arrived. He had made a valid point and she playfully rolled her eyes at him as she went out to the wagon to grab the crutches.

After Andrew showed Mr. Bonner the proper way to use the crutches, Becky walked Andrew and Colleen out to the wagon.

"Thanks again for everything" Becky said trying to sound as sweet as possible and placing her hand on Andrew's arm. Colleen looked on in astonishment and it showed. She had to collect herself and try to keep a poised face. Becky was practically throwing herself at him!

Andrew nodded in acceptance of her gratitude and offered his well wishes to her father. "I hope to see you both in town real soon. Make sure he gets his rest"

Becky replied that she would as she watched Andrew take Colleen's hand and help her up into wagon. She had seen them exchange small flirtatious glances all morning. They looked at each other in a way that Becky didn't understand. Almost as if they could carry on a conversation without even talking. Her jealousy only grew as they drove off together.

There had been a lot of tension between Colleen and Becky. They had been friends long enough to read each other's feelings and they each knew that the other was looking at Andrew as more than a friend. Andrew was oblivious to the feelings of both girls.

On their ride back to town, Colleen thought a lot about what had just happened. She decided right then that she needed to spend more time with Andrew. Not just at the clinic, but perhaps she should be having dinners and such with him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Colleen was glowing with excitement as she burst through the clinic door to find that Andrew had only just arrived himself. Andrew's smile grew from ear to ear when he saw her. "Are you having a good morning!?" He asked already knowing that she clearly was.

"I have a surprise for you!" Colleen blurted out. "I hope you don't have a busy day scheduled" she suddenly frowned as she realized that she hadn't even considered it.

"Well..." Andrew considered teasing her for a moment but decided against it. He was rather interested to find out what she had planned and didn't want to prolong the wait. "I actually don't have any patients scheduled until this afternoon."

"Perfect!" Her eyes widened and smile returned. She took the jacket that he had just hung up, handed it back to him, and gestured for the door. Her energy was infectious and Andrew chuckled at her impatient insistence and followed her out.

"So where are you taking me?"

"The meadow..." replied Colleen

"The meadow?" Andrew furrowed his brow with confusion "What's so surprising about the meadow?"

"You'll just have to wait and see I guess" answered Colleen with a mischievous grin and they continued on.

Arriving at the meadow, Colleen walked over to the fence and untied the reins of her brother's black horse. She walked the horse over to Andrew who was in the process of figuring out Colleen's surprise.

"This is Taffy. He and I are going to make sure that you are an expert rider by the time you leave Colorado Springs" Colleen said quite pleased with herself knowing that Andrew would be reluctant but also knowing that he wouldn't resist. He was far too much of a gentleman to say no.

"That may very well be a daunting task. Are you sure Taffy is up for it?"

"Oh yes. He is quite insistent that you learn" her smile growing even bigger.

"And there's no way out of these lessons is there?" Andrew asked as a last resort but knowing that Colleen had already won him over with her charm.

"Nope. No way out. This has to be done."

"Well then I guess I'm learning to ride a horse today" Andrew laughed as Colleen didn't even try to hide her victorious grin. "So what do I have to do first?"

"You have to earn his trust" Colleen explained as she gently stroked Taffy's nose. Then she handed Andrew a small bag of candy she'd been carrying. "here, try giving him these"

"Taffy?"

"Of course! How do you think he got his name?"

Andrew took a piece of taffy in his hand and nervously walked up to the horse. "He'll just take it?"

"yeah. Just put your hand out and keep it still" Colleen explained as Andrew did what he was told. "And try not to be so tense. Horses can tell what you're feeling and if you're uncomfortable, they will be too"

"How am I supposed to hide the fact that I _am_ uncomfortable?" Andrew asked as Taffy took the candy.

"You just learn to..." she stopped mid sentance as she spotted Jared McCalister standing on a nearby bridge watching them. Her mood suddenly dampened.

Andrew followed Colleen's gaze. He saw the same young man he had seen the day before and he didn't look much happier now than he had then. "Is... he a friend of yours?"

"Um... yeah.. Jared.. he's.. a friend" Colleen wasn't sure what to do. Jared had definitely been more than a friend to her at one point but they hadn't seen much of each other since school ended. Truthfully, they just didn't have all that much in common and Colleen hadn't missed him. She could tell that Jared was not happy at seeing her and Andrew together though. She needed to talk to him. "I'll be right back"

"sure" Andrew said but was concerned for her and it showed.

"I'll only be a minute." Colleen feigned a smile and hurried off to Jared. She glanced over her shoulder at Andrew trying to read his reaction.

Andrew was watching her intently. He was curious as to who Colleen's friend was. He didn't know why yet, but he didn't trust him. Colleen and Jared appeared to be in disagreement about something. His body language was angry and frustrated. Colleen kept calm, trying to settle him. Jared kept gesturing towards Andrew. Were they arguing about him? He wished he could hear their conversation. Was this man more than a friend to Colleen? Andrew found it odd that she had never mentioned him before. Then he was suddenly startled when he saw Jared take Colleen's hand and draw her in for a kiss. Andrew was hit with a pang of jealousy but what concerned him the most was Colleen's indifference. She didn't stop the kiss but she definitely didn't seem to want it and the look on her face was worrisome. Jared didn't bother to look at Colleen afterwards. Instead, he gave Andrew a piercing stare that served as a warning. He wanted to make sure that Andrew knew Colleen was taken.

Colleen sullenly walked back over to Andrew. Her plans for the morning were now ruined. She hated that Andrew had just witnessed an argument between her and Jared and she was upset that Jared had taken the liberty to kiss her like he did. Like he was claiming her. She and Jared had never defined their relationship. They were always just having fun, never anything serious. He had no right to be angry with her about spending so much time with Andrew. What was she going to even tell Andrew about what just happened? She couldn't imagine what he must think. How could she explain her feelings about Jared to him when she was so confused.

"Sorry about that" Colleen said, visibly upset.

"Is everything alright? We could always do this another time"

"um... it's fine... maybe that'd be best" It wasn't what Colleen wanted but she really needed to be alone right now. "I guess you're off the hook for now" she nervously laughed wanting to be playful but her mood still somber.

Andrew could tell that she was trying so he played along "I promise you can come whisk me away from the clinic another day and I won't protest at all"

Colleen gave a soft, genuine smile. Andrew took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was the perfect gesture. She appreciated that Andrew didn't try to pry. It wasn't as if he simply didn't care, his concern was written all over his face. He didn't want to push her though. He was there if she needed him and he had done his job of conveying so to Colleen without saying anything. Andrew handed Taffy's reins over to Colleen and the two walked back to the clinic in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Colleen spent the rest of the morning helping Andrew at the clinic but remaining uncommonly quiet. They talked only about medical cases or tasks that needed to be done. At noon time, Colleen excused herself for the day. She needed to be home, in her own room. When she finally got there, she said a quick hello to Michaela, Sully and Katie and then headed straight for her room. She threw herself on her bed and just began to cry. Usually she would talk to Becky, but she was still upset with the way Becky had acted around Andrew. She could talk to Dr. Mike instead but Dr. Mike was so busy with the baby. She'd have to sort through everything on her own.

She came to the conclussion that both her feelings about Becky and what had happened with Jared also involved how she was feeling about Andrew. How _did_ she feel about Andrew? She enjoyed being around him. He was smart and had so much to teach her. They could go on and on about research and medicine. Their friendship went beyond working at the clinic though. Colleen found it easy to talk to him about any topic. He was awkward and nervous most of the time but in a way that Colleen found sweet and charming. They were always smiling when they were together, laughing and teasing. He was handsome too. He was tall and fit, but his best feature was his smile. It was a half smile where one corner would turn up like he was too self consious of his true feelings to reveal a full grin. It was almost like a smirk but more innocent than mischevious. Colleen smiled to herself and wiped away her tears as she thought about all of Andrew's attributes. Was she feeling something more than friendship though? She wasn't sure. So that brought her to her next worry. Becky. Becky was her best friend and if Becky _was_ sure that she was feeling something more for Andrew and Andrew reciprocated Becky's feelings then Colleen should be happy for them. It wasn't fair of Colleen to ask Becky to stay away from Andrew when she had no clear reason for it. Then there was Jared. She knew that it wasn't right to want to spend more time with Andrew than Jared but she'd been avoiding talking about it. She hoped that she and Jared would just drift apart and she wouldn't have to deal with ending whatever their relationship was. Jared's reaction to seeing Colleen and Andrew together only proved that Jared wasn't going to let Colleen just drift away. Colleen had been unintentionally stringing Jared along and it wasn't fair to him. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

Colleen fell asleep that night satisfied with where she settled on her feelings. She was going to end her relationship with Jared. It was something that would have to be done even if Andrew hadn't been thrown into the picture. With Becky, she was going to try to talk to her. She wanted to know how Becky was feeling about Andrew. Regardless of what Becky said, Colleen told herself that she would be ok with it. She was simply going to let things play out on their own.

* * *

Colleen sat outside of the clinic the next day waiting for Andrew to arrive. Her spirits were high and she was eager to move past the previous day's events. Her plan was to work with Andrew in the morning, have lunch with Becky and then seek out Jared so they could have their talk. Her plans changed a bit as she saw Jared approaching.

"You waitin on the city boy?" was Jared's greeting. Colleen was not humored. Jared read her look and changed his tone. He took a seat next to her. "Sorry. Just needed to talk to you for a minute"

"I've been wanting to talk to you too. Maybe later this afternoon?"

"Well, there's a hayride tonight. You're going right? Everyone will be there. Paul, Alice, Richard, Zachary..."

Colleen had forgotten all about the planned hayride. She didn't know how many more hayrides she'd have to go on or how many more opportunities she'd have to just be young and have fun so she really _did_ want to go. The hayride might be a good opportunity to talk to Jared too.

"sure. I'll be there. We can talk then" Colleen said in a way that she hoped conveyed the seriousness of their talk.

"ok. See ya then. This is gonna be a great hayride." Jared winked at her and his eyes and smile were flirtatious. Apparently Jared hadn't caught on to Colleen's tone.

Andrew walked up just as Jared was leaving. Andrew tipped his hat and said good morning but Jared just looked at him and kept walking. Andrew raised his eyebrows and shook his head at Jared's rude behavior. Colleen gave him an apologetic smile as they greeted each other in a more friendly manor and entered the clinic together

"You're going on a hayride with him?" Andrew inquired trying to not let the fact that it bothered him show

"Yeah. A bunch of our friends are going. Its something we've been doing for awhile. It's sorta childish i guess but... We always have a good time"

"So I guess everything turned out OK after yesterday for you and your... Friend?"

Colleen wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well, we still have to talk but... I think we'll both be fine" she had meant that they would be fine once they went their separate ways.

Andrew interpreted this as they were making up after a fight. He had tried to not pry about the situation but now felt as if he had to say something. "I see. He apologized to you then?"

"Well no... Not yet... We still..." Colleen realized that she hadn't made it clear at all that Jared wasn't her beau.

"Forgive me if this is being too forward Colleen..." Andrew interupted poignantly "But what he did yesterday morning was completely out of line. You clearly were not welcoming of his advances and he showed no signs of respect or sincerity. And to do that on a public street? I'm sorry Colleen, perhaps there's something about him that you find appealing but I really think that you deserve someone better than that."

Colleen wasn't offended. She was utterly flattered by Andrew's interuption. She wasn't sure that his reaction was fueled by jealousy but knowing that he cared about her enough to make such a bold protest excited her. "I agree" she said sweetly

"Oh. Well. Good then." Andrew was thrown off a bit. He was expecting Colleen to defend Jared or to tell him it wasn't any of his business. He made assumptions and took a risk talking to Colleen in such a manor. Now he was left feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I... Just assumed that he was more than a friend to you... I shouldn't have said..."

"No! Don't be sorry" It was Colleen's turn to interrupt and she felt like she owed him an explanation. "We used to be .. More than friends. But you're right. We don't belong together. It's just that I was always the good girl in school. The one who always knew the answers and the one who would rather work and study than be with my friends. But then Jared came along and encouraged me to have a little fun. And I did. And I liked it. But that's all it was with him. Just having fun. There was never anything serious between us. Then school ended and then I started spending time here with you...I hardly ever saw Jared. That's when I realized that I'd rather be with you"

Andrew's eyes widened at Colleen's last statement.

Colleen noticed and then backpedaled realizing that what she said may have carried more meaning than she intended. "I just mean that. .. I didn't care that I wasn't with Jared. I just figured we would go our separate ways once I left for college. Then yesterday... I didn't know that... I never realized how he felt. I was just confused. Then when he... Kissed me like he did... I was just so angry. And embarrassed"

Andrew nodded with understanding of her situation.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight at the hayride. I want to make sure he knows that I don't want to be anything more than friends."

"That's good" Andrew said, with his half smile, not wanting to let on just how happy he was that Colleen would no longer be seeing Jared. "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt"

"Thank you" Colleen said with a smile. They looked into each others eyes and shared an intimate moment of silence. It wasn't a romantic moment but a moment of mutual respect and admiration.

Colleen was touched by Andrew's protectiveness over her. He proved that he wouldn't tolerate her being treated in any way other than what she deserved. It was a side to Andrew that Colleen liked. He was showing that he was far less timid than people perceived him to be.

Andrew was inspired by Colleen's composure. She never seemed to second guess herself and knew exactly what she wanted. He delighted in her strong and independent spirit. She could definitely take care of herself but if there was ever a time she couldn't, Andrew was willing to be there for her.

* * *

After a busier than normal morning in the clinic, Colleen walked over to Grace's Cafe where she knew Becky would be having lunch. She saw Becky sipping some coffee and walked over to the table.

"Can I join you?" Colleen asked Becky a bit uneasy.

"Of course." Becky answered just as uneasy

"How's your Pa's foot?"

"It's good. He's been taking Andrew's advice. It looks a lot better." Becky saw Colleen react slightly to the mention of Andrew's name. "You like him don't you?"

"What?" Colleen was caught off guard by Becky's sudden question but also a little releived since she wasn't sure how to bring up the subject herself.

"Andrew. You like him don't you? Come on Colleen, I know you and I saw the looks the two of you were giving each other" Becky wasn't mad or jealous, she was just trying to get her friend to confess.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked truly unaware of any such looks.

"I mean, you're both always glancin at each other, smiling, laughing and flirtin"

"I'm sorry Becky." Colleen said sincerely realizing her actions may have been hurting her friend's feelings. " I didn't realize that we were doing that"

"Why are _you_ sorry? I was the one trying too hard to get his attention"

"Well aren't you and Andrew...? I mean, you had dinner alone the other night and the way you were with him when we were at your house... I just thought that you and Andrew wanted to be together."

"I don't think so" Becky said a little glum. "I think the only reason he asked me to have dinner with me was because he felt bad that I was alone. Besides, all he did was talk about you..."

"He did?!" Colleen said a little too excited. Then toned it down a bit "I mean, it's probably only because we spend so much time together at the clinic." Colleen still wasn't exactly sure how Becky felt so she got right to the point. "Do _you_ have feelings for him?"

"I don't know. He's really nice and really handsome but... I don't think we have all that much in common. Except that we're both friends with you. There aren't many men to pick from here and it's not everyday that someone new comes to town. I think I was just trying to force something." Becky looked a little pitiful as she continued on the subject. "I know I can't force it though. I'm just wanna meet someone and fall in love. Settle down."

"Well Zachary has always been sweet on you!" Colleen declared trying to cheer up her friend.

"Zachary? I don't think so! He hardly ever even talks to me" Becky was honestly baffled by Colleen's statement

"Maybe he's just shy. But everyone knows how he feels about you! Remember how mad he got when Richard tried to kiss you?"

"You think he was mad because of that?" Becky questioned still confused

"YES! Oh my God Becky! I can't beleive you don't know this!" Colleen laughed at her friend's naivety and the tension between the two friends finally faded away. "You should give him a chance. Are you coming to the hayride tonight? He'll be there. Come on, you have to go!"

"Sure. I'll go but I'm not going to be the one to talk to him first. I'm done trying to throw myself at men" The girls laughed together and continued their lunch as if nothing had come between them. That's how best friends should be.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hayride Incident

Becky and Colleen spent the rest of the afternoon together. It had been awhile since they had done so and they could have talked and laughed for days. Colleen explained what had happened the day before with Jared and how she was planning to end any sort of relationship. Becky agreed that it was a good idea and had wondered why Colleen had let it go on for so long in the first place.

They met everyone for the hayride around 6:30 in the meadow. Paul was driving and Alice climbed into the seat beside him. Everyone else climbed into the back of the wagon with the hay bales. Jared sat next to Colleen and put his arm around her. She became uncomfortable and jumped up.

"I'm gonna go sit with Becky!" Colleen said and she quickly changed seats so she was sitting between Becky and the back of the wagon. Jared grew frustrated but said nothing. He instead turned to Zachary and Richard and began goofing around with them. As Colleen watched Jared, she wondered what she had ever seen in him. He was so different than she was. She was ready to go off to college and start a career and Jared wasn't ready to grow up at all.

The group drove around some trails for a bit before stopping near a clearing. They piled out of the wagon and started a game of Truth and Consequences. Colleen was never comfortable with game so she was actually glad when Jared pulled her aside.

"Why don't we go for a walk. It'll give us a chance to talk about things" he offered.

"Sure. That's a good idea" then she turned to the group and let them know she and Jared would just be a bit. She met Becky's eyes and Becky gave her an encouraging smile.

They walked down the trail a minute or so, quite a distance away from the wagon and then stopped when they came to the edge of the woods. They turned to face each other.

"I really need to talk to you about yesterday. And about us." Colleen started. She was nervous and therefore hesitant.

"I do too." Jared interrupted her thought process. "I was out of line. I know that. Its just that I've missed you Colleen." he put his hands on Colleen's shoulders, gently rubbing them with his fingers. "I was jealous. I admit it. But it made me get to thinking that we should take the next step in our relationship"

"What do you mean?" Colleen wasn't expecting Jared to be so forward. She wasn't prepared for his advances and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"I mean, I think we should be courting. So I won't see anybody else and you won't see anybody else and we can start seeing a lot more of each other" he took a step closer to Colleen and she took a step back but there was a tree there. She felt cornered. "What's the matter Colleen? Isn't that what you want?" He moved in even closer and took her hands in his.

Colleen started to panic. This was not going how she had intended. "No! That's not what I want at all... actually... I wanted to tell you that we _shouldn't_ see each other anymore."

Anger and jealousy started to brew inside Jared. "Because of the doctor?"

"No. Andrew has nothing to do with my decision"

"I don't believe you" Jared said as he grew even more angry and tightened his grip on Colleen.

"Well it's the truth. Jared please... Don't be angry. I still care about you... It's just..." Colleen was genuine. Jared had been her friend for two years now. She hated that she had to hurt him. She searched for something to say to make it better.

Jared calmed a moment and let go of Colleen's hands. "No. I get it. You're going off to college, I'm staying here to work on my family's farm. It never would have worked."

Colleen felt terrible "I'm so sorry Jared..." She stepped forward to give him a comforting embrace but as she did he suddenly wrapped one arm tightly around her and used the other to bring her face to his and he kissed her hard and passionately. Colleen tried to push him away but he was much stronger than she was. "Jared! What are you doing?!" She screamed!

"What? Just cause we're not courting, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Jared stop it! This is not my idea of fun!" She tried harder to push him away but he grabbed her arm and held it down. "Jared you're hurting me!" He backed her completely up against the tree and kissed her again as he dug his fingers into Colleen's tiny wrists. Colleen's mind was racing. She was powerless and the others were too far away now to know what was happening. How could everything go so wrong so fast? She began to cry but Jared wasn't letting up on her. He took his hand from behind Colleen's head and slid it down her neck and over her shoulder. He grazed her breast as he continued down the curves of her body and around to the small of her back. Just as he was about to pull her hips into him, Colleen freed her arm and managed to dig her nails into the side of his face and push him away. She had injured him and he let go of her long enough for her to get away from him. But he grabbed her wrist as she ran. He pulled her back with so much force that she fell to the ground. Jared suddenly stopped at the sound of another girl's scream. Colleen took a deep breath, relieved by the irony of being saved by someone else's plea for help.

"Colleen! Help! Please! Hurry!" It was Alice. She was running towards them with urgency. Jared and Colleen both froze. Then as Alice approached, he lifted Colleen to her feet as if nothing had happened. Colleen had no idea how to react to any of it and she didn't have much time to process the situation because Alice was upon them. Alice was so frantic that she hadn't even noticed Colleen's tears or that she was quivering with fear. She took Colleen's hand and lead her back towards their friends in a hurry.

Zachary had fallen off the wagon and wasn't responding. Colleen's medical training instinctively kicked in. She composed herself and momentarily put her troubles in the back of her mind. She needed to help Zachary now.

"What happened?" She asked Becky, who was kneeling by his side on the verge of tears.

"He was standing on the edge of the wagon. Paul was driving . They wanted to see how fast they could go without him falling off"

Colleen was dumbfounded. "What?! Why?!"

"It was a dare" Paul said with a cocky smirk that indicated it was probably his idea. Then realizing his insensitivity he asked sincerely, "Is he gonna be OK?"

Colleen checked his vitals. He had a steady pulse and he was breathing. She tapped his shoulders and his face carefully and called out his name. There was no response. There was a large cut on his forehead indicating where he must have hit his head when he fell. His wrist was deformed. It looked broken.

Colleen tried again to awaken Zachary by rubbing her fist on his sternum. "Zachary! Zachary please wake up" she begged. Zachary let out a moan and opened his eyes. The entire group let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't try to get up yet" Colleen instructed. "Can you wiggle your fingers?" he does. "Good. Your toes? Good. Do you know where you are?"

Zachary was groggy at best and all he managed to say was "Becky..." Then he smiled in a dazed state. Becky's eyes widened with surprise but everyone else let out a quick chuckle. Even Colleen managed a smile knowing that he was going to be OK. She slowly sat him up. He was still dizzy and delirious but able to finally tell Colleen his name and where he was so she started to tend to his other wounds.

"Becky, we need to stop his head from bleeding. Do you have a cloth or something we can use?" Becky had a bonnet in the wagon and ran to grab it. "Good. Apply a firm pressure right over the wound." Colleen then ripped a long strip of fabric from her petticoat and used it as a sling for Zachary's wrist.

"Paul, help me get him into the wagon. We need to get him to Dr. Cook right away." They all piled back into the wagon and started down the trail. Only then did Becky notice that Colleen's eyes were swollen as if she'd been intensely crying. Colleen had been nothing but calm and collected as she diligently tended to Zachary so Becky made the conjecture that something serious must have happened with Jared. She observed Jared who was sitting towards the rear of the wagon away from everyone else. He had showed no concern for Zachary and hadn't said a word since he and Colleen returned. His arms were crossed and he displayed a nervous sort of demeanor. As if he was guilty of something. Becky needed to find out from Colleen what had happened but now wasn't the time or place to ask. Her main concern at the moment was keeping Zachary safe and comfortable on the bumpy ride back into town.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the clinic at about 8:30 p.m. Colleen was still in control of the situation as her friends looked to her for instruction.

"Alice, go over to the boarding house and find Dr. Cook. Paul and Richard, help him inside. Be careful of his arm" she didn't say a word to Jared. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Jared lingered behind everyone as they rushed Zachary into the clinic.

They helped Zachary up onto the examine table as Colleen prepared clean sheets, medicines and tools that Andrew may need.

Andrew rushed through the door with Alice. He immediately noticed Jared off to the side. He saw the cut on his face and wondered if the two young men had an altercation.

He looked to Colleen. "What happened?"

"He fell off the wagon. Hit his head pretty hard. He was unconscious for a bit. I think we've stopped the bleeding but he'll probably need stitches. He's showing signs of a mild head injury. Dizziness, headache, weariness, impaired cognition. And his wrist, I didn't touch it, I just made him a sling to keep it still, but it looks broken."

Andrew is impressed. He checks the reaction of Zachary's pupils. It's normal. "How's your vision? Any blurriness? Seeing double? Can you follow my finger?"

"No. My vision is fine" Zachary answers as he follows Andrews fingers with his eyes. Everything is normal.

"Good. Do you feel any nausea? Any vomiting?"

"No. Not at all"

"Good" Andrew says again with a reassuring smile. "Colleen's diagnosis seems to be correct. A mild head injury. You are going to need stitches though. Why don't you lie back on the table. Get comfortable." He turns to Colleen. "Colleen, could you clean up the cut and prepare for sutures as I take a look at his wrist?"

"Sure" Colleen replied. She undid the buttons on her sleeves and rolled them up preparing to wash her hands.

"Colleen! Your arm!" Becky exclaimed!

"What?" Colleen looked at Becky, both girls startled. Then she looked down at her wrist to see that she had unintentionally revealed some of the horrors of her night. She had terrible bruising.

Andrew immediately stopped what he was doing as he stared down at Colleen and her injuries. At first he was shocked by what he saw but that soon faded and turned to anger. It was obvious to Andrew that this wasn't caused by accident. The bruising clearly formed the outline of a hand and their gripping fingers. He saw Colleen's eyes quickly glance over to Jared and then back to Becky.

"I'm fine. It's nothing" she lied to Becky. Becky and the others were all confused as they tried to figured out when Colleen could have possibly gotten hurt. None of them even considering that Jared could have been the cause. Colleen's heart started to pound as she watched Andrew turn and stare down Jared. Colleen could tell that Andrew was putting it all together. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened though. Not now. Not in front of everyone.

"Excuse me" Jared said surprisingly calm and let himself out.

Jared's nonchalant attitude only added fuel to Andrew's fury. Andrew took a step to go after him but was stopped when Colleen put her hand on his arm. He turned to her and was pained by the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine" she said as she strongly locked her eyes on his. Her look begged him to let things go for now. She gestured towards Zachary and Andrew finally gave into her and got back to work. His patient needed him. She thanked him with a smile but he didn't return it. He was too angry. Colleen hung her head, trying to not make eye contact with anyone as she too got back to work.

Working silently together, Colleen and Andrew stitched up Zachary's cut, set the broken bones in his wrist and splinted his arm.

"I want to keep you here over night Zachary" Andrew explained. "We need to wake you every couple of hours to make sure there are no changes in your symptoms. This is how we can be sure that there isn't any further injury to your brain"

Zachary nodded in agreement. Andrew turned to Paul and Richard. "Could you help him upstairs?" They each took an arm and guided Zachary upstairs. Becky and Alice followed, wanting to make sure their friend was comfortable. Colleen lingered in the clinic for a moment, waiting to see if Andrew had anything to say to her. He intentionally avoided looking to her and busied himself with cleaning up.

"Thank you" Colleen said not knowing what else to say.

Andrew only nodded in return. "You should go make sure Zachary is settling in ok". He lacked any sort of emotion when talking to Colleen and didn't even look at her. Colleen stood for a moment, with an uncomfortable silence between them, before she turned and went upstairs with her friends.

After they had gotten Zachary settled into bed and left him to rest, the young group of friends all came down stairs. They each thanked Andrew for his help.

"Of course" Andrew smiled to them. "It's getting late, you should all head on home. You can check on him first thing in the morning"

Richard opened the door and Becky and Alice headed out. Colleen remained inside.

"are you coming Colleen?" Richard asked

"I think I'm going to stay here. I want to help check on Zachary throughout the night" she looked to Andrew to see his reaction. It wasn't what she'd hoped for. He looked troubled over her offer.

"No" he said, "It's really not necessary. I have it taken care of. Besides, Michaela will be worried sick that you're not home"

"I want to stay. We can take turns staying up with him. I don't mind" Colleen was insistant

"We can stop at your homestead and let Dr. Mike know what happened. It's not out of the way" Richard offered.

Andrew didn't have the energy to argue. "Fine"

Richard and Paul followed the girls out to the wagon and Colleen and Andrew were finally left by themselves. Andrew continued to clean up. "You should go get some rest. I'll wake you if I need your help."

"Andrew?" Colleen was confused by his behavior towards her. It was cold and distant. She'd never seen him act in such a way before.

Andrew stopped working and braced himself on the examination table. He closed eyes and tried to sort out all of the emotions he was feeling. He was trying so hard to hold everything in but he couldn't do it anymore.

"What the hell happened Colleen!?" He exploded

Colleen jumped back. His sudden outburst startled her and fear showed up in her eyes. Andrew realized that after everything he suspected she had experienced that night, he wasn't helping. He internally scolded himself. She didn't need him yelling at her too.

"Are you angry with _me_?" Colleen asked even more perplexed.

Andrew's temper softened and his body relaxed. "no..." he said but they both knew it was a lie. He was mad at her. He was mad that she could have been so naive as to put herself in a dangerous situation. He was mad that she didn't tell anybody. He was mad that she let Jared walk away without facing any kind of consequence.

"I'm sorry..." Colleen began choking back tears. "It all happened so fast. I didn't have time to react. I didn't have time... I still don't know what..." Colleen was now shaking and any anger that Andrew was feeling towards her quickly dissipated. He went to her and she collapsed in his arms. He helped her over to the bench at the back of the clinic and they sat. He put his arms around her, allowing her to sob on his shoulder.

Colleen cried long and hard in a hyperventalating state. She had been holding everything in for the sake of helping Zachary. It was the first time that she was able to let it all out and she was glad that she wasn't alone. She was even more glad that it was Andrew who was there to comfort her. She felt safe with him. She knew that he had speculations as to what had happened and she wanted to be able to tell him everything about that night. She didn't know where to start though. "Andrew... I'm sorry about this..." she lifted her head to look at him.

Andrew stopped her. "No. You have no reason to be sorry." He was firm with her but not angry anymore. He wiped her tears away and gently took her hand. He rolled up her sleeve again to reveal her bruises. He shuttered at the sight of it and closed his eyes to compose himself. "Does it hurt?" he asked

Colleen tried to put on a brave face "Not that much" she lied. The truth was that once the adreneline ran out, she could barely move her arm around without experiencing pain.

Andrew took a deep breath not wanting to ask his next question but knowing he had to. "What else did he do to you?" He feared the answer was something far worse than bruising on her arms.

"Nothing worse than this" Colleen said. She had stopped shaking and her breathing no longer labored.

"What went wrong? How did this happen? Where was everyone else?" Andrew's questions came pouring out and Colleen just looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry" Andrew continued "You don't have to talk about it..."

"No. I want to be able to talk about it" Colleen took a deep breath and then began to explain. She told him everything, struggling through but Andrew listened carefully, comforting her when she needed it. He heard the emotional pain in her voice and he felt the pain himself. He wanted to kill Jared for what he did. How could anyone hurt her?

When Colleen finished, Andrew pulled her in close to him again. "I don't know what to say to you..." he started. "I don't know how to make this better.."

"What you're doing now helps. Allowing me to talk about it helps"

"You should talk to Michaela too" He suggested

Colleen wasn't so sure though "Talk to Dr. Mike? I can't. She won't understand. I want to just move on from this and I know she won't allow that to happen. If Dr. Mike finds out then everyone will know. I don't want that. I'll explain it to Becky but no one else needs to know."

"You're going to just let him get away with this?" Andrew hated the thought "What if he tries something again?"

"He won't." Colleen said quickly. "Please Andrew. I'm so embarrassed by the whole thing. I can't bear for everyone to know what happened."

"Colleen... this... are you sure?" Andrew didn't completely understand why she wanted to just let it go but he also knew there was no way for him to actually know exactly what she went through or what she was feeling.

"Yes. I'm sure. I know it could have been much worse. But it wasn't." Colleen was adament about her decision and Andrew didn't push it anymore. She laid her head back on his shoulder and Andrew held her for bit longer.

"I should go get settled in one of the recovery rooms." Colleen finally said, as she stood up.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to get some rest for now. Will you wake me if there are any changes with Zachary?"

"Of course." Andrew said. He smiled at her with admiration. She had been through so much that night but she was still only thinking about helping others.

Colleen said nothing else but she stared at Andrew a moment before walking upstairs. She truly treasured their friendship. They'd only known each other a short time but she felt as if it had been much longer. She trusted him completely and had a feeling that she would be safe as long as he was around.

Andrew finished cleaning up the clinic and then settled in to one of the rooms himself. He checked in on Zachary a couple of hours later and there were no new symptoms. It was a good sign. Colleen took the second shift of the night checking in on Zachary and there were still no new symptoms. There didn't appear to be any further injury to his brain.

* * *

Andrew was up early the next morning. He checked in with Colleen about Zachary's condition and then urged her to go get a bit more sleep. She didn't argue and turned to go back to her room. Andrew went downstairs and pulled out Zachary's medical chart. It had been a long night and he didn't have a chance to make updates. He was about to sit down at the desk and get to work when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Becky

"Hey. I wanted to get here early and check on Zachary. How is he?" Becky looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. She was still very tense and concerned.

Andrew put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor and smiled reassuringly "He's doing great Becky. There were no complications throughout the night. He's sleeping now but you're more than welcome to go up and sit with him. I'm sure he'd like to have a friend there when he wakes up"

As Becky walked into the clinic and headed upstairs, Jared approached the front door of the clinic.

"Is Colleen here?" Jared asked Andrew.

"Are you serious?" Andrew was more shocked and confused than angry.

"yeah, I need to talk to her" Jared said rudely and went to walk past Andrew and into the clinic.

Andrew put his arm in front of the doorway, blocking Jared's path. "I can't let you do that" he said firmly. Now it was Jared who wore the shocked expression. Andrew hated the man standing in front of him. It took every ounce of his being to remain calm and in control. But he managed it. "She doesn't want to see you, you need to just leave her alone. Go home Jared"

Jared gave an arrogant laugh. "Well I think it's Colleen's decision"

"I've already talked to Colleen. She wants nothing to do with you. So you need to turn around now and leave before.."

"Before what?" Jared interupted becoming confrontational. "Are you going to fight me or something? Go ahead. Hit me." Jared laughed again. Everything was a joke to him.

Andrew furrowed his brow. He was amazed at how audacious Jared was. But what _was_ he going to do? Andrew had never been in a fight before. He certainly had built up enough anger towards Jared but he still wasn't sure he could actually hit someone. Then he thought of Colleen. She didn't want to call any extra attention on the situation. So Andrew wanted to keep his cool for her sake.

Andrew sighed and shook his head at Jared. "Just stay away from her" is all Andrew said and he turned to go back into the clinic.

"That's what I thought" Jared called out. "Not man enough I guess" He was taunting Andrew now and it worked.

Andrew couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He suddenly grabbed Jared by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "You think what you did to her last night makes you a man?" He didn't yell but he was assertive. Jared was wide eyed. His cocky expression had vanished. He was not expecting Andrew to react at all, let alone like he was doing. When Jared had no response, Andrew continued. "I saw the bruises on her arms and she told me exactly what happened." Andrew let him go, nearly pushing him off the porch of the clinic. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man" Andrew didn't feel the need to say or do anything more. Jared said nothing as well, straightened his jacket and walked away defeated.

Andrew stood for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned around to find Colleen standing near the door way.

"How long have you...I thought you were going to get more rest?" Andrew stuttered as he walked inside and closed the door.

Colleen just stared at him with pride. She knew that Andrew would stick up for her if need be but she had no idea that he could be so forceful. She threw her arms around him tightly. When she let go, she took his hands in her own and looked deeply into his eyes. "Thank you" She whispered with absolute gratitude.

Andrew nodded slightly and flashed his half grin that Colleen loved so much. "My pleasure."

Colleen headed back upstairs to get more rest and Andrew got back to work. He sat at his desk and smiled to himself. He had no idea that Colleen was standing there, but was glad that she was able to witness the encounter between himself and Jared. Andrew had proved to Colleen and to himself that he wasn't just some city boy. He had the ability to fend for himself and to stand up for Colleen. Andrew walked the streets of Colorado Springs with his head held a little higher that day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Supporting One Another

Colleen stepped inside the recovery room she had stayed in the previous night. She hadn't realized just how tired she'd been until she sat down on the bed. She laid down thinking about Andrew but her thoughts would have to wait because she fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Colleen slept until she was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out as she sat up and began to straighten her dress and her hair.

It was Becky. "Hey. I think you would have slept all day if Andrew hadn't sent me up here to check on you"

"Check on me? What time is it?" Colleen asked, still groggy from sleep.

"It's almost noon. I was on my way out and I didn't even realize you were still here. Andrew asked if I minded checking on you. He didn't think it would be proper to come into your room himself while you were sleeping. He said that you probably needed to talk to me anyways? Is it about what happended between you and Jared?"

"Yeah... it's about Jared... But first, how's Zachary? You've been with him all morning?"

Becky blushed "He's doing good. He's still tired and a little out of it but Andrew said he'll be fine. I still don't know why you think he likes me though. He seems uncomfortable when I'm around" Colleen rolled her eyes at Becky. Becky still didn't understand that Zachary was uncomfortable because he did like her. Becky gave Colleen a skeptical look and continued. "Anyways. Tell me what happened"

Colleen relayed the entire encounter of the night to Becky. She told her everything including the events of the morning between Jared and Andrew. It felt good to talk about it again, especially to Becky. Becky had always had her suspicions about Jared's true nature. She wasn't shocked when she heard what Colleen had to say which made it easier and less embarrassing for Colleen.

Becky _was _shocked however, by how aggressively Andrew protected Colleen. "Andrew did that?! Wow, he must really be sweet on you!"

Colleen blushed but denied it. "I don't think so. We're friends. He just doesn't want to see me hurt. That's all"

Becky doesn't believe Colleen. She knows that there's more between them than that. Colleen just isn't ready to admit it so Becky plays along and nods as a gesture of agreement to Colleen's statement.

* * *

Andrew sat reviewing some medical charts of patients he had scheduled later that day. There was a knock at the clinic door and Matthew Cooper, Colleen's older brother, walked in. Matthew wasn't a very large man but he carried himself with authority. He was strong and almost rugged but remained friendly and polite.

"Matthew! Hello. How are you?" Andrew stood up from his desk.

"Fine. thanks. Is Colleen still here? Dr. Mike was starting to get worried about her"

"Yes. She was up most of the night with me" Andrew started but realized that didn't come out right. He tries again. "I mean, she was up helping me tend to Zachary. He had a head injury and we had to check on him every couple of hours. Colleen went to rest some more and fell asleep. Becky is actually with her now."

"Yeah. Dr. Mike explained why she stayed." Matthew said with a nod letting Andrew know it was ok with him that Colleen spent the night there. Matthew still needed answers to something else though. "Did the injury have anything to do with Jared?"

Andrew wasn't expecting that question. "No. Not at all. Why?"

"Well a couple folks witnessed a quick altercation between the two of you this morning. They figured that as sheriff, I might want to know what was going on" Matthew spoke in a firm tone, but not angry or threatening.

Andrew let out a sigh and crossed his arms to mask how uncomfortable he was becoming. First of all, if was hardly an altercation. Second, it was over something he had promised to Colleen to keep quiet. "I didn't realize anyone had even seen that" he admitted and then realized that Matthew was still waiting for an actual explanation.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Matthew asked more straight forward this time.

"Um.. I can't talk about it really.. Colleen asked me not..."

"Colleen?! What does it have to do with Colleen?" Matthew was surprised.

Andrew sighed knowing that he had to tell Matthew something. "All I can tell you is that she and Jared had...a..." Andrew searched for an appropriate word "disagreement." Close enough he thought and then continued, "she didn't want to see him so when he tried to come in, I stopped him. That's all. No one was hurt and Jared walked away" well, almost no one was hurt, Andrew thought as he pictured the bruises on Colleen's arms and gave a visible distressed look over it.

Matthew noticed. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"You'd really have to talk to Colleen. I'm sorry."

"I will. Thanks." Matthew said while turning towards the stairs. Andrew nodded and sat back at his desk to work.

Matthew could hear Colleen and Becky talking as he approached the room they were in. The door wasn't closed all the way so Matthew knocked softly while letting himself in. Both girl's stopped talking as they realized they shouldn't have been having such a private conversation with the door ajar.

"Sorry to interrupt." Matthew said to both girls. Then turned towards Colleen. "Dr. Mike and Sully were wondering when you were coming home. We've all been worried about you."

"I'm fine Matthew. It was just a long night. I slept much later than I intended. Sorry."

Matthew knew that there was more though. "Are you sure? Nothing else happened last night?"

Colleen became uncomfortable. Becky did as well and made her excuses. "Umm.. I should get going. I told my Pa I'd be home for lunch. See ya."

When Becky left, Matthew went to sit next to Colleen. "If something's wrong Colleen, you can tell me." Colleen avoided eye contact with him and said nothing so Matthew tried again. "I know something happened between you and Jared." Colleen's eyes shot up to finally meet Matthew's.

"How do you know that?" Colleen's reaction was angry. She had specifically asked Andrew to keep it quiet. She didn't want anyone to know.

"I just talked to Andrew and .."

"He told you?!" Colleen interupted, letting her temper get the best of her.

"No. Calm down. He didn't really tell me anything. I just know that you two had a disagreement of some sort and you don't want to see him."

Colleen took a deep breath to calm herself. She was relieved Andrew had kept his promise. She still wasn't sure what to say to Matthew though.

Matthew saw that Colleen was struggling with her feelings. She definitely had something to tell but was hesitating. He continued with his attempts to get her to open up. "Colleen if Jared hurt you, you can tell me. I'll take care of it"

"What makes you think I'm hurt?"

"Well, Andrew said he can't tell me anything so I figured it was because of a doctor / patient privacy thing. He was also set on keeping Jared away from you. From what I hear, he was pretty riled up about it."

Colleen looked at her brother and finally let go of the tension. She knew he wasn't going go leave until he knew something. Colleen spoke softly and calmly to Matthew to let him know that she was fine. "I'm not hurt. Andrew won't tell you anything because I asked him not to tell anyone." She hesitated and took a deep breath before going on. "Something did happen between Jared and I. Last night I told him that we shouldn't see each other anymore and he got mad. He grabbed me and forced a kiss on me. I tried to push him away but he didn't listen and he did it again." Colleen saw the anger and disdain towards Jared build up in Matthew. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Matthew had always been overly protective of her and had a tendency to fly off the handle. "Matthew, I'm fine. He stopped when all the fuss over Zachary started to happen and that was it. You don't have to do or say anything. Jared knows that I don't want to ever see him again. It's taken care of."

"Yeah but... You can't just let..." Matthew was beside himself at hearing such a thing.

Colleen put her hand on Matthew's arm to calm him down. "Thank you Matthew. I really do appreciate that you're trying to protect me. You're the best big brother. But I'm really fine. I talked to Andrew and I talked to Becky. I just want to move on. Please."

Matthew nodded and gave Colleen a comforting hug . She would always be his little sister but he was finally starting to see her as a strong independent young woman. He smiled at her with pride. "Come on. I'll drive you home. You can at least let me do that right?"

"Of course" Colleen said as she walked out of the room with her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder and knowing that he'd always be there for her.

Andrew stepped away from his desk as Matthew and Colleen entered the room. Colleen went over to him to say her goodbyes and give one last thanks for all that he'd done for her. There was an awkwardness between them knowing that Matthew was present.

As Matthew stood off to the side, he observed just why Colleen didn't seem to need him anymore. Andrew had taken care of the situation in his place. He watched the subtle ways they looked at each other. Their smiles and eyes said much more than the words that they spoke.

Colleen turned to Matthew when she was finished. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to Andrew for a minute. The wagon's outside, I'll be right there"

Andrew was a bit confused as to why Matthew needed to talk to him. "Is everything all right?" he asked once Colleen was outside.

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you myself. For taking care of Colleen. For standing up for her. As much as I'd like to be, I can't always be there to protect her. It's good to know she has someone else looking out for her. I appreciate it. You're a good man Andrew." Matthew offered his hand and they shook in acknowledgement of mutual gratitude and respect as two men who genuinely cared about Colleen. Albeit, in very different ways.

* * *

Matthew drove Colleen home and she couldn't be more releived to get there. It had been a long couple of days and she needed the comfort that her family and her own room provided. She walked inside to find everyone sitting around the table.

"Colleen! Thank goodness you're home!" Michaela exclaimed as she stood up and gave Colleen a hug. Colleen could barely hold in her emotions but knew she needed to. She couldn't go through explaining everything again. "How's Zachary? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Minor head injury. Andrew said he'll be fine" Colleen said positively but also still fighting her own emotions.

"Are you alright?" Michaela asked suspiciously

Colleen just nodded which only increased Michaela's suspicion. Matthew noticed Colleen give him a look asking for some support so he quickly interjected. "She's probably just tired. Becky had to wake her up just before noon." Matthew then turned to Colleen. "You should probably take it easy for the rest of the day too"

Colleen was grateful for Matthew's help. She knew that she could always count on her family. It was a good feeling. "I will. I think I'm going to stay around here the next couple of days too. It'll be good to just be with family."

* * *

It had been a few days since Colleen had been into town. She enjoyed helping take care of her baby sister, Katie and just spending time with her family. It allowed her to smile, stay positive and move past the events of the previous days. She was eager to get back into town though and start working at the clinic again.

After breakfast with her family, Colleen rode into town with Matthew. He dropped her off in front of the clinic just as Andrew was arriving to start the day.

"Ah Colleen! Good morning!" Andrew flashed a huge grin at seeing Colleen.

Colleen returned his expression and they went inside the clinic. When they got inside they fell into an awkward silence. The last time they were there alone, they had become much closer than colleagues. Colleen had shared her secrets and Andrew had comforted her. It had all happened so fast that they weren't sure how to act now that they had achieved a more intimate friendship.

Colleen seemed to be in a cheerful mood so Andrew didn't want to bring up any subject that may put a damper on it. He asked about her family instead. "Did you enjoy the past couple of days at home? It must be nice to have that extra time with your family"

"Yeah! It was great. It's not everyday we get to all be together anymore. Seems like everyone is so busy all the time. I want to spend as much time with Katie too before I go off to college. She changes so much, so quickly. I'll miss seeing her grow up when I leave" Colleen beamed when she talked about her family. Andrew envied the closeness they all shared. He had lost his mother when he was a young boy and his father was often busy at his own medical clinic to spend much time with Andrew. When he lost his father right before entering medical school, his uncle and aunt became his caregivers but they were not the warmest people.

Andrew longed to be a part of a family like Colleen's and so he stayed on topic. "Katie must be getting so big! I'm sure she's all smiles. It must be fun!"

Colleen couldn't help but be delighted at the thought of Katie's smiles and coos. "She really is! You'll have to come out to the homestead for dinner sometime and you'll be able to see for yourself"

"That would be wonderful" Andrew said as the awkwardness started to fade.

"How are things here? Any interesting new cases?" Colleen asked

"Nothing really. Some scrapes and cuts. A couple of coughs. A little slow but I guess it's good news when no one is hurt"

"Well since it's been so slow, perhaps you'll have time to continue your riding lessons?"

Andrew was happy to see Colleen's mischievous grin and playful persona back. He couldn't resist. "Absolutely. I'm ready to try when you are" he laughed.

"Tomorrow morning? I know Taffy is eager to get back out there"

"I'm sure he is. Lucky for him, I'm available tomorrow morning".

They both laughed and continued to do so throughout the morning. At around noon time, Colleen prepared to leave for the day.

"I have plans to have lunch with Becky and then I'll be heading home with Matthew. Unless there's anything you need help with?"

"No. Should be a slow afternoon. Horace is coming in about his gout but I shouldn't need any assistance with that. Go enjoy your afternoon" Andrew told Colleen to go but really wished he had a reason for her to stay.

"OK. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then. You better be ready for riding!"

"Oh I'll do my best. No promises though" Andrew laughed as Colleen gathered her things and headed out. On her way to the door, Andrew stopped her.

"Colleen?" He paused as she turned back towards him and then he continued with the most sincere tone "it's good to see you smiling"

"It's good to be smiling" Colleen replied just as sincere.

* * *

Andrew walked over to the file cabinet and found the records for Horace Bing. He reviewed the medical history and prepared himself for Horace's appointment. Horace came in shortly after and the appointment was quick and painless. Andrew updated the chart and filed it. He had no other duties at the clinic. He pondered what to do with the rest of his afternoon. Perhaps if Colleen was still in town, they could try a riding lesson and then he could bring her home when they were finished.

Andrew walked towards the door just as Horace came bursting back through. He was half carrying a man named Mr. Frobush.

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he helped get Mr. Frobush on the table. Andrew's confidence had increased since his first medical emergency and he didn't hesitate to spring into action.

"I've got a terrible pain in my stomach! I can barely breath" Mr. Frobush was in clear agony and struggled to get the words out.

"It reminds me of how I felt with my appendix" Horace added. "He sneezed and then all of a sudden grabbed his side and doubled over."

Andrew nodded and turned his attention towards Frobush. "Is the pain sharp? Stabbing?" Mr. Frobush nodded that it was. Andrew located the appendix and found it to be inflamed. "Have you been having abdominal pain at all recently?" The patient relayed that he had cramps since the early morning but now it was much worse. "Mr. Frobush, tell me if the pain is worse when I push down".. Andrew puts pressure over the appendix with no sign of increased pain from his patient. "Or when I release" As Andrew releases the pressure, Mr. Frobush screams. He is in visible pain but manages to respond. "Definitely when you let go."

"Appendicitis. I'm going to have to remove it. You're at risk for it to rupture and if it does, it could be life threatening". Mr. Frobush nods with acknowledgment of what must be done.

"What can I do to help, Dr. Cook?" Horace asks

Andrew doesn't need to think about it at all before he responds. "Colleen. I need you to find Colleen. Please. She was at Grace's with Becky. Hopefully you can still find her there."

Andrew began preparing for surgery and started to explain the procedure to his patient as Horace left to find Colleen.

Horace arrived at Grace's and took a couple of looks around but did not see Colleen. As he walked towards Grace to inquire about Colleen's whereabouts, he saw her over near the livery. She was with Matthew preparing their wagon.

"Colleen!" Horace called out with urgency.

"Horace. What's wrong?" Colleen responded growing worried

"Dr. Cook said he needs you right away over at the clinic"

"Sure" Colleen responded uneasy. If Andrew was asking for her help then something must really be wrong. She turned to Matthew, who told her to go and that he'd drive back into town later to check on her.

Colleen rushed into the clinic to find Andrew ready to operate. "What's wrong?"

"I need to remove his appendix. It's inflamed" Andrew explained

"His appendix?" Colleen was confused. "Are you expecting complications?"

"no. It should be a standard procedure" Andrew said starting to realize that he shouldn't need Colleen at all.

"You've done an appendectomy before. A few actually haven't you? Are you alright? What should I help with?" Colleen was still trying to figure out what the emergency of having her there was.

Andrew blushed with embarrassment. He _had _done the procedure more than once when he was in medical school and it was really a very uncomlicated procedure. But this would be only his second surgery without the supervision of another physician. Colleen had been there for the first one and though he was growing more confident in his skills now, he still was a bit nervous about cutting someone open. Colleen calmed those nerves simply by being there. He wan't sure how to tell her that though. "well... just to assist me... you were there for my first surgery so..."

Colleen began to understand. Andrew didn't need her there, he wanted her there. She blushed as well and interupted Andrew's stammered explaination, "I'm happy to just be here. I'll help however I can". She smiled, relaxing Andrew, and then put on an apron, washed her hands, and prepared the chloroform.

The surgery was a success. Andrew was able to remove the appendix with no complications, he closed the incision and Mr. Frobush's vitals were stable. Together, Colleen and Andrew helped the patient to a recovery room and made him comfortable. They began cleaning up the clinic.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your afternoon" Andrew said still feeling slightly embarrassed about sending for Colleen.

"It's alright. I didn't have much planned. Plus, I enjoy being here and helping you out."

"Well, still, I'm sorry that I bothered you for such a standard procedure"

"Really. It wasn't a bother" Colleen said smiling sincerely. "It was only your second solo surgery. I'm glad that I could just be here so you wouldn't have to be alone. You've given me so much support recently. I'm more than happy to help you in return."

Andrew smiled at Colleen. He was thankful that he didn't need to explain his feelings to her. He would have just jumbled up the words anyways and it wouldn't come out right. It was nice having someone who understood that. Someone who understood him.


	5. Chapter 5 - End of Summer

After Andrew flawlessly performed the appendectomy on Mr. Frobush, his confidence began to soar. He was truly becoming comfortable with running a medical practice. He still liked having Colleen assist him of course, but he was finding that he didn't necessarily need her there to calm his nerves. He was loving the town of Colorado Springs as well. He was starting to feel like an accepted member of the community and had even enjoyed a drink with some of the men at the saloon a couple of times. His friendship with Colleen was also growing. They discovered they had more in common than just medicine. They had both lost their mother's at a young age and had far less than perfect fathers. They were able to openly talk to each other and form a bond over such serious matters. Mostly though, they laughed and teased each other about everything and nothing. Andrew's riding lessons were coming along slowly but he didn't mind. He looked forward to the time he got to spend with Colleen outside of the clinic. Andrew found himself to be the happiest he had been in quite some time. Definitely the happiest he had ever been in his young adult life.

Everything was about to change however. Michaela would be returning to work and Andrew wasn't quite sure where that would leave him. Would they work together? Would there be enough work for two doctors? Would she even want him there at all? Andrew didn't think she'd want to jump right into work full time so he figured he still had time to figure out a life plan. He didn't want to leave Colorado and return to Boston but he may not have a choice.

Andrew got to work organizing the charts of patients he had treated in Michaela's absence. There was a soft knock on the door and Colleen let herself in.

"Good morning" she said in her usual cheerful way.

"Good morning"Andrew replied equally as cheerful. It was always a pleasure for him to see Colleen at the clinic first thing in the morning. It meant she'd most likely be spending the majority of the day with him.

"I figured I'd come in early today and help prepare for Dr. Mike's return"

"Yes of course, I'm preparing the charts for her look at it but I would like to have the clinic as clean and organized as possible." Andrew said a bit anxiously. He wanted Michaela to be impressed with how he was running her clinic.

"Well ill get started then" Colleen offered and busied herself with organizing medicines and supplies. "You don't have to worry about impressing Dr. Mike. She knows you've been doing a good job taking care of things"

Andrew relaxed a bit when he saw the reassuring smile on Colleen's face. She knew exactly how he was feeling about Michaela's return. How does she do it? He wondered. Colleen had such confidence in his skills as a doctor. He only hoped that Colleen hadn't talked him up too much to Michaela. He would be devastated if he couldn't live up to the standards she had set for him.

"You really _have_ done a great job you know." Colleen added, again seeming to read Andrew's thoughts. "The towns folk have accepted you and they trust you. That's not always easy to do around here. Dr. Mike will see that right away. Everything will be fine."

Andrew nodded and gave a half hearted smile. Knowing that everyone had accepted him was great but it's what would make it all the harder to leave too. And what about Colleen? He would miss spending so much time with her. "Will you be coming to the clinic as much when Michaela returns?"

Colleen frowned a bit. "Not as often. Tomorrow morning I'm looking after Katie so Ma can settle in and I'll bring her by when she needs to nurse. I figure that's the way it'll stay. I'll watch Katie while she works. I'm happy to do it though. It just means less time here"

Andrew acknowledged this information with a nod and somewhat of a frown. It was disappointing to not be able to see Colleen so much. She had been such a huge help to him and a great friend. Without her support and encouragement he wasn't sure he would have made the transition from Boston medical student to frontier doctor so easily. She was truly special.

By the end of the day, the clinic was perfect. Andrew took a step back and admired how wonderfully clean and organized it all was. Before locking up for the night, he sighed, knowing that tomorrow was the beginning of a new chapter and he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

* * *

The next morning Andrew stood peering out the clinic window waiting for Michaela to arrive. Waiting with him were Loren Bray, (who ran the general store) , Jake Slicker (the town's barber as well as mayor), and the Reverend. Loren and Jake had some how convinced Andrew to play a practical joke on Dr. Mike as a welcome back. It sounded like a good idea at the time when they had a few drinks in them.

Loren sat on the examination table while he poured red dye on a sheet to make it look like blood.

"An umbrella?" Jake asked Loren with great skepticism. "You really think that Dr. Mike will believe you've been stabbed by an umbrella?"

"That does seem very unlikely Loren" added The Reverend.

Loren huffed and gruffed at their criticism "well it was the first thing I grabbed at the store! I don't see you two comin up with any ideas! Andrew thinks it's a good idea don't ya?"

Andrew laughed at the ridiculousness of Loren's idea. "well actually Loren..."

"It'll do just fine!" Loren interrupted as the other men laughed at him

"Oh! There she is! She's coming in now!" Andrew said as Loren laid down with the umbrella sticking straight up out of his stomach and Jake and the Reverend hid themselves.

Michaela walked through the door and was _shocked _by what she saw! "How could this happen?!" She screamed as she jumped into action.

As she neared the exam table, Loren popped up off the table "And it's not even raining!" he said gleefully as the others came out yelling "surprise!" Dr. Mike isn't sure what just happened at first but then gets it and laughs as the others all welcome her back. Michaela looks to Andrew who hands her a bouquet of flowers and Loren boasts about Andrew "Ain't he just the greatest!? I'm sure he could have performed an umbrellaectomy without your assistance"

Michaela is still a little stunned as Andrew ushers the men out the door. As soon as they are gone, the mood immediately turns awkward. "I guess I should start by checking up on my patients" Michaela says and Andrew goes over to the desk where he has the charts ready for her and sits down. As soon as he does, he realizes that this is no longer his desk. It's Dr. Quinn's desk. He stands up quickly and apologizes. Michaela sits down and they start to go over the charts.

"It's good to have you back Dr. Quinn" Andrew says and he means it. He knows that he's no longer in charge and he's nervous as to where her coming back will leave him but he is hoping that she will allow him to work with her. He genuinely wants to learn as much as he can from her and he wants to impress her with what he's accomplished in her absence. They continue going over charts and discussing patient's cases. Andrew felt out of place the remainder of the day. It was clearly Michaela's clinic and Andrew was just in the way there.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew was optimistic and ready to try again. He hoped that there wouldn't be as much awkwardness as the day before and that Michaela would be more willing to let him step up and help. The awkwardness started first thing though as Andrew walked to the clinic he spotted Michaela just arriving herself.

"Good morning Michaela!" he said cheerfully. "Where's that beautiful baby of yours?"

"Colleen's taking her for a walk in her carraige" Michaela said not nearly as cheerful as Andrew was. She clearly had something on her mind but Andrew's thoughts went directly to Colleen. "Andrew..." she continued.

"She's a wonderful girl. Colleen." Andrew interupted not realizing that Michaela was trying to talk to him about something. "I mean, she's been a great help. I don't know what I would have done without her." Michaela simply gave Andrew an inquizitive look. She was somewhat surprised by the way Andrew was speaking of Colleen. She hadn't realized that they had become so close. This made Andrew uncomfortable and he tried to back track. "without her nursing skills, I mean" Michaela gave him another look that seemed to inquire if he was sure it was just her nursing skills and nothing more. Andrew grew even more uncomfortable and just smiled and unlocked the clinic, hoping for a change in subject. The conversation lead to talking about Andrew's plans for returning to Boston however and the mood became quite awkward again as Michaela seemed to not want the help that Andrew wanted to offer. The tension was cut later in the morning when Colleen arrived with Katie.

"Katie's been great Ma! But I think she's getting hungry" Colleen said handing her over to Michaela.

"Thank you Colleen. I think Katie can stay here with me until lunch and then Dorothy said she'd watch her for the rest of the afternoon. So you are free to enjoy your time off."

"Well, is there anything I can do around here?" Colleen asked

"There's hardly enough work for both Andrew and I right now so I don't see any reason for the three of us to all be here" Michaela said. She wasn't trying to be rude to Andrew but he took it as Michaela wanting him out of the clinic.

"Well we could go riding if you'd like?" He offered to Colleen. Not only would it get him away from the situation with Michaela but he'd get to enjoy Colleen's company.

"Really? You're volunteering for a riding lesson?" Colleen laughed

"Well we don't have to... I just thought it'd be a good time.."

"Oh no. You offerred. Can't get out of it now" Colleen said as they both laughed and headed out leaving behind a satisfied Michaela.

Andrew and Colleen got two horses from the livery and then headed over to the meadow. They both mounted their horses and gave them a little kick to go forward. Colleen's horse moved towards the direction she intended but Andrew's went no where. "Just give him a nudge!" She called to Andrew. He did. A few times and with no new results. His horse refused to move. Colleen laughed and trotted back towards Andrew.

"Andrew! You've been here three months already!" Colleen said teasing him.

"And I've never met a horse I liked" Andrew said laughing along with her at his poor riding skills.

"Don't worry about it. It took me a while to get used to it too." Colleen said encouragingly. Then her mood changed at the thought of Andrew leaving soon. "Besides, you won't have much use for riding when you go back to Boston"

"Nor will you" Andrew replied, "When you go to college in Denver"

"I haven't heard anything yet" Colleen said trying to stay positive but obviously worried about it.

"You will" Andrew said quite adamently. She was the smartest and most determined girl Andrew had the pleasure of knowing and he had every confidence in her acheiving her dreams.

Colleen beamed knowing that Andrew believed in her. She settled on it being a fact that she'd soon be leaving for Denver. Then thought out loud about what will happen once she leaves. "It's going to be hard for Ma. With me leaving when she has Katie to care for."

"That's just what I was telling her" Andrew says of his morning conversation with Michaela. He's optimistic though at the thought that someone else sees the need for him to stay. "It'd be a good idea if I stayed around to help out at the clinic"

Colleen loves this idea! "OH! Then we could visit! I'll be coming home regular"

"I'd like that" Andrew says loving the idea himself. They smile at each other, both pleased that they feel the same way and each knowing that their feelings are developing beyond friendship but neither one ready to confront those feelings.

Colleen gives her horse a nudge and Andrew tries to follow but his horse goes in the opposite direction. They laugh together as they continue Andrew's riding lesson.

* * *

Afterwards, Colleen heads out to take care of some errands and Andrew returns to the clinic. He is releived when Michaela has to step out to take care of some things herself which gives him an opportunity to feel comfortable in the clinic for a little bit. While she is out Loren comes to see Andrew about a medical problem he is having. Andrew likes the fact that he has a patient who chooses to see him but knows that once Michaela finds out it will only increase the already growing tension between them. He's torn at how he feels. It seems that he can't win Michaela over and is starting to come to grips with the fact that it's Michaela's clinic and her patients and she is doing her best to make it clear that she is possessive over both. Andrew doesn't blame her, of course. Michaela worked hard to establish everything she has and he admires her. He only wishes that he could fit in somehow.

As Andrew was cleaning up the clinic, Michaela came rushing through the door with Colleen and Katie following.

"There's been a train wreck" She says urgently as she starts to gather supplies and pack up saddle bags. She lists out everything they're going to need and Andrew frantically starts to help. Michaela takes off towards the wreck first and Colleen and Andrew pack a wagon with the remainder of supplies and follow as quickly as they can along with other members of the town who are ready to help.

When they arrive at the site of the wreck, Michaela is already putting her triage skills to work. She sends Colleen and Jake, who has limited medical skills, to wrap burns and stitch up wounds. She needs Andrew to help her with more major injuries such as broken bones or surgeries.

Andrew is overwhelmed with the chaos and amount of injuries and he does his best to keep up with Michaela. They come upon the train conductor who appears to be in severe condition.

They both kneel down next to the man and take his vitals

"Pulse fast and thready, sweating profusely. Heartbeat rapid." Dr. Mike states. The man tells them he has stomach pain so she palpates the stomach. "feels tense, hard. internal hemorrhaging. Possibly his spleen"

Andrew doesn't agree with where Michaela's diagnosis is going. "He could just be in shock, he could just have broken ribs" he offers

"It's more likely he's hemorraging blood into his stomach. The only way to find out is to operate" Michaela says adamently

"Here?! We can't operate here. At least take him back to the clinic" Andrew says as he looks around at all the dirt, smoke and dust from the wreck. He is severely questioning Michaela's decision now.

"He won't survive the trip" She adds growing irritated. "We have to assume the worst and if he's hemorraging, as I believe he is, his spleen is probably ruptured. He'll die if we don't operate now"

"You will _kill _him if you operate here." Andrew finally says in complete defiance.

Michaela has had enough. She raises her voice and changes her tone so that Andrew realizes that he is out of line "Andrew you've never operated under these conditions before but _I _have. So either you help me or you get Colleen to help me and you take over for her."

Andrew is conflicted. He doesn't agree with her decision and it's not what he would do if she were not there. He chooses to go against his judgement however and trust that Michaela knows what she's getting herself into. He starts to prepare for the surgery.

They had some help setting up a surgical area by hanging clean sheets to block out the smoke and dirt. They got the gentleman up on a table and began surgery. Michaela took the lead and Andrew assisted. When they opened him up and located the spleen they both knew that they had just saved the man's life by performing the surgery when they did.

"You're right. It's ruptured" Andrew commented knowing that he had made a detrimental mistake.

Michaela just nodded. She knew that Andrew recognized he was wrong and that there was no reason to say anything more. They continued to remove the spleen, stop the hemorraging and then close up the incision.

Colleen finishes up taking care of the patients that she could help and finds Michaela and Andrew to see if they need anything more. She approaches them just as they are finishing up the surgery.

"How is he?" She asks

"He isn't hemorraging anymore. We removed the spleen. Andrew closed for me. His suturing skills were excellent" Michaela replied. Andrew acknowledged the compliment but knew she was only saying it to be nice and purposely avoiding confronting him about how he had acted towards her. Michaela left to find Katie. Grace had brought her out along with food and supplies. Colleen and Andrew were left alone. Andrew couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was embarrassed by his mistake and wasn't ready to talk to anyone, especially Colleen. He always tried to impress her, he didn't want her to know what he had done. A train whistle sounded, indicating a train from Denver had arrived with more help.

Andrew hung his head and gathered his medical bag "I should go... help the doctors from Denver" he said to Colleen still not meeting her eyes.

Colleen was confused over Andrew's behavior. She knew something was very wrong. "Andrew?" she asked as he walked away.

Andrew hesitated. He wanted to talk to her and confide in her. He knew she didn't deserve for him to just walk away without an explaination. He glanced over his shoulder at her but quickly changed his mind. He couldn't face her yet. His confidence had been shattered and he needed time to sort out his feelings. He regrettably turned away from Colleen and left.

* * *

Andrew arrived at the clinic the next morning with uncertainty and much regret. He wasn't sure what to say to Michaela either. She wasn't in town yet which gave Andrew a bit more time to reflect. He was deep in thought as he began to restock supplies. Michaela came in and gave a gentle good morning.

"Michaela, I want to apologize" Andrew said uncomfortably but sincerely "I made a terrible mistake"

"Well I've made my share of mistakes too" Michaela responded with a smile. She wasn't angry with him at all and in fact, she felt bad for him. She could tell that he was upset about what he'd done. Andrew was grateful for her sympathy. He realized that though he had been doing a great job and had talent as a doctor, he still had a lot to learn.

There was a knock at the door. It was Loren, he had a follow up appointment scheduled with Andrew. When he came in he was boasting about Michaela though and how she took charge and handled the train wreck. Michaela basked in the glory of his compliments before excusing herself so Andrew could tend to Loren. Loren however, stopped her from leaving, looked at Andrew a bit awkwardly and then told Dr. Mike that he'd see her instead. Andrew excused himself in her place.

He begans to walk aimlessly throughout the streets wondering where his career was going. It was clear that if he stayed at Michaela's clinic he'd just be her assistant. The patients there were _her _patients and would never be his. After yesterday though, he's not sure if he has what it takes to start up his own practice. He could always return to Boston and work for his uncle but it's not what he wants. As he turns the street corner he sees Preston Lodge outside of the bank. Preston had offered him a position running the medical clinic at his health resort that was currently being constructed. Andrew never gave a response but in light of recent events he figured it was something that may be worth serious consideration.

"Preston!" he called out as he crossed and headed to the bank. "about the clinic at your hotel... maybe you could tell me a little more about it. _Not _that I'm saying I'm taking the job"

"Of course" Preston says as he leads Andrew in so that they can sit down and chat.

When Andrew leaves he spots Colleen headed towards the clinic. She notices him too and acknowledges him with a smile and a nod but continues to walk right past him. Andrew knows that it's because of his unwarranted coldness towards her.

"Colleen?" he says as he quickly tries to catch up to her. She stops and turns towards him waiting to see what he has to say before she responds. "Can we talk? Maybe go get a cup of coffee?"

Colleen can hear the apology in his voice even if he hasn't vocalized it yet. She softens to him and agrees to go. They walk over to Grace's Cafe in silence. They seat themselves, order some coffee and again sit in silence as Andrew tries to figure out what he wants to say. Colleen breaks the silence first though.

"What were you talking to Preston about?" she asks.

"Preston? Well, he offered me a position at the new hotel. I wanted to know a bit more about it"

"Are you thinking about taking it?"

"I really don't know yet" Andrew said honestly. "I mean, it won't be the same as running a regular clinic. I'd be seeing hotel guests, most likely with minor medical problems. But it's a steady salary and I'd be able to stay here in Colorado. I'd have a clinic and patients to call my own too"

Colleen couldn't help but grin at the prospect of Andrew staying permanently but she also realized that his last statement probably had to do with whatever was troubling him.

"You're going to stop working with Dr. Mike then?"

Andrew hesitated before answering. Colleen had no idea that she had just asked such a loaded question. He took a deep breath and really thought about how he would answer that.

"I'm going to have to leave eventually. I would like to continue to work with Michaela. I think that I could really learn a lot from her." He pauses thinking about his mistakes of the previous day. Then continues with why he can't stay. "But there isn't enough work to support the both of us there and it's clear that the patients I see are _her _patients. I've just been very conflicted about my future lately"

Colleen feels bad for him. She knows that everything he's feeling is valid. She tries to give him some positive options. "Well you could start your own clinic."

"No. I could never try to rival Michaela. besides, after yesterday I'm not sure I'm ready to be on my own."

Colleen sees that Andrew is letting himself be vulnerable. She was no longer in the dark as to why Andrew was so upset after the surgery. Michaela had told her what happened.

"Everyone makes mistakes Andrew..." Colleen began trying to encourage him.

"Yes. But my mistake would have cost that man his life." Andrew looked down at his coffee, avoiding eye contact with Colleen. She knew that he was beating himself up over it. She took his hand and he finally looked up at her to see a sympathetic smile. Andrew had feared that she would be disappointed in him but she wasn't. He smiled at her, amazed at her loving and forgiving nature.

"I'm so sorry Colleen" He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Andrew it's ok" Colleen said knowing that he was talking about the way he treated her. "You had every right to be upset. It's understandable that you didn't want to talk about it right away. Yes, you made a mistake but you also owned up to it and you're willing to learn from it. That's something right? Nobody blames you or thinks any less of you for what happened."

Andrew squeezed her hand as a thank you and continued to drink his coffee. His future in Colorado may still be uncertain but in the mean time, Colleen was making him feel much more at ease. He would just have to take things one day at a time.


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Beginning

Colleen left the telegraph office shaking with nerves. It had finally arrived!

"Colleen?" A familiar voice asked, disrupting Colleen's pensive state. It was Becky.

"It actually came Becky! My letter from Colorado seminary college." Her voice trembled a bit.

"Open it!" Becky urged

"I can't. I'm so nervous" Colleen was terrified of a rejection. All of her anticipation was coming to an end. Her future was about to be decided but what did her future hold?

"Well let's just see what it says" Becky encouraged.

Colleen took a deep breath. This was it.

_Dear Miss Cooper,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Colorado seminary college in Denver CO._

That's all Colleen needed to read. She did it! She was actually going to college! She squeeled with excitement and threw her arms around Becky. Becky joined in on the celebration with a scream of her own as they jumped around and ran off to share the news.

Colleen literally ran most of the way home and when she arrived, found Michaela, Sully and Brian enjoying some time on the front porch.

"Colorado Seminary College!" Colleen shouted with excitement "I've been accepted!" Everyone was overjoyed at her news! Michaela especially. They all hugged and congratulated her. Colleen turned back to her letter as Brian looked on.

"Hey, this says you have to be in Denver next week" Brian said as he read the letter.

Colleen's heart sank. This was much sooner than she could have anticipated. She read some of the letter aloud "please arrive on the 14th to complete matriculation. Classes begin on the 17th". She turned to Dr. Mike in a panic. "Oh my gosh! I'm not ready"

Michaela was still excited and optimistic "Don't worry! We'll get you ready!"

The enthusiasm was infectious and Colleen's own excitement returned. She squeeled again and jumped into Michaela's arms "I'm going to college!"

* * *

Andrew was taking care of the clinic for the morning while Michaela took care of some personal errands. It was nice to be alone rather than walking on eggshells around each other. They seemed to be working out a schedule that was working for the both of them but it changed constantly and there was still quite a bit of awkwardness when they worked together. Andrew had decided to just let things play out so he rarely brought up the subject to Michaela in fear of her having plans of him leaving.

"Good morning Andrew!" Michaela said as she walked in the clinic in very high spirits.

"Good morning! You've finished all your errands so soon?" Andrew asked

"As much as I could. I went over to the general store with Colleen to order some new clothes and supplies" Michaela was beaming with pride. "She finally got her acceptance letter for college yesterday."

"Well that's wonderful news!" Andrew exclaimed excited for Colleen. She had been stressing herself out about her future despite Andrew's attempts to reassure her she had nothing to worry about.

"Yes. She'll be leaving for Denver next Friday"

Michaela continued to talk about Colleen and all the new things she'd be experiencing but Andrew had stopped listening. The thought of Colleen leaving in a week hit him harder than he would have expected. He tried to smile and nod at Michaela but his thoughts were on how much he would miss seeing her smiling face everyday. He suddenly had am overwhelming need to find her.

"Yes, well, if you don't need me, I have a few things to take care of this afternoon, if you'll excuse me" Andrew wasn't sure if he had interupted Michaela or not but she didn't seem to mind if he did.

"certainly" Michaela replied shrugging her shoulders and still grinning from ear to ear.

Andrew walked towards the general store, in hopes that Colleen would still be there. He wanted to congratulate her and perhaps spend some time with her before she had to leave in a week. He entered the store and looked around but didn't spot Colleen.

"Can I help you Andrew?" Loren asked him

"I um... was looking for Colleen... was she here?" Andrew stuttered

"She's in the back. Emma's measuring her for some dresses. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No. That's ok. I'll just see her later. Thank you Loren" Andrew was feeling a little uncomfortable and left the store. He wasn't sure where to go now though since he had told Michaela he would be leaving to do some errands but in reality he had nothing to do. He wandered around a bit before ending up at Grace's for a cup of coffee and time alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Andrew never ended up seeing Colleen that day but ran into her a couple of days later. She and Becky had just had breakfast together. They were talking and laughing when they spotted Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! Are you headed over to the clinic?" Colleen asked

"Yes, I was going to see if Michaela needed any help"

"Well I know she doesn't have any patients until later this afternoon." Colleen stated.

"Sounds like you're not really needed. You should come riding with us!" Becky added

"Well I guess that Michaela has everything under control" Andrew said glad to have a fun afternoon with Colleen and Becky, even if it was spent trying to ride a horse.

They headed out to the meadow with a horse for Andrew. He mounted the horse and began to ride around a bit as Colleen and Becky sat on a nearby fence watching and shouting out advice. Suddenly the horse wasn't cooperative and Andrew tensed up. Just when he did, the horse threw him off. Andrew landed hard on his backside but his only injury was his pride.

"Everybody takes a fall now and then" Colleen said laughing but sympathetic as she left Becky's side and ran over to Andrew.

"You just got to get back on!" Becky shouted from afar.

Andrew gave Colleen a look letting her know he was about done with this riding thing. Colleen wasn't about to let him quit though. "We'll take it slow. Till you get your confidence back." She urged.

"I never had it to begin with" Andrew said as he hoisted himself back up into the saddle and Colleen handed him the reins.

"Just pretend then. Walk him around by yourself" Colleen instructed and got ready to walk the horse.

Andrew wasn't ready yet though so he tried to get out of it or at the very least, stall "Haven't we had enough for today? Don't you have a lot of things to do? I mean you're leaving in a week."

"That's alright" Colleen said enjoying spending time with her friends while she still can.

Andrew took the opportunity to finally congratulate Colleen on her acceptance. "Colleen, I haven't had a chance to tell you how happy I am for you. It's admirable, women going off to college and entering the professions."

"Thanks" Colleen said, loving the fact that Andrew appreciated her ambitions. It made her sad at the same time though. Leaving such great friends and family behind was going to be difficult. "But I feel kind of strange. I'm going to miss my family. My friends. Working with Dr. Mike... and you." They both blushed at the thought of missing one another.

"Well we'll have plenty of opportunities to work together" Andrew said grinning. "In fact! Why don't we go back over to clinic right now?" he said trying to dismount his horse.

Colleen laughed and stopped him though. "OH NO!" she said "Not until you ride around by yourself!" She laughed. She wasn't going to let him get out of this!

Andrew laughed too and shook his head at her persistance. He obediently got back up on his horse and started to clumsily ride around.

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I had someone else up here with me" He said hoping Colleen would join him.

"You can't ride very far that way!" She teased

"I'll ride with you!" Becky offered. It wasn't exactly what Andrew had in mind but he helped Becky up and the two of them rode off laughing as Colleen watched a little bit jealous.

They all had a good time and Andrew really was getting much better so the girls decided that Andrew was ready to leave the meadow and ride some trails. They made a plan to try it the next day. Andrew went back to the clinic but Colleen and Becky walked towards the general store together.

"I didn't mean to make you jealous when I rode with Andrew. I was just having fun" Becky offered.

"You didn't" Colleen lied. "I had fun today. It seemed like Andrew did too despite his reluctancy to ride"

"Colleen, I know how you feel about Andrew and... I think he might feel the same way about you"

Colleen became suddenly very serious as she processed Becky's opinions. "Well I don't know how I feel about him." Colleen stated trying to sort out her emotions "Besides, I'm leaving in a week and he'll probably be going back to Boston. So any sort of feelings I might have don't really matter" Colleen wasn't sure she really believed what she was saying but knew it would probably be easier if she lied to herself. It was easier than getting hurt.

When Colleen got home later on, she made supper for the family but didn't feel much like eating. She had a stomach ache and she really wanted to just go up to her room and be alone. She was overwhelmed with all the changes that were happening and anxious about all the new experiences she'd be having in just a week.

She was terrified to leave too. She had lived in Colorado Springs most of her life and she was comfortable there. Everyone knew each other and she knew them. Her family was there and her friends were there. How could she leave them? What if she didn't meet such amazing people in Denver? It just wouldn't be the same. She wanted to go too though. She was excited to start classes and start her journey towards medical school. It was something she'd been wanting for years. She'd worked so hard with Dr. Mike to prepare herself, she couldn't give it all up now.

Colleen's thoughts drifted to Andrew and about what Becky had said. She did have feelings for him, she finally admitted to herself. She wanted to be with him every moment she had and to find a man that respected her career goals was so rare. They shared so many interests and worked so well together. She wasn't sure she'd ever find someone else like that. She didn't want anyone else either. She wanted Andrew. She was so terrified of losing him that she was holding back. What if he went home to Boston when she was still in Denver and she never got a chance to tell him how she really feels?

Colleen cried herself to sleep as she battled the choice she had to make between going after her dreams and staying with all the people that she loved.

* * *

The next afternoon Colleen was feeling a bit better. It was a new day and she still had time at home before she had to leave. She wanted to make the most of it. She and Becky spent the morning together before meeting up with Andrew after lunch time. The three of them mounted their horses at the livery. The girls rode on each side of Andrew as they headed out of town at a slow and steady pace. Once they reached the trails, Andrew was becoming more comfortable and began to relax.

"You're doing so much better!" Colleen proudly said to Andrew

"That's because I have you two young ladies on either side" Andrew responded

"Pretty soon you'll be galloping across the meadow!" Colleen added

"You've gotta stay in Colorado Springs till you can do that" Becky said chiming in

"I'd like to stay" said Andrew

"Dr. Mike might not say it but... she needs you here" Colleen said to Andrew knowing that it was a concern for him

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving till they boot me out" Andrew laughed making light of the situation. He then turned to Becky, "And you Becky? What are your plans now that you've finished school?"

"I ain't sure" Becky responded

Colleen interjected, teasing Becky "She wants to get married! And have lots of children"

Becky was a bit embarrassed by her future plan. She didn't have the career ambitions that Colleen did. Andrew was impressed though. "I think it's admirable" He complimented.

The news shocked Colleen. She stopped her horse and tried to make sense of what kind of woman Andrew actually wanted. "but I thought you said you like to see women go off to college?" she asked confused.

Becky and Andrew stopped their horses alongside Colleen as Andrew answered Colleen's question as best he could "I appreciate women who have talent and ambition. Your mother for example. She's an outstanding doctor and I've learned a great deal from her. but... personally..."

"Let's ride over to that tree!" Becky interupted growing uncomfortable. She knew that Colleen had feelings for Andrew and what he was about to say had the potential to hurt her.

Colleen still wanted to hear it though, so she ignored Becky's efforts "You were saying?" She said turning her attention back to Andrew

"Well I might be a bit traditional in this respect but.. when a man comes home from his job I'd think he'd like to find his wife there with a pleasant supper and his children all around" Andrew had no idea that he had set Colleen's emotions in turmoil by this statement. He was only stating what he had assumed his life would be. It was just the way things were where he came from and he didn't really know another way.

"Come on! Let's race!" Becky said trying again to change the subject and spare Colleen's feelings. She took off and Andrew followed. Colleen lingered behind taking in this new information. Just as she was starting to give into her feelings for Andrew, he threw her for a loop. She thought that Andrew would be someone who could love her while also accepting that she wanted to be a doctor. She was apparently wrong and it hurt. He only saw her as a friend and a colleague, nothing more.

Colleen remained in a reflective state during the remainder of their ride and excused herself quickly when they all returned to town. Her stomach began to ache again and she was eager to get home.

* * *

After dinner, Michaela and Colleen began to pack up some things for Colleen to take with her to Denver. Michaela was cheerful as she passed on books and photographs to Colleen but Colleen's mood was still somber. Her thoughts were far off and she was only half listening to Michaela and barely answering her questions.

"Is something wrong?" Michaela asked but Colleen doesn't really respond. "Are you feeling a bit nervous?" Colleen nodded slightly and Michaela continued "I understand. I felt the same way myself. I was wondering if I was prepared enough and if I was going to be able to keep up."

"It's not that" Colleen shrugged. She was nervous about those things too but that wasn't the root of her feelings at the moment. "I mean, I know I have to work hard and all." She contemplated talking to Dr. Mike about her feelings for Andrew and decided to just speak in general. "What if I want to get married and have a family?"

Michaela was a little surprised by Colleen's fears but she was supportive "Well of course you'll want that. Most people do"

"But some men might not want their wife to go off to a job" Colleen said thinking about Andrew

"Sully never objected"

"Sully's different"

"Colleen, a man who doesn't respect your talent and your dreams wouldn't be the right partner for you" Michaela watched Colleen's reaction. Colleen wasn't really convinced. She knew that Andrew respected her and her ambition but it still wasn't enough for him. Michaela started to become concerned for Colleen. "You've wanted to study medicine for a long time. You're not thinking of giving it all up?"

"No" Colleen said softly. She didn't want to give up her dream. "I just see how hard it is for you"

"Yes, it's a challenge. But women have always worked and raised their families. Look at Grace and the cafe. And Dorothy now has her paper."

"So you think there's other men that feel like Sully?" Colleen asked starting to feel a little bit better about it.

"I'm certain of it" Michaela told her with intention. She continued on looking Colleen straight in the eyes, wanting to make her point very clear. "Colleen, you _can_ be a doctor, and a wife, and a mother. You_ can _help others and raise your own family. You _can _do it and you must never let anyone persuade you that you can't."

Colleen nodded and hugged her Ma tightly. She was reassured and knew that if she could get over her feelings for Andrew then maybe she could find a man who will love her and accept her career. Colleen decided to dedicate the next few days to getting ready to leave. She had dress fittings with Emma and more packing to do. She wanted to spend more time with Brian, Matthew and Katie too. Her plan was to avoid Andrew. Perhaps that would help her get over her feelings for him.

* * *

Colleen did a great job of avoiding Andrew and staying busy with preparations. They only saw each other in passing at the clinic if Colleen stopped by with Katie. Andrew noticed that Colleen seemed to be doing this intentionally and he was a bit confused as to why. He recalled her being distant when they went riding but couldn't think of anything in particular that he may have done to push her away. She was leaving the next day though and Andrew didn't want her to leave if there was something wrong between the two of them. Luckily, he ran into her first thing in the morning.

"Colleen!" He shouted out as he left the boarding house and walked towards her.

"Hi Andrew" Colleen said uncomfortably.

"I was just on my way to have breakfast. Would you care to join me?" Andrew asked a bit nervous and uneasy.

Colleen's heart began to pound. She had been trying so hard to not have feelings for Andrew but just seeing him made her heart flutter. Her head told her to stay strong but her heart wanted to be with him. "Sure" she answered, giving in to her feelings.

Andrew sensed that Colleen was uneasy. It wasn't like her to be so quiet and awkward. That was usually his role. He was thinking of what to say to start the conversation but Colleen saved him and asked the first question.

"So... how are things at the clinic now that Dr. Mike is taking more time off to be with Katie?" She asked

"Well, so far so good. I think we're finally getting into a routine. She's trusting me more to take charge with some of her patients. We both just have to adjust I suppose."

"Yeah, I think she's been struggling to balance everything. She loves practicing medicine but she's a great Ma too and just wants to be with Katie as much as she can." Colleen made the statement wondering how Andrew felt about Michaela's lifestyle.

"Well she has a lot going on. Physician_ and _mother? I can't imagine anybody doing so much without any sort of difficulty."

"She'll figure it out" Colleen stated confidently. "She's always taken on a lot and she's always figured out how to make it all work. There_ are _women out there that can do it all you know? They can have a career_ and _a family. I have no doubt that there are even some women who work all day and then come home to prepare a pleasant meal for their husband and children to all enjoy." Colleen looked at Andrew to see if he got the hint that her comments were in direct relation to his opinions on the matter. He did get it and blushed a bit as he hung his head in shame. Colleen continued though knowing that Andrew felt foolish and wanting to see if she could push him to say anything else on the subject. "I plan on doing it all too." She said more confident than ever.

Andrew looked up at her and grinned. He was happy to see Colleen back to herself. Confident and so sure of her future. "I have no doubt that you will get everything you want. You certainly have the capability to make anything a possibility"

Colleen blushed at Andrew's compliment and all the feelings that she was trying to push aside came flooding through. She couldn't help it. Andrew believed she could have everything she wanted and she wanted him. Anything was possible now.

Andrew watched Colleen beam with pride. Seeing her pretty smile and sweet eyes looking at him prompted Andrew to invision a future with her. He saw them working together during the day and coming home together in the evening. He realized that what he was feeling contradicted what he had said to her.

"Colleen, I'm sorry if what I said about women the other day offended you" He paused to see Colleen's reaction. She just smiled. If she had been offended by it, she was over it now. Andrew continued with his explaination anyways. "Perhaps my views have been derived from ignorance. Until I came here, I never actually knew any women who worked, let alone a woman who worked and raised a family. But now, knowing your mother and getting to know you... well... I suppose you've opened my eyes to different possibilities."

This gave Colleen even more reasurrance that she and Andrew could very well have a future together. The way he looked at her made her believe that he might have feelings for her too. She immediately started to regret not spending time with him the last few days. Their food arrived and they started talking about Colleen going off to college. Andrew recalled how he felt when he started school and reassured Colleen that she would do great.

"Will you come to the train station tomorrow to see me off?" Colleen asked him

"Of course" Andrew said, honored that she wanted him there.

When Colleen finished eating, she regrettably excused herself. She wanted to spend more time with Andrew but she had to go see Emma to pick up her dresses and meet Michaela for some last minute errands before leaving. As Colleen walked away, leaving Andrew still sitting at the table in the Cafe, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. Their eyes met and they both knew at that moment that there was something special between them. She smiled at the thought of how much their friendship had grown in such a short time and she was excited to think about where it was headed. She frowned momentarily thinking about how much she was going to miss him but then quickly smiled again knowing that her going to Denver wasn't the end of their relationship.

Andrew watched Colleen walk away until she turned the corner and was no longer in his sight. He sighed and began to grin as he sat alone, thinking to himself. He then cursed himself for telling Colleen he didn't want a wife that had a career. It was ridiculous. Colleen's ambitions and love for medicine was one of the things that he admired most about her. He truly believed in her ability to have it all and if he cared about her then he should be supporting her in achieving those goals. He did care about her and finally admitted to himself with certainty that his feelings went beyond friendship. How could he not have such feelings for her? She was smart, beautiful, fun, sweet and one of the most caring and comforting people he had ever known. Spending time with her was what he looked forward to the most each and every day. She made him happy and she made him want to stay in Colorado Springs. _She_ wasn't staying in Colorado Springs though and he wished that it didn't take her leaving for him to realize how much he wanted to be with her.

* * *

Colleen's family, along with Becky and Andrew came to see her off to Denver. They lined up for her and she said her farewells to them one by one. Matthew warned her to be safe in the big city. Becky promised that no matter what happened or how many new people they met, that they'd always be best friends. Colleen awkwardly hesitated in front of Andrew. He was equally as uncomfortable, not sure how intimate their goodbye should be. He removed his hat, shook her hand and wished her luck. She moved on to an emotional Brian and hugged him tightly reassuring him that she'd be back. Then finally she had to say goodbye to Sully and Michaela. Her Ma &amp; Pa. They gifted Colleen a very special pen that had belonged to Michaela's deceased father. Colleen choked back tears as she hugged and thanked them both. The whistle sounded and Colleen climbed aboard the train. She turned to face them all again and waved goodbye, trying to keep her composure. She walked inside the passenger car as the train started to pull away. She found a seat and opened the adjacent window. She peered out and looked at her family and waved one last time. She watched them all until the train was too far away. Sitting back in her seat, Colleen let a tear finally fall down her cheek. She was going to miss everyone with all of her heart. Then a smile grew across her face at the realization that a great journey was about to begin and it would end with all of her dreams coming true.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Sweetheart's Dance

Colleen sat anxiously at the station in Denver as she waited to board the next train home to Colorado Springs. She had been home once already before but still felt nervous. The last time she was home she contemplated leaving school. She was having trouble keeping up with some of the other girls in a couple of her classes and felt that maybe she was in over her head. Dr. Mike had convinced her to not give up though and now she was determined to work harder towards her goal. She _had_ been working harder and spent a good portion of her time at the library studying. She loved school too though. She loved seeing the results of all her efforts and exceeding her own expectations. She had made some new friends and was becoming comfortable in Denver but still, it wasn't home. She was grateful to be having some time at home to relax a bit.

Colleen was hoping that she would get to see Andrew too. When she was home a couple of weeks earlier, she learned that he had gone back to Boston. Luckily, her heartache over this news didn't last very long once it was explained to her that he had only gone to pack up his belongings and to tell his uncle that he'd be relocating to Colorado for good. Colleen was over the moon excited over this. She now knew that when she came home, Andrew would always be there. She'd been thinking of him often and missed his company very much. It had been over a month since they had last seen each other and she hoped that the friendship and connection that they had formed would continue right where it left off.

* * *

Andrew arrived at the clinic in the afternoon. Michaela had taken care of things in the morning. They had figured out a good schedule and Michaela was actually beginning to rely on him. She was finally accepting that she needed a balance between her clinic and her family and Andrew was the perfect solution. The awkwardness between them was fading and they finally began working together as colleagues.

When Andrew walked in, Michaela rose from her desk , took off her apron and filed any paper work that she had from the day.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Andrew asked. Usually Michaela didn't leave as soon as he arrived.

"Yes. Colleen's train is arriving at 3:00 and I'd like to be there to pick her up" Michaela was excited about having her daughter home.

"Really?!" Andrew said, growing excited himself but then tried to control his enthusiasm, and hide his feelings. "I mean, I hadn't realized she was coming home. That's good news"

Michaela couldn't help but smirk over Andrew's reaction. It was quite obvious to her that Andrew had been smitten with Colleen since his arrival in Colorado Springs. "Yes, she'll be home for the Sweetheart's Dance this weekend too" Michaela hinted, knowing that Colleen would be thrilled if Andrew were to ask her to the dance.

"Yes, that's wonderful. I'm looking forward to visiting with her." Andrew said thinking things over. He had considered asking Becky to the sweetheart's dance. They had been spending time together recently. It wasn't anything romantic but they found companionship in each other since Colleen had left. Now that he knew Colleen was returning however, he wasn't sure what to do.

"We'll be going straight home for dinner after I pick her up but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when we come into town in the morning."

Andrew just smiled and gave a nod, trying to not seem so over eager. Michaela headed out for the evening and Andrew was left by himself. Luckily, it was a busy afternoon and it kept him from over thinking what he was going to do or say once he saw Colleen again.

* * *

Colleen had spent her first night back with the her family. She loved the comforting atmosphere of being at home with the people that she loved. Any stress she was feeling from school had temporarily vanished and she was all smiles the next morning as she carried Katie into the clinic with Michaela.

"I wonder when Andrew's coming back from Boston" Colleen inquired, trying to sound casual as she placed Katie in her bassinet.

Michaela wasn't fooled by Colleen's tone. She knew Colleen had been eager to see Andrew. "He is back!" She said with a humored grin. "He usually has coffee at Grace's before coming into the clinic"

"Oh" Colleen said as she casually peered out the window towards Grace's.

Michaela laughed to herself as she watched her daughter try to hide her obvious feelings. "You could go let him know that we're here" She said, offering Colleen an excuse to find Andrew.

"If you really want me to..." Colleen said still trying to seem as if seeing Andrew wasn't a big deal.

"I do.'" Michaela told her and Colleen couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. She grinned from ear to ear as she nearly sprinted towards the door.

Colleen spotted Andrew sitting alone at Grace's, having his coffee and reading the latest copy of The Gazette.

"Andrew!" Colleen called out as she quickly approached him.

"Colleen!" Andrew said, putting down his paper and standing up to greet her. He was thrilled to see her but quickly became awkward. He didn't want to let on just how happy he was about her visit home.

"Your mother said... that you were... coming home... for the sweetheart's dance" Andrew said trying to sound as if it was just brought up in passing but he also wanted to inquire if she might have any plans of attending.

"Well I didn't come home just for the dance" Colleen said, as if the dance didn't matter to her. She wanted Andrew to ask her of course, but like Andrew, was trying not to seem overeager. Andrew just nodded and gave a quick frown. Colleen realized that maybe her statement was too nonchalant and began to back pedal. "Not that I don't want to go! Of course I want to go... I just mean that there are other reasons..." Colleen was a bit embarrassed over the fact that she was stumbling all over her words. Andrew smiled at her though and was about to say something further on the subject but he was interupted by Becky, who had just arrived at the Cafe as well.

"Colleen!" Becky was surprised to see Colleen there. She was glad to see her friend of course but she became increasingly uncomfortable as she tried to explain to Colleen why she hadn't visited with her yet "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the train station yesterday ...I was just kind of busy... but I was gonna come see you... well... after... awhile... I was going to come see you at the clinic"

"That'll be fine! I'll see you in about half an hour" Colleen said excited to visit with her best friend. She then turned back to Andrew but Becky remained standing with them, looking and feeling very uncomfortable. Colleen noticed but wasn't sure what was wrong. "well... you're welcome to join us for a cup of coffee if you'd like?!" She asked thinking that maybe Becky might feel left out.

Becky didn't know what to say to Colleen and looked to Andrew for help with an explanation for all the tension.

Andrew caught Becky's look and turned to Colleen "oh! Well.. I had already invited... um.. Becky. To have breakfast... with me"

Colleen was mortified. She felt completely foolish about her assumptions but she put on her best cheerful smile as she tried to brush it all off as no big deal. "yes of course. I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Becky, knowing her best friend, could tell that Colleen was feeling hurt. "but you could join us!" She offered, trying to remedy the situation.

"No thank you!" Colleen quickly said. She wanted to run back to the clinic as fast she could but kept her smile on while she made her excuses. "Ma's waiting for me at the clinic. I just came by to let Andrew know she's here." She then turned to Andrew "she's here"

Andrew looked at Colleen and felt sorry for her. He could tell that she was distressed but also knew there wasn't much he could do at the moment. "good" he said forcing a smile. "I'll see you later then... at the clinic..."

Colleen smiled at the both of them and kept her composure as she swiftly walked away. As soon as she turned the corner though she hastened her speed back to the clinic. She stopped just outside the door and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her heart sank at the thought of Becky and Andrew together. She wanted to cry but didn't want to discuss it with Dr. Mike so she gathered her emotions and tried to stay strong as she walked back inside.

"Where's Andrew?" Dr. Mike asked. "I thought the two of you would want to sit and catch up with each other?"

"Yes, well, he had plans with Becky to have breakfast." Colleen again tried to hide the fact that it bothered her. "I'll just see him later, we'll have plenty of time to catch up" She forced a smile again. Michaela could see that something was wrong and was about to pry and Colleen knew it so she changed the subject "Who's coming in for appointments today? I'm so happy to be back. I've really missed being able to help you out around here." This was actually true and though Michaela could tell that Colleen was avoiding a conversation about Andrew, she didn't push it any longer. The two women happily fell into conversation about the conditions and history of the patients who would be seen that day.

Andrew entered the clinic about an hour later. Colleen's heart began to beat faster as she still wasn't ready to face him. Andrew didn't know what to say to ease her embarrassment. He tried to give her an apologic smile but she wouldn't look up at him. They worked together for the rest of the morning in an awkwardness that was somewhat made better by Michaela's presence. With her there, they were all able to carry on conversations related to their work and patients. Medicine was Colleen and Andrew's common love and it was a welcome distraction to both of their thoughts and feelings.

Michaela and Colleen left before supper time but Andrew stayed at the clinic. Sully had approached him privately earlier in the day and asked him to be available. Of course, he took the opportunity to take charge of the clinic. He settled himself into one of the recovery rooms and began to think about Colleen. Seeing her after so long hadn't exactly gone how he would have wished it to. He didn't want Colleen to think that he and Becky had a romantic relationship but feared that was exactly what she thought after their encounter that morning. The truth was that he had wished that he hadn't invited Becky to breakfast. Not that he wanted to be rude to Becky, but if he hadn't invited her, he would have had the opportunity to enjoy some one on one time with Colleen. Seeing her again brought back so many feelings that he had questioned if he would still feel or not. She looked different too. She had a more mature demeanor and look. Andrew liked it. He wanted to ask her to the dance. All he had to do now was work up the courage and hope that she wasn't offended by his spending time with Becky.

* * *

Colleen walked into the clinic the next morning and found an empty examine room. She took off her coat, hung it up, then took a seat at the desk. She listlessly started to flip though one of the medical references as she waited for Andrew to arrive.

Andrew woke up later than he intended and rushed to get himself dressed so he could begin working. He pulled on the trousers of his suit and then put his socks and shoes on. As he started to pull his shirt on he looked around for his tie but didn't see it. Then he remembered that he had taken it off the night before as he was working late to do some paperwork. He swiftly ran down the stairs as he started to button up his shirt and boisterously opened the door to the examine room. Colleen literally jumped off her seat from the surprise. Andrew suddenly froze, equally as surpised. Neither one had realized that the other was there.

"I um... didn't hear you come in... I just had to..." Andrew was flustered and he stuttered as he fumbled the remaining buttons on his shirt, fully aware and uncomfortable with the fact that he was only half dressed in front of Colleen. He looked around the room and located his tie. "My tie... I left it.. down here last night"

Colleen flushed with embarrassment of their awkward situation. She felt as if she were intruding on him. "You stayed here last night? I hadn't realized"

"Yes. Sully had asked me to stay in case of any emergencies." Andrew got his tie and then turned back to Colleen. He crossed his arms as he did whenever he started to feel uncomfortable. "Well ... I should go finish... getting dressed... I still need breakfast and coffee before I start the day too. I'm afraid I unintentionally slept in a bit."

"Well I could go over to Grace's and get you something if you'd like?" Colleen offered. "Unless of course you had breakfast plans already... with... anyone..." She wanted to know if Andrew and Becky regularly had breakfast together.

Andrew caught Colleen's tone and implication. There was a hint of jealousy which flattered Andrew. If she was jealous that meant that she had feelings for him as well. He flashed his handsomest half grin as he responded, "No, I have no plans. A coffee would be nice though. I think that it would suffice for now."

"Sure, I'll be right back" Colleen turned to leave but noticed that Andrew's shirt was in complete disarray. "Andrew? You might want to fix your shirt too"

"Hm?" Andrew said raising his eyebrows

"I think you missed a button hole or two" Colleen laughed as she watched Andrew uncross his arms to find that not a single button was aligned correctly. He looked ridiculously disheveled. He managed a smile, not because he too was humored (he was actually quite embarrassed) but because of the way Colleen looked at him. There was a sparkle in her eye, the same one he saw when he first realized that she meant more to him than just a friend and colleague.

Andrew finished dressing and gave himself an extra look in the mirror to make sure he hadn't missed any more buttons and that his tie was just right. He walked back downstairs to find Colleen had already returned with two cups of coffee as well as a couple of biscuits. She was sitting at the desk with hers and looked up when he entered.

"Better?" Andrew asked standing stately in his suit

Colleen looked him up and down, admiring how attractive he was. "Yes. Much better" she said shyly. They both let out a nervous laugh and blushed a bit.

Andrew walked over to the desk, picked up his coffee and sat down on a chair beside Colleen.

"Thank you." Andrew said trying to strike up a conversation. "This coffee is much needed. I had a hard time falling asleep here last night. It was so quiet. I guess I've gotten used to the noise of other boarders over at the boarding house."

"Well I'm sure that Sully appreciates you staying here in Ma's place" Colleen said

"What happened? She's feeling alright I hope?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's just fine. She actually wasn't even aware that she was going to be away! It was all Sully's idea. He kidnapped her!" Colleen said with a quick laugh. Andrew gave her a quizzical look. Colleen continued with an explaination "Sully really needed to talk to her about something... I'm not sure what... but I guess Ma wasn't really listening to him so he swept her away without her knowing so that he could have her undivided attention!" Colleen and Andrew both laughed and smiled at the silly notion of kidnapping one's own spouse.

There was a knock at the door and Colleen got up to answer it. It was Grace. "I burned myself on the stove." she said showing Colleen and Andrew her forearm.

Colleen led her over to the examine table as Andrew put down his coffee, and went to take a look at Grace's wound. After his examination he explained his plan of action "Well we'll have to clean it up and dress it. I'll apply some nitrate of silver to allow it to heal properly" He noticed that Colleen already had the medicine out and was preparing some bandages. Andrew had missed the way Colleen anticipated his needs as he was working.

"Thank you Colleen" He said looking over at her and smiling. Colleen returned his smile and their eyes met and they shared a mutual acknowledgement that they seemed to be picking up right where they had left off. The spark that they had been feeling all summer was renewed. This excited the both of them and neither of their faces could disguise it.

Andrew finished wrapping Grace's wound and made an appointment for Grace to come back in a couple of days for a new dressing and to let either himself or Michaela know if there was any new pain or symptoms.

Andrew turned to Colleen after Grace left. She was rolling up the unused bandages. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling but couldn't think of anything to say. Colleen noticed that Andrew seemed to be struggling with his words so she stepped up and shared how she was feeling. "I've missed working here at the clinic... not just with Dr. Mike...but with you too"

Andrew sighed and smiled. He was relieved that Colleen felt the same as he did and glad she had said something first. It put him more at ease to admit his own feelings. "I've missed you too. Well... working with you too.. and not" Andrew stumbled over his words realizing that Colleen hadn't said she missed him, just working with him. He shook his head in frustration over his own awkwardness.

Colleen grinned from ear to ear, trying hard not to laugh at him. She was always humored by Andrew's self consciousness. She found it charming that he was always so nervous when trying to express his feelings. Sometimes she liked to watch him stumble a bit before saving him from himself. "I've missed spending time with you outside of the clinic too." She said sweetly as she watched his body relax and the embarrassment fade from his face.

"How _is_ school going? I haven't had a chance to really ask you about it" Andrew inquired.

"It's good! I was struggling at first. Especially with trigonometry. I've never done an arithmetic class like that before but most of the others had."

"I struggled with a lot of the arithmetic classes as well and I _had _them previously. I'm sure you'll be fine. " Andrew said encouragingly.

"Yeah. I've been doing well on the exams but I just feel like I have to work twice as hard to maintain my grades."

"I understand, that's exactly how I felt."

"Well you managed pretty well. You graduated top of your class!" Colleen declared.

"Yes. Well... I did manage an A in my trigonometry class... but... I did have to work for it." Andrew was a bit embarrassed by his own accomplishments. Colleen could tell and she admired how grounded he was. Andrew had such talent as a doctor and his academic accolades were almost unbelievable. He had every reason to be a braggart but he was quite the opposite. He was charmingly modest which led Colleen to believe that he was one of the most genuine people she had known. She was right about that, he truly was.

"I'm sure you'll do just as well as I did. You have a great work ethic and know what you want. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you graduated top of _your_ class." Andrew continued, turning the attention on Colleen's attributes instead of his own. Colleen blushed but she could take a compliment better than Andrew could. She smiled proudly, knowing that he was right.

By the end of the morning, they were completely settled back into their friendship as if Colleen hadn't even been gone for a couple of months. Andrew was confident that if he were to invite her to the sweetheart's dance that she would accept.

"Would you care to go get some lunch?" Andrew asked, figuring that he could ask her then.

"I can't..." Colleen responded apologetically.

"Oh. ok then" Andrew said with a disappointed frown.

"It's not that I don't want to!" Colleen said quickly, reading Andrew's expression. "It's just that, I have to go see Emma. She's making a new dress for me... for the dance."

"Ahh.. yes.. the dance..." Andrew was thrown off by the mention of it. He hadn't quite figured out what he wanted to say yet and began to panic about it which led him to stutter again. "So you're going to the dance then...?"

"Yes, I was planning on it" Colleen looked to Andrew, waiting for him to ask her to go with him.

"Has um... anyone asked you?" He managed

"No. Not yet..." Colleen said with a grin that showed her anticipation of Andrew's imprending invitation.

"Well... if..." Andrew started but there was a knock at the door. It was Horace. He had a slight catarrh and wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything serious. Andrew was disappointed about the interuption and wanted to turn his attention back to Colleen but knew he couldn't ignore his patient. What made it worse was that he could clearly see that Colleen shared his disappointment.

"Well I should get going... to my fitting." Colleen said after coming to terms with the fact that if Andrew were to ask her to the sweetheart's dance, it wasn't going to be now. "I'll see you later"

"Yes. I'll see you later then." Andrew said as Colleen left the clinic, leaving him upset with himself for taking so long to build up his nerve. If he had gotten straight to the point then he wouldn't have been interupted.

By the time Colleen was finished with her dress fitting, it was getting late and she needed to be getting home for dinner. She thought about heading over to the clinic to see Andrew briefly, but couldn't think of an excuse for just stopping in.

* * *

The next morning, Colleen headed into town with Michaela. Upon their arrival at the clinic, they found that Andrew had not arrived yet.

"I think I'm going to go over to Grace's to get some coffee, would you like anything?" Colleen asked. She knew that Andrew would more than likely be there and was hoping for a last minute invite to the sweetheart's dance, which was that night.

"No, thank you. You take your time there if you need to." Michaela told Colleen knowing that her reason for going to Grace's probably had to do with seeing Andrew.

Colleen left the clinic and headed over to Grace's cafe. Mere moments after she left, Andrew walked through the door, holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Good morning Michaela!" He said cheerfully as he took a look around for a sign that Colleen was there as well. "Did Colleen come into town with you today?" He asked looking obviously disappointed that he didn't see her.

"Yes. She actually just headed over to Grace's" Michaela replied.

"Oh, wonderful!" Andrew said, as his happy mood returned. "Well, I suppose I'll join her for a cup of coffee and see you later." Andrew happily left the clinic, feeling a little nervous but confident. He had gone over the conversations that he shared with Colleen the day before and came to the conclussion that she wanted to go to the dance with him as much as he wanted to ask her. Michaela watched Andrew hurry out the door and laughed to herself as she recalled the feelings of being young and having a crush.

When Colleen arrived at Grace's she didn't see Andrew at all but she did spot Becky at a table alone. She stopped for a moment and wondered if Becky and Andrew were meeting for breakfast again. She considered turning around and going back to the clinic but knew that she and Becky had to talk. It had been too long and if they avoided each other much longer, it could be detrimental to their friendship.

"Hi Becky" Colleen said tentatively as she approached Becky's table.

"Hey Colleen" Becky said a little uncomfortable knowing that there was tension between them. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?" It was a peace offering of sorts. One of which Colleen gladly accepted. Not just because she wanted to clear the air between them, but because that meant Becky wasn't waiting for anyone else, Andrew in particular.

The mood was awkward but Becky tried to start some sort of conversation "So, how are things at college?" She asked.

"Good" Colleen responded, "I'll be going back after the dance... how are things here?" She aked keeping the conversation polite and on safe ground.

"Good" Becky replied. They both had the same question on their minds though. Becky took the leap to ask. "So... has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"no... you?" Colleen returned the question but was afraid of the answer.

"I don't think I'll be going... it's no fun going by yourself" Becky said. Although Colleen felt a bit bad for her friend, she was also overjoyed knowing that Andrew hadn't asked Becky.

"Well you don't have to go by yourself!" Colleen exclaimed. It was amazing at how quickly both girls relaxed knowing that Andrew hadn't asked either one of them.

"Well I'm sick of going with my brothers..." Becky said, sort of laughing at her situation.

"Do you remember when we used to go together?" Colleen said, recalling their youth.

"Of course I do!" Becky laughed and the two girls were finally back on common ground as they began to reminisce about their adolescence and past dances and how much fun they used to have.

Andrew turned the corner from the clinic, into the cafe. He spotted Becky and Colleen right away and froze up. He couldn't very well ask Colleen to the dance if Becky was there. He watched as the two girls giggled and enjoyed each other's company. He smiled at how happy they were and didn't want to come between them. He walked away a little disappointed but knew that the friendship they all shared mattered much more at that moment.

Colleen walked back into the clinic completely happy. She actually hadn't even been thinking about Andrew as she and Becky were having breakfast. In fact, she wished that she had spent more time with Becky on her break from school. But it was alright because she and Becky had decided to go to the dance with each other, just like they used to do.

"Hey Ma!" Colleen said seeming refreshed and relaxed.

Michaela noticed Colleen's mood and assumed that it was because Andrew had asked her to the dance. "I'm guessing that Andrew found you over at Grace's? Will you two be attending the dance together?"

This suprised Colleen as she hadn't seen Andrew at all and was wondering why Dr. Mike would ask such a thing. "No. I ran into Becky and we had breakfast together. Why would you ask about Andrew?"

"Oh" said Michaela. She was taken back a moment, wondering if she had read Andrew's intentions wrong. "It's just that Andrew came in here asking of your whereabouts. He had flowers in hand and headed over to Grace's... I just assumed he would find you."

"Oh" Colleen said thinking about this news. She began to feel victorious despite the fact that Andrew hadn't even found her. But he seemed to have the intentions of asking her and Colleen was oddly satisfied with that. She knew that Andrew often struggled to express himself so she figured that he just lost his nerve. Her only concern now was whether or not he'd still attend.

* * *

The Sweetheart's Dance took place right in the middle of town. Colleen and Becky walked up arm and arm, proud to be there with each other. They both spotted Andrew almost right away. He was standing by himself and waved to the two of them. They waved back.

"Should we go talk to him?" Becky asked.

"I don't know. He didn't bother asking either of us to the dance so maybe he wants to be alone." Colleen said in good humor.

"Are you upset he didn't ask you?" Becky said.

"I was at first. I thought maybe he'd ask me... but then I saw you two together and thought he might ask you..."

"I thought he was going to ask me too." Becky said and the girls shared a slight laugh. "I never had a chance though. Once you came home, it was obvious he wanted to ask you." Becky smiled teasingly at her friend and Colleen smiled knowing that Becky wasn't upset with her.

"Well I'm glad we came together!" Colleen said as she got a mischevious look on her face and took Becky's hand and the two walked over to Andrew.

"Hello ladies." Andrew said greeting the girls. They both smiled their best flirtatious smiles and let Andrew admire how nice they both looked. Andrew could tell they were up to something.

A new song had just started. "Oh! The sweetheart's reel!" Colleen exclaimed. "Do you know this one?" She said turning to Andrew.

"I do!" Andrew said, growing excited, thinking that Colleen wanted to dance it with him.

"Oh! Well then it's a shame that you have no one to dance with!" Colleen teased with a grin as she and Becky headed out on the dance floor giggling.

Andrew crossed his arms, shook his head and couldn't help but grin. He deserved that and he actually found Colleen's mischeivous play quite enticing.

The girls danced the next couple of dances together before taking a break to socialize a bit.

"THE NEXT DANCE WILL BE LADIE'S CHOICE! LADIE'S CHOICE!" The band announced.

"Zachary's here" Colleen pointed out to Becky. "It looks like he's alone. Maybe you should ask him to dance."

"No! I can't!" Becky said self consciously. "Besides, it looks like Andrew needs our help" She said motioning to the dance floor where they saw Andrew dancing with Mrs. Walker. She was an older, heavy woman. Her husband hated dancing and was more than happy to let his wife fawn over the single young men in town.

Andrew was more than uncomfortable with his dance partner but was trying to be polite. He met Colleen's eyes and gave a slight motion for her to cut in. Colleen just flashed him a playful look as she and Becky made their way onto the dance floor together.

"Seriously Becky, Zachary has been staring at you all night. Just go ask him to dance." Colleen encouraged. "I'll bet the only reason he hasn't asked you to dance is because he's shy. It's still ladie's choice. It's the perfect opportunity for you"

"You think?" Becky said considering it. She _was _attracted to him but didn't have the confidence in herself to be convinced that he was attracted to her too. Colleen seemed to be pretty positive that he was though and she figured that she could trust her best friend.

"Yes Becky. I know he likes you." Colleen said.

"Well what about you? Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Becky asked.

"I'll be fine" Colleen said as she stopped dancing with Becky and headed over to the side of the dance floor.

Colleen leaned against a post as she watched Becky bravely approach Zachary. They talked for a moment before Zachary escorted her onto the dance floor. Colleen smiled to herself, happy for her friend. She could see that Becky and Zachary had a natural connection.

Andrew finished his dance with Mrs. Walker and saw Colleen standing by herself but she wasn't looking lonely at all. She seemed to be quite content. He stopped by the refreshments table and then hurried over to Colleen before he lost his chance to talk to her alone.

"Lemonade?" He offered.

Colleen was pleased that it was Andrew who interrupted her peaceful thoughts. "I'd love some. Thank you"

They stood together, enjoying their drinks and observing the couples dance an upbeat reel. "I saw you dancing with Mrs. Walker?" Colleen said in a teasing tone. "You better be careful. I think she might be sweet on you"

Andrew laughed. "Well if she is, I might be in a bit of trouble with her husband"

"Well maybe if you had asked someone to the dance you wouldn't be in such a predicament" Colleen suggested flirtatiously.

"You make a very valid point" Andrew said not wanting to let on that he had every intension of asking her.

After a moment Colleen tried again, needing to know what his plans had been. "Dr. Mike said she saw you walking towards Grace's today with a bouquet of flowers."

"Really?" Andrew was playing coy

"Yes. It would have been about the same time that Becky and I were having breakfast." Colleen paused to see if Andrew would reveal any information. When he didn't, she continued prying "well we never saw you there so I was just wondering what happened. Were you planning on giving them to anybody or do you regularly just walk around with flowers?"

"Well I may have had intentions of giving them to somebody. Perhaps even an invite to the dance but..."

"You were afraid she'd say no?" Colleen teased looking up at Andrew

Andrew laughed but then turned his gaze away from the dancers and directly into Colleen's eyes. The mood suddenly changed from fun and flirtatious to something more intimate. "No" he said, shaking his head "I'm almost positive that she would have said yes"

The way Andrew was staring into Colleen's eyes let her know that he was talking about her. She still wanted confirmation though. She wanted to hear him say it. "So why didn't you ask this mystery girl then?"

Andrew looked down regrettably and let out a sigh before explaining. "Well, I saw her sitting with her best friend. They were so deep in conversation and thoroughly enjoying each other's company that they never even noticed I was there." He looked back into Colleen's eyes and his tone turned more serious "I didn't want to come between them. Friendship is too important."

Colleen appreciated his honesty, even though he still hadn't revealed who he was going to ask. She was happy that he didn't ask either one of them. He was right, friendship was too important and if he had asked one of them, it may have caused a riff between herself and Becky.

A waltz had just begun playing. Colleen faked disappointment as she gestured to Zachary and Becky out on the dance floor. "It seems that Zachary had no concerns over separating two friends. This is his third dance with Becky. It seems that he's stollen my dance partner away" she said looking at Andrew with eyes that suggested he fill the void.

Andrew couldn't resist Colleen's not so subtle looks and charm. He offered her his hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. They ended up close to Becky and Zachary and Becky smiled at Colleen, genuinely happy that things worked out well for the both of them.

When Colleen turned her gaze back to Andrew she found him to be gawking at her.

"What?" She asked a little thrown off.

"You just look very nice tonight" Andrew said with his half grin. Colleen blushed at the compliment but more so over the look of complete admiration that was in Andrew's eyes. They danced together for the remainder of the night, getting lost in the music and each other's company.

When the Sweetheart's dance had commenced, and the crowd began to part, Colleen and Andrew walked towards her family's wagon. They stopped a short distance away to say their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Andrew" Colleen said turning to face him and taking his hands

Andrew wanted to lean down and kiss her but he was very aware of her entire family watching them from the wagon. It wouldn't be appropriate to do so. "Good night Colleen" he said gently giving her hands a squeeze but not letting go.

Colleen's mouth formed a mischievous grin as she read Andrew's face. She knew he was too embarrassed to kiss her in front of her family. But she wasn't. She let out a sweet nervous laugh before raising herself up on her tip toes and giving Andrew a quick peck on the cheek.

Andrew was surprised but happy that at least one of them had the nerve to do something. They stood for a moment, still facing each other and holding hands. Both wore a grin from ear to ear. When Colleen finally turned to leave, Andrew stopped her. "Colleen... The flowers... They were for you."

"I know" she laughed overjoyed as her smile grew impossibly larger.

Andrew stood there for a moment, experiencing pure bliss as he watched her run to the wagon, climb in and drive off with her family. Of course the flowers were intended for Colleen. From the moment that he met her, there had never been anyone else. It had always been Colleen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Figuring It All Out

Andrew walked proudly over to the boarding house, up the stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and began to change his clothes and get himself cleaned up for the night. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and laughed as he noticed the look of elation on his face. He and Colleen had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship and they had finally taken a step forward towards a new kind of relationship that night at the sweetheart's dance. Andrew only wished that Colleen didn't have to return to Denver the next day. Colleen did return to Denver though and Andrew went about his business working at the clinic with Michaela, counting down the days until Colleen's next visit.

A couple of Months after the dance, Colleen still had not returned for a visit with the exception of Thanksgiving but she had gone back to school right after. Andrew didn't even get a chance to visit with her. He understood the pressures of college though and tried not to let the fact that he missed her get to him too much. He sometimes worried about her meeting other people, other men in particular. The thought made him jealous but he had other things to worry about at the time. He had recently accepted the position to run the clinic at Preston's hotel. He had some difficulty telling Michaela but he knew that they would still be colleagues. He was grateful to still have her as a friend and mentor.

* * *

Andrew arrived at the train station to pick up some mail and crates with supplies for his new clinic that were coming in that day. As he was opening a newly arrived package, he spotted Colleen getting off the train and greeting her family. He wanted nothing more than to go directly to her but he fought his urge and decided to linger back a moment as to not seem so overeager. He listened as Colleen told her family that she had gotten all A's on her final examines. Andrew was overjoyed for her and her accomplishments and couldn't linger in the background any longer.

"Colleen! Congratulations!" Andrew said walking towards Colleen, Michaela, Matthew and Brian. "I couldn't help overhearing your impressive news. Then I'd expect nothing less from you." Colleen and Andrew gazed at each other all starry-eyed as if they were the only two people around. Matthew and Brian tried not to laugh at the two of them and Michaela gave them both a look to excuse themselves. Andrew became slightly uncomfortable as he realized he had completely failed in trying to hide his excitement over seeing Colleen.

As Matthew and Brian left, Andrew composed himself and changed the subject. "Colleen, Michaela, This might interest you" He said holding up a brand new thermometer.

"It's interesting. It's straight. The one I've been using is curved" Michaela said intrigued.

"You place it under the tongue rather than underneath the arm. They say it's one of the most advanced ones being made." Andrew explained. "Preston's stocking the clinic with patent medicines, exercise machines..."

"I must say I'm very envious of you, working with such modern equipment." Michaela told him.

"Well you should come out to the clinic and see it some time" Andrew told her before turning his attention to Colleen "You too Colleen... anytime"

Colleen's face lit up with excitement over the invite. "I'd love to" She replied.

There was a commotion as the freights were being unloaded from the train. Michaela rushed over to see what had happened. Andrew and Colleen followed. One of the workers had dropped a freight and a splinter had broken off deeply into his hand. Michaela lead him over to the clinic as Colleen followed to help, leaving Andrew alone at the station longing for more time with Colleen.

Colleen was feeling the same way and suddenly stopped and turned back to Andrew. "Andrew? Could I maybe come out to the hotel later today?"

"Absolutely!" Andrew said a little too eagerly. He calmed himself a moment and then continued "I look forward to that"

Colleen turned and headed to the clinic. She took one last peak over her shoulder at Andrew and their eyes met momentarily. Colleen smiled with satisfaction and anticipation of their plans for later that day. Andrew slipped into a blissfully pensive state as he watched Colleen walk away and smiled as he thought about the feelings she ignited in him. It was something he'd never felt before and his anticipation over seeing her again equaled that of Colleen's.

"The freights that just came in for you are loaded up on your wagon Dr. Cook!" Said a voice interrupting Andrew's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Thank you Horace" Andrew replied as he turned to leave and head back to the hotel and his new clinic.

* * *

Colleen helped Michaela at the clinic for a couple of hours before making her way out to the Spring Château and Health Resort. She had yet to see the hotel completed and was excited about the new establishment in town. She was more excited however, to see Andrew's clinic and visit with him. It had been too long and though she kept herself pretty busy at school, she often had time to daydream about Andrew and wonder where their relationship was headed. She wasn't exactly sure where they stood with each other after their last encounter because although it had seemed they were moving forward after the sweetheart's dance, Colleen feared that two months of not seeing one another might have changed Andrew's mind. After seeing each other at the station though, Colleen grew more confident that Andrew had missed her just as much as she had been missing him. She made the decision to stop being so self conscious when it came to her feelings. There had been enough holding back between the two of them in fear of what the other might think and it wasn't getting them anywhere.

As Colleen approached the door to Andrew's clinic she could hear him inside speaking with Preston.

"Why prescribe a walk in the country side when the same purpose could be achieved by using this scientific machine" Preston told Andrew, trying to coerce him into charging people for the use of the exercise machine so that the clinic could pay for itself.

Colleen finally knocked on the door and Preston opened it for her to come in and he let himself out. Andrew's heart skipped a beat as Colleen entered and took a look around.

"This is wonderful Andrew! It's so bright and cheerful! And all this equipment?" Colleen paused and then gave Andrew a sly flirtatious look "But... I'd rather take a walk in the countryside... wouldn't you?"

Andrew laughed as he realized that Colleen had been listening to his conversation with Preston. "Absolutely!" He said and then shook his head while also finding humor in her mischievous behavior. He lead her out the door to show her around the hotel and the grounds.

As they walked along the porch, Colleen took a look around, admiring the charm of the hotel. "This is a beautiful spot! You must love working here." She said to Andrew.

"Well I do wish the medical problems were more... engaging"Andrew said seeming a bit underwhelmed with his new position. "I don't mean that I wish serious illness on people..." Andrew continued trying to clarify.

"It was just more interesting working with Dr. Mike?" Colleen interrupted, completely understanding what Andrew was trying to say.

"Well now my patients are guests of the hotel... their medical problems aren't always... confirmable" Andrew shared as they both let out a quick laugh over Andrew's wealthy patients who claimed illness when there was nothing really at all wrong with them.

"But tell me about you! And school! And all the new friends you must be making!" Andrew said turning the conversation more positive and upbeat.

"Well I have met a lot of people, some of them are really nice... but... I don't see them replacing the friends I got here" Colleen looked at Andrew with a smile that conveyed she was talking about him. She had no intentions of finding anyone new in Denver, Andrew was all she wanted.

Andrew caught her meaning and it thrilled him. They stopped, shared a smile and let their eyes linger on one another.

"Come on, I'll show you the view." Andrew said leading her onwards.

They strolled through and past some of the gardens before coming to an open field that had the most majestic view of the Rocky Mountain Range.

Colleen was in aw of the pure beauty of the location "You can see Pike's Peak perfectly from this spot"

"Well usually, as long as it's a clear day like today has been" Andrew said enjoying the view of Colleen more so than the mountains.

Colleen caught him staring at her and blushed a bit but was determined to not be embarrassed by her feelings. As their eyes met, Andrew blushed a bit too but for the first time didn't turn away or become uncomfortable. They were both growing in their confidence around one another and though weren't ready to verbally express their feelings they now embraced the subtle looks of admiration from the other.

"I'll bet this is a popular spot for picnics!" Colleen stated suggestively.

"Well most of the guests at the hotel are the type that prefer eating in the dining room rather than outside on the ground... But... I would have to agree with you that it's a perfect spot" Andrew said half grinning and purposely letting the unasked question linger a bit longer as he smiled playfully at Colleen.

"Well...perhaps I'll just have to come by then one afternoon!" Colleen said, inviting herself.

"Well I will certainly be around if you'd ever like some company" Andrew offered confidently.

"I would love that" Colleen said as she smiled sweetly at Andrew. She was loving the fact that not only could they pick up their relationship right where they had left off but it seemed to be growing as well. They were no longer awkward and hesitant with each other. Everything was exactly how she hoped it would be.

After making official plans for a picnic the next afternoon, Andrew offered Colleen his arm and they strolled silently and contently back through the gardens. Andrew was proud to have Colleen on his arm and happily watched her as she'd stop to admire some of the flowers, remark on their beauty and then take his arm again.

* * *

Colleen left Andrew and the hotel and headed back into town nearly skipping with joy. Her visit with Andrew had been perfect and she began to plan out a menu to prepare for their picnic the next day.

As she walked past the train station she noticed Franklin, the man who had seen Michaela about the splinter earlier that day. Franklin was sweating and shaking. He seemed delirious as Colleen approached him to see if he was alright. He could barely respond to her so she recruited Horace's help and immediately brought him over to the clinic.

When Colleen arrived with Franklin, Michaela was already in over her head with patients. Dorothy Jennings had come in earlier with terrible stomach pains, a high fever and vomiting. Then Mr. Jacobs, a patient who was recovering from a hernia operation, had also developed a sudden high fever as well as an infection from the incision. Michaela had no diagnosis for either and now as she looked at Franklin's hand, she saw that he too had an infection and fever. He was suffering from blood poisoning and Michaela determined that she would have to amputate his hand to prevent the spread of the poison.

"Why is everyone getting sick at the same time?" Colleen asked confused and worried as they prepared for Franklin's surgery

"I wish I knew Colleen..." Michaela responded equally as concerned.

"DR. MIKE! HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!" Horace yelled as he stood along side Franklin.

Michaela ran over to him and checked for signs of life... there were none. They had lost Franklin without any explanation as to why he had developed septicemia. Colleen and Horace were shocked and Michaela was devastated but she knew that they still had two more patients who were violently ill that needed their help. They had to get back to work. Michaela was perplexed at the epidemic and sent for Andrew immediately as well as Cloud Dancing, her Cheyenne friend and medicine man, to help with Dorothy and Mr. Jacobs.

* * *

Andrew and Cloud Dancing were just as confused over the illnesses as Michaela was and they all spent the night doing everything they could for their two patients but nothing seemed to be working. By the next morning, they had also lost Mr. Jacobs.

Colleen, Andrew, Michaela and Sully all gathered in the clinic as Cloud Dancing sat with Dorothy trying to get her to keep down some tea and herbs to help with her stomach. They needed to brainstorm.

"There has to be something here, something I can't see." Michaela said to them. "It can't just be a coincidence, three people desperately ill all in one day... two of them dead."

They ran ideas off of each other and made lists of common symptoms and common contacts that they may have shared and still hadn't come up with anything.

"They had no contact with each other, they didn't eat the same food or drink the same water." Michaela said repeating the information that they had already gathered.

"Well they apparently have nothing in common, except that they were all here at the clinic yesterday" Andrew reiterated, trying to come up with something himself. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Andrew was glad to be back working with Michaela. He felt like a real doctor again, working on real medical problems.

"Maybe it's something in the air?" Sully suggested

"If that were the case, we should have all gotten sick" Colleen added.

"The only people who got ill were the people I treated" Michaela said growing frustrated.

"There was an outbreak at the hospital I worked at as a medical student..." Andrew remembered as he compared their situation "varying symptoms, all with a high fever. It was traced back to a scalpel that was used to operate on all of them"

"What happened to the folks at that hospital?" Sully asked

"They died" Andrew said dismally.

"Well I'm not going to let Dorothy die" Michaela said determined to solve the mystery and save her best friend.

* * *

The next day Michaela traced her steps of the previous days trying to figure out what she had missed. As she did, she realized that all of the patients were treated with instruments out of the same case. She came to the conclusion that whatever the infection was, came from that case. She would have to destroy it.

Soon after reaching the conjecture, Michaela learned that the woman who washed the sheets for the clinic had contracted a sudden fever and passed away in the night. The infection had traveled from the case to the sheets. She had no idea where else it could be. It was Cloud Dancing who advised her of what she needed to do. She needed to burn everything. It was the only way to ensure they got rid of the infection.

* * *

Dorothy's fever broke the next day. The infection hadn't gotten into her blood stream. It seemed that the infection had passed through her intestinal system and though she was still weak, she would most likely make a full recovery. As Dorothy left and went home to rest, Michaela and Sully began to empty the clinic of everything.

Andrew had returned to his practice at the Chateau. He had been extremely busy as he was now the only functioning clinic in Colorado Springs. When he had finished seeing all of his patients that day, he made his way back into town to check on Michaela's progress of extinguishing the infection.

He walked towards the clinic and found a gathering of people in the streets. As he got closer he saw that they were surrounding a pile of Michaela's belongings from inside the clinic. They were preparing to burn it all. Andrew spotted Colleen standing amongst the crowd and went over to her.

"Colleen?" He said as he approached. She had tears in her eyes and was obviously distressed over the situation. Colleen was relieved to see Andrew as she had always found comfort in his presence. She said nothing but leaned into him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stood there together as they watched Michaela, Matthew, and Sully carry items out and throw them onto the pile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Andrew finally asked as he looked down at Colleen.

"She won't let anyone else help her. She wants to be the one to... get rid of this..." Colleen replied struggling with the reality of the situation. Andrew nodded, not knowing what else to do and brought Colleen back into an embrace. He saw Brian walking towards them and motioned for Colleen to go to him. Colleen smiled at Andrew with gratitude before walking away to be with her brother.

When everything had been brought out to the street, Michaela lit a match and did what needed to be done. She threw it on the kerosene soaked pile and ignited one of her greatest accomplishments in flames. Matthew, Colleen and Brian held each other as they stood helplessly off to the side. Michaela lost all control of her emotions and cried heavily as Sully held her.

Andrew watched the heartbreaking scene unfold. Guilt set in as he thought about his brand new clinic that was basically given to him and compared it to how hard Michaela had worked for hers and now was forced to destroy it all.

* * *

Andrew returned to work at his clinic. The next few days remained busy as he had both guests from the hotel and patients from town to care for. He hadn't had a chance to really get into town. He finally had a break between patients and sat down at his desk to do some paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" He responded.

"Hey Andrew!" It was Colleen.

Andrew immediately stood up from his desk and went over to greet her. He was excited to see her but knew that she and her family were still struggling with everything that had happened so he held back his personal feelings. "How is everything? I hadn't expected you to come out here. I figured you were still busy helping Michaela"

"Yeah. We've been pretty busy. Sully fumigated the clinic with sulfur and Ma's working on rewriting all of her patient records. I've been helping her set up what little supplies we have. They had to take out a loan from Preston to order most of what we need and it's coming in slowly. It's been hard..." Colleen's tone was somber and Andrew could tell that they had all been under a lot of stress.

"Well if there's anything I can help with..." Andrew started

"Actually that's why I came out here" Colleen said "Ma is too proud to ask but... she could really use your help. I mean.. if you have any supplies or medicines that you could spare..." Colleen was a bit uneasy asking Andrew for donations but knew that it would be a huge help to Michaela.

"Of course!" Andrew said quickly. "I can get some stuff together right now... do you have time to help me sort and bottle some medicines?"

Colleen nodded that she did and the two worked together diligently, happy to be together again.

Their visit wasn't exactly a social call and there was no flirtatious looks or playful banter but they both still felt that their relationship was progressing.

When Andrew had spared everything he could, he boxed up the medicine and gave it to Colleen to bring back for Michaela. She thanked him as she left, and felt a bit sad as she wasn't sure when they would have time to visit again.

* * *

Andrew spent his days filled with appointments at the hotel and evenings seeing patients from town, as most people were still afraid to go back to Michaela's clinic. He finally had a short amount of free time one morning and wanted to go into town to deliver his old microscope to Michaela for temporary use.

Andrew left his carriage outside of the train station and hurried to check with Horace about any new mail for himself and the hotel. He turned the corner quickly and nearly ran over Colleen who was just leaving.

"I'm sorry" Colleen said as she hadn't exactly been looking where she was going yet she really wasn't all that sorry that it was Andrew.

"No, my fault" Andrew said also not truly sorry about running into Colleen. "I'm glad I bumped into you... literally... I need to get back to the hotel but I wanted to give this to your mother. Perhaps you could take it for me?" he continued as he handed over his microscope to her. "It's my microscope, I thought she might want to use it until her new one arrives."

"That's really nice of you" Colleen said, admiring Andrew's generosity. "What will you use?"

"Well Preston didn't think mine was new enough so he ordered me a stronger one... not that our clientele demands it" Andrew explained as they shared a quick laugh.

"I know Ma really appreciated all your help with this" Colleen offered, knowing that Andrew had been somewhat bored with the problems of his patients at the hotel.

"Well it was very stimulating... trying to figure it all out... being with you..." Andrew stopped himself at this confession and tried to back track "_all _of you!" he said quickly and became a bit embarrassed momentarily until he saw the look of excitement and amusement on Colleen's face telling him that she felt the same way.

"I bet you never thought Colorado Springs could be so interesting?" Colleen said to him, implying that his new home held more interests for Andrew than just medicine.

"No. I never did" He said as they shared a silent moment. Andrew had come to Colorado to be a frontier doctor and never would have imagined finding someone to care so much about as he did with Colleen. "Well I should get going, I have a lot of patients to see today" Andrew told her regrettably.

"Of course." Colleen told him knowing that he wanted to stay just as much as she wanted him to. She reminded herself that she wanted to be more bold when it came to their relationship so she spoke up. "You still owe me a picnic though! With everything that happened, we never had a chance to go"

Andrew loved that Colleen hadn't forgotten about their plans and appreciated the fact that she had been the one to be so forward. "Well I'm still looking forward to that. I'm not sure when I'll have the chance but will surely let you know when I have the time." Andrew said as he watched Colleen light up.

"Of course" Colleen replied as they nodded their goodbyes to one another and walked away in opposite directions, both letting their gaze linger on one another.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tis the Season

Colleen worked with Michaela during her break from school, setting up the clinic with the new equipment as it came in. None of the patients Michaela had recently treated had gotten ill and folks from town were starting to come back slowly. The mysterious infection that had caused Michaela to lose all that she worked for appeared to be gone.

Colleen was happy for her Ma that everything seemed to be coming together and getting back to normal. Especially since Christmas was fast approaching. The family and the town needed something positive after suffering such a loss.

* * *

Colleen walked over to the Christmas service with Brian, Katie, Matthew and Sully. Michaela had stayed back at the clinic with The Reverend. He had recently lost his eye sight and was starting to lose his faith as well. It was heartbreaking for the town to see a man of God suffer without any explanation. But the town prayed together for the Reverend and decided to gather for the holiday despite his absence. If they stayed positive and kept their faith, they hoped that Reverend Johnson would as well.

Everyone was in good spirits as they entered the church. Colleen saw Andrew sitting in one of the pews. Their eyes met and Andrew mouthed "Merry Christmas" to Colleen as she grinned happily at him before heading to the front of the church to take a seat with her family. She took a peak back over her shoulder at Andrew one more time and saw he was still looking at her. Their eyes met again but Colleen didn't let the look linger. She quickly turned back around, unable to contain her smile. Since the epidemic at the clinic, she and Andrew hardly had time to spend together over her break. Andrew had helped out when The Reverend began to have trouble with his eyesight, but Colleen hadn't been there much herself. She had been busy taking care of Katie and helping the town come together to decorate for the holiday. It was nice to see that Andrew's admiration remained unchanged and was possibly growing. Perhaps absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Still, Colleen longed for time with Andrew.

Colleen's thoughts were interrupted by the start of the service. Grace sang a beautiful rendition of "Oh Night Divine" as Brian accompanied her on the piano. When she finished, Brian stepped up to the pulpit and began to read the Gospel of Luke.

The congregation's mood became sullen as they were reminded of the absence of Reverend Johnson. Brian continued on. "And the angel said unto them, fear not: for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you..." Brian paused as he heard foot steps at the entrance to the church. The congregation all turned around to see The Reverend walking in with Michaela on his arm to guide him.

The Reverend walked up towards Brian at the pulpit and took his place. He smiled despite his recent misfortunes, as he felt truly blessed at that moment to be standing in front of his congregation on Christmas day. With help from Michaela, he finally realized that God had a plan for him and that he needed to get on with his life. He closed his bible and placed his hand atop it. From memory, he recited the Gospel where Brian had left off. "For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddlin' clothes, lyin' in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praisin' God, and sayin', Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will..." He paused and a smile grew across his face as he felt that a true Christmas miracle was happening. "listen..." He said. The townspeople looked around at each other, all of them quite confused. "It's snowing!" The Reverend declared!

Everyone rushed outside to see. It really was snowing! It didn't often snow there on Christmas and the town, along with the Reverend, were overjoyed with the magic of the holiday.

Andrew stood at the top of the stairs for a moment as he watched the celebration. He was proud to be a member of the Colorado Springs community and to spend his holiday with such fine people. It made him miss his family back in Boston much less. He saw Colleen twirl around with Brian as they looked up at the snow. He made his way down the stairs and over to see her. Colleen saw Andrew coming towards her and met him as he approached.

"This is really something isn't it?" Andrew said.

"It is" Colleen replied as they stared deeply into each others eyes for a bit before Colleen worked up some courage. She placed her arms around Andrew and pulled him in for an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. Then she pulled away slowly as Andrew's hands slipped into hers. "Merry Christmas Andrew!" She said softly.

"Merry Christmas Colleen" Andrew said back to her. Their words were a simple friendly greeting but both of their tones conveyed feelings that were much deeper.

Andrew nervously cleared his throat as he broke their blissful silence first. "Umm... I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I was uh.. hoping we'd get to visit more than we have before you go back to Denver."

Colleen was thrilled that Andrew wanted to spend time with her "I've been busy myself with the clinic and the holidays but... I think I could come by the hotel in a couple of days?"

"I'll be there" Andrew said looking at Colleen as if no one else was around. Colleen sighed with satisfaction and finally broke their gaze as she and Andrew walked together hand in hand to join their friends and family for the remainder of the holiday festivities.

* * *

A couple of days after Christmas, Colleen rode out to the hotel to see Andrew, as they had planned. It was quite cold outside and the snow had actually accumulated, making her ride take just a bit longer. She was happy to finally get inside of the hotel and warm her hands. She headed directly over to Andrew's clinic and knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in!" Andrew called out and then excitement kicked in as he saw that it was Colleen walking through the door.

"Hi Andrew!" Colleen said equally as excited to finally get some time with him.

"Hello! How are you?" Andrew asked and then became concerned when he saw Colleen rubbing her hands together, trying to warm them. "you look cold..." He said

"Yes, a bit. It's freezing outside!" Colleen declared.

"Oh" Andrew said looking a bit disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Colleen inquired catching Andrew's look.

"It's just that... well... Preston is taking advantage of the snow and is offering scenic horse drawn sleigh rides. I thought you might be interested in going. but... if you think it's too cold... I'd understand."

Colleen could see that Andrew was really hoping that the two of them would get to go. She would feel bad saying that it was too cold. "No! We can definitely go! It sounds like fun" She said. It really did sound like fun to her, she was just a bit worried about the cold.

"We really don't have to..." Andrew said to her, not really convinced that she wanted to go.

"I want to go!" Colleen reiterated. "As long as we have plenty of blankets, I think we will be fine" She continued becoming more positive.

"Good" Andrew said grinning widely.

* * *

Andrew took Colleen's hand as he helped her up on the sleigh. Colleen had never seen such a fancy sleigh before. She was impressed that the seat was cushioned and upholstered in a red velvet. She sat down and Andrew climbed in next to her. He then grabbed a blanket and they draped it over their laps and awkwardly cozied up to each other. Neither Colleen or Andrew was exactly sure how close they should be. Andrew then threw some furs on top of the blankets as well for some extra warmth.

"Are you comfortable?" Andrew asked "Do you think you'll be warm enough?"

"I'm fine.." Colleen smiled "... I'll be fine" she said again trying to reassure a skeptical Andrew that the sleigh ride was a good idea.

Andrew smiled at Colleen and then nodded to their driver that they were all set to go.

"So how are things at your clinic? Any interesting cases?" Colleen asked as they pulled away from the hotel grounds.

"No" Andrew laughed. Not at Colleen, of course, but at his own circumstance and the lack of anything interesting going on at his clinic. "Mostly my patients come in claiming to be on their death beds. They're fatigued, have muscle soreness, and easily lose their breath. In reality, all they need is some exercise and fresh air. They thank me for saving their lives and I'm not actually treating any sort of illness."

Andrew was speaking about his patients in good humor but it was clear that he wasn't all that happy about "treating" them. Colleen half heartedly laughed. Part of her found them humorous but the other part of her felt bad for Andrew. He had so much potential, it was a shame to see his talents wasted.

The sleigh ride brought them past the gardens and through the meadow, displaying a grand view of the mountains and then onto a nearby trail.

"Everything looks to beautiful covered in the snow. It's almost magical" Colleen said looking around at the scenery.

"Yes, it does" Andrew agreed looking at Colleen and thinking about how beautiful _she _looked at that moment.

The temperature was dropping as the sun began to set and Colleen began to feel it. She couldn't help but shiver and Andrew noticed. He picked up another blanket and wrapped it around both their shoulders as he put one arm around Colleen, bringing her in close to him. When Colleen looked at Andrew to thank him, their eyes locked and they both grew very serious as they became aware of how close they were to one another. Their nerves began to take over. Their breath quickened and hearts raced as their lips slowly drifted towards the others.

"Do you need more blankets?" The driver asked, unknowingly interrupting a very important step in Colleen and Andrew's relationship.

They composed themselves and broke their gaze. "I think we're fine for now... thank you" Andrew replied to the driver.

They rode in silence for a bit, as Colleen and Andrew both sat thinking about what had just happened and what might have happened. Neither one could bring themselves to look back into the eyes of the other in fear of once again becoming overwhelmed by their feelings.

Finally Andrew broke the silence by placing his hand over Colleen's hands which she had folded politely in her lap. "Are your hands warm enough?" He asked concerned that her gloves weren't enough. "You wouldn't want to get frost bite. It can be quite painful!"

"I'm fine. Thank you. " Colleen said graciously. "I've actually had frostbite before. And yes, it's very painful." She shared.

"Really?" Andrew asked, urging Colleen to tell him more.

"Yeah. When I was 13. It was pretty bad. Dr. Mike wasn't sure if I would ever regain use of my hands. But I kept up with the treatments and therapies and everything turned out fine" Colleen explained and as they talked, both she and Andrew began to recover from their feelings of embarrassment over their almost kiss and settled back into the comfortable friendship that they shared.

"Wow." Was all that Andrew said as he sat admiring Colleen's bravery. He knew that the treatments for frost bite could be harsh and it took a strong person to persevere through them. "So how did you get it in the first place?" He inquired.

Colleen blushed as she recalled the situation. "I'm not sure I should tell you..."

"Why not? It's nothing bad is it?" Andrew asked a bit puzzled.

"No... It's just... It's silly..." She said laughing. Andrew realized that it wasn't anything serious and smiled at her sudden shyness. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, urging her to tell him.

"It's just... Really embarrassing..." Colleen said, lightheartedly pleading with him to fight his need to know.

"Well now I am completely intrigued and it would be cruel of you to not let me in on your secret" Andrew told her playfully.

Colleen took a deep breath. "Fine." She said finally giving into Andrew. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone... And you can't laugh!"

Andrew was grinning with eagerness to know what Colleen's embarrassing secret was. "Well I'm not sure I can promise not to laugh but I certainly would never tell anyone if you didn't want me to"

Colleen playfully rolled her eyes at him, accepting what he said as a good enough promise in relation to the seriousness of her secret. "ok. well... I left Sully a letter telling him I was in danger and that he needed to come save me and then I hid in an old abandoned mine... Well... it turned out that Sully never received the letter and then I got trapped in the mine over night and the temperature dropped and well... Dr. Mike and Sully didn't find me until the next morning..."

"Why would you willingly put yourself in danger?" Andrew asked, perplexed.

"Well... I thought if Sully came to rescue me that it would be... romantic...?" Colleen laughed at her younger self and Andrew gave her a humored quizzical look. "This was before Dr. Mike and Sully got together and I was ...sort of sweet on him." Colleen explained as she looked at Andrew with a sheepish grin. Andrew was smiling at her, trying to hold in his laughter.

"So you were in love with Sully huh?" Andrew said and finally let out a small chuckle.

Colleen gently nudged him in a playful way "You weren't supposed to laugh!"

"Oh! I never promised that!" Andrew said and they both laughed out loud together.

Colleen loved the fact that she could share things with Andrew and that he was so easy to talk to. She was on cloud nine at the moment and more confident than ever that their relationship was headed exactly where she had hoped it would. She slipped her hand through his arm and scooted a bit closer to him. When she looked up at his reaction, he seemed satisfied. Andrew was actually _very _pleased that Colleen was so comfortable around him. Her level of comfort put any nerves he may have had at ease. He smiled adoringly at her and took her free hand in his. Colleen leaned her head on his shoulder and the two of them rode together happily, taking in the scenery and cherishing their time together, knowing that Colleen would soon be returning to Denver.

When they returned to the hotel, they barely got a chance to say goodbye to one another. Preston was waiting for them as they pulled up and angrily inquired where he had been and that there was a patient waiting for him. Andrew quickly apologized to Colleen and hurried off to his clinic. Colleen was disappointed that she had to leave so quickly. She and Andrew had come so close to their first kiss and if it would have happened, the night would have been perfect. Still, her evening was near perfection and she was happy with that and rode home with a smile that would be painted on her face until she departed Colorado Springs a few days later.


	10. Chapter 10 - Spotted Fever

Andrew sat at his desk struggling to get through his paperwork. He had been feeling exhausted for the past two days and was now developing a blinding headache. He coughed. It was deep and raspy. As he wiped the sweat from his brow he felt his head burning up. He had been denying the fact that he was getting sick but now was wondering if he did indeed have a fever. He walked over to his medical bag and took out the thermometer. He was just about to place it in his mouth when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Andrew said, as he quickly set the thermometer out of sight.

"Hey Dr. Cook!" It was Brian Cooper.

Andrew tried to hold in a cough but couldn't do it. Brian also noticed that Andrew was pale and sweating. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Andrew lied to Brian, and to himself "I'm just a little tired. It's been a long week"

Brian didn't think much else of the situation, figuring Andrew would know if he were sick or not. He just nodded and then went about his business for being there by handing Andrew a book. "Ma asked me to bring this medical book back to you. She said thanks for letting her borrow it. She would have brought it back herself, except she had to pick Colleen up from the train station."

"Colleen's here?" Andrew asked surprised.

"For the weekend. She has to go back to school on Monday." Brian explained.

"Well I'll be sure to stop by" Andrew said, ignoring the fact that he was in no condition to go anywhere.

"Alright. See ya!" Brian said as he turned around and left Andrew's clinic.

Once Brian was gone, Andrew picked up the thermometer again and then changed his mind. "I'm fine!" He told himself. He couldn't be sick now. He had far too much to do at his clinic. Plus, Colleen was home and he wanted more than anything to see her. It didn't matter that it would probably only be a quick visit, anytime at all with her was a good thing. He had almost kissed her the last time she was home. His confidence to make that first move was finally there but it was interrupted and the chance didn't come about again. Colleen had gone back to Denver a couple days later and he didn't get to have anymore alone time with her. Still, he felt every moment with her was bringing them closer together.

Andrew finished up his work as best he could, saw his only scheduled patient for the afternoon and then headed into town to see Colleen.

* * *

"Colleen!" Andrew said as he saw her and Dr. Mike walking towards the clinic.

Colleen lit up at the sight of Andrew. She hadn't been sure if she would get a chance to visit him at the Chateau while she was home so she was excited that he had made time to see her in town.

"Andrew!" She replied grinning. As Andrew approached, he couldn't contain his cough. Colleen noticed that he seemed to be struggling. Her excitement turned to concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Andrew told her, trying to smile and look well.

Michaela touched her hand to Andrew's forehead. "You have a fever"

"Slight" Andrew admitted, down playing his illness but again coughing uncontrollably.

"It's still a fever. I think I'd like to examine you, just to make sure." Michaela insisted.

"I'm a doctor Michaela, I think I'd be able to tell.." Andrew started

"That you're pale and sweating and running a fever, which means that you're sick?" Michaela interrupted while giving him a look to just give in to her. "Please? Would you let me examine you?"

Andrew was reluctant but when he looked over at Colleen and saw the worried look on her face, he decided to go with Michaela. He coughed some more as Michaela guided him over to the clinic, followed by Colleen.

* * *

Michaela examined Andrew and they both agreed that he had a catarrh. Michaela insisted that he be on bed rest and stay at the clinic so that she could monitor him.

"You can head on up to one of the recovery rooms." Michaela instructed Andrew. "I'll send Brian out to the hotel to inform Preston of what's going on."

"What can I do to help?" Colleen asked as Andrew made his way upstairs.

"Perhaps make some willow bark tea? It should help with Andrew's fever."

* * *

Colleen made a cup of tea and then headed upstairs to see Andrew. Despite the circumstances, Colleen felt happy that Andrew would be at the clinic while she was home for her visit. She had a small sense of guilt for feeling that way but got over it quickly when she walked into Andrew's room and saw him smile at her. He had changed into some bed clothes and was turning down the bed sheets.

"Oh! Let me do that!" Colleen said to him as she placed his tea on a nearby table and hurried over to help.

"You don't cough have to..." Andrew said trying to act better than he sounded

"No, I insist" Colleen said and then motioned to the cup on the table "I made you some Willowbark tea. Dr. Mike said you should try to drink as much as you can."

"Between you and your mother, I'm not sure who's more persistent." Andrew said jokingly as he obediently sat down to sip his tea.

Colleen laughed as she straightened up the bed and the rest of the room for Andrew's stay. She was utterly flattered to be compared to Michaela. "Well she's a good doctor and she's usually right, so you'd be wise to listen to her."

"Of course." Andrew agreed. "I've certainly learned the hard way that she's usually right in most cases."

"Well she's seen a lot. I'm actually home this weekend to interview her for a paper I have to write." Colleen told Andrew, excited about her assignment.

"Oh?" Andrew inquired.

"Yes, I have to interview a doctor about their most memorable case" Colleen began to explain and then became concerned as Andrew started another coughing fit. "Andrew? Are you alright?"

Andrew took another sip of tea as he tried to calm himself. "Perhaps I should lie down. I'm feeling a bit dizzy"

Colleen hurried to his side, took his arm and walked with him over to the bed. "Thank you" Andrew said as he sat down. Colleen smiled affectionately at him and then fluffed his pillows.

"So you have to interview Michaela?" Andrew asked urging Colleen to finish telling him about her paper. "On her most memorable case?"

"Mmhm. Then we have to write a paper describing the diagnosis, treatment, and outcome" Colleen explained. Andrew finally laid down and Colleen pulled the covers up for him.

"Michaela decide which case that might be?" Andrew asked staring at Colleen as she began to tuck in and straighten his blankets.

"Not yet... she's going to have to give it some thought."

"I'm sure she's had her share of memorable cases out here."

"There's been a lot of them... some really strange ones too" Colleen said recalling some of Michaela's past patients.

"Such as?" Andrew asked, enjoying Colleen's company. He felt miserable but her conversation seemed to make it tolerable at the moment.

Colleen began telling Andrew stories of some of Michaela's unusual cases. As she did, she grabbed Andrew's tea and took a seat at Andrew's bedside. As they Discussed Michaela's cases, Colleen would occasionally wipe a cold cloth across Andrew's forehead and urge him to drink the willowbark. She found pleasure in taking care of Andrew and only wished that there were more she could do for him.

Andrew was desperately trying to contain his cough and brush off the fact that his condition was worsening but it was growing more and more hard to do. His head was pounding and he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what Colleen was saying. Colleen noticed that he was getting worse and his skin was pale and clammy. She felt his forehead to find that he was burning up. She called for Michaela to come quickly.

Michaela swiftly entered the room. "He's getting worse" Colleen told her.

"Your fever's climbing" Michaela told Andrew upon her examination and then instructed Colleen to make some more tea.

"How could it be going up so fast?" Andrew asked confused and growing delirious.

"I don't know" Michaela admitted to him. "But I'm afraid that this is more than a simple catarrh."

* * *

Colleen went downstairs to make Andrew some more tea. Her concern for him was growing. She too knew that whatever he had was more serious than they all initially thought. It was in Colleen's nature to want to care for the sick but this time her need was stronger. It was different with Andrew, more personal. Seeing him suffer made her hurt as well and she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand and comfort him.

She finished making Andrew's tea and headed back up to give it to Andrew. As Colleen approached the door, Michaela was walking out.

"Andrew just drifted off to sleep. We can give him more tea when he wakes up." Michaela told her.

"Is he going to be ok? Can I go sit with him?" Colleen asked.

Michaela could see Colleen growing upset over the situation. She was concerned that Colleen was becoming too emotionally involved and thought that it might be best for her to step away for a bit. "It's good for him to sleep for now. I'll continue to monitor his fever but I'm afraid there's not much else we can do for him. You should go home. Get some rest. You've been traveling today, you must be tired."

"I'm not that tired. really." Colleen insisted. "I can help"

"Colleen, like I said, there's not much we can do for him right now. Besides, I need someone to pick up Katie for me and take her home. If you could do that for me, it'd be much more helpful than anything you could do here. You can check in on Andrew in the morning."

"Well what if something happens to him while I'm gone?" Colleen asked

"Colleen..." Michaela started not knowing what else to say. "Please. Pick Katie up from Becky's for me and take her home. I promise I'll take good care of Andrew while you're gone." Michaela smiled at her daughter proudly. Colleen was as headstrong as she was.

"Fine..." Colleen said with displeasure over Michaela insisting that she leave. She handed Michaela the cup of tea and bitterly turned around and left.

* * *

Colleen picked up Katie at Becky's and ended up being glad that she did. It had been awhile since she'd seen Becky and it was nice to catch up with her. Their visit was brief however, as Colleen was clearly distracted over her concern for Andrew. Becky completely understood Colleen's feelings and Colleen was grateful.

She arrived at the homestead with Katie and Brian greeted her as she drove up in the wagon. He took Katie and then helped Colleen down. Colleen was happy to see Brian as well and gave him a big hug before the two of them walked into the house together to find Sully having a drink of water at the kitchen table.

Sully greeted the kids before realizing that Michaela wasn't with them. "Where's your Ma?" He asked Colleen.

"She won't be coming home tonight" Colleen informed him, clearly distraught over the situation. "It's Andrew, he's got a real high fever and pain and... they're not real sure what it is."

"Is he going to be alright?" Sully asked.

"I don't know" Colleen answered staring off into the distance, lost in her thoughts. Sully could see the worry in Colleen's eyes.

"Are _you_ alright?" Sully asked quietly but Colleen didn't respond. "Colleen?" He tried again.

"Hm?" Colleen said realizing that Sully was asking about her. "Me? I'm fine... I just ... Dr. Mike says there's nothing much we can do for him right now. Just monitor his fever and try to keep it down but... I can't help but feel like I should be doing something for him."

"You should go back to the clinic then. Sometimes just being there for someone is enough." Sully told her.

"What about Katie? Who's going to watch her?" Colleen asked, feeling conflicted over her responsibilities and her desire to care for Andrew.

"Brian and I should be fine. If your heart's telling you that you should be with him then that's where you should be. You go." Sully instructed and an appreciative smile formed across Colleen's face. Sully had an innate ability to read people and he was always understanding and supportive when it came to following one's feelings. Colleen hugged her Pa and thanked him before hurrying back out the door.

* * *

As Colleen walked back upstairs at the clinic, towards Andrew's room, she could hear Michaela and Andrew talking. She stood in the doorway just as Michaela had told Andrew, "A doctor never gives up on their patient." Colleen took what Dr. Mike said to heart. She wouldn't give up on Andrew. She would do whatever it took to help him.

Colleen took a step forward into the room and Andrew looked over at her, pleased to see that she'd returned. Michaela, on the other hand wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

"Colleen, I didn't expect you back. Where's Katie?" Michaela asked.

"I took her home. Brian and Sully are watchin her" Colleen answered Michaela, but her focus was solely on Andrew.

"Is the tea helping any?" She asked him.

"The pain is spreading." He answered her and then turned to Michaela. "It's more distal now Michaela. It's like athralgia."

Colleen wasn't sure what that was and became alarmed "What's that?" She quickly asked Dr. Mike.

"Pain in the joints" Michaela replied.

"It's mostly in my wrists and ankles" Andrew told her. He was trying to figure everything out himself but couldn't come up with a diagnosis. "It's the strangest thing..."

Michaela pulled back Andrew's covers to take a look at his arms. When she rolled up his sleeve, she revealed a spotted rash. Andrew didn't recognize it though.

"It's whats called spotted fever... sometimes referred to as black measles." Michaela said.

"I've never heard of it" Andrew admitted and then looked over to Michaela for more of an explaination.

"It mostly occurs in wilderness areas. Forested areas away from the large cities. We don't know the cause of it but some believe that it's transmitted through the bite of a tick." Michaela told Colleen and Andrew, who were both growing with concern over Andrew's condition.

"Will he be alright?" Colleen asked

Michaela looked at Andrew. She knew that this was serious and she had to be honest with him. She thought for a moment about what to say.

"The rash will probably spread. The pain and fever may become worse." She explained as Andrew looked to Colleen who was now visibly upset as Michaela spoke. "but you're young and you're strong" Michaela continued, trying to remain positive. "Hopefully in a week it should pass and um.. you should recover."

Andrew could hear the uncertainty in Michaela's voice and turned back to look her in the eye. "There's a chance I may not." He said to her. It wasn't a question and the look on Michaela's face confirmed his statement. Andrew looked over at Colleen. Their eyes met and Andrew could see that she was equally as frightened over the situation as he was. They both tried to smile at the other one, both hoping to give the other comfort and reassurance.

"We should let you get your rest" Michaela said to Andrew. She motioned for Colleen to leave him as well but Colleen didn't budge. Instead she sat down in a chair next to Andrew's bed and took his hand, all while maintaining eye contact with him. Michaela saw the undeniable connection between them and again feared that Colleen was too emotionally invested. She chose to let them be for now though and stepped out of the room.

"You don't have to stay. I'm sure you have your paper to work on and want to visit with your family" Andrew said to Colleen. He said it, but didn't mean it. He wanted her to stay and was glad that she had chosen to do so.

Colleen shook her head no. "I _want_ to stay here." She told him and Andrew sighed with relief that she wouldn't be leaving. "Besides, I can't exactly interview Dr. Mike for my paper if she's here helping you." Colleen smirked before teasing Andrew, trying to lighten the mood. "Next time, try not to get sick when I have a paper due."

"I'll do my best" Andrew said laughing out loud but then began another coughing fit. Colleen quickly got Andrew a glass of water and sat down on his bedside. As Andrew began to drink the water and calm his cough, both of their smiles faded as the reality of Andrew's condition hung over their heads. There may not be a next time. Andrew could get worse and never recover.

When Andrew finished his water, Colleen took the glass from him and began to re-fluff his pillows and tuck his blankets back in. Andrew watched her, admiring her nurturing character. He knew that she had a desire to care for anyone who was ill or suffering but could tell that she was more invested in caring for him. Her eyes told him that her heart was aching with desire for him to get well. He had to recover. If not for himself, then for the sole reason of relinquishing the pain that Colleen was feeling. Andrew's eyes suddenly felt very heavy and he was having trouble keeping them open. The room began to spin and as Colleen touched his face with a cool cloth, Andrew slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"Andrew?" Colleen asked trying to rouse him. She felt his forehead and knew right away that his temperature had increased. He was breathing normally though so she figured that sleep was probably good for him at the moment.

* * *

Colleen continued to wipe Andrew's head, neck and chest down with a cool cloth and monitor his temperature. He would occasionally wake in a delirium, ask for her and then become restless before returning to sleep. Colleen wouldn't leave his side, despite Michaela's suggestions that she step away for a bit.

"His temperature's holdin at 104." Colleen said as she walked over to Michaela who had just entered the room to check on them.

"Lets hope it doesn't go any higher." Michaela told her.

"How much longer is he going to be like this?" Colleen asked as she watched Andrew toss and turn before going back out again.

"Well if there are no complications.. the fever should break in a few days"

"Complications?!" Colleen asked, needing to know more.

Michaela didn't want to alarm Colleen any further but knew she had to break the news to her. She took a deep breath before answering. "There's always a chance that he could develop meningitis." Colleen's eyes widened with fear and Michaela quickly tried to reassure her that she'd do everything she could. "I'll keep a close eye on him. You should go home, it's getting late"

"I wanna stay here and help you look after him." Colleen told her stubbornly.

"You need to get some rest" Mike argued

"I'm fine!" Colleen replied. "It's like you said, a doctor never gives up on her patient"

"It's true, you never stop caring... but you must also never stop being a doctor." Michaela explained to her. "It's important to care Colleen, but we must also try to maintain a professional detachment.. not become too emotionally involved with the patient."

"I think when you care for a patient, as a doctor and a friend... it'll only help them get better in the end." Colleen said determined to remain strong by Andrew's side.

"It doesn't always work out that way Colleen..." Michaela told her sympathetically.

"Still I'm staying right here" Colleen said firmly.

"Andrew could be in that condition for days" Michaela said still trying to sway her daughter.

"I know." Colleen told her, standing her ground. "And if I have to miss school, I will" She walked back over towards Andrew "I'm going to do everything I can to help him get through this... that's what you would do."

Michaela admired Colleen's strength and determination. It was becoming clear to her that Colleen's feelings for Andrew were much deeper than she had ever realized. Colleen was right too. She _would _do the same thing. She was reminded of all the times that she sat exhausted but persevering in order to care for those closest to her. She would never have left Brian's side when he fell from a tree and was in a coma and she recalled the time that she spent days caring for Sully when he was suffering from debilitating headaches.

Michaela proudly looked upon her daughter as she left the room, allowing Colleen to care for Andrew.

* * *

Throughout the night and early morning, Andrew was in and out of conscious. His condition was progressively getting worse. Colleen never left his side. She did her best to keep him cool and get him to drink some willowbark tea. Mostly she held his hand and talked to him, encouraging him to pull through. She truly believed that despite his state of mind, he could hear her.

Her words were positive but inside, she feared that he wouldn't wake up. Colleen couldn't bear the thought of losing Andrew. She had lost people that she loved in the past but it was different with Andrew. There was so much left unsaid between the two of them. Their relationship was just beginning. Colleen couldn't help but think of the regret she'd have of never telling Andrew how she felt about him. Never getting to hear him reciprocate those feelings. She'd miss watching him stumble over his words and feelings. She'd miss the way they'd talked and laughed together so effortlessly. She'd Never again see him smile his shy and self conscious half grin that she loved so much. She'd Never get to feel the touch of his lips on hers.

Colleen became overwhelmed with the very real possibility that Andrew may die. She fell to her knees next to his bed, took his hand in hers, rested her cheek atop them and finally let all of her emotions and tears pour out.

"Please Andrew... You have to wake up...I need you to wake up... " She pleaded as a whisper through her sobs. "I love you..." As she said the words, her heart sank, hoping that she wasn't too late. Then she felt a squeeze of her hands.

"Andrew?" She said looking up at his face for any signs of change in his consciousness. There were none but she knew she felt something. She called for Michaela. "Ma?! Come quick!"

"What's happened?" Michaela asked as she came running in.

"He squeezed my hand. I know he did. I felt it!" Colleen told her, hoping that it meant something positive.

Michaela took one look at Andrew though and could tell that this wasn't a good sign. His consciousness was fading even further. Colleen watched her mother's reaction and any hope she may have just experienced was now gone. Michaela quickly took his temperature again.

"106." She stated in a panicked tone and began to swiftly remove Andrew's blankets. "Colleen, prepare an ice bath right away and get Sully up here to help me. We need to get his fever down now" she ordered.

Colleen was terrified as she ran out of the room, doing as she was told. They had already filled a bath in Andrews room as a precaution and Sully was thankfully already at the clinic as he had just stopped by with Katie. He went upstairs to help Michaela as Colleen began to fill the bath with ice.

Sully and Michaela lifted Andrew out of bed, each taking an arm over their shoulders and helped him over to the tub. Colleen's heart began to pound, her breath quickened and she froze in place as she watched Andrew's nearly lifeless body be placed inside the cold water. He already looked dead to her and it took every ounce of her being to hold in her emotions. As Michaela began to pour water over Andrew's head, she noticed Colleen on the verge of a breakdown. The emotional turmoil that Colleen was experiencing was exactly what Michaela had feared.

"Colleen please wait downstairs" Michaela ordered firmly but sympathetically. To her surprise, Colleen listened and left the room quickly and without saying a word.

* * *

Colleen was filled with fear for Andrew's life as she left his room. Her mind was racing. She was thinking about nothing and everything all at the same time. She needed to keep busy. She decided it was time that she go clean herself up and get a change of clothes. When she was done, she sat downstairs at the clinic, unable to concentrate on anything else. She remained still while waiting patiently for news about Andrew's condition.

Michaela finally came downstairs.

"His fever's lowered a bit. 103. But it's still dangerously high." She told Colleen. "We've got him settled back into bed now... you can go sit with him if you'd like"

Colleen was surprised that Dr. Mike had suggested she go back up. "Really?"

"Yes. I do wish that you'd get some rest but... I understand that you want to be with him..." Michaela told her.

Colleen hugged her mother tightly and then hurried back up to Andrew's bedside.

* * *

Colleen walked quietly into Andrew's room and was relieved to see that he looked better. He was still pale and feverish but he appeared to be sleeping more peacefully now. She sat on the chair next to him and took his hand. Lightly running her fingers over his face, she brushed away the hair that fell over his eyes. He was so handsome, she thought, longing for him to wake up so she could stare deeply into his soft blue eyes. His eyes always told her much more about how he was feeling than he was able to convey through words. She finally let herself relax and even smiled slightly to herself, knowing that Andrew was out of any serious danger for now. She closed her eyes for a moment but her exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep herself.

Andrew lightly opened his eyes and then closed them again. He took a deep breath and slowly started to open his eyes again, letting them adjust to the light. His hand was being held tightly and through squinted eyes he could see Colleen asleep by his side. She was sitting in the chair next to him but her arms and head rested on the bed near his chest. He smiled, when he looked upon her face. She was an angelic vision to wake up to and then he chuckled slightly as he thought about how uncomfortable she must be. She slept soundly though and Andrew wondered how long he'd been sleeping himself. He couldn't remember much but had dreamt of Colleen's face and could swear he heard her voice. He squeezed her hands and then stroked her hair with his other hand. To this Colleen slowly began to wake up.

When Colleen's eyes finally opened, her eyes locked on Andrew's and she sat up overjoyed. A smile spread across her face as she tried to find the words to express her relief. Andrew managed to return her smile, though not quite as broad. He was still lacking physical strength and energy.

"You're awake!" Colleen finally said, still holding his hand tightly.

"I think so?" Andrew said weakly. "What day... what time is it?"

"It's Monday evening... probably about 5 or so" Colleen said, unsure of how long she'd been sleeping. She stood up to get the thermometer and checked Andrew's temperature. When she read the thermometer, an even bigger smile formed and she called out to Michaela who was just outside on the balcony.

"Fever's down. 100." Colleen happily told Michaela when she came in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Michaela asked Andrew.

"Tired" He replied.

"Can you touch your chin to your chest?" Andrew does and Michaela gave him a satifisfactory smile as he confirmed that there was no pain or stiffness in his then turned to Colleen "No meningitis" She confirmed as Colleen sighed greatly, letting go of all her worry.

"Well done Dr. Cook!" Michaela said to Andrew "It appears that you've made it through the worst of it. It's going to take awhile for you to get your strength back but.. you're going to be fine."

"Thank you" Andrew said to Dr. Mike

"No..." Michaela said proudly turning to Colleen with a grin, knowing that it was she who helped him through his illness "Thank Colleen." Michaela left the room to get some more tea for Andrew, leaving him alone with Colleen.

Andrew looked at Colleen with such a strong feeling of affection that it caused her to become a bit embarrassed. "You've been here all this time" He said, not needing her to confirm it. He knew it to be true already.

"I just wanted to help you get better" Colleen told him, suddenly very self conscious of all the emotions that she'd experienced over the past couple of days. But Andrew was going to be ok, and that was all that mattered. Right now, she was just happy that he was on his way to recovery.

Andrew took her hand firmly in his own and stroked his thumb over her fingers. "You did... thank you" He said, never taking his eyes off of hers. Andrew's illness had brought them closer together, their feelings for one another were increasing with every passing moment.

Colleen sat down on the bed next to Andrew just as Michaela returned with Andrew's tea. Colleen took the tea and helped Andrew prop himself up so he could drink it. Michaela left them alone again. Andrew sipped his tea, as Colleen continued to hold his hand. They didn't say much to each other, they were quite satisfied to stare at one another in silence, letting the look in each others eyes carry on the conversation.. Andrew occasionally asked a question about what his state of mind had been and Colleen filled him in on the seriousness that his condition had been but still didn't feel it was time to confess all that _she _had felt and said.

Andrew finished his tea and laid back down to rest some more. Colleen lingered in the doorway, watching him fall asleep before finally leaving his room. She was satisfied at last that her presence was no longer a necessity to his recovery. She went to another room and laid down herself, drifting off into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of her future with Andrew.


	11. Chapter 11 - An Independent Woman

Andrew had just arrived back at the Chateau with a shipment of medicines and supplies. He started to unload his wagon when he spotted Colleen riding up. He smiled at the sight of her. He wasn't aware that she'd be home for the weekend but saw her getting off the train while he was picking up his packages at the station. It flattered him that she was coming to see him so soon after her arrival back in town. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to greet her.

"Hi Andrew!" Colleen said happily as Andrew took the reins of her horse and helped her down.

"I'm surprised to see you out here already. I figured you'd want to visit with your family." Andrew told her.

"Well I told you I'd stop by and well... Dr. Mike and everyone are pretty busy right now... besides... I'll have time to visit with them later." Then she blushed a bit for not even considering if she'd be inconveniencing Andrew. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No! I have some supplies that just came in but.. It'll be nice to have some company while I unpack them" Andrew told her .

"Good!" Colleen said satisfied. "I can help you unpack them... it's been awhile since we've worked together."

Andrew returned her smile and they walked back to his wagon to finish unloading the crates.

* * *

When the last crate was brought in, Andrew opened them all and Colleen started to unpack. They worked well together and took joy in the fact that they made such a good team.

"So how have you been feeling?" Colleen asked Andrew "When I left for Denver, you were still pretty weak from the spotted fever"

"Well it took me a week or so to get back on my feet but..I'm much better now. I'd like to think you had a lot to do with that" Andrew said smiling at her affectionately. Colleen blushed, thrilled that Andrew appreciated her efforts in caring for him. They shared a brief moment before Andrew continued their conversation. "How are things in Denver? Are your classes going ok?"

"My classes are great. I've been doing really well. I don't feel like I'm playing catch up as much this semester." Colleen told him and he nodded, not surprised at all that Colleen was excelling. "And I'm excited that I'll have even more time to study now too."

"Oh?" Andrew inquired.

"Yes! I was having a disagreement with the lady that runs the boarding house. She wouldn't let me out after supper to go to the library so I organized the other girls that board there and we all signed a petition and got her to change the rule." Colleen explained proudly.

"That's very impressive! Usually those boarding houses are quite strict." Andrew told her, truly admiring what a strong woman Colleen was.

"Yes well, I stood my ground. At first, I was a little hesitant to fight the issue but after talking with my Ma and especially with my Aunt Marjorie this week, well... they encouraged me. They're both so strong and independent, it's nice to have women like that in my life. I hope to be exactly like them someday!" Colleen told Andrew, holding her head up high but then she noticed that Andrew's face had turned from admiration to a bit concerned. "What's the matter?" Colleen asked.

"Nothing.. it's just.. I'm sure you don't want to be _exactly _like them" Andrew started a bit uncomfortably "Especially Marjorie... "

Colleen was taken back by Andrew's response as she thought that Andrew had always admired strong women. "What do you mean?"

Andrew could tell that Colleen was starting to become defensive of her family. He wasn't sure that Colleen even knew what had been going on in town. Since Marjorie arrived a week earlier, she had been boisterously advocating women's rights, equality and some other very unorthodox opinions. "Well... the townsfolk haven't exactly... warmed up to her... um... innovative ideas..." Andrew stuttered over his words as he tried not to offend her. Colleen still looked confused though so Andrew tried to further explain. "I mean, she's just been rubbing people the wrong way. She showed up here a couple of days ago with Hank's girls and caused a scene in the hot springs. It was highly inappropriate. She's offended more than a few citizens in the process"

"Well whatever she's done, I'm sure she was just trying to make a point" Colleen said in favor of her Aunt, growing slightly irritated with Andrew's negative perception. "Women should be able to make their own choices and stand up for themselves when they aren't treated right."

"Well, I agree with that but her methods are intrusive and her opinions about 'free love'? Surely, you can't agree that she should be spreading such ideas? I mean, not even Michaela can condone what happened with her and Loren." Andrew argued, shocked that Colleen agreed with Marjorie's bold choices.

Colleen was confused though and wasn't quite sure what Andrew was talking about "Loren?" She inquired. "What happened with her and Loren?"

"They... um... spent the night together..." Andrew told Colleen as he watched her stubbornly try to hide the shock that spread over her face.

"Well I'm sure nothing happened" Colleen stated obstinately, determined to stand by her aunt.

"They were quite open about being ... uh... well.. intimate..." Andrew said uncomfortably.

Colleen was growing angry that Andrew was being so critical of Marjorie. She admired her aunt and didn't want others looking at her in a negative way. Andrew's opinion especially mattered to her. "Well if something _did _happen..." Colleen started, still trying to salvage her aunt's dignity and not give into gossip. "Then they must really care about each other. So if they do, then I'm happy for them"

Andrew wasn't sure what to think of Colleen's opinions. He wasn't surprised that she was so adamantly standing up for Marjorie, he knew her well enough to know that she would always side with the people that meant the most to her. He _was_ surprised though that Colleen was so accepting of Marjorie's behavior. He had always seen Colleen as someone with very high morals so what she said threw him off a bit. "Perhaps they do care for each other but... I find it hard to believe that they could care about each other enough to... do what they did! Well they barely even know each other!" Andrew said bewildered "You really don't believe that a week is sufficient time do you?"

"Well maybe they did move too fast..." Colleen started to admit but then her personal feelings got in the way of her true opinions. "But it isn't anybody's business but their own!" She said quickly and angrily, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. Then she let her temper get the best of her and decided to lash out at Andrew about their own budding relationship. "Good for them for realizing that they care about each other and not hesitating to show the other one how they really feel!" She then put down what she was doing and walked out of Andrew's clinic, letting the door close loudly behind her , further displaying her frustrations.

Andrew was left standing alone in his clinic, trying to sort out what had just happened. He had heard that Colleen had a bit of a temper and a tendency to become overly emotional upon disagreement but he had never actually seen it. He didn't mean to make her angry and certainly had never intended to insult her or her family in any way. He _was_ interested in her true feelings on the topic though and perhaps pushed her because he didn't feel she was being honest with herself. He wasn't convinced that Colleen could possibly be ok with the idea of Marjorie and Loren being so hasty and open about their intimacy. It was her last statement however, that really rendered Andrew speechless. He knew that it was aimed directly at him. He was disappointed in himself for apparently disappointing Colleen. He had no idea that she was so frustrated with him. He had tried to show her affection but always seemed to fumble over what he wanted to say or when the moment _was_ right, something came up to interrupt and waiver his confidence. He let out a sigh, releasing is own exasperation, then continued to unpack his supplies and ponder about what Colleen was looking for from him.

* * *

As soon as Colleen stepped out the door of Andrew's clinic, she regretted the way she had reacted. She was so thrown off by the news of Marjorie and Loren that she didn't have time to process how she felt about it. Her instincts had told her to defend her family and that's what she had done. Just not in the right way. She was embarrassed for losing her temper but she also felt embarrassed about the entire topic of 'free love' and intimacy. How could she act as if she was ok with Marjorie's actions when she wasn't even comfortable discussing it? Then there was the fact that she had made a bold statement to Andrew that was clearly an attack on how their relationship had progressed thus far. She wasn't even sure where it had come from. They were slowly transitioning from friends to more than that but Colleen had never actually felt like there was anything wrong with it. Or maybe she really did want more from him and it took her becoming angry for her true feelings to come out? As she rode away, she tried to put everything into perspective.

* * *

Colleen spent the afternoon looking after the clinic for Michaela. After a couple of hours keeping herself occupied, she decided that she needed to get out for a walk. She missed being at home and figured the familiar sounds of Colorado Springs would be a comfort to her and perhaps clear her head of all the gossip in regards to her aunt. Her peaceful walk did not last long however as she ran into Marjorie near the train station.

"Colleen! When did you get back into town?" Marjorie said approaching Colleen with a big hug. It wasn't until that moment that Colleen realized her true feelings about her aunt's rumored behavior. Colleen was hesitant around Marjorie and really not all that thrilled to see her. She had once admired her aunt's independence but was now questioning whether she should.

Marjorie noticed Colleen's standoffish behavior right away. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Colleen was filled with a sense of guilt as she questioned Marjorie's morality. "I just heard ... some stuff ... about you..." She was tentative and couldn't bring herself to accuse her aunt.

"About me and Loren?" Marjorie finished. "You want to know if it's true?" She asked directly, assuming it's what Colleen needed to know. Colleen simply nodded, feeling quite embarrassed over inquiring after such personal information. Marjorie however, was happily open to discuss the situation. "Yes. It's true." She replied unapologetically. Colleen couldn't hide her feelings. Her face read disappointment so Marjorie tried to explain further. "Colleen you have to understand that it wasn't something that I planned and it wasn't something that I did to make a statement. It just ... happened."

Colleen didn't say anything in response so Marjorie continued, "Colleen, sometimes you meet someone.. and they just ignite a fire inside of you and that fire just burns so strong that you become engulfed by the flames and by the passion and... you just lose control." Marjorie spoke with such conviction and raw emotion that she began to win Colleen over and Colleen began to nod with acceptance. "Well that's the way it was with Loren and I... It just... Happened... And it was wonderful and.. I won't apologize for it either. I know you're still so young and that this is probably hard for you to understand but... I hope you'll try?"

"Sure" was all Colleen could come up with to say. She didn't truly understand it but she _was_ trying to. She didn't want to be the young naive girl. She wanted to know what it was like to feel that intensely towards someone.

The two women walked in silence a moment as Marjorie let Colleen think things over a bit before furthering their conversation. "So, I guess I'm the talk of the town huh? Who was it that told you?"

Colleen blushed from the guilt of gossiping as she revealed that she heard the news from Andrew.

"Andrew huh?" Marjorie said as she watched Colleen blush a bit more and smile slightly at the mention of his name. Marjorie smirked and laughed a bit to herself before turning the tables and asking Colleen to reveal a bit of what she was feeling "The two of you spend quite a lot of time together." Colleen nodded shyly. "And Andrew's never made you feel ... Overcome with emotions?"

"No!" Colleen said quickly as her cheeks turned from blush to bright red. "Well not like you were saying... I mean... I have..." Colleen stopped herself. She had never openly admitted to anyone about having feelings for Andrew. Marjorie was just so easy to talk to though that Colleen felt she could just tell her things. "We almost kissed once... but... It just never seems to happen and I wonder if... I don't know... It just seems that everything is happening so slowly... And now I wonder if it's because there just isn't any...passion" Colleen struggled to say that last word. She was uncomfortable using it in reference to her own feelings.

Marjorie smiled at Colleen, amused by her innocence. "Oh Colleen! I didn't mean to imply that you _should_ be having those feelings... I just meant that sometimes passion between two people can be all encompassing. All relationships are different though and sometimes you get those feelings right away, such as Loren and I did and... Sometimes it takes awhile to discover them. Especially if both people involved are terribly shy when it comes to admitting how they feel?" Marjorie looked to Colleen to confirm her speculations. Colleen nodded accordingly. "It doesn't mean that the passion just isn't there though" Marjorie added and smiled at Colleen encouragingly and the two women linked arms as they continued their stroll back towards the clinic. Colleen started to overcome her embarrassment and was becoming more interested in Marjorie's point of view. "People often put up walls to protect themselves." Marjorie explained. "Andrew lost his mother and his father and to my knowledge, spent most of his childhood and time as a young adult in boarding schools and then went right on to medical school. He's hardly been in a setting to form any true relationships. I'm not surprised that he has a difficult time expressing himself. And you... You've certainly seen your share of loss... enough to put you on guard when it comes to your feelings? You're father left your mother, then she passed away and well... Michaela is certainly not the best role model when it comes to passion and feelings."

"But I've never seen two people more in love than Ma and Sully!" Colleen stated.

"Well in love yes... but Michaela has always been afraid of intimacy. That only changed once she and Sully were married and still... she's really not all that comfortable when it comes to discussing it"

Colleen nodded her head, realizing that Marjorie was right. "So if Andrew and I are both afraid then... What should we do?"

"One of you has to break down the other's wall!" Marjorie said simply and firmly. "And why wait for Andrew to do it!? You're intelligent and independent! You live on your own in a big city! You plan to earn a medical degree! You're a powerful woman Colleen!"

_I am a powerful woman_, Colleen thought, succumbing to Marjorie's persuasive speech and hanging on every word.

"A woman shouldn't suppress what she truly wants or needs out of a relationship just because society tells her she should wait for the man. A woman should be able to make her own choices about her sexual behavior!"

"MARJORIE!" Michaela shrieked as she overheard the advice being administered to Colleen. She whisked Marjorie away leaving behind a shocked Colleen.

Colleen wasn't sure what to think of her aunt's advice. Her sexual behavior? Colleen was simply concerned that she and Andrew hadn't vocalized how they felt about each other and she was just waiting for their first kiss. The thought of anything more happening with Andrew hadn't even crossed her mind... until that moment. Should she even be having such thoughts? Colleen was overwhelmed and confused and then to make matters worse, she spotted none other than Andrew walking her way.

"Colleen!" Andrew said, getting her attention as he approached her. Colleen wore a vague expression and her eyes widened when Andrew was finally standing before her. Andrew assumed that it was because she was still angry with him. "I'm so sorry about earlier today... I didn't mean to insult..." Andrew started but then stopped himself and furrowed his brow as he noticed that Colleen wasn't really listening to him. She looked uncomfortable. "Colleen?"

"What?! No! No need to apologize" Colleen said quickly, finding it hard to look him in the eye. She was still trying to sort out the conversation she had just had with Marjorie. Andrew was the last person she wanted to be talking to about it. His mere presence was making her heart beat faster and her head spin. she could barely think clearly. "I should... go... I have to go." Colleen said and walked away as fast as she could, suddenly weak in the knees at the thought of she and Andrew together and not feeling as powerful as she had just moments before.

Andrew was left as confused as ever. He had suspected that Colleen was angry with him but now she just seemed confused and even a bit frightened. He wasn't sure what he had even done to cause her to feel such a way or what he needed to do to remedy it. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn't understand women at all sometimes and walked away wondering when a good time to try again would be.

* * *

Colleen headed home and as she rode, she thought about everything she had been taught about marriage and intimacy versus what she actually felt was appropriate versus how she wanted to live her own life and what she wanted in a relationship.

She thought about her past relationships. She had her first kiss with Richard at the age of 14. She fell in love for the first time at 15 while on a cattle drive. Then she had her first actual relationship when she met Jared. Everything had developed too quickly with all of those situations and Colleen had ended up heartbroken or hurt. In every situation she had fallen too easily. Perhaps Marjorie was right and she was putting up a wall with Andrew. She didn't want to get hurt again. But Andrew was nothing like Richard, Jesse or Jared. Not even close. He had actually taken the time to get to know her, to have conversations with her and find out what her dreams were. He wasn't interested in just kissing like Richard was. Andrew was always open and honest. She trusted him completely and more than that, her family and friends all approved of him. He would never lie to her like Jesse had. Andrew also respected her. He would never even think about taking liberties when it came to intimacy as Jared had done to her. Andrew's intentions towards her were true and pure.

Colleen smiled to herself as she thought about how lucky she was to find a man like Andrew. He was everything she could ever imagine having in a significant other. Their relationship was moving so slowly because Andrew never wanted to be too forward. He never wanted to upset her or offend her. He wanted to always be respectful and do what was appropriate. He never tried to change her or expect her to do something simply to appease him. He was a true gentleman. So why was she putting up a wall with Andrew?

Colleen gave it some more thought and concluded that she wanted to be with him but she wasn't so sure she wanted to be the powerful woman that Marjorie had encouraged her to be. At least not in terms of intimate relationships. Perhaps she was still young and naive, but she liked the old fashioned idea of a man coming forward and professing his feelings first. She enjoyed a bit of flirting but couldn't picture herself being anymore bold than that. She also realized that she was definitely not an advocate of free love. She could never be intimate with anyone without being married and knew that Andrew felt the same way.

At last, Colleen decided that she was happy with where she and Andrew stood in terms of their relationship. She wouldn't be breaking down whatever wall Andrew may have up but she would be quietly taking her's down. Marjorie's advice may not have been the best but she _had _given Colleen the confidence to trust that it would all work out just fine. If there was passion to be discovered, they would do so at their own pace.

* * *

The next day, Colleen found out that her Aunt Marjorie would be leaving town to help Hank's girls. She had encouraged them to leave the business and start new lives. Colleen was sad to see her Aunt leave but knew that she'd be back soon. They had never finished their conversation from the previous day but it really wasn't necessary. Colleen no longer needed advice on the subject.

As the entire family approached the train station to see Marjorie off, they spotted Loren waiting as well. Marjorie went to him and after a brief goodbye, they kissed each other. Colleen smiled at them as she realized that she was no longer disappointed in her Aunt's actions. She could tell that Marjorie and Loren truly cared for each and who was she to judge? After thinking about the subject for most of the night, she found that she had a much better understanding of why Marjorie acted the way she did.

"They're so sweet together" Colleen said out loud to Michaela who was standing beside her.

Michaela was still concerned about Marjorie's influence on Colleen though and seeing her daughter admiring the couple furthered that worry. "Well Colleen, it's wonderful that they care for each other so much but...being intimate.. without being married... well that... that's not something I would do... and I would hope that..."

"Ma.." Colleen interrupted, seeing that Michaela was having a difficult time with such a discussion. "Just cause I'm happy for them, doesn't mean that's the way I want to live" She looked at Michaela confidently and Michaela let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps Colleen wasn't as impressionable as she had thought.

Marjorie walked over to say her goodbyes to the family. As Michaela and Marjorie embraced each other, Colleen watched them. She admired them. They were both strong, powerful women who had the ability to be so influential. Colleen recalled telling Andrew that she wished to be _exactly_ like them. But that was highly impossible since they were so different. They shared the fact that they each had their own independent spirit yet when it came to matters of intimacy Michaela was very reserved and Marjorie was open to Free love. Colleen found herself to be somewhere in between and liked to think that it was due to the influence of both women. She smiled at the thought of being her own unique and independent woman.

* * *

Soon after Marjorie's train departed, Colleen headed out to the Chateau to see Andrew. She owed him a lot of explanation for her behavior the previous day.

Colleen knocked on the door of Andrew's clinic and slowly and shyly walked in. "hey Andrew" She said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Colleen! Hello!" Andrew said, getting up from his desk and going over to her. He was surprised that she was there but also delighted and a bit relieved to see her before she went back to Denver. "How are you? Are you ok?" He inquired, as she looked nervously at him.

"I'm fine" She replied and began to relax when she saw that Andrew hadn't seemed to take offense to her treatment of him. "I came to apologize to you... I had no right to act so rash towards you yesterday"

"No Colleen... there's no need. I didn't mean to insult anyone" Andrew interrupted and he was completely sympathetic as to why she had acted out.

"Of course you didn't!" Colleen said quickly. "But I _do _need to apologize because I didn't even give you a chance to explain what you meant or what the situation was. Then when I saw you again in town, I guess I just hadn't sorted out my feelings yet. I was surprised by the news and I got defensive and... well I acted as if you were wrong when the truth is... you were right. Her methods are too bold and overbearing and as far as her relationship with Loren... well... I guess that's where I wouldn't want to be _exactly _like her. I could never... do that without... being married"

Colleen blushed and averted her eyes from Andrew's. He became slightly uncomfortable as well but smiled upon hearing that Colleen _was _the sweet, moral and innocent girl that he had come to know. It was good to hear her confirm that they shared the same values when it came to intimacy.

Colleen went on to explain herself more. "I don't agree with what they did... mostly because of how little they know each other and how open they were about it. I think such things should be private. But I also believe that it's no one's business but their own and that they have a right to live how _they _choose. Despite what others may think" Andrew just nodded and Colleen looked back into Andrew's eyes. She was more confident now though. "I did see them together today and I think that they genuinely care about each other."

"Well good for them then" Andrew said truthfully, willing to admit that he was wrong in thinking two people couldn't fall in love so quickly.

"Yeah. I'm happy that they found each other" Colleen replied with a smile of satisfaction. "From what she told me..." Colleen hesitated and then took a deep breath as she worked up the courage to speak about such personal matters of the heart. "It's just something that happened... and I guess that sometimes those sorts of feelings develop quickly and sometimes well..." She took another deep breath as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly at Andrew "They take a bit longer?" She formed the last part of her statement as an apologetic question. She needed him to know that she hadn't meant to indirectly insult the progression of their relationship.

Andrew understood her gestures perfectly. He could see that she regretted what she had said to him but still wanted her to confirm her true feelings. "And how do you feel about such relationships?" He asked her somewhat playfully as he was trying to contain his smile. He knew Colleen was headstrong and it took a lot for her to admit that she was wrong. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked though as she stood before him, seeking his approval and forgiveness.

Colleen sighed with relief when she realized that Andrew held nothing against her. A huge flirtatious smile then spread across her face. "Well I think that it's OK to just let things happen naturally and if naturally happens to take awhile then...I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

Andrew's smile grew as well as they stared into each other's eyes, happy to be on the same page in terms of their relationship and where it was headed. He could have kissed her right then and there but decided that the timing just wasn't right. They'd have to wait just a bit longer for their special moment but Colleen was probably right. It'd be worth the wait.


	12. Chapter 12 - Partners

Andrew hung up his certificate of merit that he had just received from the American Medical Society and took a step back. He crossed his arms and just stared at it. It was an honor to be recognized by a group of such prestigious physicians. Colleen came over by his side and Andrew glanced down at her. She looked at him, beaming with pride over Andrew's accomplishments and Andrew couldn't help but grin and stand just a bit taller.

"You must have really impressed them at the convention a couple of weeks ago" Colleen said referring to an event held by the society at the Springs Chateau. Andrew had given a speech and was endorsing The Spring Chateau's new health tonic. The tonic was a bit controversial, especially in the eyes of Colleen and Michaela, but the members of the society accepted it and Andrew had become the main focus of an article for the society's journal.

"Yes. Well, I was very fortunate. Honestly, I don't care for all the attention but now that I've received this award I'm hoping to get some grants and to start doing some research." Andrew explained.

"Research? That's fascinating!" Colleen told him with enthusiasm. She loved working with patients but had always found the science behind medicine to be intriguing.

"Yes. With all the equipment and resources I have here, I think that it will be a good use of my time. And much more interesting than most of my clients 'medical problems'" Andrew said with a bit of a smirk. "It will be good to be at the forefront of modern medicine"

"Wow! Your work could be published in journals all over the country!" Colleen replied with envy.

"Well, you're getting a bit a head of things." Andrew said letting out a quick chuckle at Colleen's excitement. "Let's just see if I'm able to obtain any grant money first"

"You will" Colleen told Andrew assuredly to which he became slightly embarrassed, knowing just as well as she did that he shouldn't have any problems doing so.

Colleen left shortly after. It had only been a brief visit, as she had gone to visit Andrew directly after arriving home in Colorado Springs. School was out for summer and she was looking forward to a relaxing couple of months with her family, friends and of course Andrew.

* * *

Colleen's hope of a relaxing summer quickly vanished however. The evening of her arrival she learned that there had been growing tensions out at the Indian reservation between the Indians and the army. In the midst of it all, Cloud Dancing, Sully's Cheyenne friend, had been unjustly beaten by a soldier. The news shocked Colleen and her family and Sully's frustrations of not being able to help out a man who was like a brother to him turned to anger. After previous disputes with the army and government regulating the conditions of the reservation, Sully had been forced to stay away. He was no longer able to act as an ambassador to the Indians as he once had. He had been struggling with the issue but now seemed on the edge of rebellion.

Sully became cold and distant and Michaela had been busy not only at the clinic but also at the reservation caring for Cloud Dancing. Colleen kept busy helping out Michaela at the clinic as well as caring for Katie the majority of the time. Caring for Katie wasn't much of a sacrifice however as Colleen wholeheartedly loved it. She missed her baby sister dearly and openly accepted the responsibility.

* * *

About a week after the incident with Cloud Dancing, Michaela realized that Colleen hadn't had much time to herself since being home. She insisted that Colleen take the afternoon off. Colleen was grateful and rode out to the Chateau to visit with Andrew.

Andrew was thrilled when Colleen arrived. It was a beautiful summer day and he suggested that they take a stroll through the gardens. Colleen thought it was a perfect idea.

"How's Cloud Dancing doing?" Andrew inquired as they stepped out of the clinic.

"Ma said he's going to be all right. He had severe internal bleeding and broken ribs so he's still weak and is going to need time to heal but... he's doing well" Colleen explained positively but then her mood saddened as she thought of Sully. "I'm more concerned about Sully now... He's really upset about what's happened and can't stand that there's nothing he can do to help. He's been gone a lot lately and when he _is _around he's so quiet."

Andrew nodded sympathetically, unsure of what to say on the subject. He had noticed a change in Sully recently too.

They strolled silently for a moment, making their way along the porch and towards the garden. Andrew then tried to change the subject to something more positive. "So you've been getting to spend a lot of time with Katie lately? I'm sure you're enjoying that!"

Colleen smiled happily at the thought "Yes. It's been nice. She actually said her first word this morning!" She exclaimed proudly. "We were loading up the wagon and she came right out and said 'Pa'!"

"Pa? She actually said it?" Andrew said amazed.

"Clear as a bell! Sully's been trying to get her to say it for weeks" She saddened again at the thought of Sully's absence. "Now she finally says it and he's not here to see it."

"That's unfortunate" Andrew replied. "I'm sure he was disappointed"

"yeah..." Colleen sighed knowing how hard it is to miss all of Katie's firsts. "I understand how he feels. Every time I come back from school, Katie's doing more things. I feel like I'm missing out on part of her life"

Andrew nodded as they took a seat together on a bench in the gardens. "Well it's only for a short time" he said continuing their conversation. "When you're finished with college and medical school, you'll come back home and practice medicine. Then you'll be around to see Katie grow up."

Colleen thinks about this for a moment and isn't actually sure if that's what her plan would be "Come back home and practice medicine?" She tentatively asks Andrew, but she's also questioning herself.

Andrew is a bit confused by her reaction "Well... I assumed you'd be joining Michaela in her practice"

"I suppose..." Colleen says softly, wondering if that's what she really wanted. She had once considered living in a city like Boston or San Fransisco and working in a large hospital. She also found doing something like medical research appealing. She loved working with Michaela but had often dreamed much bigger than having a small town practice.

"Or you could start a practice of your own?" Andrew suggested as he watched Colleen weigh her options, hoping that whatever she chose would bring her back to Colorado Springs rather than further away from him. He then hesitated a moment before making his next suggestion, knowing that her reaction would mean everything to their relationship. "Or..you could.. work here?"

Colleen's sullen look disappeared and she immediately lit up at the idea. "Here?! You mean work for you?"

Her reaction was more than what Andrew could have hoped for and his confidence soared. "Well not for me... _with _me" he clarified. "As a partner".

Colleen took a deep breath as she was flooded with positive emotions. The thought of Andrew wanting to be her partner was overwhelming in the best way. The look on her face couldn't hide her love of the idea but Andrew needed to hear her confirm it.

"Would you like that?" He asked her.

Colleen nodded yes and "Partner" was all she managed to say over the sudden pounding of her heart.

Andrew and Colleen's eyes locked onto on another. They both knew that the word held more meaning between the two of them than simply being colleagues. They slowly moved closer to one another and when they were just barely touching, they each closed their eyes, hesitating briefly, not wanting to rush what was about to happen. Then finally, their lips met ever so softly. The long awaited anticipation was over and their bodies both relaxed as they savored their sweet and gentle kiss. It was filled with affection and they were slow to part from one another. When they finally did, their eyes met again and their smiles widened with pure joy.

"Partners" Andrew whispered to Colleen, confirming to her that it did indeed have a double meaning for him.

Colleen and Andrew sighed simultaneously with satisfaction and then both let out a small giggle. They couldn't believe they had waited so long to show their affection for one another. Andrew shifted himself closer to Colleen, took her hand in his and kissed it. They sat side by side and Colleen rested her head on Andrew's shoulder and placed her other hand over their already interlocking fingers. They remained seated in the privacy and peacefulness of the garden, the silent company of the other more than enough to fulfill the enjoyment of their afternoon.

After awhile, they continued their stroll, remaining close to one other and sharing simple conversations regarding Andrew's work and Colleen's time at school. Colleen was on Andrew's arm at all times.

When it came time for Colleen to head home for supper, Andrew turned to face her. He placed his hand on her cheek and Colleen instinctively closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Andrew stared at her a moment before softly kissing her once again.

As Colleen walked away she couldn't help but think that she had been right... their moment was absolutely worth waiting for.


	13. Chapter 13 - Revolts and Lies

Colleen and Andrew had just shared an amazing early afternoon together. It couldn't have been more perfect. Little did they know that as they were happily wrapped up in each other's company, absolute chaos was ensuing over at the Palmer Creek Reservation.

The indians had set off explosives at the reservation and caught the army off guard. They rebelled, fighting the soldiers and escaping into the woods. There was a lot of gunfire and the place was nearly burnt to the ground. There were injuries and casualties on both sides.

* * *

Andrew sat at his desk, still on cloud nine from his kiss with Colleen. He was just finishing up some paperwork and getting ready to head home when Brian Cooper knocked on the clinic door and entered in haste. Andrew immediately reacted with concern as he saw the look of panic on Brian's face.

"Brian! What's wrong?!" Andrew asked, jumping up from his desk.

"There's been trouble at the reservation! A lot of soldiers and indians are hurt. Ma said she needs you out there. She headed back into town to get more supplies." Brian explained.

Andrew quickly grabbed his medical bag and extra supplies and headed out to the reservation with Brian.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colleen rode into town with Michaela, who had just returned from seeing the aftermath of the revolt. They went into the clinic to gather supplies but Michaela wouldn't be returning to the reservation to help. She needed to find Sully. No one had seen him since before the Indians set off the explosives and revolted. The army was also looking for Sully as he was suspected in supplying them with such explosives, ammunition and horses to escape. Michaela wasn't sure, but she too suspected that Sully may be involved.

Colleen placed Katie in her bassinet and then gave Dr. Mike an encouraging hug goodbye, trying to remain positive that Sully wasn't involved and that he'd be found soon. Colleen hadn't said anything, but she knew that the truth was, Sully probably _was _involved and she prayed for some kind of miracle that the army didn't find him before her Ma could.

She had promised to look after the clinic and immediately began to prepare in case anyone else came in injured from the aftermath of the uprising. Colleen was just finishing up when Andrew hurried in through the door.

"Andrew?! Is everything allright?!" Colleen asked, surprised to see him and a bit worried from the look on his face. He was exhausted and distraught.

"I just came back from the reservation. It's completely destroyed and there's a lot of people hurt. I brought a few soldiers back into town with me. They're not too bad. Two have gun shot wounds, We should make sure that no infection develops and another took a severe blow to his head."

Colleen jumped into to action right away, loving that Andrew was already speaking to her as a partner, using words like 'we'. "I'll help you get them inside!" She said and they hurried out to the wagon that Andrew had drove up in.

Two of the soldiers were able to walk in on their own, and did so. Andrew and Colleen each took an arm of the last, who had been shot in the leg. Together, they walked him inside and upstairs to one of the recovery rooms.

"I thought Michaela would return to the reservation to help. Where is she?" Andrew asked Colleen as they got the soldiers settled. Colleen suddenly became very tense. She glanced at the soldier, knowing that she couldn't mention anything about Sully in front of them.

"Um... she got some supplies and headed out again.. I don't know..." She lied, again glancing at the soldier to see if he had any sort of reaction. Andrew noticed her discomfort and didn't press her for more information.

When they had their patients settled and resting in bed, they walked back downstairs into the examine room. Colleen's body language was still tense. She was worried about Michaela and Sully and hated that she had to lie to Andrew.

Andrew looked at Colleen quizzically. "Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"No..." Colleen hesitated. Not sure if she should tell Andrew about where Michaela actually was. Andrew looked at her with concern, wanting her to continue so that maybe he could help her. When Colleen looked into his eyes she saw how genuine he was. She knew then that she could trust him. "The truth is... Dr. Mike went to look for Sully. No one has seen him since this morning."

Andrew's eyes widened with shock. "Do you think he helped the indians escape from the reservation?!"

"I honestly don't know... but... I think he might have." Colleen admitted to Andrew, knowing that he wouldn't tell her speculations to anyone.

Andrew saw that Colleen was clearly distressed and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. He went over to her and took her in his arms. She leaned into him, gently resting her head on his chest and finding comfort in being close to him.

Andrew stroked Colleen's hair and kissed her on the top of the head. He held close for another moment until Brian came through the front door of the clinic, surprising them both.

"Brian!" Colleen said startled as she and Andrew seperated quickly and crossed their arms as if they hadn't just had them around each other a moment ago. Brian stopped at the door, his eyes skeptically looking back and forth between Andrew and his sister. He certainly noticed that there was something going on between them but didn't say anything. The three of them all stood uncomfortably for a moment before Colleen spoke up. "Have you heard anything about Ma? Sully?"

"She hasn't come back yet" Brian said sadly. "But I ran into Miss Dorothy and she said Ma told her she might not be back until late tonight or early morning." Colleen nodded, sharing the disappointment and fear that Brian was feeling. "We should head back to the homestead" Brian suggested.

Colleen nodded in agreement with Brian and turned to Andrew. "Are you able to stay here with the soldiers overnight?"

"Of course" Andrew told her.

"Good. Ma should be back in the morning to check in with you. If not, I'll head into town as soon as I can." Colleen explained.

"Don't worry about a thing." Andrew told her with a reassuring smile. Colleen returned it with a smile of her own and stared at him with gratitude.

As Colleen and Andrew got lost in each other's eyes, Brian began to feel a bit like a third wheel. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Colleen collected her self and replied that she was, picked up Katie from her bassinet, and headed out with Brian.

Andrew went upstairs to check on his patients before turning in for the night himself. He was exhausted and eager to get some rest. It had been a long and interesting day. He and Colleen finally shared their first kiss and spent the afternoon in pure happiness. How could a day that started off so full of hope turn to such uncertainty.

* * *

Colleen woke up the next morning and Michaela still had not returned home. She tried to stay positive and encouraged Brian to go about the day and told him that Dr. Mike and Sully would be home soon. Things were only about to get worse though. During breakfast, soldiers barged into the kitchen, lead by Sargeant O'Connor. O'Connor was a man who had a history of conflict with Sully. He had been brought in to round up the escaped Indians and search for Sully. Colleen tried to stay calm and comfort Katie as O'Connor made a mess of the home claiming that he was searching for clues. He found nothing and just as he and his men were leaving, Michaela finally returned home, and ordered O'Connor off of their property.

"Did you find anything Ma?" Brian asked Michaela when the soldiers were finally gone.

"No... not yet" Michaela said, starting to lose hope and become frustrated. She took Katie from Colleen's arms and carried her into the house. She looked around the homestead and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry about the mess Ma" Colleen told her. "We'll clean it up. You should get some rest, you've been up all night"

"Thank you Colleen" Michaela said, grateful to have amazing children. She never needed to ask them for help, they were just always there to support her in her greatest times of turmoil. "Unfortunately, I won't have much time to rest. I have to go back out there. I have to find Sully."

Michaela stayed at the homestead just long enough to grab some food and supplies. Just after she left, Matthew came riding up. He was looking for Dr. Mike. He learned from the soldiers that Sully had been involved in the revolt and as sheriff, was being forced to aid the army in their search.

Overnight, a war had begun between the army and the Indians, putting Matthew against his family. He had to imprison a large number of escaped indians and as a result, the remaining freed indians had joined the Dog soldiers, or Braves, to fight back against the army. They burned down Matthew's homestead and raided the town, spewing gunfire and dynamite.

Matthew had rapidly grown angry and now could tell that his own brother and sister were lying to him too. They told him that they didn't know where Michaela had gone. He didn't call them out on it and began to follow them in the homestead to help them clean up but he spotted Michaela riding near the edge of the woods. He quickly turned around, got back on his horse and followed her.

Colleen and Brian went back into the house and began to clean up. It wasn't long before Matthew came riding up with Michaela. They both wore vague expressions and weren't speaking, they could barely even look at one another.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Colleen asked as she and Brian came back outside.

"We found Sully and Cloud Dancing" Michaela answered but her tone was saddened and disturbed.

"Well are they alright?" Colleen asked growing concerned.

"They're fine Colleen" Michaela said and then glanced over at Matthew who still wouldn't look up. He should have arrested Sully, it was his job. Michaela had convinced him not to and Matthew finally agreed but he was clearly angry with her. They had put him in an awkward position and took advantage of him. "Sully was involved with the uprising. He supplied the indians with horses and explosives. He didn't know that they were going to start a war though. He's taking Cloud Dancing to live with the Northern Cheyenne. It's free land. He'll be safe there."

"What happens when Sully comes back?" Brian asked "He's wanted by the army!"

"I don't know Brian..." Michaela said. She was emotionally drained and knowing the truth about what happened didn't make things any easier on her or the family.

* * *

The entire family, minus Sully of course, rode into town together. Brian and Matthew got started with cleaning up the jail and Colleen went with Michaela over to the clinic. Colleen would have liked to see Andrew any other day but was releived that he was gone from the clinic when she arrived. She didn't want to explain anything about her family's situation at the moment.

"Colleen, Andrew left you a note" Michaela said as she picked up a piece of paper from her desk and handed it over to her daughter. "Did he stay here last night?"

"Yes, he brought a few soldiers back that were injured in the revolt" Colleen explained as she opened the letter and began to read it. "He says that they were doing well in the morning and he released them back to the army camp. He'll check in on them later today. No need for us to worry about anything"

"Well when you see him, please thank him for his help. I appreciate the fact that he can be here when I can't"

Colleen nodded but dreaded going out to see him. She knew that she couldn't tell him the truth about Sully or where he was headed, especially now that the indians were planning attacks on the town. The less people that knew what was going on, the better. She would have to lie to him and she wasn't sure how she would deal with that. They had taken a huge step forward the day before and now she felt like she was about to ruin everything.

The day was difficult to get through. They all tried to go about their day like normal but that was easier said than done. Sully was wanted for treason, the army was after him, and all they could do was wait for news and pray that Sully stayed safe.

In the late afternoon, Colleen took Katie upstairs at the clinic for a nap. On her way back downstairs, she saw Michaela walk out the door and watch some of the soldiers ride off.

"Ma?! What happened?" Colleen asked, going after Michaela.

"O'Connor found out where Cloud Dancing and Sully are. They're going after him" She responded and then took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do "So am I. Colleen, will you look after Katie for me?"

"Sure" Colleen nodded and then Michaela rode off, leaving Colleen by herself again.

Colleen spent the night at the clinic, rather than riding back to the homestead. With everything going on. she figured that it would be best to stay there just in case anyone needed any help. She had trouble sleeping as she was worried about Michaela and Sully and kept going over in her head what she was going to tell Andrew.

* * *

First thing in the morning, she decided she couldn't avoid seeing Andrew for much longer, the anticipation of having to talk to him about her family was weighing too heavy on her. She had to just go and get it over with.

Colleen took a deep breath as she nervously knocked on the door to Andrew's clinic.

"Come in" He replied.

Colleen walked in to find Andrew sitting at his desk, reading a medical journal.

"Hi" She smiled at him. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all actually." Andrew said as he lit up at the sight of her but then quickly became concerned when he saw the look on her face. Something was obviously bothering her. "Did Michaela return yet? Did she find Sully?"

Colleen stared at him for a moment, not knowing how to answer. She didn't want to lie to him. "She returned yesterday morning but then left again last night when she was told that the army knows where Sully and Cloud Dancing are headed. I haven't heard anything else"

"Are _you _ok? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sensing that there was something else bothering Colleen.

"No.. I don't want to bother you."

"Really it's no bother. Come on, we'll take a walk." Andrew told her and lead her outside. "The only patient I have scheduled to come in today is Mrs. Morales"

"Mrs. Morales? What happened?" Colleen inquired.

"The indians burned her homestead down. She sustained severe wounds on her arm while trying to put out the fire." Andrew explained and saw that Colleen was looking pensively at the ground. He knew that there was a lot going on with her family and that she needed to talk about it. "I heard that Matthew's home was destroyed as well. The jail too? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Brian helped him clean up the jail yesterday and he's going to be staying with us for now" Colleen told him, leaving out all the anger that Mattew was feeling towards Michaela and Sully. If she told him that she'd have to admit that they knew where Sully was and that he had been involved.

"It must be difficult for him. With him being sheriff and the army accusing Sully of treason?" Andrew asked trying to push Colleen to open up. She was keeping something from him and he didn't like it. She had voiced her concerns about Sully's involvement earlier but now something was different. He didn't quite understand why she was suddenly shutting him out.

"yeah" Colleen said as she simply nodded.

Andrew sighed with frustration as Colleen continued to be reserved with him. "It's terrible what's happened out at the reservation, hopefully things will work out for the best"

Colleen simply nodded again and was thankful to be interupted when Jake drove up to the Chateau with Mrs. Morales. Andrew walked over to them and helped her down.

"How are you feeling" He asked her.

"There is still pain but, I am better today" Mrs. Morales told him. "But first I must make arrangements for paying you. I have no money now but next month when I receive my salary then I will pay you"

"That's very considerate of you Mrs. Morales." Preston said, walking over and intervening on the conversation. "But I'm afraid Dr. Cook has a full slate of patients to see today. Perhaps Dr. Quinn could see you?"

"She's not around" Colleen told Preston and then he flashed her a quick pseudo smile, clearly irritated with the situation.

Preston then turned to Andrew and in a hushed voiced demanded that he settle the matter and see his patients. Andrew looked over at Colleen who was watching to see how he was going to handle things. He was torn but took a step towards Mrs. Morales and hesitated as he spoke "Your arm... it looks good. I doubt there's any infection. All you need to do is change the dressing and make sure..."

"Wait a minute!" Jake interupted "You're not even going to look at it?"

"Well Jake, It's really necessary." Andrew said trying to sound confident but obviously uncomfortable with turning a patient away. "As long as the wound is kept clean it should heal properly. I would have to examine you only if"

"Only if I could pay?" Mrs. Morales said very matter of factly, silencing Andrew.

"I'm very sorry" He said knowing that she was right. "My patients are waiting, excuse me" He then walked away quickly, regretting that he couldn't do anything to help Mrs. Morales and unable to even look at Colleen who was staring at him with disbelief.

Colleen's disbelief quickly turned to anger and as Jake and Mrs. Morales drove off, she turned to follow Andrew back to his clinic. She stormed in the door, not even bothering to knock first.

"Yes, I see that you have many patients waiting" Colleen said brusquely as she found Andrew standing alone in his clinic.

Andrew crossed his arms and hung his head with embarrassment. He understood why Colleen was so upset but he didn't have full control over his clinic, Preston did. "Colleen, I have certain responsibilities here. I don't have the same freedoms as Michaela does. I can't just accept promises and pies and chickens" He tried to explain.

"Andrew, you have _responsibilities_ to your _patients_! You took an oath, as a doctor, to _help _people! You can't just turn people away like that" Colleen said indignantly.

"Well, unfortunately that's not my decision here." Andrew finally said with conviction, standing by his decision despite knowing that it wasn't moral.

Colleen wasn't backing down on her side either. She crossed her arms as well and stood firmly, looking Andrew directly in the eyes. "Well I know that I could never work with someone who was afraid to stand up for what's right."

"Colleen..." Andrew sighed softly, letting his guard down a bit.

"No." Colleen said, quickly interupting, not wanting to hear any more of his explaination. "If someone is sick or hurt and needs your help, it's _your _job to do something about it!" Colleen waited a moment for Andrew to respond but he had nothing to say. He knew that she was right. He had nothing more to argue and he wasn't willing to further jeopardize their young relationship. Colleen could see the regret on Andrew's face and began to soften to his situation but she was still too frustrated to forgive him at the moment. "Maybe that's something you should think about" she finished softly as she turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14 - Reason to Believe

Colleen left Andrew's clinic, not knowing what to think. She _was _upset with Andrew and how he handled the situation with Mrs. Morales but she also knew that he had a contract with Preston that he had to abide by. Perhaps it was easier for her to lash out at him and distance herself because of her own guilt. She had lied to Andrew about knowing anything about Sully and until the situation was resolved, she would have to continue to do so.

The situation with Sully had only escalated, however. Michaela had gone after Sully when she learned that O'Connor knew of his where abouts. No one was sure what had happened but after finding O'Connor dead at the bottom of a cliff, it was speculated that he did indeed find Sully and there had been an altercation. Not only was Sully still wanted for treason but now murder had been added to his charges as well. Sully was also no where to be found. His Cheyenne beads that he always wore were lying on a rock at the bottom of the cliff though, indicating that he most likely fell from the cliff too. If he had survived the fall, it would have been a miracle.

Michaela wasn't giving up hope though. She continued to search the area for him. After a couple of days of going out all day and night, Sully's best friend Daniel Simon showed up to help with the search. He was the perfect man to aid Michaela. He knew Sully, they thought a lot alike and his presence brought new hope to the family. Matthew even gave up his job as sheriff to help with the search. He had gotten over his initial feelings of anger, realizing that Sully acted out of compassion for the Indians. All he wanted now was to find Sully and make sure he was safe.

After a few days, the army received orders to stop looking for Sully, presuming that he was dead. There were continuous raids on the town and they needed to devote their men to fighting the dog soldiers. The family however, was more determined than ever to find him and now had the freedom of not being followed or questioned by soldiers as closely. Daniel, Michaela, Matthew and even Brian left early one morning with plans of not returning until they'd found Sully. Colleen was left by herself to care for Katie and look after the clinic.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Andrew had seen Colleen. When she left his clinic, she had been disappointed in him. He knew she had just cause for being so and he had been embarrassed over his behavior and the way he reacted when Colleen had called him out on it. He had wanted to go see her to apologize but she had far too much going on. She didn't need the added stress of their petty argument when her family was experiencing such a crisis. After finding out that Michaela had left Colleen overnight though, he felt that he had to go see her and talk to her. He was worried about her and not only needed to apologize but wanted to make sure that she was safe.

Andrew took a deep breath before knocking on the clinic door. There was no answer. He tried again before just letting himself in. He looked around the examine room and noticed Colleen's shawl and hat hanging up, indicating that she was there, or had been there. He walked upstairs and stopped short when he saw Colleen step out of one of the recovery rooms. She wore a look of stress and exhaustion and didn't seem all that pleased to see him standing there. Usually her eyes lit up the moment he appeared but this time she seemed uncertain about his presence.

"Hi" Andrew said quietly and looked at Colleen with remorse in his eyes.

Colleen was surprised to see him there but immediately softened to him. She knew he had regretted the fact that he had to turn Mrs. Morales away. Andrew wasn't the sort of man to care solely about profit. He had a good and genuine heart and unfortunately had been put in situation that compromised his character. She had been angry with him long enough and should have gone to see him sooner. It was obvious that he had been distraught over the incident.

"Hey Andrew" She replied, smiling sweetly at him. "I was just putting Katie down for her nap." She explained before motioning that they go back downstairs. Andrew nodded and followed her. He was relieved to find she hadn't held a grudge against him.

"I um.. heard about Sully" Andrew started a bit uncomfortably. "Has Michaela had any luck in finding him?"

The situation with Sully wasn't something that Colleen wanted to talk about. She _couldn't _talk about it too much anyways. She glanced down, unable to look Andrew in the eyes and just shook her head. "I don't know much about what's going on with Sully... I just know that there's a lot of people getting hurt. The Indians have destroyed so many homes in the area and they keep riding through town shooting... Thankfully there hasn't been anything too serious but I've been pretty busy trying to take care of things here."

"If I had known that you were here by yourself, I would have stopped by to help much earlier." Andrew told her. "Is there anything I can do now?"

Colleen looked up. When her eyes met Andrew's she saw that he sincerely wanted to be there with her to help in any way that he could. "Right now, I think I have things taken care of"

"Of course you do" Andrew said smiling proudly at her and Colleen blushed a moment at his confidence in her. He then remembered that there was more he needed to talk to her about. He anxiously cleared his throat before continuing. "I actually came here to apologize to you... about the other day... the situation with ..."

"No Andrew." Colleen interrupted with a forgiving tone. "There's no need. I know that you have to concede to Preston's regulations, I shouldn't have lashed out at you the way that I did."

"I appreciate your understanding but I _do _need to apologize. You were right. I have a responsibility to my patients and I didn't act accordingly. I could have made other arrangements with Mrs. Morales. I could have seen her on my own time." Colleen nodded with understanding before Andrew went on with his explanation. "The truth is that Preston put me in an awkward position and I didn't know how to handle it. I've already seen and apologized to Mrs. Morales but I also owe _you _an apology for how I talked to you afterwards. I was embarrassed and I couldn't stand that you of all people had witnessed my behavior."

Colleen listened to Andrew's apology and then a playful smirk spread across her face. "Well why would my opinion mean so much?" She asked not really all that confused as to why Andrew had a need to impress her. She just wanted to hear him confirm his feelings.

Andrew caught Colleen's look and let out an amused sigh. "Well if we're going to be partners someday, I think that your opinion in how our clinic is run would be rather important. That is if... you'd still like that?"

Colleen's smile grew even bigger as Andrew had just turned the tables on her, trying to get her to admit her feelings. "I think I would like it if we could make things work" Colleen told him with flirtatiously playful eyes.

"Good" Andrew said simply as he returned her look.

* * *

Colleen and Andrew spent a bit of time discussing the patients that had come into the clinic recently as they updated medical records together. Colleen still wasn't willing to talk about what she knew about Sully but for now, the tension between her and Andrew was gone and she was glad to have someone there with her.

When Katie woke up from her nap, Andrew suggested that they get out of the clinic for a bit and enjoy the beautiful day and fresh air. They put Katie in her carriage and headed out for a stroll through town.

As they passed by the general store, they were suddenly startled by screams and gunshots! Their hearts sank with fear as they looked up and saw dog soldiers on horseback rounding the corner by the saloon. It was another raid on the town. Andrew quickly swept Katie out of her carriage and threw his arms around Colleen as he rushed her to duck behind a wagon to take cover. Colleen took Katie in her arms and held her tightly. She let Andrew pull her in to his embrace and she tucked her head into his chest, not wanting to see what was happening.

The dog soldiers tore through the streets of Colorado Springs as they terrorized the townsfolk with gunfire in all directions. Andrew watched as a few soldiers did their best to fire back and then saw one of the army's scouts step out into the street to confront the Indians and he was shot point blank in the chest. Without thinking, Andrew jumped up into action. He was only a few feet away from the scout. He ran out into the street and into the middle of the chaos in order to help him.

"Andrew!" Colleen screamed out as she watched in terror, feeling helpless and alone.

As Andrew got to the man lying in the street, the Indians were riding away, followed by soldiers in hot pursuit. He checked the scout's pulse and found nothing. The town had grown eerily quiet as everyone cautiously came out from hiding and gathered in the street. Andrew stood up slowly, still in a bit of shock from the events that had just come and gone in a mere matter of seconds.

"He's dead" Andrew said to a few townsfolk and soldiers nearby. Then a sound of a baby's cry broke the silence. It was Katie. Andrew looked over to Colleen who was trembling and doing her best to comfort Katie. Her eyes were wide with fear as they met Andrew's. He immediately scolded himself for leaving her side and ran to her as quickly as he could. He threw his arms around her and brought her in close to him.

"Are you alright?!" Andrew asked Colleen in a panicked tone, breathing heavily from all the excitement.

"Yeah" Colleen nodded quickly and reassuringly but she was still frightened. Andrew gently placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding her to lean on him for support. Colleen closed her eyes, fighting back tears and let out a sigh of relief as she melted into Andrew's comforting arms, thanking God that nothing had happened to him.

"Come on, let's get you back to the clinic" Andrew finally told Colleen. He kept one arm around her, not wanting to let her go. They retrieved Katie's carriage and walked down the street towards the clinic.

Katie had fallen back asleep on their walk back to the clinic and Colleen gently laid her down in her bassinet when they went inside. Then she went and sat down on a bench in the back of the examine room. She placed her head in her hands and just began to cry. She'd been so overwhelmed with caring for Katie and the clinic and the stress of dealing with her family's situation, so now being in the middle of the Indian raid had pushed her over the edge. She couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.

Andrew sat by her side and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Colleen, it's over now" He said, assuming she was still upset over the raid.

"It's not just what happened today" Colleen said sobbing. "It's being here alone, not knowing what's going on with my family." Colleen looked up at Andrew and saw that he truly felt much sympathy for her situation. "It's not just having to worry about Sully too... it's everyone. Ma, Matthew, Brian... I don't know where they are or if they're safe. I could lose everybody I love!"

Andrew pulled Colleen into him and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure nothing has happened to them." He told her trying to be reassuring but Colleen wasn't convinced.

"But I don't really know. All I have to hold onto is hope and... I'm starting to lose it... " She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, prepared to tell him her fears. "I'm so afraid of being alone" She admitted, still trying to stay strong.

Andrew quickly shook his head upon hearing her worries. "No. You're never going to be alone. There are so many people who care about you."

"But none of them are here... they all left me..." Colleen said thinking about her family.

"Not everyone that cares about you is gone..." Andrew said as he gently touched his hand to Colleen's cheek. Colleen slowly closed her eyes, taking in the moment then opened them again to find a warm affection in Andrew's stare. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. It was brief but comforting to Colleen. She took a deep self calming breath, thankful that Andrew was with her.

"_I'm_ here for you, Colleen" Andrew told her with conviction.

Colleen's face lit up with gratitude and then just as quickly, her smile turned into a frown as she recalled what had _just _happened. "But you almost weren't..." Colleen started, shaking her head as Andrew became confused. "You ran out into the line of fire. What if you had been shot? I almost lost you too" Colleen's voice became panicked again as she considered the possible outcomes of Andrew's choice.

"No... I'm so sorry Colleen. I don't know what I was thinking... I just... reacted" Andrew explained trying to sort out his actions "but... nothing happened to me and I'm here for you now." Andrew told her as he took her back into his arms. Colleen closed her eyes again as she rested her head on his chest. She certainly wasn't over her fear of being alone but for now, Andrew's embrace was a welcoming comfort.

After a while, Colleen dried her eyes and finally composed herself. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was getting late in the afternoon. "Don't you have to be getting back to your clinic?" She asked Andrew.

Andrew did have to be getting back, he actually had a couple of patients to see but he didn't want to leave Colleen. "If you need me to stay, I will." He told her.

Colleen smiled at his offer. "Nooo. I'll be fine. I'm staying here at the clinic and Mr. Bray offered to check in on Katie and me. I'll probably just finish up some work here and then go to bed early. It's been a long day."

"OK." Andrew agreed as he admired Colleen's bravery. He knew that she was still stressed and frightened but she was doing her best to work through her emotions. They both stood up and Andrew pulled her into an embrace one more time and affectionately kissed the top of her head. "I'll check in on you first thing tomorrow. I promise. Everything's going to be fine." He told her.

Colleen thanked Andrew for everything as he walked out the door.

* * *

It was late when Andrew finally finished up with his patients and his work at the Chateau. He rode back into town and on his way to the boarding house, he glanced over at the clinic. There was no light coming from inside and he assumed that Colleen had done just as she said and had gone to bed early. She certainly deserved the rest after all that she'd been going through. Andrew stared up at the darkened rooms, thinking about her, hoping that she was sleeping soundly. He longed to go back over and be with her and hold her. He wanted to be the one to protect her if needed and be the one to make her feel safe. She had poured out her emotions to him and confessed her fears. She trusted him and he didn't want to let her down.

* * *

Andrew checked in on Colleen first thing in the morning before heading to the Chateau. He promised to return later that afternoon and did. Andrew saw a few patients and then sat down to update their charts while Colleen took Katie upstairs.

It was dark already when Andrew finally finished working and walked upstairs to find Colleen. He approached the door to her candle lit room and watched her for a moment as she straightened the blankets in a sleeping Katie's crib. Colleen was the most relaxed she had been in days. Andrew was glad that he was able to take some of the burden from her. He knocked on the door to get her attention. Colleen turned around and smiled at seeing him.

"I finished updating the patient files for your mother" Andrew told her.

"Thanks" Colleen said gratefully.

"Are you going to be staying in town again tonight?" Andrew asked hesitantly. He had already made up his mind to stay there as well. He knew he couldn't leave her alone another night.

"Yeah" Colleen told him as she stepped over to the bed and sat down "It's safer here"

"I'll stay here with you" Andrew declared.

Colleen looked at Andrew quizzically. She was a bit shocked and unsure of what Andrew was suggesting. Andrew noticed and quickly clarified that he meant that he'd stay in the other recovery room. Colleen just nodded, still a little unsure if it was appropriate for him to be staying there with her. Andrew walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside Colleen.

"It's just... I don't want you to be alone" Andrew said, concerned for her.

Colleen smiled and let out a sigh. She was happy to have Andrew there with her. She felt safer when he was around and knew that she could lean on him for support if she needed it.

"Thank you for helping me around here" Colleen said graciously.

Andrew's heart soared when he saw Colleen look at him with such admiration. He placed his hand on her knee and stared deeply into her eyes, radiating a deep connection between them. "It's my pleasure" He said as they got lost in the intimacy of the setting. Their hearts began to beat faster as new feelings of desire arose. All Andrew wanted to do was take Colleen in his arms and kiss her. He started to move closer to her. Colleen suddenly became very self conscious about what she was feeling. She quickly stood up and moved away from Andrew.

"Um.. Preston doesn't mind you being away from the Chateau?" She said changing the subject to anything else.

"Uh.. Preston has other things on his mind right now" Andrew said, standing up as well, feeling a bit self conscious himself, especially given the way Colleen turned away from him. He cleared his throat nervously and went along with the conversation"Preston's more concerned with the reservation than he is my clinic."

"The reservation?" Colleen inquired.

"The government is selling off the land. Preston put in a sealed bid. He's hoping to build a lumber mill on it." Andrew explained.

"He's going to end up destroying everything!" Colleen exclaimed, upset about Preston's plans.

Andrew simply nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be talking about Preston and he certainly didn't want to do anything else to upset Colleen.

"Yes well... it's getting late. I should go settle into the other room" He said as he gave Colleen a nervous smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Colleen saw that Andrew had been thrown off a bit when she suddenly broke the moment they were sharing. She didn't mean to offend him but she could tell he was about to kiss her and she wasn't prepared to be feeling the way that she was. She wanted him to kiss her too but a darkened bedroom by themselves was far from a proper place. Colleen, not wanting Andrew to misinterpret her feelings, went after him. She opened the door and was surprised to find him standing right outside.

He was just as surprised to see Colleen and tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he was still there. "I .. Uh... Was just going... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Andrew.." Colleen said softly, taking Andrew's hand in hers, their fingers instinctively interlocking tightly. She took a step closer to him, their bodies almost pressed up against each other but not quite. Slowly she raised herself up on the tip of her toes while placing her free hand on his waist. Lifting her head, Colleen took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then brushed her lips against Andrew's cheek. She lowered her heels and rested her forehead against his chest, keeping her eyes closed and savoring the renewed intimacy of the moment. She didn't know what to do next but she did know that she wasn't ready to turn around and go back into her room.

Andrew's heart raced. Just a moment ago he was feeling rejected and embarrassed and now he had Colleen in his arms, she had whispered his name and was looking for something else from him. He knew what he wanted to do next but wasn't sure if he should. He needed to know if it was OK. He placed his hand under her chin, coaxing her to look up at him. When Colleen opened her eyes and locked them on his, Andrew had his answer. He could see the desire in her eyes. They wanted the same thing. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her in tightly against him, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Colleen didn't pull away. She opened her mouth to Andrew, igniting a long passionate kiss. They increased the tightness of their embrace as their mouths naturally moved in sync. When their lips finally parted, they remained close to each other, neither one willing to let go, both breathing heavily in the silence of the night.

It was Colleen who took a step back first. Though she had no regrets, she knew that they had pushed the boundaries of what was considered appropriate.

"Good night Andrew" Colleen said, still swooning.

"Good night Colleen" he replied in a blissful daze.


	15. Chapter 15 - Trust and Loyalty

Colleen woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. It was the first time in days that she was feeling something positive. Andrew had kissed her last night in a way that awakened feelings inside of her that she didn't know anything about. She liked it and craved to feel that way again. She was excited to see Andrew in the morning but was surprised by how awkward she had suddenly become once she was actually face to face with him again.

Andrew found himself feeling equally as awkward. Kissing Colleen the way he did had been spontaneous. He hadn't expected to do it or to have such strong feelings of desire towards her. He had started questioning if he should have done it at all. He wasn't sure how to act towards her now. What did a kiss so passionate mean for their relationship? Were they a couple now? Should he ask permission to court her? Who would he ask? Sully was missing and wanted by the army and Matthew wasn't around either. Not that he and Colleen's courtship status mattered much at the moment. It was so trivial when compared to the troubles that her family was facing.

Andrew wasn't sure if he was comfortable pursuing a courtship any further without talking to someone in Colleen's family first so he decided to take a step back before they became too involved. When Colleen had come downstairs in the morning he simply smiled at her quickly and then continued to gather up his belongings from Michaela's desk.

"Good morning" Colleen said shyly as she stood in the doorway with Katie in her arms.

"Good morning" Andrew said casually, trying to avoid eye contact, knowing that if he looked into her eyes he'd be unable to hold back his feelings for her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I did. Thank you." Colleen said positively but was starting to feel like something was a bit off between she and Andrew. She walked over to the bassinet and laid Katie down. She then paused as she looked over at Andrew who was looking down at some papers but didn't seem to be actually concentrating on them. "Andrew?" She asked as she approached him.

"I should be going. I need to get over to my own clinic" Andrew said nervously, sensing that Colleen wanted to talk about their kiss. He stood up, preparing to leave.

Colleen was hurt that after such a kiss, Andrew was acting so cold towards her. "Is everything ok?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong.."

"NO!" Andrew said quickly realizing that he was not approaching the situation the right way at all. He had no idea what to do or say but he certainly didn't want Colleen to think that she did anything to push him away. "No, everything is fine. It's great actually" he said.

Colleen sighed slightly but was still confused. "Well why... I mean, you just seem ... distant. I thought that maybe you had regrets about... last night"

Andrew stepped closer to Colleen and took her hands in his own. Colleen looked up at him and as their eyes met, Andrew knew that there was no way he was going to be able to suppress his growing feelings for her.

"Not at all" He said to her and Colleen's heart melted when she saw his genuine smile. "I'm sorry Colleen, I just... this is all new to me and I'm not really sure what we do next." He explained, a bit embarrassed.

"Me neither" Colleen laughed and when she did Andrew let out a chuckle as well. He stared into Colleen's eyes and saw that she was happy to just take things as they were.

"And your family... " Andrew continued, trying to explain his predicament. "Shouldn't I ask them.. I mean before... well they should know.." Andrew was stumbling over his words and Colleen just smiled affectionately at him. It had been awhile since he'd acted to nervous around her.

"Andrew it's ok" Colleen said. She had never actually had someone ask permission to court her before so Andrew's proper upbringing was a pleasant surprise. Her smile spread more widely across her face as she was loving how much of a gentleman Andrew was for worrying about talking to her family first. Andrew then relaxed as he realized that Colleen wasn't expecting anything from him and he had put more pressure on himself than was actually necessary.

"I really do need to get going though" Andrew said, now regrettably. Colleen nodded sadly but she understood. "I'll come back later this afternoon to check on things. If that's ok?"

Colleen beamed as she nodded and told Andrew that it was definitely ok if he came back.

"Good" Andrew said and then became mildly uncomfortable again. He stood in front of Colleen, just staring at her and holding her hands. He wanted to kiss her one more time before he left but was hesitant.

Colleen raised her eyebrows at him playfully, amused that he could kiss her so passionately the night before but was now afraid to simply kiss her goodbye. She waited another moment to see if Andrew would do anything and just as she was about to make the move to kiss _him_, Andrew surprised her and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss.

They both wore giddy smiles as they parted and when Andrew left the clinic, Colleen let out a girlish giggle. She turned back to Katie, who was sitting up, smiling at Colleen.

"Were you watching us Katie?" Colleen said in a silly voice and Katie laughed when Colleen approached her and the two sisters spent the morning pleasantly playing together. They weren't worrying about all the drama unfolding in their lives, but were focused on staying happy in the given moment.

* * *

After their pleasant morning together, Colleen and Katie headed out for lunch over at Grace's. As Colleen opened the door she was surprised to find Brian and Matthew rushing into the clinic.

"Where's Ma?!" Colleen asked as Matthew quickly shut the door behind him.

"She's on her way in.. _with _Sully! He's alive!" Matthew said finally letting out the excitement he had been forced to hide when he rode into town. Colleen squealed with joy over the news that everyone in her family was finally home and Matthew had to calm her down. "Shh... we've gotta keep this a secret alright?" he said, reminding her that Sully is a fugitive. "We've gotta hurry. Ma sent Brian and I ahead to get medical supplies and bring them back to the homestead. She wrote out a list"

"Is Sully alright?" Colleen asked.

"I'm gonna tell you everything on the way to the homestead. Let's get those medical supplies." Matthew told her as he rushed Colleen over to the cabinet with the list.

When she had everything together and they were just about to head out, Colleen remembered Andrew and stopped at the door before opening it, not knowing what to do.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked

"Andrew is supposed to come back here tonight to check in on me, he's going to wonder where I went" Colleen told him.

"Just leave him a note." Matthew said.

"But what do I tell him?" Colleen asked conflicted. She knew Matthew wouldn't let her tell him about Sully. She would have to lie some more.

"Just tell him we got back into town, we had to leave in a rush and you'll explain when you see him. You can't tell him about Sully, Colleen. We can't say anything to anybody... no matter who they are. It's what's best for everyone." Matthew instructed.

Colleen just nodded with somewhat of an agreement. She quickly scribbled a note for Andrew and left it on the desk before heading out with her brothers.

* * *

Matthew, Brian and Colleen met up with Michaela, Sully and Daniel in the woods outside of the homestead. They thought that Sully would be safe staying at the home but the soldiers were back to lurking around the place when they found out that Cloud Dancing might be around as well.

Their solution was to hide Sully in a cave nearby. They brought him there along with all the medical supplies and got him settled in so that Michaela could treat his injuries. He had two broken legs, one more severe than the other along with some broken ribs and other superficial wounds from the fall. He had suffered an infection and was still feverish but was recovering with the help of Michaela. They needed him fully well before they could start trying to clear his name of any wrong doing.

Colleen was thrilled to see Sully alive but their troubles and her worries were far from over. They would have to go about their lives as if they were still continuing to look for him. They would be living a lie for however long it took to resolve the issue and it seemed like they weren't even close. It saddened her to think about trying to explain things to Andrew. Just that morning, they were ready to move forward in their relationship and now, she knew she'd have to hide everything from him.

* * *

Andrew walked proudly through town, towards the clinic in the late afternoon. After his night with Colleen and talk with her in the morning, he was feeling more confident than ever. Not just in the direction that his relationship with Colleen was headed but he stood taller and felt more sure of himself overall.

He opened the door to the clinic and found it to be silent. He momentarily wondered where Colleen had gone but quickly found the note she had left for him. He picked up the letter.

It read:

Andrew, Matthew and Brian arrived back in town this morning and I am heading home with them. Please feel free to stay here at the clinic and I will be back in town in a day or so. I'm hoping for some good news and will fill you in when I next see you. Thank you for everything.

Colleen.

Andrew's good mood changed quickly upon reading what Colleen had to say. He took a deep breath of disappointment. He had obviously wanted to see Colleen again. He had enjoyed taking care of her and being there to console her but she no longer needed him. Her family was back and she'd be safe with them. He was happy to hear that Matthew and Brian had returned safely but there was no mention of Michaela or Sully and Andrew couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. He wanted to ride out to the Sully homestead and make sure that Colleen and her family were ok but decided against it. He would give her some space and see her when she came back into town, just as she said.

* * *

Colleen spent the night caring for Katie and Brian while the others were getting Sully settled into the cave. After putting Katie down to sleep, Colleen went to her own room and plopped down on her bed. She smiled at the comfort of it. It felt good to finally be home and know that all of her family was safe. It was a huge relief and brought Colleen just a little peace of mind for the first time in a couple of weeks.

She reached into the drawer on her night stand and pulled out her journal. She opened it and read the last entry. It was filled with hopes of a pleasant summer full of relaxation, picnics and fun with her family and friends. She laughed a bit at how silly her plans sounded now looking back. She hadn't even had a moment to her self to write down her feelings on anything that had happened thus far on her break. She picked up a pencil from the drawer and began to reflect on the events of the past couple of weeks. She was about to begin a new entry when there was a knock on the door.

"Colleen? May I come in?" Michaela asked. She had just returned home and looked dreadful. The stress of being on the trail and caring for Sully had been wearing on her. It was clear that she was physically and emotionally run down.

Colleen looked at her Ma sympathetically. "Of course Ma. How's Sully?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected. His fever is down and he's more alert" Michaela explained sullenly. "Daniel is spending the night out there with him. He'll send for me if there's any complications." Colleen nodded with encouragement, not knowing what else to do or what to say. "Is Katie already asleep?"

"Yeah" Colleen answered. "I just put her down a moment ago."

Michaela smiled and walked over to Colleen and sat next to her. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of things around here. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to be alone while we were all out searching for Sully."

"Ma, no... it's the very least that I could do" Colleen said truthfully. It had been difficult for her but she _was _happy that she could be of use to her family in some way.

"Well, thank you anyways" Michaela said but then hesitated before continuing. "Matthew told me that Andrew has been helping out at the clinic as well?"

"Yes, he's been stopping by in the afternoon to check up on patients and paper work and help me however he can." Colleen explained, leaving out any details of her developing relationship with Andrew and pondering if she should tell Michaela anything.

"Well that's very kind of him." Michaela said, knowing that Andrew had more motivation for going to the clinic than simply to be helpful. She questioningly raised her eyebrows to Colleen, to urge her daughter to talk about it some more.

Colleen grew embarrassed and picked up her hair brush and began to brush her hair as a distraction from the conversation. "Yes it was" She said in response to Michaela's statement.

Michaela saw that Colleen wasn't going to offer any further information so she finally revealed what she already knew. "Matthew told me that Andrew spent the night at the clinic?"

Colleen glanced at her mother, meeting her eyes and was a bit ashamed at not saying anything. She wasn't sure how Michaela would feel about Andrew staying there with her. "Yes" Colleen admitted. "There had been some raids on the town by the dog soldiers. Andrew and I had been caught up in it. I was frightened by everything that was happening and Andrew just wanted to make sure that Katie and I were safe. He didn't want us to be alone." She explained, hoping that mentioning Katie would somehow make it seem more appropriate.

Michaela smiled at Colleen with understanding and it put Colleen at ease. She took the brush from Colleen and began to run it through her daughter's hair as she often did when they needed to have a heart to heart talk.

"Well I'm not sure I'm perfectly comfortable with the two of you having been alone at the clinic for the night but... I understand and I'm glad that Andrew was there for you." Michaela stated.

"I know that it might not seem proper but... I felt safer having Andrew there with me" Colleen admitted. "And nothing inappropriate happened."

Michaela just nodded. She knew her daughter well enough to trust her but was happy to hear it confirmed.

"Well actually..." Colleen said shyly, hesitating before telling her Ma anything more. "We kissed" Colleen finally said excitedly as she turned to look at Michaela. Colleen couldn't help letting the memory bring nothing but pure joy to her face. Michaela assumed the kiss was innocent enough and could see how happy Colleen was. She smiled approvingly.

"I see..." Michaela started as Colleen turned back around, allowing Michaela to continue to brush her hair. "So what does this mean for you and Andrew? Does he want to court you?"

"Well... we talked about it this morning. He wanted to talk to Sully first but..." Colleen stopped herself, realizing that she shouldn't trouble Michaela at the moment. "Well it doesn't matter anyways because... well with everything going on with Sully... I'm afraid to start something with Andrew. I'm going to have to lie to him and... I don't want to start a relationship like that." She stopped and turned back around to look at Michaela again. She just shrugged and tears began to form in her eyes. She wasn't really looking for pity, she had already come to terms with the fact she'd have to lie to Andrew. She _was _looking for comfort though.

Michaela hugged Colleen tightly. "I'm sorry about all of this Colleen. I know it's been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us." She sighed heavily as she pulled away and looked Colleen in the eyes. She wiped away Colleen's tears. "It's only going to get more difficult. We're harboring a fugitive. We can't say anything to anybody. No matter how close we are to them or how much we think we can trust them. It's what's best for Sully, for our family, and for everyone. The less people that know Sully is alive, the better."

Colleen nodded, acknowledging what she already knew to be the truth.

"I know Ma" Colleen said, forcing a smile, for Michaela's sake this time. "It's ok. I'm just happy that Sully is going to be ok. We're all going to be ok. I know it"

The two women hugged again, thankful for the reassurance the other one offered, even if neither one truly believed it.

"You should get some sleep Colleen" Michaela said, standing up.

"You too Ma" Colleen offered as Michaela left Colleen to herself. Neither would be getting much sleep however, there was too much to think about. Too much going on.

* * *

Driving the wagon to the clinic the next day, Colleen was preparing herself to talk to Andrew. She went over and over what she would tell him. Nothing. She couldn't tell him anything. He would look to her for answers and she would lie.

Colleen passed by the livery and spotted Andrew's horse so she knew that he'd already be at the clinic. She approached the door, reached for the knob and took a long, deep breath before entering.

"Colleen!" Andrew said anxiously as he jumped up from the desk and went to Colleen. "What happened? Is everyone ok? Sully?"

Colleen froze upon hearing Andrew bombard her with questions. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself when she saw the look of concern on Andrew's face. He was so genuine and all he wanted to do was take care of her. He _had _been taking care of her and helping her. He'd gone so out of his way, all to make sure that she was ok. She knew that she could trust him one hundred percent but her family was trusting _her _not to tell anyone the truth about Sully. She had to stay loyal to them. She hoped that one day he'd be able to understand.

Andrew saw Colleen struggling. He assumed that she had bad news about Sully and his instinct was to embrace her. "Oh Colleen... I'm so sorry..." He said as he took a step closer to her, arms wide open. But Colleen stopped him immediately.

"Andrew it's not... It's nothing" Colleen told him as she looked to the ground, unable to make eye contact.

Andrew was confused at Colleen's behavior. "They didn't find him?"

Colleen took another deep breath and lifted her eyes to see Andrew. "No. They didn't find anything" She said and looked back down at the ground.

"Are they going to go back out?" Andrew asked

"Um... I don't know. I suppose they will. Um... I have to go. Dr. Mike needs me to watch Katie. She said she'd stop by in a bit to thank you and to catch up on her patients." Colleen said uncomfortably and then forced a smile as she said bye to Andrew.

"Good Bye Colleen." Andrew said uncertain of why Colleen wasn't quite herself. He knew that the lack of news about Sully from her family had to be hard but he didn't understand why she was distancing herself from _him. _He couldn't think of a reason why Colleen wouldn't confide in him, they had become so close the past few days. All Andrew knew was that something was different, the direction of their relationship was changing.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Matter of Conscience

Andrew knocked on the door of the Sully homestead as he looked around the property suspiciously. Everything was a little too quiet. He wondered where everyone was. He knew that Michaela, Daniel and Matthew still frequently went out looking for Sully but Colleen and Brian should at least be around caring for Katie. It had been weeks now since he and Colleen had shared a passionate kiss during their night together at the clinic. Since her family had returned however, Colleen had distanced herself from Andrew. She seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible and rarely came into town anymore. He was growing worried about her and had decided to ride out to the homestead and check up on things. He had really wished to talk to her and make sure that they were ok. He had spent so much time taking care of her that now he just felt helpless. He felt as if she no longer needed him and selfishly, he felt neglected by her. As he knocked on the door one more time, to no response, he convinced himself that everything was ok. That she just needed some time with her family. They were going through a terrible tragedy and it would be understandable if they needed to separate themselves from the townsfolk. Andrew turned around, took one last look around the property and when he was convinced that nobody was around, he repeated to himself that everything was ok and rode back into town.

* * *

Andrew walked away from the livery, where he had just left his horse, and headed towards Bray's merchantile.

"I haven't seen Dr. Mike all day" Grace said to Robert E as Andrew walked by. Andrew stopped, as their conversation peeked his interest.

"She's probably still out lookin for Sully" Robert E replied.

"How long you think she'll keep it up?" Jake interjected.

"Someone's gotta talk to her about it. There's no way Sully could still be out there" Loren added as more members of the town began to gather.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew where he was" Hank said cynically.

"Stop it!" Grace demanded "Dr. Mike wouldn't keep something like that from us!"

"Unless he's guilty" Hank said with a sly smirk.

"Well we have to keep believing that Sully is safe somewhere and that God has a plan. Dr. Mike is just trying to keep the faith." The Reverend said, trying to mediate.

As the townsfolk contemplated the whereabouts of Michaela and her family and what to do or if they should even do something about the situation, Andrew quietly stood off to the side. He was wondering if what Hank said might have some substance to it. If Sully was alive and the family knew, then it would certainly account for Colleen's distant behavior and for why the entire family was often not home or in town. But Andrew couldn't imagine Colleen keeping something like that from him. He had not only done everything he could for her, but he had also been supporting her entire family through the whole ordeal and taking care of Michaela's clinic too. There had to be more to the story and Andrew agreed that someone definitely had to talk to Michaela. It wasn't healthy for them to be so shut off from their friends.

"Speak of the devil" Jake said, interrupting Andrew's thoughts. Andrew looked up and saw Michaela riding into town. Collectively, the townsfolk made a decision to talk to her. They voiced their concern about her continuing to search for Sully.

"He would have showed up by now, Dr. Mike" Robert E. said sympathetically.

"I know it's hard Michaela, but maybe it's time to face the truth" Dorothy interjected.

Michaela looked at her friends and took a deep breath. She needed to do something to convince them she wasn't losing her mind by continuing to search for Sully. She simply nodded at them all and thanked them for their concern before turning around and heading into the clinic.

* * *

Andrew found out a couple of days later that Michaela had decided to give up her search and mourn Sully. He still hadn't seen Colleen or personally talked to Michaela so he was beginning to worry about the entire family. He was no longer needed at the clinic since Michaela had been there everyday and Colleen seemed to be staying at the homestead caring for Katie.

The Reverend had put together a memorial service for Sully. Andrew knew that Colleen would be coming into town early and he wanted to see her beforehand. He went over to the clinic and knocked on the door, no one was there, they hadn't arrived in town yet. He took a seat on the bench just outside.

When the family pulled up in front of the clinic, Andrew stood up attentively. Colleen was a bit surprised to see Andrew there waiting but she was pleasantly touched by the concern that she could read on his face.

Andrew helped Colleen off the wagon and gave the rest of the family a solemn greeting. Michaela, Brian and Matthew went inside the clinic and Colleen stayed behind to talk to Andrew. They sat together on the bench, a bit awkwardly due to the lack of interaction they had had in recent weeks.

"I um... just wanted to make sure you were doing ok" Andrew said, taking Colleen's hand. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I know what it's like to lose a parent, this can't be easy"

Colleen smiled at him even though her heart was aching. She had shut him out for weeks and all she wanted to do was tell him that everything was ok. That Sully was ok. That their family was just trying to figure out how to clear Sully's name.

"Thank you Andrew..." She finally managed, fighting back tears.

Andrew took her tears as pain from losing a loved one, but they were really from the moral anguish that she was facing. Andrew pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her forehead.

The more Andrew comforted her, the greater Colleen's guilt became. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much Andrew... it's just been..."

"No!" Andrew said. "I understand. You need to be with your family in a time like this. And if you or your family need anything at all, let me know. I will find a way to help. If you need me to be here at the clinic while you all take a few days, I can do that. Just let me know"

Andrew's support was overwhelming to Colleen and all she could do was nod. Andrew squeezed her hand one last time before rising from the bench. He smiled at her sweetly. "Well, I'll let you go be with your family." He said as he turned to leave for the meadow, where the service was to be held. Colleen watched him go with a heavy heart. She knew that they would take him up on his offer to help at the clinic and that fact made her sick to her stomach. They were taking advantage of his kindness and repaying him with lies. They had developed such a true friendship and aspiring romantic relationship and now she couldn't help but feel that she was tearing it apart slowly and painfully.

Andrew sat behind Colleen at the service but she never looked back at him. He wondered what more he could do for her, for her family. There was nothing. They were grieving and would need time. The family left the service first and Andrew decided to not offer any further condolences. He'd let them be and if they needed him, he'd be available.

* * *

It was a couple of days after the memorial service that rumors of Sully being alive surfaced. Sergeant McKay had gone to the homestead and found Cheyenne beads that Sully had been wearing the day he disappeared. Michaela claimed that Sully had multiple beaded necklaces, which was true, but her reaction to the accusation was suspicious. The army began to search for Sully again.

When Andrew first heard of the rumors, he immediately brushed them off sure that they couldn't possibly be true. They wouldn't hold a memorial service with all their friends and family if they knew Sully was alive. Or would they? It got Andrew thinking about how well he really knew the Sully family. Maybe he wasn't as close to them as he thought he was.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew spotted Colleen walking towards the clinic.

"Colleen!" he shouted as he quickly made his way over to her.

Colleen stopped when she saw him and quickly sorted out her mixed feelings. On one hand, she was thrilled to see him. She missed him. On the other hand, she knew that the town had been talking about the family and the possibility of Sully being alive. Just one more thing for her to try to explain. She took a deep breath and managed a smile.

Andrew couldn't help but be relieved when Colleen smiled at him. They seemed to be growing apart but now Andrew reassured himself that it was only because of her family's tragedy and nothing to do with their personal relationship.

"How are you doing?" Andrew asked tentatively.

"Umm.. I'm doing ok" Colleen responded

"And your family?" Andrew continued

"Fine. Thanks. We're all getting by just fine" Colleen said awkwardly and a bit sad.

"Good" Andrew said, not knowing how to approach her about the rumors. A silence fell between them as they both weren't sure how to talk to each other about the impending conversation.

Colleen spoke first. "Umm... I suppose you've heard the rumors about Sully?"

"I have..." Andrew said wanting to question her but when he saw the worried look on Colleen's face he quickly decided that they couldn't possibly be true. "But I know you .. your family... you wouldn't lie to the entire town... Sully's not alive is he?"

Colleen swallowed hard and managed to shake her head no.

"I'm so sorry..." Andrew started, regretting the fact that he questioned her integrity. "I shouldn't have even asked... I shouldn't have questioned you"

Colleen just nodded as she hung her head a bit low. Then she took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to tell another lie and looked up at Andrew. "It's ok Andrew. It's understandable. A lot of people in town are angry about everything that's been going on. The Indian attacks and the army taking over the town. They just need to blame somebody"

"Well it's not fair for them to blame your family. Especially when you've all been through so much" Andrew told her sympathetically.

"You're right but... there's not much we can do about it now. We just have to wait for a solution to everything and the town will eventually realize that they've been wrong." Colleen said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah" Andrew agreed before excusing himself. He needed to get to his clinic at the Chateau. He walked away from Colleen still feeling a bit guilty for even considering the rumors to be true, and even more so because Colleen had been so forgiving and understanding about it all. She was such a sweet and amazing woman, he thought.

Colleen watched Andrew walk away, feeling guilt of her own. She was finding it easier and easier to lie to Andrew and that fact troubled her. The more she lied to him, the worse it was going to be when he finally found out the truth.

* * *

Colleen woke up a couple of days later with a new attitude. There was no use worrying about the Sully situation. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Sully had healed well and he and Cloud Dancing were trying to work with the Dog Soldiers to come to some sort of peace agreement between them and the army. Matthew was looking into constitutional law to try to find a way to clear Sully's name and Michaela was doing her best to balance caring for Sully, her family and the clinic. Colleen wanted to focus on other things. Like her friends. She didn't want to push Andrew away anymore and decided that she needed to start spending more time with him again. They needed to move past everything that had happened and get back to the place they were at the beginning of the summer.

Colleen knocked gently on the door to Andrew's clinic and when there was no response, she quietly opened the door and peeked her head in. She took a look around and didn't see Andrew.

"Colleen?" said a surprised voice from behind her. Colleen startled a moment and then turned to see Andrew approaching his clinic.

"I didn't mean to intrude... the door was unlocked so..." Colleen started to explain.

"No problem" Andrew said with his signature half grin, prompting the sweetest of smiles to form on Colleen's face. Andrew was overjoyed to see her there. It had been weeks since she came out to the Chateau. Then Andrew frowned a moment, when he realized that this might not be a social call. "Is everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Colleen said with a reassuring smile and Andrew relaxed as he now knew that she _was_ just there to see him. They both stood in the doorway for a moment, smiling at each other, happy to be together.

* * *

Colleen and Andrew spent the morning together at Andrew's clinic. Their conversation flowed well and stayed positive. Other than asking how her family was doing, Andrew made sure to avoid asking Colleen anything about the Sully situation. He knew that it made Colleen uncomfortable to talk about and things were going so well. Colleen was thankful for this. It meant that for the time being, she didn't have to feel any guilt about her lies.

After Andrew finished up with his patients for the morning, they stepped out of the clinic and headed out towards the gardens for a stroll. As they stepped off the porch, a rider approaching the hotel swiftly caught their attention.

"DR. COOK!" The man shouted and Andrew stopped and raised his eyebrows in question of the man's haste. "You're needed in town. There's been some trouble"

"What happened?!" Andrew asked.

"Another Indian raid. They had explosives. A lot of people are hurt real bad"

Colleen and Andrew looked at each other and then hurried off together into town.

* * *

When they arrived in town, it was clear that this had been the worst raid yet. The dog soldiers had acquired dynamite and the Gold Nugget Saloon had been hit hard. There was dust and debris throughout the streets.

Colleen and Andrew entered the clinic to find Michaela at the start of a surgery. The look on her face was worrisome. This must be serious.

"What's going on?" Colleen asked "Is that General Wooden?!" She had recognized the general from previous interactions in town and with Sully. He and Sully often didn't get along and he was no friend to the Indians. His being there, was not a good sign.

"Thank goodness you both are here!" Michaela said with relief, revealing her desperation for help. "The dog soldiers attacked just as General Wooden and his men were arriving in town. General Wooden took the brunt of the explosion. He's lost a lot of blood already"

Colleen and Andrew cleaned themselves up and joined Michaela at the surgical table.

"The femoral artery's been lacerated" Michaela explained as she asked for Colleen's assistance with more compresses. Colleen complied and handed Andrew supplies to that he could control the bleeding as Michaela worked.

"Is he going to live?" Colleen asked, knowing that General Wooden could play a key role in the Sully situation.

"I don't know" Michaela replied, distressed. She needed him to live. If General Wooden died at the hands of the Dog Soldiers, there would be little chance of a peace agreement, meaning it would be more difficult to clear Sully's name.

Michaela and Colleen exchanged a look, both knowing the importance of saving his life. Andrew was oblivious.

Michaela managed to control the bleeding and repair the artery. As she closed up the wound, Andrew and Colleen monitored General Wooden's vitals. His pulse and breathing returned to normal. He had survived the surgery and they all let out a deep sigh of relief. The worst was over for now. He'd still need to be monitored closely.

* * *

In the aftermath of the raid, Hank, owner of the Gold Nugget, had appointed himself sheriff. He was angry and claimed that Sully was alive and providing the dog soldiers with explosives. The town was split in their belief of Sully being alive but unfortunately, the majority sided with Hank's aggressive approach to fighting back against the Indian raids. The army had started up a more intense search for Sully as well and the reward for his capture had increased. Hank, along with Jake, set out on their own search.

General Wooden had woken up the day after the raid but still needed a lot of rest. It was Michaela's plan to negotiate Sully's freedom with him while he was under her care. He'd have no choice but to listen to her. He had no where else to go. After talking with Matthew that evening and learning that there was only one witness to Sully's presence at the reservation revolt, Michaela was ready to state her case. It finally seemed like they had some sort of chance. General Wooden seemed like their only hope. She would speak to him first thing in the morning.

* * *

Andrew had remained with Colleen and Michaela throughout the day of the raid and most of the next day. He helped out however he could and enjoyed being able to work with Colleen once again. They had been avoiding most of their friends the entire summer and Andrew felt as if they were finally trusting him and opening up to him once again. He was comfortable at the clinic and no longer felt like an outsider there as he had most of the summer. He stood by the family and supported them when other townsfolk talked about Sully being involved in the raids.

He had spent the night at the clinic, monitoring General Wooden, allowing Michaela to go home and get some rest. In the morning, the general was doing well and Andrew was giving him some water and explained to him the importance of staying hydrated during his recovery when Michaela arrived and reiterated Andrew's point after the general asked for a drink of whiskey.

Michaela thanked Andrew and let him know that Colleen and Katie were waiting downstairs to take him to breakfast.

Colleen greeted Andrew cheerfully when he came downstairs. She was in very good spirits that morning. She knew that Michaela was about to negotiate Sully's freedom, there was going to be a real election for sheriff in town (hopefully taking the position away from Hank), and best of all, she would be able to tell Andrew everything as soon as there was a resolution. Things were looking up.

Andrew returned Colleen's greeting with a very cheerful smile of his own. He was pleased to see Colleen smile. It had been too long since he had seen her genuinely happy. He escorted her over to Grace's where they had a lovely breakfast. They played with Katie and talked about Colleen's return to school and her upcoming classes.

Andrew walked Colleen back to the clinic before he headed out to the Chateau for the day. As they walked down the alley, back to the clinic, they noticed Michaela approaching Jake and Hank who had just returned to town and looked terrible. Jake walked with a limp and they were both filthy and tired. They appeared to have been through a traumatic ordeal. Colleen and Andrew stopped nearby to hear for themselves and the rest of the nearby townsfolk and soldiers did the same, including Sergeant McKay. Hank was clearly agitated.

"You want to know what happened?! Does EVERYBODY wanna know what happened?!" Hank shouted loudly at Michaela. He was fired up and his anger couldn't be contained. "They wanna know?! I'll tell em! We come across a war party yesterday. The same Indians that blew up my hotel! And guess who else was at this little war party? The NOT so dead Sully!"

The town gasped as Hank continued his tale. "That's right Sergeant! The man the whole army can't find? The man whose WIFE has been holding memorial services!"

Hank stared down Michaela, who was now visibly anxious about her secret being revealed. The rest of the town looked at the family with disbelief. Andrew turned towards Colleen who was watching Michaela with sympathy. At that moment, he knew that it was all true and that Colleen had known.

"That's not true!" Michaela shouted back at Hank with desperation.

"NO?! Are YOU going to tell US what's true and what ain't?!" Hank responded.

"Jake?" Michaela said in a pleading tone. Jake had been quiet throughout Hank's production.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mike" He said sympathetically "But I saw him with my own eyes"

"SULLY'S ALIVE!" Hank shouted again towards Michaela "And you knew it all along! Didn't ya?!"

Michaela said nothing. She had nothing to say. She knew that Hank was right. Sully had been gone for a few days to try to talk to the dog soldiers about a peace agreement. She knew that they had seen him and now the entire town knew the truth as well.

Sergeant McKay walked over to Michaela "Well Dr. Quinn?"

"The entire matter is in General Wooden's hands. I suggest you talk to him" She said curtly and Sergeant McKay headed towards the clinic.

The rest of the town walked away, staring at Michaela with disappointment. Many of her friends, Grace, Robert E, Loren had been supporting her and feeling bad for the family so now they were deeply hurt by Michaela's lies.

Colleen turned and looked at Andrew. He was staring at her with disbelief. She could tell that she hurt him and that her lies had finally caught up to her. She opened her mouth to plead with him for forgiveness but nothing came out. He simply shook his head at her, confused by everything he thought he had known about the family, everything he had felt for Colleen.

Colleen's heart broke as she watched Andrew say nothing and then turn and walk away from her. She knew that at that moment, he was angry with her and he had every reason to be. How could she ever even ask for forgiveness for what she'd done? She turned to stand with Michaela, Brian and Matthew. They were all left standing in the center of town, feeling like outcasts.

When no one else was around them, Michaela turned to her family, "General Wooden has agreed to ask for a reduced sentence for Sully... if he turns himself in" She explained, fighting back tears and trying to hold it together. "I'm going out there to talk to him about it now"

Michaela headed out to the cave where Sully had been staying and Colleen agreed to stay at the clinic until she returned.

* * *

When Michaela had returned to the clinic, she was in a better mood than Colleen had expected her to be. She had talked to Sully and he agreed to turn himself in for exchange of a reduced sentence. Daniel had also made the decision to run for sheriff. He figured that the Sully family would need someone working for the law, on their side and Hank certainly wouldn't be a friend to them when Sully returned to town and stood trial. Michaela headed upstairs to talk to General Wooden about her discussion with Sully as Colleen remained downstairs, reading some books.

Colleen was glad that there were no more secrets and that there was a resolution in the future. There would still be struggles for her family and Sully would more than likely spend time in jail but at least he'd be alive and the family could continue to work towards clearing his name. At least there would be no more hiding and lying.

"COLLEEN! digitalis! HURRY!" Michaela frantically yelled from upstairs, interrupting Colleen's thoughts. Colleen jumped up at once and ran over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed the bottle of digitalis and ran upstairs as Michaela continued to call her name.

"No you will not die!" Michaela was saying to General Wooden as Colleen entered with the medicine.

Colleen handed Michaela the bottle and as Michaela prepared an injection, Colleen ran to the other side of General Wooden's bed. He had drank an entire flask of whiskey when Michaela had specifically told him he couldn't have any. His heart wasn't strong enough to take it. Colleen checked for a pulse and there was none.

"Ma" She said softly. "He's dead"

Michaela was in a panic. General Wooden living was vital to the solution for the dog soldier problem and the only man who had the power to negotiate with Michaela over Sully's case. If he was dead, there would be no deal to reduce Sully's sentence and the army would only retaliate stronger against the dog soldiers. There would be no peace in the foreseeable future.

Colleen watched her mother's emotions pour out. Michaela took the General's empty flask and hurled it across the room shattering a vase. She cusped her hands over her face and broke down in tears. Colleen rushed to Michaela's side and just hugged her. Neither woman knowing what to do next or what their family's future would be.

* * *

Two days later, Colleen was ready to head back to Denver. She hated to be leaving her family but she was also relieved to have a new focus and be out of the watchful and judgmental eyes of the townsfolk. It was widely acknowledged now that Sully was alive and the Sully family was looked at as if they were the enemy. Almost as bad as the dog soldiers themselves. Their only allies were Daniel and Dorothy. But even Dorothy had to keep her distance as to not let on how much she was involved with the family and with Cloud Dancing.

One member of the Colorado Springs community that Colleen was upset about leaving was Andrew. She hadn't talked to him since he left her standing in the streets when Hank had revealed his encounter with Sully. He had been in town the day before and Michaela had seen him and talked to him about General Wooden's death but from Michaela's account of the conversation, Andrew had been distant and talked strictly about the patient before excusing himself.

On her way to the train station that day, Colleen stopped at the Chateau for a chance to talk to Andrew.

Andrew barely greeted Colleen when he opened the clinic door for her and as she stepped in, he turned back to his work. He had no patients at the moment but was working on some research.

"Andrew?" Colleen asked a bit pitifully. She knew that he had every right to be angry with her but she was still hoping for a better response from him. "Can we talk?"

"I don't see what we have to talk about." Andrew said coldly, not even looking up at her.

"I'm heading back to school today. My train leaves in a couple of hours..." Colleen explained hoping that her leaving would evoke some sort of emotion from him.

"Well good luck at school" Andrew said quickly and without emotion or sincerity. Andrew had no desire to talk to Colleen at the moment and he made it abundantly clear. Colleen nodded to herself, accepting her consequences for what she had done to him. She walked back towards the door opened it and then paused.

"I'm truly sorry Andrew" Colleen said with all her heart as she choked back tears. She stood a moment, staring at Andrew. He finally looked up at her.

"Me too" He said as their eyes met. Both filled with hurt. Colleen said nothing more. She sheepishly hung her head as she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

When the door shut, Andrew let out the deep breath that he had been holding in since she came in. He had nothing to say to her. He truly was sorry too but for different reasons than Colleen was. Colleen was sorry that she lied and used Andrew as an emotional crutch where as Andrew was sorry that he had invested so much time in Colleen and her family. He was sorry that he had stood up for her when she was doing nothing but betraying him. He was sorry for all the comforting words he had said to her and all the times he had held her thinking that she had lost her father when the entire time she was only struggling with her own conscience. He felt embarrassed and foolish and he wasn't about to let Colleen fool him again. He could not and would not forgive her so easily.


	17. Chapter 17 - Moving On

Andrew walked into Grace's Cafe and found an open seat next to Horace. The Cafe was crowded with townsfolk who had all come to hear the candidates running for sheriff give one final speech before the vote. Andrew was particularly interested in what each had to say because he was still torn in his decision between Hank Lawson and Daniel Simon. Initially, he was all for voting Daniel in as sheriff. Hank was far too aggressive and didn't think about his actions before he followed through with something. After finding out that Daniel had helped Sully and the rest of his family lie about Sully's death, however, Andrew wasn't so sure that Daniel was the right man for the job either.

"You have two choices when you go to vote" Hank stated at the end of his speech "Hank Lawson, who ain't ever lied to you... or... Sully's best friend" It was a statement that hit the town hard. They had all trusted Sully at one time but now most people didn't know what to believe about him. Was he really supplying the dog soldiers with dynamite? If he was innocent of his accused crimes, wouldn't he have come home by now instead of hiding? These were questions running through everyone's heads and as Daniel stood up before everyone, he received some skeptical looks. Andrew among them.

"Well I sure can't argue with what Hank there said because well... Hank's a good man" Daniel started "I'm sure he's done a lot of fine things for this town. Of course I'm new in town so I don't know what those things are but... I'm sure he's done something. Like maybe he helped you build your homesteads? Maybe he brought food to you during the drought when your families were starving? Or maybe he helped you bury your kin? Cause that's the kind of thing Hank there would do. Cause Hank's a good man"

"HANK never done nothing like that!" Loren interjected with a bit of a laugh and to the dismay of Hank himself.

"Really?" Daniel continued. "Well maybe he helped you find a new medicine when the influenza hit and nothing else was working? Or just maybe he'd give his own blood to save your life."

"You're talkin about Sully!" Loren said, finally catching on to the point that Daniel was making.

"That's right!" Chimed Robert E. "Sully's done that and more for us!"

"Yeah but he also gave them Indians that dynamite. Let's not forget about that!" Loren argued.

"That's right!" Agreed Horace "He nearly killed Jake and Hank! Tell em Jake!"

All attention suddenly fell on Jake, who had remained quiet since his encounter with Sully. Now was his chance to tell his story. "Well.. that ain't exactly what happened" Jake finally admitted. "Well he was there alright it's just... he didn't try to kill us. In fact, the indians wanted to kill us... and he wouldn't let em."

With the confession from Jake, the majority of the town took a deep sigh of relief that the man they once thought of as a friend hadn't turned against them. There was more to the story than what they all had been assuming. A few of Michaela's friends, including Grace and Robert E, had gone to her after the speeches were over to make amends.

Andrew sat for another moment as everyone else rose and he really contemplated the situation. He was still hurt and a bit angry by being betrayed by the family. He knew that everything Daniel said however, held substance. Sully was always the first one to lend a hand to anyone in need. There was no way that he would put the town in danger. Daniel had also recently made a peace agreement with the army to escort some of the indian women and children to safe territory in the north. Suddenly Andrew realized that Sully probably had a lot to do with that. Sully was working to create peace and if he was in contact with the renegades, then he probably had just cause. Perhaps Sully was guilty of some of his crimes and it was wrong of the family to be hiding him from the law but Andrew knew that they had a history of standing up for justice and that regardless of it all, they were good people.

Andrew walked up to the voting booth, picked up the pencil and wrote down "Daniel Simon" as his vote. He hadn't completely forgiven the family just yet but he was slowly starting to have faith in their ideals and once again trust them.

* * *

Some time had passed after the election. Daniel had won the vote by a minimal margin but the town seemed to be quite satisfied with the work he had been doing. The dog soldiers had not raided the town in weeks and many knew that it was due to the work Daniel had done in negotiating with the army.

Andrew kept himself busy at his practice. He had been awarded a small grant to start some medical research and he was thrilled to begin working towards medical advancements. It was something that he and Colleen had talked about often and they had hoped to be working together one day. Now, he was unsure if they ever would and it saddened him to not be able to share his excitement over the grant with her. They had not spoken since their very brief encounter on the day she went back to school in Denver. She had also not returned home to visit at all. Which was rare for her. She usually tried to at least come home one or two weekends a month and she always stopped by to see Andrew when she did. He missed her. He hadn't completely forgiven her however, and often reminded himself that she had lied to him and let him comfort her when there was never any need. She had lead him on and the thought of how hurt he had felt helped to ease his longing to see her. He would move on from his feelings for her eventually.

* * *

While working in his clinic on a particularly slow day, Andrew found himself to be surprised when he opened the door to find that Michaela had come to see him. She rarely made her way out to the Chateau and had not been at all since all the trouble with Sully had started. The truth was, their personal and professional relationship had been strained as well. Andrew hadn't avoided Michaela completely. He would chat with her briefly while in town or discuss medical cases with her when needed but other than that, they remained a bit awkward around one another.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" Michaela said

"Not at all" Andrew replied then noticed Michaela had a bit of a perturbed look on her face "Is everything alright?" He asked

"Yes.. everything's fine.. umm" Michaela stuttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable about seeing Andrew as her physician rather than colleague. "I'm not certain... I mean I'm fairly certain because I...I've been experiencing some of the symptoms..."

Andrew wasn't quite sure what Michaela was trying to say and just gave her a quizzical look.

"I umm... I need to confirm a pregnancy" Michaela finally said straight out.

"Yours?" Andrew asked still trying to piece together Michaela's awkwardness

"Yes of course mine" Michaela told him a bit humored at the question.

"oh well yes!" Andrew said, composing himself after realizing it was a silly question "Of course yours" He said smiling and then guided her into the clinic so that he could do a full exam.

"You seem to be pretty early still. About 7 weeks maybe?" Andrew said, confirming Michaela's suspicions.

Michaela gave a weak smile as she sat up on the examine table and just nodded. She didn't seem particularly thrilled with the situation.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked a bit confused.

"Yes. I'm thrilled of course... It's just... it's not exactly an ideal time to have another child" Michaela confessed.

"Ahh...yes. Of course" Andrew said realizing that with Sully being in hiding, a pregnancy could only make matters worse. An awkwardness fell between the two doctors. Andrew then cleared his throat uncomfortably and forced a smile. "Well... you can go ahead and get dressed now"

Andrew turned to his medical chart and jotted down some notes about Michaela's condition.

"Thank You Andrew" Michaela said gratefully when she finished getting dressed.

"You're welcome" Andrew responded. "Umm... it's important to get rest when you need it. So if you're feeling ill or just tired... I'm... here to help" Andrew made the offer tentatively. It was the first time he had made such an offer since finding out about Sully being alive but he felt that it was only right. He could tell that Michaela was struggling.

Michaela was touched by Andrew's offer, especially knowing that he had been so angry with her and her entire family. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything"

Andrew just nodded towards Michaela awkwardly as Michaela lingered in his clinic.

"Andrew I'm so sorry about everything and I want you to know that we are all thankful for all of the help you gave us helping out at the clinic and for your genuine concern of our family. We never meant to take advantage of you." Michaela said very matter of fact. "And I know that Colleen in particular is deeply upset about having hurt you. You must understand how difficult it was for her to not be able to talk to you"

Andrew appreciated Michaela's apology but the wounds were still there.

"Well she seemed to do a good enough job of lying despite her apparent troubles with it" Andrew blurted out, letting his pent up anger get the best of him.

Michaela surrendered a sigh as she went over in her head what to say to Andrew. She understood his reaction and couldn't disagree with it.

"We didn't give her a choice Andrew. None of us had a choice. We did what we had to do for the good of our family" Michaela explained.

Andrew said nothing. His emotions were still wounded but logic was telling him that Michaela was right. He crossed his arms and stared downwards for a moment, trying to sort out how he felt. Michaela could tell that Andrew was struggling with how he should feel and remained silent, hoping that Andrew would come around.

"Perhaps, if the two of you talked..." Michaela finally suggested, unable to refrain from speaking any longer.

Andrew looked up and met Michaela's pleading eyes with his own. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to talk to Colleen. "Is Colleen even even home?" He asked.

"No" Michaela said, now thinking over that suggestion "She actually won't be home until sometime around Thanksgiving. It's good for her to remain at school and away from everything happening here..." Michaela said, trying to find another solution "Perhaps a letter?"

Andrew let a slight grin slip out as he was humored by Michaela's persistence. She was certainly going through a lot of trouble on Colleen's behalf. He could see the true sorrow in her face as well. He knew that they never meant to hurt anyone and he knew that if there was a way for them to tell their friends, then they would have. He didn't have the entire story, no one but the Sully family did and he knew them well enough to know that whatever their reasoning was, it was probably good.

"I'll think about it. Thank you" Andrew said to Michaela.

Michaela was satisfied with the response. She knew that she was slowly winning him over. She smiled at him and nodded her head in thanks. She turned to finally leave Andrew's clinic.

"Michaela?" Andrew said, stopping her before she opened the door to leave. "Give my best to Sully"

Michaela let out a sigh of releif and a big smile spread across her face. She knew at that moment that though Andrew was still hurt and angry that he had forgiven them. He was on their side and he would trust them again.

When Michaela finally left, Andrew stood alone for a bit, trying to still sort out his feelings. The family was under an incredible amount of stress and what they needed was support from their friends. Remaining angry with them all was only adding to their worries. Andrew didn't want to do that to them. He didn't want to do that to Colleen. He still needed time to figure out exactly how he was feeling about her, but he made the decision that when he was ready, a letter to Colleen would be a good idea.

* * *

Colleen finished supper at the boarding house and headed back to her room. She sat at her desk and took out some of her books, preparing for a night of studying, when there was a knock on her door. Colleen opened it to find two of the other girls that boarded there. Mary Ann Price and Rose Matthews. Both girls also attended Colorado Seminary.

"Are you OK Colleen?" Asked Mary Ann "You left so quickly after dinner"

"Yeah... I'm fine" Colleen said, not exactly truthfully.

The two girls let themselves into Colleen's room as they often had. They had all become quite good friends over the past year and Colleen was very fond of both of them. They didn't have many classes together as neither girl was on track for a career in medicine such as Colleen was, but they supported her choices and were always fascinated by her ambitions. Rose was from a wealthy family in a small town north of Denver and didn't take school too seriously. She was simply passing time before she met a man and settled down. Mary Ann was from St. Louis and thoroughly enjoyed learning, just as Colleen did. Still, she had no intentions of having a career and studied English Literature simply because she enjoyed it. Both girls were social butterflies and encouraged Colleen to enjoy her time in Denver outside of her studies.

Rose glanced over at Colleen's desk and noticed the opened books. "What are you doing? Are you not going to the alumni ball tonight?" She asked, referring to a dance at the college, honoring past attendees. It was a successful event every year and Colleen had attended the year before and had a wonderful time.

"I don't know...I should study..." Colleen started but knew that it being a Friday evening and no exams until that Wednesday, her excuse was not going to fly with these girls.

"Colleen" Rose said firmly, almost in a scolding tone as she walked over and closed Colleen's books. "There is NO reason to study tonight when you should be at that dance! You have been shutting yourself in your room for weeks now. You hardly ever go to dinners with us and you missed the last show at the theater too."

Colleen knew she was right. She needed to get out of her room. After everything that happened in the summer, Colleen almost felt guilty going out and enjoying herself. She had been focusing solely on her studies which was good because her grades were excellent. However, she found herself becoming a bit depressed.

Mary Ann, the more sympathetic of Colleen's friends, walked over to her and gave her a hug. She could tell that something just wasn't right. "I know that there's something going on with your family and you don't have to tell us anything but... I think going to this dance will be a good idea. You can take your mind of things... at least for a few hours. It's not good for you to lock yourself away in your room"

"You're right" Colleen finally said with a smile. "I should go"

Rose let out a squeal of glee and she and Mary Ann both left the room so that they all could get themselves ready.

When the girls were gone Colleen chuckled to herself at the resilience of Rose and Mary Ann. She wasn't sure how she would have survived being in Denver without them.

Colleen dressed herself in one of Michaela's old ball gowns that Emma had altered to fit her and then curled her hair in an elegant up do. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was glad that she decided to go out after all.

* * *

When the girl's got to the alumni ball, they stood chatting and giggling and wondering who would be asked to dance first.

"I'm sure every man in this room will ask Rose to dance first! They always do!" Colleen stated to her friends. Rose was an overly flirtatious young woman and also very beautiful, which made all the men flock to her.

Rose smiled not so shyly as she knew Colleen was right and she relished her popularity. "Well there is only one man that I'll be dancing with tonight and that is James Turner" Rose said, speaking of her beau of the week. In a couple of weeks or days, she'd get bored of him and move on to someone new. Colleen and Mary Ann exchanged humored looks and rolled their eyes playfully at their friend.

"Well I heard that a certain gentleman that you've been admiring will be here" Mary Ann said to Rose as Rose gave her an interested look. "A gentleman by the name of Patrick Collins?" Mary Ann giggled as Rose's smile grew.

"Well I suppose I could make an exception for Mr. Collins" Rose said with a sly smile and the two girls shared a laugh.

"Who's Patrick Collins?" Colleen asked.

Both girls turned to look at Colleen like she was crazy "Have you been living under a rock?!" Rose blurted out. "He's only the most eligible man in Denver. Not only is he sweet and handsome but I hear that he is quite wealthy as well. And he must be because he always has the most fashionable suits and rides in the most beautiful of carriages."

"And you're sweet on him?" Colleen asked Rose.

"What girl wouldn't be?" Mary Ann chimed in as she scanned the room for the famous Mr. Collins. "Oh! There he is!" Mary Ann pointed out as she made eye contact with the gentleman. She gave a quick and graceful wave and he returned it with a smile as he made his way over to the young ladies.

"Good evening Miss Price, Miss Matthews" Mr. Collins said as he took each girls hand and offered a slight bow.

Colleen was very impressed with his manners. Then he turned his attention on Colleen.

"I do not believe that we have met" He said offering his hand "I'm Patrick Collins"

"Colleen Cooper" Colleen responded, flattered by the look of interest in his eyes and taking his hand.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you Miss Cooper." He said, looking directly into her eyes, making Colleen's heart beat just a little faster. "May I offer you a refreshment?" He asked her.

"Yes. Thank you. Some punch would be nice" Colleen told him. As he walked away he kept his gaze on her a long as he could before he absolutely had to turn around and Colleen held it, intrigued by the supposed most eligible bachelor.

As Colleen turned back to her friends, James Turner was greeting the ladies along with a friend of his who already had Mary Ann engaged in conversation. Rose's attention was on James but she took a moment to peek at the delighted grin on Colleen's face. She leaned in close to Colleen, so that James wouldn't over hear and get jealous, and whispered "See? What girl wouldn't be sweet on a man like that?" Colleen's smile grew and she turned to find Mr. Collins returning with her drink.

"Are you a student here at Colorado Seminary Miss Cooper?" Mr. Collins asked as he handed Colleen her drink.

"Thank You." Colleen said shyly. "Yes. I am. I'm studying pre medicine"

"Pre Medicine?" Mr. Collins asked shocked, but facsinated. "That's quite ambitious for a young lady. I must say that I am impressed."

Colleen blushed and was amazed at how accepting of the idea of her studies he was. Most people either thought that she was joking, looked at her like she was odd or tried to explain to her that only men studied pre medicine. Mr. Collins reaction only fueled Colleen's intrigue.

"Are you a student here as well Mr. Collins?" Colleen asked becoming more comfortable around him.

"Oh no no. I went to college in New York. That's where I'm from." He explained. "But my father attended this fine establishment and he still makes very generous contributions. I myself have made some contributions to the alumni fund in his honor so I am often invited to such events as this one."

Colleen listened attentively as Mr. Collins told her about New York and his upbringing and how he had come to be in Colorado. She then told him all about Colorado Springs and her dreams of becoming a doctor. Their conversation flowed well and Mr. Collins' attention was solely on Colleen. Colleen enjoyed it and when Mr. Collins excused himself momentarilly, he touched Colleen's arm ever so slightly making Colleen almost weak in the knees. He had mesmerized her.

Mary Ann joined Colleen when Mr. Collins had stepped away. "Well he is certainly taken with you" She told Colleen. Colleen blushed but she couldn't deny it. He certainly seemed to be. "I bet he asks you to dance when he returns. You are the envy of all the women at this ball"

Colleen let out a small girlish giggle and Mary Ann laughed at the giddiness of her friend. She hadn't seen Colleen act in such a way in quite some time.

"So what about Andrew?" Mary Ann asked plainly.

Colleen's smile quickly vanished. She hadn't even been thinking about him. What did that even mean? She was suddenly very confused.

"I don't know..." She told Mary Ann.

Mary Ann put her arm around Colleen in a comforting manner as she could see the quick mood change. "Colleen, I know that something must have happened between you and Andrew over the summer. When you left, you were so excited about getting to see him more and since you got back, you've never even mentioned him. If there's nothing there... well... perhaps you should take a chance and get to know Mr. Collins..."

Colleen thought about this for a moment. Her future with Andrew seemed to be nonexistent at the moment. The last time they spoke he was so cold and unforgiving towards her. Perhaps Mary Ann was right. Maybe she just needed to move on.

She looked up to see Mr. Collins returning. Her smile spread across her face once again. He certainly was a handsome man, Colleen thought as he approached her and offered his hand.

"Miss Cooper, It would be my pleasure if I could escort you to the dance floor" He said in his most swoon worthy way.

"Certainly" Colleen replied.


	18. Chapter 18 - Letters to Colleen

Colleen walked to her classes for the day. Along with her books and class supplies, she carried two letters that were handed to her as she was leaving the boarding house. They had both arrived earlier that day. She sat down on a bench just outside of her college and looked at the two letters she held in her hands.

She recognized the handwriting on the top letter. It was from her ma. Dr. Mike often wrote Colleen about the on goings of Colorado Springs and she always enjoyed her letters. Last she had known, Michaela was expecting her second child and Colleen was excited to hear more about it.

The second letter was one that Colleen looked at a moment and took a deep breath. She recognized the hand writing on that letter as well. It was the same handwriting that filled Michaela's medical records in her absence. It was Andrew's writing. Andrew had never written a letter to Colleen while she was away at school and after the way the two of them had been before she left for Denver, Colleen was a bit anxious as to the contents of the letter.

Colleen checked to see how much time she had before her first class began and decided that it was best to read Michaela's letter first and leave any complicated feelings about Andrew's letter for later.

* * *

Dear Colleen,

The family has not heard from you in quite some time and we love and miss you dearly. I'm hoping that your semester is going well and you are keeping up with your studies as usual. I understand your desire to remain at school until Thanksgiving but would of course love to have a surprise visit from you very soon.

Unfortunately, there is not much good to be coming home to. I wish that I could share much happy news with you but at the time of this letter, there isn't much to celebrate in Colorado Springs these days.

A couple of weeks ago, I know that Matthew sent you a telegram informing you that I was expecting again. I'm saddened to say that that news is no longer true. I am doing fine and healing well however and don't want you to worry about any of it. Brian and Matthew have been quite helpful with caring for Katie.

As far as the Sully situation is concerned, there have been no changes. The town seems to be more at peace since the negotiations between the army and the dog soldiers regarding the captive Indian women and children. There hasn't been a raid in weeks and the army's presence has lessened. We are still no closer to clearing his name though. Matthew, Daniel, and I continue to work towards a solution everyday.

* * *

The rest of the letter was about the family and how they were hanging in there. It was all a blur to Colleen though. She had been hoping for good news from her Ma but now she just felt heartbroken over Michaela's loss and the fact that Sully was no closer to coming home. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye and she let it fall as she stared blankly at the letter and wished that she hadn't opened it yet.

Suddenly Colleen was startled by someone approaching her.

"Miss Cooper! Is everything alright?"

Colleen looked up to find Patrick Collins. She was caught off guard and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Yes, yes thank you" She stuttered, standing up and forcing a smile at the gentleman.

"Are you sure? You're crying" Mr. Collins said, urging her to look up at him.

"Yes. I just... got some unexpected news from my family"

"Can I walk you home? Perhaps you should lie down and get some rest" He suggested

"No. Really. I'm ok. I was actually just on my way to class" Colleen explained.

"Well then I insist I walk you to class" Collins said, offering her his arm.

Colleen took his arm, grateful to not be alone at that moment, and together they walked to Colleen's class.

* * *

Colleen found it difficult to concentrate while she was in class for the day and decided to surpass her usual study time at the library afterwards. She headed back to the boarding house instead and went straight to her room without any interaction with her friends. She shut the door, sat down on her bed and read the letter from Michaela one more time.

She threw herself down on the bed and began to sob. She had always felt safe and a sense of comfort when she went to Colorado Springs and now she felt no desire to go home. There was so much sadness and tragedy now. What would she be going home to? Sully was still in hiding, Michaela had lost her child, Matthew was no longer sheriff and had lost his home, and Brian had recently lost his best friend due to illness.

Colleen's thoughts then drifted to Andrew. Her relationship with him had fallen apart just before she left Colorado Springs to return to Denver. She couldn't even count on him for friendship or support and she didn't blame him. She had blatantly lied to him. She lead him on. She let him believe she was grieving and she used him to help out at the clinic while Michaela and the family were aiding Sully. Then she remembered his letter.

She sat up, dried her eyes quickly and picked up the unopened envelope. She was nervous to see what he had to say. He never voiced his opinions to her but the hurt he felt was made clear by his actions and body language towards her. She was afraid that this letter was his way to letting her know just how deeply she had hurt him. She took a deep breath, opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

* * *

Dear Colleen,

I'm sure you are surprised to hear from me considering the situation when you left for Denver. This letter has been difficult for me to write, but Michaela has convinced me, that it's something I should do.

First off, I would like to apologize to you for the coldness I showed you on your last visit at the Chateau. I owed it to you and to the friendship that we had developed to at least hear what you had to say. Unfortunately, I let my feelings get the best of me. I was hurt. I felt betrayed by not only you but by your family. Since I arrived in Colorado Springs I've always felt close to all of you. I've spent most of my time with you and Michaela and I always enjoyed dinners with the family and getting to know them. I've stood by all of you and trusted you all knowing that you would always stand up for what was right. After finding out about Sully, I suddenly felt like an outsider. I didn't know what to think and I needed time to comprehend the situation.

I've had some time to go over things and I would like you to know that though I still feel a bit betrayed, I do now understand and am no longer bitter. You did what was in the best interest of your family.

I want you to know that I stand by your family. I don't know what happened with Sully but I certainly can't believe that he would ever do anything to intentionally harm anyone. You don't need to tell me the entire story, I don't need to know. All I need to know is that I can trust you in the future.

I'm sure you've heard by now that Daniel has become our new sheriff. This is a huge relief to many of the citizens here. I'm not sure that Hank would have handled the situation with the Indians quite as well as Daniel has. There have been no raids on the town in weeks and I suspect Daniel and Sully had quite a lot to do with that. I'm not sure what their methods may be, but if it keeps the town safe then I am glad for their help and protection.

Your mother tells me that you won't be home until Thanksgiving. I don't blame you for wanting to stay in Denver for the semester but I hope you are aware that the town is starting to feel more like the Colorado Springs I have grown to love and call home and less like a war zone. I look forward to your return and am hoping you will find some time to talk things over. I'm sure we have much to catch up on.

Good luck at school and with your exams.

Sincerely,

Andrew

* * *

Colleen set the letter down and let a smile form across her face. Andrew's letter was much more than she had ever hoped for. He was no longer angry with her and not only that, he looked forward to seeing her again. She still wasn't sure what sort of relationship she and Andrew would have after all of this, there was the possibility that they would never get to where they once were again. She finally had hope for a positive return to Colorado Springs though and for the first time since she'd returned to Denver, she was excited about going home.


	19. Chapter 19 - Coming Home

Colleen stepped off the train at the Colorado Springs Depot and looked around for her MA. She was a bit confused at first when she didn't see her as she had telegraphed Michaela about her arrival. Then Colleen spotted someone waving their arms at her. Through the crowd of passengers coming and going, Colleen saw that it was her Aunt Marjorie. She wasn't all that surprised that Marjorie was in town as Michaela had informed her of Marjorie's return. Colleen excitedly headed over to her aunt and embraced her.

"I'm so glad that you're back in Colorado Springs!" Colleen exclaimed. "But where's Ma? and everyone else?"

"Your Ma had a busier than expected morning at the clinic, Katie is with Dorothy and Brian is still at school. Everyone is so excited that you're home though. It's been FAR too long!" Marjorie explained.

"It feels really good to be home" Colleen said embracing Marjorie once more and truly meaning what she said. She had been nervous about returning to Colorado Springs when there had been so much sadness and uncertainty but as soon as the train pulled into the depot, all her nerves had vanished as she knew that she was finally home.

As Marjorie and Colleen pulled away from their embrace, Marjorie noticed someone standing near the telegraph office and he was looking their way. He had a bit of an uncertain and stunned look on his face. A sly and humored smile grew on Marjorie's face as she nodded her head in his direction. Colleen followed her aunt's gaze to see Andrew staring back at her. He gave her an uncomfortable half smile and just kept staring. With some encouragement from Marjorie, Colleen slowly turned and walked his way, never breaking their stare.

"Hi" Colleen said shyly, still not certain how Andrew was feeling about her arrival home. It was clear that he was not expecting to see her.

"Hi" Andrew said equally as awkward. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and purposely broke their eye contact as he searched for something more to say. Something that would make their first meeting in months go a bit more natural than it had been thus far. "So um... you're home?" was all that he could come up with.

Colleen smiled slightly, a bit humored at Andrew's behavior. It was just like when they first met and were getting to know each other.

"Well obviously you're home..." Andrew continued, clearly struggling. "I just mean.. well.. I'm a bit surprised that you're here already. I wasn't expecting you to be home for another week or so. I mean... no one said anything to me... not that they should have... I don't really expect to be told... not that I wouldn't like to hear about you coming home..."

Colleen was now fully grinning and completely humored by Andrew. She gave him a playful "are you finished?" type look with her eyes. The look had a sudden calming effect on Andrew. He took a deep breath.

"I'm just surprised that's all" He said shaking his head and letting out a short laugh at himself "But it's a very good surprise" He finally added with confidence as he looked back into Colleen's eyes and their connection from the summer was instantly rekindled.

The way he looked at her, excited Colleen. She knew that there relationship still had hope. She continued to stare into Andrew's admiring eyes for a moment longer before she realized she should say something more than "hi" to him. She collected herself.

"Well, I finished my exams early and I still have some papers to work on but it's nothing that I had to remain in Denver for so... here I am! I was eager to get home and see my family and... to see you" she said feeling as if she took a chance by revealing just how much she had been hoping to see him. His smile and blushing cheeks took her fears away as he clearly was flattered. "Perhaps we could get together in a couple of days, once I'm settled back in... and we could talk? About things?" Colleen offered.

"That would be great" Andrew replied, trying to not sound overly eager himself.

"Good" Colleen replied and then remembered that Marjorie was still waiting for her. "Well I should go. Everyone will be waiting for me. I'll see you around"

"Absolutely" Andrew replied and then watched her turn and head off with her aunt. The feelings that came back for Colleen were a bit unexpected to him. He knew that he had been wanting to see her but was surprised at how quickly he was able to fall for her again after seeing just one smile spread across her face. And that smile had been for him. His heart sang and even if he had wanted to wipe his own smile off of his face, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to.

* * *

Colleen headed with Marjorie over to the clinic. There they found Michaela just finishing up with a patient and cleaning up. Colleen quickly went to her Ma and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling? Has everything been ok?" Colleen asked.

"Well everything is as good as can be expected I suppose" Michaela said positively. "And don't worry about me, I've healed well and I'm doing just fine. I'm just so happy you're home! We've all missed you very much. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the station. I hope you'll forgive me?"

"Of course!" Colleen said with a loving smile. "I'm just so happy to be here and see everyone and spend the Thanksgiving holiday at home... speaking of Thanksgiving..." Colleen continued in almost a whisper, "Will Sully be able to..."

"Yes. He will be there! Says he wouldn't miss a holiday with the family for anything" Michaela said grinning widely. "I'm not sure how we're going to do it but, Daniel insists he has a plan"

Colleen was ecstatic at the news of the entire family being home for the holiday and grinned from ear to ear as her visit was shaping up to be much better than she could have ever anticipated.

* * *

The next morning, Colleen rode into town with her family and waited at the clinic with Katie while Michaela ran over to Mr. Bray's Mercantile for some supplies. When Michaela returned, she did so with a woman and her young son. The boy was ill. Colleen sat at Michaela's desk holding Katie and reading a text book while Michaela conducted her exam.

"Colleen, will you take Katie upstairs please?" Michaela requested suddenly.

Colleen got up right away without questioning her Ma about what was wrong. She knew that it must be something serious and potentially contagious for Katie to have to be taken out of the room.

Michaela got the boy settled into one of the recovery rooms before explaining to Colleen that the boy had diphtheria. Diphtheria was an infection in the throat that when severe would cause the airway to block and usually resulted in death of the patient. The disease was highly contagious, especially in children. Michaela asked Colleen to stay at the clinic while she took Katie to Grace's, away from the disease and spoke to the rest of the town about what they needed to do in this specific emergency.

When Michaela returned, she started dictating a list of supplies and medicines that she would need and Colleen attentively took notes. Colleen had never seen diphtheria before and though, the idea of an outbreak was a bit frightening to her, she always took these situations as a good learning experience and was eager to help.

"Please have Horace order some from Denver" Michaela said of the few medicines she needed more of at the clinic. "And first thing in the morning, ask Andrew for the new O'Dwyer instruments that Preston bought for him"

"What are they?" Colleen asked

"They're a set of tubes that fit into the larynx and some tools to insert to remove them. It's a new method of keeping the larynx open called intubation." Michaela explained "There are drawbacks but... from what I've read well.. I think the procedure is a definite step forward"

Colleen nodded and quickly headed out to order the supplies that Michaela needed, hoping that they would arrive in time.

* * *

Colleen wrote out the telegram she wished to send, gave it to Horace, paid him for his services and turned to leave the telegraph office. As she turned she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Becky.

Colleen went to her old friend and hugged her. She was happy to see Becky as always and had actually planned on seeing her later that afternoon. It was always a comfort to come home to such a good friend.

The girls walked together, hand in hand towards the store where Becky was headed and caught up briefly and reminisced about the past.

"Remember when we used to go on hayrides together? Just us kids?" Becky recalled

"What was the BEST hayride ever?" Colleen said.

"The one just before Thanksgiving, the year before you went away to college" Becky declared.

"When Richard tried to kiss you..." Colleen said

"And Zachary pushed him off the back of the wagon!" Becky giggled, recalling the actions of jealousy from her now beau.

"And he had to walk allll the way home!" Colleen laughed.

"What was the best dance?!" Becky asked

"Hmmm.. sweet heart's dance!" Colleen told her "First trip back from college"

"When I thought Andrew was going to ask me and you thought he was going to ask you?" Becky said remembering the awkwardness that it caused between the girls

"But we went together instead!" Colleen said smiling happily at her friend.

The girls paused just outside of the mercantile.

"Every time I see you it's as if you never left Colorado Springs." Becky said, glad to have Colleen home again.

"Well that's the way best friends are supposed to be" Colleen told her. The girl's embraced one last time before making plans for a dinner together soon and then each went on their separate way.

* * *

Colleen went home with Brian and Katie to help them get some of their things together. Daniel was going to be taking them to stay with Sully until the diphtheria epidemic was over. It was the safest place for them at the time. She gave them both huge hugs and said goodbye. It was hard to do so since she had just finally said hello to them the day before.

Colleen barely had time to unpack some of her own belongings when she heard someone riding up to the homestead rather quickly. She peeked out the window to see Matthew. She ran to the door and out on the front porch to meet him.

"What's wrong?!" She asked

"Dr. Mike needs you. The boy who was at the clinic today has gotten worse and now Horace has it too. She also needs us to stop and get Andrew and any of the supplies she needs. She said you'd know what she meant." Matthew explained in a rush.

Colleen quickly grabbed anything that she'd need and hurried out of the homestead with her brother.

* * *

After picking up Andrew, they all headed to the clinic. When they arrived, the young boy was resting after having to get an emergency tracheotomy and Horace was in a pretty rough state.

Matthew, Marjorie, Andrew and Colleen all gathered by Horace's bedside, ready to help however they could.

Michaela checked Horace's throat. "His false membrane is thickening" Michaela relayed to Andrew. "We should prepare the O'Dwyer's instruments"

"I didn't bring them" Andrew said, unsure of how Michaela would react to his ignoring her request for them.

"But Horace may need them!" Michaela argued, growing concerned.

"There's still a great deal of controversy regarding their use Michaela"

"Intubation has been proven, it works!" Michaela shot back quickly, now clearly irritated.

"Yes. It does." Andrew agreed "But so does a tracheotomy and without the risk of a fatal secondary infection"

Colleen looked over at Michaela with a worrisome look on her face. She was clearly questioning why Michaela would recommend such a treatment.

Michaela looked to Colleen and gave an explanation "In a small percentage of intubations, the patient appears to recover only to contract pneumonia"

"AND die of it." Andrew added adamantly

"And die of it... "Michaela agreed before continuing her argument "But by the time a tracheotomy is required the system is so ravished that death is almost inevitable"

"I'm afraid I can't recommend a treatment that carries as much risk as the disease itself" Andrew finally concluded.

"Of course you can't!" A voice entering the room sounded, startling everyone. They all turned to see Michaela and Marjorie's mother Elizabeth along with their sister Rebecca. "And neither can you Michaela!" Elizabeth added.

Michaela quickly got over the shock of her family being there and practically pushed the two of them out of the clinic to speak with them, leaving Marjorie and Colleen to care for the two patients.

* * *

Colleen was sitting beside Horace, monitoring his condition and making sure he got his medications when Michaela returned.

"What happened? What are Grandma and Aunt Rebecca doing here so early?" Colleen asked

"They said they decided to skip their visit in St. Louis. They had to hire a coach from Manitou to get here. The train has already stopped coming. They must have found out about the epidemic already" Michaela said, not trying to hide the stress in her voice at all. "They wanted to stay and help but I insisted that they go and stay at the Chateau. Where it's safe for them. Andrew is taking them there now"

"Andrew isn't staying here?" Colleen asked surprised.

"Well, I suppose that conditions are stable for now so.. we should be fine handling things around here" Michaela said, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be ok. She saw the hurt on Colleen's face that Andrew wasn't staying to help.

"Have you and Andrew gotten to talk things over yet?" Michaela asked.

"No." Colleen said solemnly. "I saw him at the train station yesterday and we said that we would get together soon and talk things over but.. well now with this... I don't know when we'll get to talk." Colleen sighed heavily. "It would have at least been nice to be working with him again" She admitted.

"I'm sure he'll be back to help tomorrow" Michaela said as she squeezed Colleen's shoulders. "I appreciate all _your_ help in the meantime though"

Colleen gave her Ma a sympathetic smile and rested her head on Michaela's shoulder "We'll get through this Ma, like we always do. I'm happy to help however I can"

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Preston asked Andrew the next morning. Andrew was gathering up some supplies and making sure his medical bag was stocked.

"Preston, there's an epidemic starting in town. It's my responsibility as a doctor to be there to help out" Andrew said as he put on his coat and headed out the door with Preston at his heels.

"Your office is here, your patients are here, your JOB is here!" Preston stated, stopping Andrew in his tracks.

"Is that an ultimatum?" Andrew asked him

"Your word not mine" Preston said

Andrew stood for a moment, not sure of what to do. He had given into Preston's ridiculous demands before. He had given up his integrity in order to keep his job in the past and he regretted it then and he knew that he'd regret it now. He knew however, that the epidemic wasn't that bad at the moment and that Michaela could handle things without him for now. He took a deep breath and gave in to Preston's demands.

* * *

Michaela and Colleen were busy first thing in the morning. A couple of more patients had a arrived. Nothing too serious yet, but it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed with the sick. The next patient to come in shocked Colleen.

"BECKY!" She yelled as Mr. Bonner carried in his daughter. Colleen couldn't believe it. She had just seen Becky the day before and she seemed ok. Now Becky was lying on the exam table, passed out from the ride into town.

Michaela checked her throat immediately. "She still has sufficient passage for intubation" She stated and then looked to Colleen "Find out what's keeping Andrew"

Colleen was about to set off to find him when Elizabeth and Rebecca came through the door.

"Where's Andrew?!" Michaela said, noticing his absence.

"Busy at the spa" Elizabeth responded very matter of factly.

"BUSY?!" Michaela repeated in disbelief then collected herself just enough to ask Mr. Bonner to step outside. Colleen nodded to him that it was ok and she took Becky's hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUSY?!" Michaela demanded once Becky's father was outside. "We have the beginning of a diptheria epidemic and he was supposed to bring me some instruments.."

"Oh he did say to give you this" Rebecca interrupted a frantic Michaela and handed her a box. Michaela opened the box to find the O'Dwyers instruments that she'd been waiting for and began to prepare their use as Rebecca read a note aloud that Andrew had also sent along.

"Here are the O'Dwyer's instruments but I must again caution against their use. The latest medical journal from London contains a treatise on intubation by no less than doctors Field and Marley. They believe that the risk of secondary pneumonia is too high to warrant the procedure"

Elizabeth grabbed the note from Rebecca "You're not considering going against your colleagues opinion?" She said to Michaela

"Well that's just it, it's an opinion" Michaela said defensively.

"And you're willing to take a chance with this girl's life?!" Elizabeth said

"With all due respect mother, you don't know what you're talking about" Michaela said, trying to end the argument.

"Maybe I don't, but Andrew certainly does" Elizabeth said, throwing Michaela off a moment. She was offended that her own mother would respect Andrew's opinion over her own and for a moment she questioned her own decision.

"Ma! Becky's strong!" Colleen said finally intervening. "You said that it had to do with the person's constitution" She wasn't sure why she was siding with Andrew rather than Michaela but at that moment and hearing the works from medical journals, she had to believe that Becky could fight the disease without the risk of a deadly pneumonia infection.

"Only partially. Even strong people have been known to die from diphtheria" Michaela said, starting to feel attacked. She looked at her pleading daughter and down at Becky and was suddenly very uncertain of what she should do. So she decided to wait. "We'll try only medications for awhile and... monitor her very closely."

* * *

Colleen helped Becky settle into a room and never left her side. She held her hand the entire time and talked to her about past memories while holding back tears. She looked at her unresponsive best friend and promised that she'd get better. She HAD to get better. Colleen didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

By the next night, they had even more patients arriving that had the diphtheria symptoms. Then they lost their first patient. The young boy that had come in the first day. Becky's condition was starting to worsen too. As Colleen sat with her she noticed a change in her breathing. It was suddenly wheezy as if she couldn't breath at all. She called for her Aunt Rebecca to help her and together, they rushed Becky downstairs to Michaela.

"MA!" Colleen cried as they got Becky on the table. She grasped Becky's hand tight and pleaded with her to respond. She was frantic. Too frantic to help so Rebecca stepped in.

Michaela had to open Becky's airway but as she worked, she was having some trouble. The room grew quiet with the exception of Colleen's sobs. Colleen looked away, still talking to Becky and praying she'd be ok. But she sensed that something just wasn't right.

"Ma!?" She asked and got no response from Michaela who was concentrating and not wanting to add to Colleen's already emotional state. "MA?! Ma! What's wrong?!" Colleen continued to ask.

"Sometimes a piece of the false membrane is dislodged" Michaela finally responded, still working to open the airway but knowing that she was losing Becky. Tears began to form in her eyes as well until finally, Becky was breathless. Michaela put her tools down and just looked at her daughter.

"No!" Colleen cried, realizing that they had lost Becky. "nooo.." She continued to say as she sobbed into Rebecca's comforting embrace.

Rebecca lead Colleen out of the room and upstairs to an empty room. Colleen lie on the bed, in a state of shock and heartbreak. She cried herself to sleep. She hadn't slept in days so it was easy to just give in. Her trip home was supposed to be a new start from all the drama that had occurred over the summer. It turned out that all that drama didn't mean a thing now. The loss of her best friend was far worse than any of it.


	20. Chapter 20 - Healing and Giving Thanks

After his last patient of the day had left, Andrew sat down at his desk and just put his head in his hands and rubbed his brow. He had been stressed knowing that there was so much he could be doing in town to help with the epidemic and here he was treating rich men and women with nothing at all wrong with them. He was disappointed in himself for once again letting Preston dictate what he should be doing with his career. Was he really willing to sacrifice his integrity and responsibility as a doctor in order to keep his job at the chateau and have a steady pay check. It seemed that was exactly what he was doing and he now felt more like a business man than a physician. The guilt was strongly setting in.

Andrew looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 2:00. Only two in the afternoon and he had the rest of the day to himself while there were people in town dying. People that he could be helping. He let out a low groan as he cursed himself. He needed to get out of his clinic and get some fresh air.

He stepped out onto the porch and made his way around to the front of the hotel. Perhaps a walk around the garden would allow him to clear his head and figure out what he needed to do. As he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Colleen going into the front door with Elizabeth Quinn. They were both dressed in black, clearly mourning the loss of a loved one and Colleen was visibly distraught as she was leaning on her Grandmother's shoulder. "dear God, what happened?" Andrew thought. He quickly headed in their direction and when he entered the main lobby of the Chateau, he looked around for them and spotted them entering a guest room on the second floor. He hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth answered the door with a surprised look on her face. She didn't seem to be quite as upset as Colleen had seemed to be and it threw Andrew off for a moment.

"Mrs. Quinn..." Andrew started but discovered he had no idea what to say or how to appropriately address the situation. "I'm so sorry to disturb you.. I just.. I saw you and..." He stuttered a bit before falling silent when he noticed Colleen sitting on the bed sobbing into her hands. She didn't even look up or seem to notice that he was there or that anybody else was there. He stared at her a moment. She was clearly suffering and he needed to know why. He looked back at Elizabeth with questioning eyes but without saying a word.

"Her friend Becky" Elizabeth said to him, seeing his need to help her "She passed away late last night from the diphtheria"

Andrew's heart broke for Colleen and immediately filled with sympathy for her. The news was difficult to hear as he too had come to know Becky. He knew what she had meant to Colleen. He stepped inside the room slowly and sat down on the bed beside Colleen. Only then did she finally look up at him. She looked him in the eyes and the two shared a moment of grief and understanding. Colleen knew that Andrew wouldn't expect her to say anything to him or talk about it. She knew that he would just let her cry. Like he always had. She rested her head on his shoulder and Andrew wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him.

Elizabeth looked at Colleen and Andrew and saw the undeniable connection that they shared. She felt as if they needed time to themselves to grieve and lean on each other. She excused herself and headed back to town. She couldn't help but feel Andrew would be taking over the care of Colleen and that her presence would no longer be necessary.

* * *

Colleen leaned on Andrew and cried into his shoulder for a long time. She didn't know how long. Finally, after her sobbing had ceased and she had sat in silence along side him, thinking of something to say, she sighed and lifted her head.

"I can't believe she's gone" Colleen finally said.

Andrew just nodded. What could he say? He wanted to know more about the case but that would be inappropriate to ask.

"It's my fault" She said staring off to no where, trying to hold back more tears.

"What?! How?!" Andrew asked confused and startled at such a statement.

Colleen's eyes glanced at Andrew, unsure if she should tell him about the O'Dwyers instruments. He was so against them and she had sided with him. Perhaps he wouldn't understand.

Andrew noticed her hesitation. "Colleen, you can talk to me. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not your fault"

"Dr. Mike wanted to use the O'Dwyer instruments but after hearing what you wrote in your note and hearing about the studies... I told her that Becky could fight. I told her not to use them and... she didn't. Dr. Mike could have used them and saved her and I ..."

"No! Colleen no... this is not your fault" Andrew said adamantly. He turned her face so that she could look at him "You did nothing wrong." He said again trying to reassure her. "If Michaela had thought that the O'Dwyer instruments were the right choice at the time then she would have used them. You know that." Andrew stared into Colleen's eyes trying to convince her but he wasn't sure that he was getting through to her. "Colleen, even if she had used them there's no way of knowing if..." Andrew stopped knowing that Colleen already knew his point of view on the instruments and that it was too soon to tell her that Becky's death was most likely going to happen either way.

Colleen knew what he was about to say and was grateful that he didn't press his opinion. She just nodded and hung her head again. Andrew hugged her again and gently kissed the top of her head that rested on his chest. He whispered to her "It's not your fault" and squeezed her tight.

Colleen picked up her head and gave Andrew a weak smile.

"When was the last time you slept?" Andrew asked her with concern, suggesting that it was time she get some rest.

"I guess it's been a few days since I actually have" Colleen admitted. "Perhaps it's time?"

Andrew smiled at her comfortingly. "I'll go see if I can find your Grandmother and let her know you're going to try to rest. Do you need anything? Some tea? Something to eat?"

"Some tea would be nice" Colleen said

Andrew left Colleen to rest. He headed to the dining room and requested some tea for Colleen. He went back up to her room and when he entered he found her already fast asleep. He put the tea down on the bedside table and left her room so she could get the sleep that she very much needed.

* * *

Colleen woke up the next morning a little groggy. Her eyes were a bit swollen from all the tears and she had a slight headache. She wondered how long she had slept as she sat up slowly. Asleep on a chair in the corner of the room was Andrew. Colleen was in aw that he had chosen to stay with her. She would have never expected him to stay but it was sweet that he had. She stared at him, noticing how peaceful he looked despite how uncomfortable the chair must have been. She was reminded of all the feelings that she had for him since the day he arrived in Colorado Springs.

Andrew started to stir in his chair and Colleen's reminiscing smile suddenly faded as she thought about what a mess she must be. She was in the same clothes she had been in the day before, her hair was a tangled mess and she could feel the puffiness of her eyes. Andrew opened his eyes and looked right at her. Colleen was embarrassed but Andrew smiled at her when their eyes met and she sighed as she realized there was nothing she could do now about her appearance and Andrew didn't seem to even care.

"Good morning" Andrew said sleepily as he sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep well? How are you doing?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... I just woke up myself" Colleen said now feeling a bit guilty about waking up somewhat happily and well rested after the terrible tragedies of the previous days.

"Ahh yes... sorry" Andrew said uncomfortably. They sat silently in a moment of awkwardness. "Well, if you'd like I could arrange for you to have some tea and breakfast on the patio? I do have some patients I have to see but I shouldn't be too long and then I could meet you there?"

"Yes" Colleen said sweetly "That would be very nice. It would give us some more time to talk too. We really haven't talked about anything since I've been home..."

"Absolutely" Andrew said as Colleen's sentence trailed off. "Well I'll just... let you get yourself ready and meet you downstairs then. Oh! I brought up a journal that I thought you might like to read over. It's a study on the O'Dwyer's instruments"

Colleen just nodded as Andrew left.

* * *

Colleen walked down to the porch and found a quiet table close to Andrew's clinic. She took a seat and began to look over the journal from Andrew. The study was difficult for her to read as the effects of _not _using the instruments on Becky were still fresh on her mind.

Someone from the dining room served her breakfast and set out some tea for her. Andrew showed up not long after as he had promised he would.

"Hi" Colleen said, as he approached. She closed the journal from Andrew and set it on the table.

"So you got a chance to look over the studies?" Andrew asked

"Yeah..." Colleen said weakly. "It's just hard to read right now. I mean, there's still so much unknown. So many what ifs..."

"Yes, well, that's an unfortunate part of medicine sometimes." Andrew said, wanting to defend his point of view more but could tell that Colleen wanted nothing to do with the subject. He didn't want to upset her further so he searched for a new topic. "So... um... how are things going for you at school?"

Colleen was relieved for the change in subject and smiled pleasantly in appreciation. "They're good. I've been very focused on just school lately and my grades are real good. It's hard to go off and have too much fun with everything going on here at home..."

Andrew nodded in understanding. "Did you um... get my letter?"

"Yeah" Colleen said with a grin she couldn't hide. "I'm glad you sent it. It's good to know that despite... everything... we can still be friends"

"Well of course we can" Andrew said as he sat down close to Colleen. "I know that things between us were left in a terrible way but... I'm hoping that we can move past that"

"I'd like that a lot" Colleen replied as she stared into Andrew's eyes, both of them relishing the idea of renewing their relationship.

Their moment came to an abrupt end when they spotted Elizabeth headed towards them in a hurry with a curious Preston not far behind.

"Grandma!" Colleen said surprised. She and Andrew stood up to greet Mrs. Quinn who was not looking like she was in a very friendly mood.

Elizabeth directed her attention at Andrew "_Why _aren't you in Colorado Springs?!" She said exasperated*

"I'm afraid he's rather busy!" Preston intervened from behind her.

"Busy?!" Elizabeth questioned, now clearly annoyed. "There's a diptheria epidemic going on in town or haven't you heard?"

"As a matter of fact we have and since this is a health resort I don't think..." Preston tried to explain to no avail*. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Andrew

"Michaela desperately needs your help" She pleaded.

Andrew looked down in shame, torn between his job and his integrity*

"I'm ready to go back Grandma" Colleen offered, which only added to Andrew's guilt.

Elizabeth smiled at Colleen's offer admiring her strength. Then she turned stern once again as she looked to Andrew for a decision "So, are you coming with us or not?"

"NOT!" Preston answered in Andrew's place and that was the last straw for Andrew. He had let Preston make his decisions in the past and he had regretted it then and knew that he would regret letting it happen again.

"Yes I am!" Andrew finally spoke up.

"If you leave now, you can take that with you" Preston said, motioning towards Andrew's personal shingle hanging outside his clinic door, implying that Andrew would no longer have a job with him.

Andrew glanced up at it and didn't take long to make his decision. He tore the shingle down and shoved it at Preston "Keep it!" he said firmly.

Preston was a bit in shock by Andrew's actions. He walked away begrudgingly but Mrs. Quinn and especially Colleen looked at him with pride. They quickly gathered up their things and headed back into town.

* * *

Elizabeth, Andrew and Colleen arrived at the clinic to find Michaela examining Marjorie. She had fallen ill with the diptheria and her condition was worsening. Loren and Rebecca remained at her side, trying to get her to eat anything and maintain her hydration.

After Michaela's examination, they all followed her downstairs so Andrew and Michaela could discuss Marjorie's case and their next steps in her treatment.

"The false membranes of her larynx are beginning to thicken" Michaela informed them "Intubation is most successful when performed at this stage"

"IF it is successful" Andrew stated, still strongly against the procedure "Colleen told me about Becky. I'm terribly sorry Michaela, but I think it was unavoidable"

"You think or you know?" Elizabeth questioned, to Michaela's surprise. Elizabeth had seemed to be siding with Andrew before, but now she was giving Michaela the benefit of the doubt.

"Well unfortunately much of medicine is still guess work Mrs. Quinn" Andrew responded.

"It's not guess work Andrew, as much as adhering to a theory" Michaela said, suddenly feeling more confident and not as alone with her decision making this time. "All facts were once theories."

The room became awkward as Andrew and Michaela were once again at a stand still about their medical opinions.

Andrew sighed deeply. "Michaela, I gave up my post with Preston to help you in any way that I can, but this is something I'm not able to do. I can not go against my better judgement"

"Well neither can I" Michaela said firmly.

Marjorie was Michaela's patient so it was decided that she had the right to choose a course of treatment. Andrew was not willing to assist so he went about helping and caring for the remaining patients at the clinic. Colleen was still confused about intubation. She wasn't sure if it was the best treatment after reading Andrew's journals but she didn't want to side with anyone. She already felt her decision regarding Becky influenced Michaela and she didn't want to intervene with her opinions. She too went on to help the other patients at the clinic.

Michaela, with the help of Dorothy, performed the intubation and now all that was left was to wait to for an outcome and pray that there was no pneumonia infection.

* * *

A few days went by and Marjorie was finally feeling better. The intubation had worked. As soon as she was well enough, she returned to helping Michaela care for the sick. Though there were many that were recovering and going home or passing away, the clinic was filling up with patients. All the recovery rooms were full and they were beginning to have the need to set up cots in halls.

Colleen stepped out of one of the recovery rooms to find Andrew tending to a new patient that had just come in.

"Do you need anything?" She asked

"No, I'm just finishing up here. She's not too advanced. We'll start medications and swab the tissue in her throat. Just keep her comfortable and monitor her condition." Andrew explained with very little energy. He had hardly gotten any sleep and the loss of patients for he and Michaela was adding up. He felt somewhat defeated.

Colleen nodded in acknowledgement to Andrew's treatment plan. She too was exhausted and Andrew noticed. He stood up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a supportive way.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her

"Me? I'm fine. Just tired I guess" Colleen responded.

"Ok. It's just that, there's been so much loss and you took so little time after what happened with Becky..." Andrew started concerned for Colleen's well being. "I just want to make sure this isn't all too much for you right now"

Colleen smiled with gratitude. It was good to have Andrew to look out for her. The fact that he was so protective over her made her feel like they were bonding all over again. Despite the dismal situation and hard work, their relationship was healing slowly.

"Really I'm fine" Colleen insisted. "Staying busy actually helps"

Colleen leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder momentarily until she jumped up with alarm upon hearing Michaela urgently call Andrew.

Andrew rushed downstairs to the examine room to see what had happened. He opened the door to find Michaela kneeling beside Marjorie who had fainted.

"She has a high fever" Michaela said as Andrew hurried over, picked Marjorie off the floor and got her up on the examine table.

Michaela took out her stethoscope and immediately checked Marjorie's lungs before handing them over to Andrew without saying a word. The look on her face was helpless as Andrew listened for himself.

"Pneumonia. both lungs" Andrew said sadly, confirming what Michaela already knew.

Andrew looked at the devastation on Michaela's face and knew right away that she was rethinking her decision to intubate.

"She was the perfect candidate for intubation" He told Michaela, trying to validate her decision for her "You were right Michaela"

"No. I wasn't" Michaela said breathlessly

"Yes you were" Andrew argued, knowing that it would do no good for Michaela to have regrets now "I would have chose her for the optimum patient for the procedure"

"But you wouldn't have done the procedure" Michaela stated "This is my doing"

Andrew couldn't deny what Michaela said but he also couldn't let her feel guilty for Marjorie falling ill again. "You made a valid medical decision. You can't blame yourself"

"Yes I can" Michaela said coldly.

Andrew had nothing more to say. He needed to let her deal with her own emotions. They both knew deep down that Marjorie's condition would prove to be fatal but for now, they needed to do whatever they could. Andrew went over to the supplies and got a needle so that Michaela could attempt to drain the fluid from Marjorie's lungs. Michaela took it from him and began to work. Andrew slipped out of the room and headed back upstairs to inform Colleen and Rebecca of the situation.

* * *

Andrew stepped outside onto the front porch of the clinic. There he found many of the towns members gathered and waiting to hear about Marjorie's condition. He briefly looked at Loren, who was struggling to hold his emotions together and became uncomfortable. Marjorie wasn't going to survive. The drainage of her lungs was not working and now it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes.

"Michaela is with her just now..." Andrew announced despairingly.

Everyone hung their heads knowing exactly what was going on. Andrew spotted Colleen and Matthew and stood by them, giving them a sympathetic look for the loss of their aunt.

Michaela finally came out of the clinic, allowing Loren to go in. She cried on the shoulder of her eldest sister Rebecca.

Loren remained in the clinic for some time before he came back outside.

"She's gone" Was all that he managed through sobs. Dorothy immediately went to him and held him. Everyone's heart sank at the loss of such a bright spirit as Marjorie had become. The family went inside followed by Loren, Dorothy and the Reverend.

They all gathered round Marjorie as the Reverend led them in prayer. Colleen stood beside Andrew, numb from the loss of another loved one. The tears rolled down her face. Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort and Colleen looked up at him. His eyes told her that he was there for her, that he was worried about her, that she could rely on him. She leaned her body into him and he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Just as the Reverend had finished his prayer and called for a moment of silence, Elizabeth burst through the door. She had asked Daniel to take her to see Brian and Katie but hurried back into town when she heard that Marjorie had taken a turn for the worse. She took one look at Marjorie and just kept repeating "no, no, no". Elizabeth never got to say good bye and to make matter worse, she and Marjorie had quarreled. It was heart wrenching and difficult for the others to watch Elizabeth cry at her daughter's death bed.

Andrew lifted Colleen's chin, coaxing her to look up at him and he silently motioned towards the door, suggesting that they leave the room and let Elizabeth mourn. Colleen nodded and followed Andrew out of the room and towards the many other patients they still all needed to care for.

Dorothy walked Loren out and Matthew lead the Reverend back over to the church. Michaela and Rebecca remained close to their mother.

As Colleen began to walk up the stairs to begin working again, Andrew grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Perhaps you should take a break. Go lie down for a bit" He suggested.

"I'm fine Andrew, like I said, I just need to keep busy" Colleen replied.

"Colleen, with losing Becky and now your Aunt... your emotions have to be wearing on you... if you don't allow your body to rest well... I just don't want you to catch... I don't want you to get sick" Andrew said.

Colleen was touched once again by Andrew's concern for her. She wasn't sure how to respond to him. She just stared lovingly into his eyes. Andrew became overwhelmed with his feelings for Colleen and couldn't help but confess to her just how worried he was.

"I don't want to lose you Colleen" He said matter of fact.

Colleen's heart skipped a beat at his words and she took a slow step closer to him, never taking her eyes away from his gaze. Andrew pulled her in for an embrace, closed his eyes and kissed the topped of her head. Colleen looked up at Andrew and he gently stroked her cheek and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was completely unexpected for Colleen and it had been so long since it last happened. She was over come with butterflies and the same old feelings they had shared over the summer. The kiss was slow and gentle. Their lips parted slightly as they breathed in the intimacy of the moment.

"You're not going to lose me" Colleen whispered after taking a long deep breath.

"Ok then" Andrew said, now feeling a bit awkward about what to do or say next. He was exhausted and had let his emotions get away from him. It may not have been the most appropriate timing. Still, he was seemingly satisfied that they would both be just fine.

Colleen turned to head upstairs again, her hand lingering in Andrew's until their finger tips brushed away from one another.

* * *

After the death of Marjorie, the epidemic only escalated. The clinic was completely full and more and more people were dying. Andrew and Michaela continued to disagree about their opinions on intubation and each treated their patients as they saw fit. They both had good and bad outcomes. As Michaela observed this she began to realize how very true it was that there was a chance either way. She slowly began to forgive herself for Marjorie's death, although she still had a long way to go. Colleen continued to remain neutral on the subject. She chose to assist both without giving her opinion either way. She didn't want to have to wonder if she influenced either of them.

Andrew sat on a cot next to a patient, just finishing up an exam. It was late and the clinic was eerily quiet. He sighed with regret as the patient was not doing well. He looked up and locked eyes with Colleen who was down the hall. They hadn't gotten a chance to speak privately since they shared a kiss and they relied on such looks to get them through the hard times. She gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing that he was feeling more and more worn down. The epidemic was taking a toll on all of them.

They broke their gaze as they both heard a slight commotion down stairs. It sounded like someone had just come in, or was leaving. Andrew quickly got up and headed down to check on things. As he opened the door and entered the exam room, he saw Sully leaving out the backdoor. For a moment he stood, jaw dropped with disbelief. He turned to Michaela, not knowing what to say. She was a bit wide eyed, unsure how to react to what Andrew had just seen, unsure if she could truly trust him just yet. But she collected herself.

"It's Daniel" She said suddenly as she motioned to the table where Daniel was lying, clearly ill with the diptheria.

Andrew collected himself as well and rushed over to assist Michaela. The topic of Sully became unimportant as they got to work.

Colleen entered the room not long after. "Daniel?" She asked "What happened? How did he even get here?" She wondered out loud as she saw that he was unconscious and no one besides Andrew and Michaela was in the room.

Andrew looked at Michaela, not knowing how to respond or if it was even his place to say anything. Would she even acknowledge the fact that he had just seen Sully or would she just pretend it never happened?

"Sully brought him in" Michaela said very matter of fact and glanced over at Andrew with a look that let him know she trusted him.

Colleen was taken aback by the mention of Sully's name in front of Andrew and the fact that Michaela had openly admitted that he had been there. But she also caught the look Michaela gave Andrew and noticed that Michaela didn't seem to be concerned at all. Michaela had chosen to trust Andrew and it delighted Colleen. Had it not been for Daniel's dire state, she'd have been grinning from ear to ear. But tending to Daniel's health was far more important. She got to work, assisting where she could and putting her high hopes for a future with Andrew in the back of her mind. For now anyways.

Michaela was once again faced with a difficult choice about intubating. She was once again caring for a loved one, for Sully's best friend. She wrestled with the idea and in the end, she believed that intubation was the most advanced treatment. She made her decision. She intubated Daniel.

* * *

The procedure had proven to be a good choice this time. It worked on Daniel. No pneumonia ever developed and Daniel was expected to make a full recovery. The outcome set Michaela's mind somewhat at ease and everyone was relieved, including Colleen and Andrew. They weren't sure if they could handle another loss of someone so close to them all.

After Daniel's recovery, the epidemic seemed to slowly come to an end. There were fewer new cases each day and finally, Michaela, Andrew and Colleen were solely treating patients on the mend. It had been an emotional couple of weeks and the town was starting to heal. Many people had lost loved ones. There was so much sadness that it was hard to comprehend the idea that Thanksgiving was only days away. It was going to be difficult to find things to be grateful for.

* * *

The last patient suffering from diptheria had finally left the clinic and clean up began for Michaela, Andrew and Colleen. Colleen entered the exam room with an arm full of clean linens. She found Andrew also in the room restocking medicines. They both simply smiled at one another. There was an awkward tension between the two of them. They had been so exhausted and emotionally strained throughout the epidemic that they had been leaning on one another for support as they often had in times of stress. It lead to some intimate moments that neither was willing to address now that things were settling. They had both put their guards back up around one another and were unsure about how to go forward in their relationship. They weren't even sure what to talk about.

"Will you be going back to work at the Chateau tomorrow?" Colleen asked, already know that Preston had given Andrew his job back due to their binding contract. She was simply trying to make small talk in attempt to make the awkwardness disappear.

"Yes" Andrew said with a slight laugh "I guess I'm obligated to do so"

Colleen smiled and then turned back to folding linens. Andrew went back about his work as well.

Andrew glanced over at Colleen, trying to find a way to keep the conversation going and then turned back to his work. Colleen felt him do so and did the same. She was growing a bit frustrated. Andrew continued restocking, searching for something to say.

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?" He asked.

"Plans?" Colleen asked, thinking to herself that the holiday should be a good topic and then suddenly was reminded that Sully would be joining them and she was unsure about how to proceed with the conversation. Unsure if it was ok for Andrew to know what her "plans" actually were. "Well the family..." She trailed off. "I mean, we're always together... but this year... with Sully gone..."

Andrew realized that he may have inadvertently pried a bit in attempt to make comfortable conversation. He should have known better. He smiled and nodded at Colleen "I uh... I understand" he said reassuringly, letting her know that she needn't explain herself or her plans.

"COLLEEN!" Michaela called from upstairs.

"Coming!" Colleen called back, relatively thankful to be relieved from the awkward conversation.

"Could you help me please?" Michaela asked as Colleen entered the recovery room Michaela was cleaning up.

"Sure" Colleen replied as she began to help Michaela take the linens off a cot to be put away.

"Colleen, there's something you need to know" Michaela began. "I made up my own mind about Becky that night."

"But I influenced you Ma"

"You tried to influence me but there's a difference" Michaela told her confidently "Ultimately I did what I thought was best in that moment in time and I would do the same again under the same circumstances."

"You would?" She asked for some reassurance.

"Yes I would" Michaela told her and Colleen let out a large sigh. She was still torn on her feelings on intubation and carried a heavy heart about weighing in on Becky's situation but what Michaela was telling her gave her some relief.

Michaela could see that Colleen was still pondering the subject. She didn't want Colleen to dwell on her feelings of guilt. She smiled and changed the subject to something that would surely brighten Colleen's mood.

"I wonder if Andrew has any plans for Thanksgiving" she said, leading to something.

"No... he doesn't" Colleen told her.

"Well I think we should invite him to join us"

The idea made Colleen's eyes light up with joy until she thought about what that meant as far as Sully joining them. He and Daniel had come up with a plan so that they could all spend the holiday together. Colleen suddenly felt some disappointment. "Does that mean that Sully won't..."

"That means..." Michaela interupted, "That I think Andrew has earned this families trust, don't you?"

Colleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. her smile radiated as she nodded at Michaela, hugged and kissed her and then ran off to find Andrew. She finally could tell him everything. No more lies. He was being completely accepted into her family.

Colleen burst back into the exam room to find Andrew still there cleaning up. He startled a moment upon her arrival but Colleen wore an infectious smile so he quickly collected himself, grinned back at her quizzically.

"Thanksgiving" Colleen blurted out and then took a deep breath and laughed slightly at her over excitement. She smiled sweetly and looked at Andrew adoringly. "You're welcome to join us all at the homestead" she managed calmly.

Andrew crossed his arms and looked down briefly as he blushed a bit at not only the invite but to Colleen's reaction to having him there. He let out a quick laugh and lifted his eyes to meet Colleen's. "I'd love to"

"Good" Colleen said smiling with delight. Colleen turned serious for a moment but not nervous and the smile never vanished from her face. She probably couldn't have hid it if she tried anyways. "We just... we need to talk first. About Sully"

"Of course" Andrew said, letting her know she could trust him. They sat down together in a quiet spot in the clinic and Colleen told him everything. She started with the day of the revolt at the reservation and covered everything about what she knew of Sully's involvement, his injuries, where he'd been staying and how he was trying to work with the dog soldiers to come to a peace agreement. Most importantly, she talked to Andrew about how the incident had effected her relationship with him. She admitted to lies and revealed how torn she had been throughout it all. She told him she never blamed him for being angry with her. He had every right to be. As she talked, Andrew listened intently and though he had already forgiven her awhile ago, only now had it become clear to him that she had truly trusted him the entire time. He could see with certainty that if she could have let him in on any of the information that she would have.

The awkwardness that had been between them completely vanished. There was finally nothing to hide, nothing to come between them.

* * *

When Thanksgiving finally came around, the family was all in good spirits for the first time in awhile. Daniel had aided in sneaking Sully past the soldiers that kept a constant watch on the family and everyone was FINALLY together. Despite all the misfortune and suffering, there was still very much to be thankful for this year.

When dinner was ready they all sat down around the table. Andrew took a place next to Colleen and when they all joined hands in prayer they both peeked a glance at one another. Though it was quick, when their eyes met their hearts simultaneously skipped a beat and there was suddenly much more affection between the two of them.

Colleen closed her eyes and bowed her head but Andrew scanned his eyes around the table at the people who had changed his life. They were the ones to bring him out to Colorado, Michaela's mentorship was the reason he stayed, and his relationship with Colleen was why he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It felt natural for him to be there with everyone, he was completely comfortable. He too then closed his eyes and bowed his head feeling Thankful for this family who had accepted him and trusted him as if he was a part of the family himself.


	21. Chapter 21 - Friends

A new year had begun and Colleen was preparing for her return to school in just a couple of weeks. She had been having a wonderful time with her family but also spent much of her winter break missing Andrew. He had been visiting his family in Boston since just after Thanksgiving. It wasn't exactly the best timing in terms of he and Colleen's relationship seeing as how they barely had time together since the epidemic. However, he had taken the time to write to her letting her know how his trip was going and that he wished her a happy holiday and good luck upon her return to school. It wasn't much or anything intimate but the gesture that he was thinking about her was enough for Colleen for the time being.

Andrew may not have had much to share other than well wishes but Colleen had A LOT to fill Andrew in on. So she decided to sit down and write a letter in return. The Sully situation had finally been resolved. There had been a peace deal made between the army and the leader of the dog soldiers and Sully's freedom was written into the terms. He finally got home for Christmas. Since the agreement, the town finally was back to normal. The army had left and there was no longer fear of raids on the town. It was the best feeling for the Sully family to finally have no more secrets. They were finally able to go about their lives as normal, no more sneaking around or lies and their friends and the rest of the town accepted them again with open arms.

Colleen thought for a moment about how she should sign the letter. "Sincerely" or "regards" seemed too formal. She finally decided on "affectionately, Colleen". She thought it more appropriate for what their relationship had become and the potential that was always there. After Thanksgiving, they seemed to be on a good path. However, their relationship always seemed to have set backs every time they moved just a bit forward. They just never had enough time together and then would spend months apart only to reunite awkwardly. Neither one ever sure of how that time apart had effected the other one's feelings. They would always proceed with caution only to have brief moments of intimacy right before being separated again. Colleen sighed and stared at the word "affectionately" one last time. It WAS appropriate. No matter where their relationship would end up in the future, Colleen knew that they both truly cared for one another, even if it was only ever going to be just as friends. With a smile, Colleen folded up her letter and sealed it.

* * *

A few weeks into her semester Colleen was settled back into her life in Denver. One afternoon while headed out to class, she was abruptly stopped by the woman that runs her boarding house. Colleen had received a telegram that was marked as URGENT.

It read:

COLLEEN, EMERGENCY WITH DR. MIKE. TAKE NEXT TRAIN HOME.

Colleen froze up for a moment. "That's it?" She thought. She needed more information but clearly would not be getting any. She headed back to her room and quickly got some of her belongings together. Her classes would have to wait. They weren't what was important. Nothing but getting home to her family was important now.

* * *

Andrew stepped out of one of the hotel rooms where he had left Michaela to recover and finally took a deep breath. He placed his head in both his hands and rubbed his brow as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. It was all so fast that he had been running on instinct and adrenaline.

Hank had burst into Andrew's clinic carrying Michaela, Cloud Dancing following behind to help. She had been shot in her left shoulder while at the clinic and the two men had been the ones to find her and rush her to the Chateau. Andrew got to work right off, quickly assessing the wound. The bullet was still inside and Michaela was losing a lot of blood. Andrew immediately started grabbing instruments and medicines that he would need for surgery. He needed to get the bullet out and sew up the subclavian artery that he had suspected been damaged. He had to step back more than once and compose himself before proceeding. He had never done the procedure before and had certainly not experienced the intensity of such an emergency situation and even worse was that his mentor, the person who he would have turned to for help, was the one on the surgical table. Andrew's heart raced the entire time but he made it through the surgery and Michaela had as well. She was still in pretty bad shape though and Andrew couldn't say for certain whether or not she would survive.

* * *

Colleen had headed straight to the hotel once arriving back in Colorado Springs. When she got off the train, Horace had informed her that Michaela had been shot and was being taken to Andrew's clinic. She could hardly believe what was going on. It was all so surreal.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Miss Dorothy exclaimed as Colleen walked up onto the front porch of the Chateau. Dorothy had been waiting the entire time since Michaela had been in. She was caring for Katie and sitting with the rest of the family to comfort and support them in whatever they may have needed.

Colleen wore a blank stare. She didn't know what to say, she was still in shock. Dorothy noticed Colleen's behavior.

"Sully just got here not that long ago. He was out on a survey when it happened. He's with your Ma now so perhaps you should wait a bit before going up. Collect yourself maybe? Talk to someone? Andrew would be able to tell you best how she's doing"

Colleen just nodded but her facial expression changed. Yes, she thought. Andrew was exactly the person she needed at that moment. He was exactly the person that could bring some clarity to the nightmare.

Dorothy just smiled sympathetically. "He should be over in his clinic" she told Colleen.

* * *

Colleen opened the door to Andrew's clinic and stepped in. Andrew was cleaning up the clinic . He had never performed a surgery of any sort in there and it was a disaster. When Colleen saw the scene she just froze, knowing that the blood was Michaela's and there was a lot of it. Andrew had heard the door quietly open but barely turned around.

"I'm sorry but the clinic isn't..." He started but trailed off when he noticed it was Colleen. He too froze as they made eye contact. Then after a moment, regained some clarity. "Colleen, you shouldn't be in here... you shouldn't have to see this..." and he quickly ushered Colleen out of the clinic and into a private office where they could talk.

Colleen couldn't unsee the mess though and started to breath heavily and her eyes filled with tears.

As they entered the office, Colleen was visibly shaking and Andrew immediately took her in his arms and held her tightly as he shut the door behind them. Colleen wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her face in his chest. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Do you even know everything that happened yet?" Andrew finally asked her.

"No... not ... just that she was..." Colleen stuttered through her stilted breathing.

Andrew knew he had to be strong and calm for Colleen's sake. He stepped away from their embrace and spoke to Colleen in a very professional manner. "She was shot. In the left shoulder. The bullet was lodged inside. I had to remove it as well as stitch up the subclavian artery."

Colleen focused her eyes directly on Andrew as she took in what he was saying. He seemed so collected that Colleen began to calm herself. She simply just nodded as her breathing slowed and the shaking ceased.

Andrew took a deep breath before continuing, "She survived the surgery and is still asleep upstairs. Rest is good for her just now. There's still a chance that..."

"She won't survive" Colleen stated, finishing his sentence.

Andrew looked away from her for a moment. It pained him to have to relay the truth behind Michaela's condition. He nodded. "Yes. There's a chance the stitches won't hold on the artery and she could bleed out."

Colleen swallowed hard at the thought of losing Michaela. She'd already lost her real ma, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Dr. Mike too. "What can I do to help her get better?" She managed to ask.

Andrew smiled briefly at Colleen's perseverance. He was always in awe of her ability to keep moving forward and helping others, despite her personal emotions. "Well like I said... rest. She needs to get as much rest as possible and keep her shoulder free of any movement."

Andrew watched Colleen for a reaction. She simply stared off blankly only slightly nodding her head subconsciously.

"Do you want me to take you up to see her? Are you ready?" Andrew asked cautiously.

Colleen shook her head no. "Not yet" She said timidly and then leaned back into Andrew, wrapping her arms around him once again. She needed the comfort and safety that Andrew had come to represent for her for just a bit longer before she had to face reality.

"Take as much time as you need" Andrew told her as he dropped the professional demeanor, squeezed her tightly and prepared to hold her for as long as was necessary.

* * *

A few days after the incident, Michaela was able to go home. By then, the man who shot her had been caught and was sent to Denver to stand trial. He had lost his wife during an operation and was so grief stricken he took out his anger on the doctor who performed her operation and then went on to shoot other doctors in the territory. Michaela was fortunate to survive his rampage. She rested for a couple of weeks before Andrew cleared her to go back to work. She tried to go back to the clinic and resume a normal day but it wasn't so easy. She was having severe anxiety when alone in the clinic and decided that she wasn't ready. She was terrified about going back to the clinic but wouldn't admit just how afraid she was. Over the next couple of days she continued to make excuses about going back to work until finally Sully insisted that Andrew come check on her.

* * *

"The incision has completely healed. As far as I can see, you're perfectly healthy." Andrew told Michaela following his exam.

"She's been real tired" Sully told Andrew, hoping for some answers

"Well that's to be expected after a two week convalescence. As you know, your strength will return. But if you want to, I see no reason why you can't return to work now." Andrew said to Michaela positively.

"That's a relief" Michaela said, forcing a smile.

Sully was not fooled by Michaela's relief though. He could tell that there were still levels of fear in his wife that went very deep. Colleen and Matthew saw it too as they stood nearby, watching. They all walked Andrew out to his surrey, leaving Michaela behind to rest.

"I want to thank you for coming out here and checking in on her" Sully told Andrew as they stepped off of the front porch.

"My pleasure" Andrew replied. "I only hope Michaela's reassured by it"

"Sometimes healing the body is just the beginning" Sully told him.

"She's been having nightmares" Colleen added.

"Well nightmares are not uncommon following such a trauma" Andrew said trying to stay positive for the family, hoping that Michaela's situation wasn't as bad as what he knew it could become. "They should dissipate over time"

"But they seem to be getting worse" Colleen told him.

Andrew sighed. The situation was getting out of control.

"Ive been reading about soldiers in the war, have nightmares so bad sometimes they can't even set foot in places that remind them of the battlefield." Matthew added to the conversation. Making a clear comparison to what was going on with Michaela.

"I've seen the same things back in the mining camps after a cave in. Men would rather kill themselves than go back in" Sully said.

"Michaela's purposely avoiding going back to the clinic" Andrew stated, confirming what the rest of the family already knew.

The group fell silent. They all knew Michaela was scared. She wouldn't talk about it though and the problem was only going to get worse. None of them was positive about how to approach her though.

Sully and Matthew gave sullen smiles and excused themselves back into the house, leaving Colleen and Andrew alone.

They stood a moment, still in silence. Andrew looked down at Colleen who was deep in thought.

"How are YOU doing with all of this?" He asked her

"Me?" Colleen asked a bit surprised. "I'm fine. It's just... I still can't believe this happened. And to see Ma so scared? It's just not like her. She's the strongest woman I've ever known. I've never seen her afraid of anything. I guess... we all aren't sure how to make this better"

"Well these things take time" Andrew told her as he took her hand.

Colleen looked up at Andrew and smiled with gratitude, wanting to be hopeful that with time, Michaela's fears would resolve.

"Have _you_ been over to the clinic since?" Andrew asked

"Briefly" Colleen told him "I went there to clean up the... well I cleaned up after what happened"

"You cleaned that up?!" Andrew asked shocked "You shouldn't have had to do that..."

"Well someone had to do it" Colleen said "It was fine... I just didn't want Ma to have to go back there and see the blood on the floor"

Andrew nodded with understanding of why Colleen had gone there to clean. He sympathized with her though. It must have been hard for her to do so.

"I probably should go back though and check up on her patients. Make sure everything is in order" Colleen continued but she seemed unsure. Almost afraid herself.

"If you'd like, we could head over to Michaela's clinic together. That way you wouldn't have to go there alone?" Andrew offered.

"I think that'd be a good idea" Colleen said a bit relieved.

They stared into each others eyes affectionately. Colleen, loving that he always felt a need to take care of her and Andrew admiring her ability to remain strong when faced with tragedy.

"Thank you" She said sweetly. "Not just for making sure Dr. Mike is ok but for... always helping me out too"

"Of course" Andrew said grinning "That's what friends are for right?"

"yeah... " Colleen said softly, a bit taken back by Andrew's use of the word 'friends'. It probably meant nothing but she couldn't help but dwell on it.

After settling in on a time to meet the following day, Andrew climbed up into his carriage and headed out.

* * *

Colleen arrived in town the next morning and made her way towards the clinic. She stepped up onto the front porch and sat down on the bench. She waited patiently for Andrew, thinking about what he had said the day before. "That's what friends are for". Is that what he thought of their relationship? Friends? She had signed her last letter to him "affectionately" and was now wondering if that was a mistake. Perhaps he didn't share the same feelings that she had. Or perhaps he hadn't truly forgiven her for everything that had happened over the previous summer.

"Good morning!" Said a cheerful voice, interrupting Colleen's thoughts. She looked up to see Andrew with a wide and genuine smile across his face. It was infectious. Colleen replied with a sweet smile of her own and any doubts she was having a moment ago drifted away from her thoughts. For now.

"After you" Andrew said gesturing towards the door. They entered together.

When Colleen stepped inside, she paused for a moment. The clinic had always been a safe place for her. A place where she lived as a child, a place where she discovered she wanted to be a doctor, a place where she had watched and studied Michaela. Now she stood in the very spot where Michaela had been shot and those feelings of home had been unraveled.

"You OK?" Andrew asked

"yes. I just have to keep busy today, that's all." Colleen said positively. And she really was trying her best to stay that way. "Eventually everything will feel normal again"

"Well that's what I'm here for" He told her happily. "To keep you busy and distracted"

They spent the morning going over patient files and making sure everything was in order for Michaela's eventual return. Andrew's presence was definitely a distraction for Colleen and they were as comfortable in their conversation as they'd ever been.

"This is nice" Colleen said to Andrew. "Being able to work together... able to just talk"

"I agree" Andrew said with a smile. "It's been so long since we've been here together without any worry about the Sully situation or of indian attacks or the stress of handling the diptheria epidemic."

"Yeah. I'm really glad that we're able to put all of that behind us and move forward. We were always such good... _friends_... I mean... I just care... I care a lot about you.. and me... so, this is nice." Colleen stuttered a bit but intentionally emphasized the word friends. She was curious to see Andrew's reaction to it. She wanted him to elaborate on his own use of the word the day before.

Andrew didn't really understand why Colleen had so adamantly referred to them as friends. He hadn't even realized that a simple statement the day before had thrown Colleen off a bit. They _were _friends, very good friends but he was under the impression that they would be moving forward, to something much more. He was suddenly very embarrassed at his assumptions and quickly thought back on every move he had made to advance their relationship. He thought about every meaningful conversation, every hug, every kiss. Then his heart sank as he recalled kissing Colleen just after her Aunt Marjorie had passed away. Colleen was emotional and vulnerable that night. Had he taken advantage of her? He had never meant it that way but now hearing Colleen refer to them as only friends, she might have been offended by it. At one time Andrew had been excited about that kiss and the possibilities it could lead to but now, he just felt terrible.

"Umm.. yes. We _have _always been good friends. Um... I wouldn't want that to ever change" Andrew said, trying to figure out how to apologize to Colleen. They had such a good morning, he didn't want that to end. He didn't want her to ever feel uncomfortable because he had tried to move past friends. It would be good to talk about it now and get it out of the way. "I uh... I want to um.. I want to apologize for... being too forward with you when your Aunt passed away"

Colleen was completely thrown off now. She hadn't expected him to bring that up. They had never actually talked about it at all. They just sort of went with it and then moved on, like they always had. She couldn't think of how to respond. She just stood facing him, looking at him in a bit of a questioning manner. She wanted him to continue.

"It was just... inappropriate." Andrew explained. "You had just lost your aunt, your best friend a few days before... you were vulnerable and emotional and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I'm just glad that we can still be comfortable around one another... like we are now"

"Oh." Colleen said , not knowing what else to say. She was still trying to sort it all out. If he regretted the kiss, he must really want to remain friends. He clearly (In Colleen's eyes) had no intentions of becoming more.

"Are you... is that... ok?" Andrew asked trying to read Colleen's reaction.

"Yes... of course.. that's fine" Colleen said, trying to convince herself more than Andrew. She wasn't fine with it though. She was slowly losing any hope that they would ever have a romantic relationship.

Andrew smiled and nodded before turning around and going back to his work. He too was disappointed. He wanted more answers about how she was feeling. He wanted to try to explain what he was feeling as well. But he couldn't. He never knew how to go about talking to Colleen about their relationship or feelings but none of that mattered now. They were friends. They worked well as friends and colleagues anyways. So they would both go on about their lives, trying to convince themselves that they didn't have stronger feelings for the other. Both unaware that they wanted the same thing.

* * *

While Michaela was dealing with the aftermath of her trauma, Andrew and Colleen continued to treat their relationship as a friendship. Andrew would go into town after he finished his work at the Chateau to check in and consult with Colleen about patients. Without worrying about where their relationship was headed, they fell into easy conversation as they once had before all the drama over the summer. They didn't come across any awkward moments or long pauses, neither one stumbled over what to say to the other. They were happy to simply enjoy their time together again.

Colleen tried her best to avoid the subject of her mother. It was hard enough to deal with Michaela's worsening fear and trying to stay positive for Brian and Katie's sake. She was exhausted from it all. She wanted to try to clear her head while she was away from the homestead. Andrew knew Colleen didn't care to talk about it but as Michaela's doctor felt that he needed to check in.

"So, how _is _Michaela doing? Is she still having nightmares? Has Sully been able to talk to her?" Andrew asked as he was packing up his bag to leave the clinic for the night.

Colleen just sighed heavily with despair and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Andrew said whole heartedly. "Would you like me to go out there and check up on her? Do you think it would help?"

"Thanks" Colleen told him with an appreciative smile before turning downcast again "But... I don't think it would help. She doesn't want any of us to help and until she does... I'm not sure what anyone can do"

"So she's getting worse?" Andrew asked worried

Colleen nodded "She hasn't left the house in days. She's afraid to even step outside"

Andrew wasn't sure what to say. He didn't need to say anything though. Colleen knew that he would just let her vent if she needed to. So she continued, "It's just so hard to see her like this. For as long as I've known her she's never been afraid of anything. Her bravery is one of things I've always admired most about her. She's seen so much tragedy and dealt with so much loss and she's never wavered. She's been strong for all of us for so long. I just wish... I wish that someone knew how to be strong for _her_. To show her how to go on. I just want her to feel safe again."

Andrew nodded in agreement. He too wished he had a solution. He felt as if he should have the answers. But what Michaela was going through was beyond his training. There was no medicine or tonic that could heal her fear.

"Perhaps she should take smaller steps" He suggested, trying to offer something. "Maybe instead of getting her to come to the clinic, first try to make her feel comfortable at home, in the yard, doing ordinary tasks"

"We were thinking the same thing" Colleen replied. "Brian and I were going to work out in the garden today, we were hoping to get her to come out and help us"

"It's worth a try. I'm sure it can't hurt any" Andrew said, trying to remain positive. He and Colleen had finished cleaning up the clinic and he put his coat on and handed Colleen her shawl as they prepared to head out together.

* * *

Colleen and Brian worked in the garden that evening but Michaela could not bring herself to go to help them. She remained inside while the family's concerns for her increased. Finally, Sully forced her to talk to him. She needed to say out loud that she was afraid. Michaela finally broke down and admitted that she was overcome with a sense of doom around every turn and she couldn't fully understand what was happening to her. She trembled with fear of the past and fear of losing control of her life. Sully held her tightly and rocked her as she dropped to the floor and became a storm of emotions.

She wasn't the only storm sweeping through Colorado Springs that night. The wind outside picked up heavily and thunder rolled in the distance as the rain rushed down from the sky. Michaela collected herself for the time being and went up stairs to wash up a bit. Brian, Matthew and Sully went out and made sure all the shutters were closed and locked and all the animals were safe in the barn. Colleen cleaned up after dinner and prepared a bath for Katie.

Dinner had been uncomfortable for everyone. They were all unsure of how to handle Michaela's behavior or what to say. They didn't know if it was right for them to go on acting as normal, so they chose silence instead. Colleen quietly made her way up the stairs to let Michaela know that Katie was ready for her.

The storm was reaching it's peak and lightning flashes lit up the sky.

Michaela could see that Katie was uneasy with the sounds of the storm and began to gently speak to her while bathing her. As Katie calmed to Michaela's soothing voice, Michaela too smiled and began to relax herself. Colleen watched her mother from the other room and observed the positive effect that spending time with Katie was having on Michaela. It got her to thinking that there was still a chance Michaela could come back from all of her fears.

Colleen smiled as Michaela lifted Katie out of the bath tub and hugged her tightly. She actually looked happy for the first time in weeks. That picture perfect moment was halted though when suddenly a crack of lightning sounded just outside and a tree branch came crashing through the window. Michaela and Colleen screamed and Katie began to cry. Michaela held Katie as close to her as she could as she watched Sully and Matthew frantically run in and work to get the branch out of the window. It had destroyed the bath tub that Katie was sitting in just moments before. The thoughts of what might have happened filled everyone's mind. How quickly their lives could have been changed in mere seconds.

* * *

Their lives did change that night. For the better. Michaela was up for most of that night thinking about the events of the past couple of weeks and how she had let her fear consume her and how she needed to make a change.

The next morning, Colleen and Brian were just about finished clearing the table from breakfast and Sully and Matthew were already busy cleaning up after the storm when Michaela walked downstairs. The family had let Michaela sleep in, assuming that she'd need and want the rest. When she came down however, she was fully dressed and had a relaxed demeanor. Something they hadn't seen from her since the shooting. "Good morning" They all said to her, more than pleasantly surprised.

Michaela smiled at her loved ones and then surprised everyone once again when she asked Brian to saddle up her horse. She planned on riding into town. She then turned to Sully, Matthew and Colleen and recalled the events of the storm out loud to them. How it had made her feel, how she and Katie could have both been killed by that tree branch.

"And now I realize it doesn't matter where I am, or what I'm doing. Whether I'm at home, in town Or even at the clinic. There are things in this world we can't control. We just have to live our lives and hope for the best." Michaela explained, seeming to be very sound of mind.

"Sounds like good advice" Sully told her and then wrapped his arms around her proudly. Colleen and Matthew looked on with the same pride. They knew that she was going to be ok. She had gone through the worst of it.

* * *

That same afternoon, Colleen decided to ride out to the Chateau to see Andrew and let him know about Michaela.

"So she just went to the clinic this morning?" Andrew asked, quite surprised himself.

"Yeah. She just went. I checked on her just after lunch time and she seemed to be doing ok" Colleen explained. "I think it's still going to take some time for her to feel real safe but... it's a start"

"Of course. Well... that's wonderful" Andrew said. He was happy for Michaela and relieved that it seemed she was going to be ok. However, his next thought dampened the good news. This meant he wouldn't be working with Colleen in the afternoons. "So does these mean you'll be heading back to Denver?" He asked, trying to sound casual about his feelings. After all, she didn't seem to be sharing the same feelings he had anymore.

"Yeah. I'll probably head back tomorrow afternoon so I can make it to my classes the following day" Colleen told him.

"Oh ... well... good. It'll be good for you to focus on school again" Andrew said in response, sounding less casual now.

Colleen heard the disappointment in his voice and for a moment, allowed herself to have some hope again.

She didn't stay long as Andrew had patients to see and she wanted to head back into town to make sure Michaela was continuing to do ok. She said her goodbyes to Andrew and as she walked away, Michaela's words rang in her head. 'Live your life and hope for the best'. It WAS good advice. Advice that Colleen was going to take to heart in regards to her relationship with Andrew. Being home this time, they had really reconnected and neither one wanted to go backwards in their relationship now. Luckily, Colleen's school had some time off and she would be home in only two weeks. She would live her life and Andrew would live his and if they were meant to be, they needed to trust that it would eventually work out.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Man From Denver

After finishing his breakfast and coffee at Grace's as usual, Andrew headed towards the medical clinic in town. He had to see Michaela about a medicine but mostly he was hoping to run into Colleen. He knew that she had been scheduled to return home the day before. He walked up to the clinic door, knocked and opened it upon Michaela's call.

"Good morning Andrew!" Michaela said with a smile "What can I do for you?"

Andrew stepped inside and glanced around the room for Colleen. She didn't appear to be there. Andrew's smile faded slightly as he responded to Michaela, "Um.. I was wondering if you had anything that would treat Hay Asthma. I have a patient with a terrible case and nothing I prescribe seems to be doing the trick"

"Sure" Michaela said as she walked over to her cabinet of herbs and medicines. She grabbed a small jar and handed it to Andrew "It's Stinging Nettles"

"They'd use it as a tea?" Andrew asked

"Yes, try it a couple times a day. Should clear up pretty quickly" Michaela explained.

Andrew nodded and thanked Michaela. He was so much more open to the herbal treatments that Michaela used quite often in her practice. She had learned them from the Cheyenne and at first, Andrew questioned her use of them and their effectiveness but now, he trusted her completely and found himself prescribing them without hesitation.

"Is there anything else?" Michaela asked as Andrew seemed to be lingering. She suspected she knew his reasoning.

"Um .. Did... Is Colleen around?" He asked

Michaela laughed slightly as her suspicions were confirmed "Yes. She got in from Denver yesterday afternoon. She should be here soon actually, she stayed behind just a bit longer to help with Katie"

"Well that's wonderful!" Andrew said delighted and then grinned from ear to ear as Colleen, with a sleeping Katie in her arms, entered the clinic as if on cue.

Andrew's wide grin was reciprocated by Colleen. "Hey Andrew!" She said feeling very perky that morning "I was actually hoping to catch you at Grace's this morning but Katie and I got a bit of a late start today"

"Well perhaps another day? I have patients early tomorrow but perhaps the day after?" Andrew suggested.

"Yes. That would be wonderful." Colleen said

"I look forward to it" Andrew said, still grinning with his eyes locked on Colleen. She just had a way about her that made him light up. He was amazed that she still had such an ability even after all the ups and downs of their friendship. He just stood there looking at her for awhile wondering what it all meant. He wasn't sure. He was sure however about how much he had missed her in the two weeks that they had been apart.

Andrew suddenly realized that he was lingering again. He cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well, I should get over to the Chateau. I will see you around." Then turned to Michaela who was humored by the obvious affection he felt for her daughter. "Good day Michaela"

Andrew left the clinic, Colleen watched him leave with a humored smile of her own before she headed upstairs to put Katie in her crib. Michaela just sighed to herself, amused with Colleen and Andrew's still somewhat shy interactions.

* * *

Colleen and Michaela, along with Katie, rode into town together the next morning. She had only been home for two days but was enjoying the old routine. The family was together, there were no soldiers taking over the town, and everyone was healthy. The familiarity of it all comforted Colleen and was making for quite the relaxing vacation.

When they arrived at the clinic, Katie was still fast asleep so Colleen tucked her in upstairs and let her rest a bit more while the eldest ladies of the family got some work done.

"She's such a little sleepyhead today" Michaela said about Katie, laughing with Colleen as they hung up their hats and shawls and began to settle into their day.

There was a knock on the door. Colleen was nearest the door and opened it to find a tall, handsome and well dressed man, appearing as if he had just come off the train.

"Mr. Collins!" Colleen exclaimed showing her obvious shock.

"Not too unpleasant a surprise I hope?" Responded Colleen's friend

"Of course not!" Colleen said recovering from her instant reaction. Then remembering her manors she turned to Michaela to make introductions. "Ma, This is Patrick Collins and this is my Ma, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

They made their pleasantries before Michaela suggested that Colleen invite Mr. Collins in.

"Of course, please" Colleen said, motioning for Mr. Collins to come in. He did. "I'm surprised to see you" She continued. "What are you doing in Colorado Springs?"

Mr. Collins grinned, glad that she had asked that very question. "Well I have a few deliveries to make in the area. Well... two deliveries in fact." He then revealed a couple of gifts that he had been hiding behind his back. "These flowers, and these chocolates" He proudly held them out to a once again shocked Colleen. She hesitated to take them at first. "Well they're for you actually" Collins told her and she took them, not sure what to think. She was still so confused as to why Mr. Collins, the most eligible man in Denver was even there to see her! She wasn't sure how to handle so much obvious admiration. She was actually speechless.

"You might want to get those flowers in some water! It was quite a trick trying to keep them fresh on the train, I can tell you that" Collins continued.

"They're beautiful!" Colleen managed to say.

"Well then it was worth it" Mr. Collins said satisfied with his attempt at wooing Colleen, taking off his hat and locking his eyes on her. Colleen's heart skipped a beat. She was excited by what was happening but the intensity in which he looked at her was something she'd never experienced. She suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable and averted her eyes just slightly. Enough for him to break his gaze and excuse himself. He wanted to get settled in at the Spring Chateau and Health Resort.

"How long will you be staying there Mr. Collins?" Michaela asked. She'd been observing this new man in Colleen's life. A man she knew nothing about and had never even heard of before. She wasn't quite sure why yet but she had a bit of an unsettled feeling about his arrival.

"Well I suppose that depends" Collins responded to Michaela's question but he was looking towards Colleen for some guidance in his response. "I do hope that I may call on you again" He said to her.

"Umm.. I guess so. Sure" Colleen said, thinking it was a good idea but not totally convinced that it was what she wanted. It was all so sudden and a bit overwhelming.

"Good!" Mr. Collins said triumphantly and with an overly exaggerated grin.

Mr. Collins then said his good byes and Colleen shut the door behind him. She stood for a moment, trying to sort out what had just happened. She was flattered, confused, still shocked, excited to know more about her new admirer.

"Well he's a very charming young man. I'm surprised you've never mentioned him before" Michaela said to Colleen, trying to read her daughter's feelings.

"I met him at a dance, he brought me some punch, we said hello a couple of times but..." Colleen couldn't fathom an instance in their meetings that he had ever indicated that he had feelings for her. Her friends had talked about him often and even expressed their slight jealousy that Colleen had gotten to share a couple of dances with him. Perhaps she was just always too focused on other things to notice any affection. She smiled thinking about how jealous her friends would be now after she told them about his visit.

"All the girls at my boarding house have a crush on him" Colleen said, now beaming with a strange sort of pride.

"Well what about you?" Michaela asked.

"I don't even know him." Colleen said very matter of fact but still in a daze.

"Well you seem to have made quite the impression on him"

Colleen didn't respond. She wasn't sure how. She supposed that Michaela was right. She must have made some impression on him to go through so much trouble just for her. She looked back at the beautiful flowers, smiled and went to find a vase for them.

Colleen dreamily returned to the exam room and began to unwrap her flowers. Michaela watched her, concerned that Colleen may be falling too quickly for the charms of a man she had admitted to not even knowing.

"What about Andrew?" Michaela asked, purposely changing the subject to someone she knew Colleen had feelings for.

"Andrew?" Colleen said , coming back from her daydream.

"Yes. He was clearly very happy to see you yesterday morning."

Colleen knew it was true. She had been happy to see him as well. "Yes. That's true but.. we're just real good friends"

"Just friends?" Michaela asked raising an eye brow and knowing that Colleen was unsure about her own statement.

"Well... yes..." Colleen said and then sighed, trying to sort out her feelings for Andrew this time. "I mean, I've always thought that we could be more but... I don't know... It's like every time we get close something happens and then I go back to school and when I come home we start all over again." Colleen then paused as she looked for Michaela to interject some advice. She didn't though. She was letting Colleen sort it out by herself. Colleen was hoping for some reassurance and when she didn't get any she resorted back to denying any relationship with Andrew. "I don't think we'll ever be more than friends." She said quickly, "In fact, last time I was home, he emphasized that we were just friends. I'm happy with us being friends." The last statement was forced. Colleen firmly nodded as she was trying to convince not only Michaela that her feelings for Andrew were platonic, but she was trying to convince herself as well.

"Andrew really said that?" Michaela asked but Colleen had no more interest in talking about it. She just nodded some more and preoccupied herself with rearranging her bouquet. Her thoughts drifted back towards Mr. Collins and how attractive he was and how he had come all the way from Denver just to see her and bring her gifts.

* * *

Colleen spent the day at the clinic working with Michaela and the spent the evening day dreaming about Patrick Collins. Her thoughts also kept drifting back to Andrew though. She found herself comparing the two. Mr. Collins had sought her out and his intentions were pretty clear. With Andrew she was constantly guessing about his feelings. Even after all of the intimate moments they shared, she was never quite sure what they meant. Andrew was always so reserved. But then again, she had always found his quiet awkwardness to be endearing. They were both surely handsome and both interesting to talk to. Colleen went back and forth with her feelings before wondering if she even had to choose between them. Andrew had said that they were just friends and he had never made an effort to bring her gifts or anything of the sort. Mr. Collins' visit alone was a grand gesture. Colleen concluded that perhaps it was Mr. Collins who should solely be filling her thoughts. So she settled on the idea of allowing Mr. Collins to call on her and accepting that she and Andrew were just friends. She drifted off to sleep excited for the change and what was to come.

* * *

The next morning Colleen headed over to Grace's for breakfast to meet Andrew. She spotted him sitting at a table by himself concentrating on a journal he was reading. She stopped and smiled at him. She admired his ability to become fully engrossed in a good article. It was a habit and joy that they shared. She could tell when he had read something he found truly interesting because he'd raise his eye brows slightly and then nod approvingly just afterwards. Likewise, she knew when he had found something he deemed worth more research because he would furrow his brow instead and then rub his temple while deep in thought. She watched him for a bit longer to see if she could read his feelings on whatever it was he was reading. He raised his eyebrows and gave a nod and Colleen laughed quickly to herself before walking over to him and taking a seat.

Andrew hadn't even seen her approach and was a tad startled as he looked up from his journal. It was a pleasant surprise though and his genuine smile said so.

"Good morning!" He said as he set aside his journal.

Colleen lit up just as much as Andrew had and the two easily fell into conversation as usual.

"So what was the journal about? You seemed to be really enjoying it. Something new and interesting perhaps?" She said, already knowing that's how Andrew felt.

"Oh well, There is apparently some new research in the treatment of tuberculosis" Andrew explained, picking up the article as Colleen listened attentively "According to this article in The Journal, Dr. Williams has found oxide of zinc very helpful."

"For consumption?" Colleen asked intrigued.

"So he says. Two or three grains at night seem to relieve the night sweats" Andrew looked up at Colleen admiring her passion for new knowledge. "I could loan you the article when I'm finished if you'd like"

"I'd love that" She responded as she met Andrew's eyes and it was obvious to any on looker that the admiration was mutual.

Colleen had told herself the night before that she and Andrew were just friends but she couldn't deny that there was something special between them. They were so close and had so much in common. Colleen felt more comfortable around Andrew than she'd ever felt with anyone before.

"I miss talking to you like this when I'm at school" She admitted.

"So do I" Andrew said as he looked into Colleen's eyes, sensing that their friendship truly was more than that. They shared a silent but loving moment before Andrew started to feel self conscious and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Colleen continued her gaze on Andrew for a moment longer, happily ignoring the decision she had made the night before. She couldn't help it. Andrew was just too easy to love.

"Good morning Miss Cooper!" Said an approaching voice, interrupting Colleen's thoughts. As she looked up she saw Patrick Collins.

"Mr. Collins!" She said, genuinely happy to see him but a bit surprised at just how happy she had been to see him. Especially considering her feelings for Andrew at the moment.

Patrick walked over to the table and immediately reached out his hand to Andrew and introduced himself. Andrew quickly glanced to Colleen to see her reaction in regards to the man who was a stranger to him. She was smiling and showed no indication that Andrew should do anything but greet him in the friendliest of manners. So he stood up and shook Collin's hand.

Colleen, still seated, looked from one man to the other. She knew that she probably shouldn't have wanted Mr. Collins to interrupt her time with Andrew but she was actually curious as to how they would react to one another.

"Dr. Cook runs the clinic at the Chateau" Colleen told Patrick

"Really? How impressive." Mr. Collins said, sounding more condescending than actually impressed but offering up pleasantries for Colleen's sake.

Andrew gave a quick and uncomfortable smile to acknowledge the compliment. Andrew sensed the tone in his voice though and began to become suspicious. The two men continued to stand awkwardly. Andrew looked to Colleen again. She was smiling up at Patrick and it appeared to Andrew that she wanted him to stay. So despite Andrew's own personal desire for Patrick Collins to leave, he instead invited him to join them for breakfast.

Collins jumped at the chance. He had no qualms at all about interrupting Colleen and Andrew's morning.

Colleen turned towards Andrew "I met Mr. Collins in Denver" She offered, reading the look of confusion on Andrew's face.

"Really?" Andrew said, now a bit uncomfortable. Surprised that Colleen had never mentioned him before. "So what brings you to Colorado Springs?" He inquired, trying to hide his rising jealousy.

"Well all my friends travel to Europe this time of year but I kept hearing about all the beautiful sites around here." Collins responded to Andrew but was watching Colleen.

"Like Pike's Peak and Ouzel Lake!" Colleen said to Collins, impressed that he would pass up traveling to Europe and visit her home instead.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I've lived here almost two years now and I've never seen them myself" Andrew said, trying to join in on the conversation and perhaps bring Colleen's attention back to him.

"Well you know how it is in when you live in a place. You take it for granted" Collins said again to Andrew but his eyes were locked on Colleen.

This time Andrew didn't question if there was an undermining tone in Collin's voice. There was and Andrew knew at that moment what Collins's intentions were. He was moving in on Colleen and right in front of Andrew. Andrew's heart suddenly sank. Colleen meeting someone new in Denver had always worried him and now it was happening. Or had it already happened? Was this man already courting Colleen and Andrew was just ignorant to it? His eyes went back and forth from Collins to Colleen as he tried to analyze their interactions. They were easily conversing about the comparisons between Denver and Colorado Springs but their interactions were more formal. They didn't seem to know each other too well which gave Andrew a glimmer of hope that they weren't more than acquaintances. It was still a bit unsettling however that he had somehow been excluded from the conversation. It was as if he was intruding on them rather than the other way around. He didn't know where he could interject though so he quietly sipped his coffee wondering if he was actually watching what could surely be the end of his relationship with Colleen.

"I love Colorado Springs too though" Colleen said, continuing to speak with Patrick. "It's not as exciting as Denver and there aren't nearly as many things to do or people to meet or fancy restaurants to try but... It's home. I love that everyone knows each other. I love the routine of everyday life here. I don't know what I'd do without my family and friends and all the people of this town."

Colleen spoke true and fondly of her home and glanced at Andrew with admiration when she made her last statement. It was a comfort to Andrew but only a short lived one as Collins also noticed the look Colleen gave him. He didn't like it and was determined to keep the conversation between he and Colleen.

"That's wonderful." Collins said to Colleen. again condescending but Colleen didn't seem to take notice. "Surely you'd miss the theaters though! You can't find productions like the ones in Denver anywhere around here"

"Yes! That's true! I have enjoyed the theaters and the artist culture of Denver" Colleen responded gleefully.

"I've seen several Shakespeare plays at The Denver Theater recently. They are magnificent! Collins boasted. "Have you attended any recently?"

"I haven't been recently but last year I saw a production of Hamlet. I must admit though that I tend to favor Shakespeare's romances over his tragedies. I would love to see Romeo and Juliet or A Midsummer Night's Dream" Colleen was beaming as she talked.

"Well when we both return to Denver, I would be honored to escort you to a production of your choice" Collins told her and she blushed girlishly at his offer.

Collins was pleased with Colleens reaction to him and triumphantly turned his attentions towards Andrew. "Do you read much Shakespeare Dr Cook?"

Andrew paused for a moment. He was astonished by the blatant smug look on Collins's face and the fact that Colleen didn't seem to notice it was irritating him. He began to stutter as the thoughts in his head swirled which only made him more angry with himself and the situation he found himself in. "No.. Umm.. not really... I mean, I'd like to.. My clinic is just... Well it doesn't allow me time for.. Uh.. Leisurely reading"

Colleen was suddenly aware that she'd been unintentionally leaving Andrew out of the conversation and now realized that he was incredibly uncomfortable. He only stuttered in such a way when he was nervous and over thinking what he should say. She felt terrible for becoming so caught up in conversation with Patrick.

"Well Dr. Cook spends most of his time reading medical journals and catching up on research. He's really been doing some fascinating work. He's actually been published in many notable journals himself." Colleen explained, trying to include Andrew. "He's very dedicated to his work" She said smiling proudly at Andrew but her smile faded as she saw that her bragging about Andrew's work was only making him more uncomfortable.

"That's wonderful Dr Cook" Collins said as Andrew nodded and continued to finish his breakfast, not really wanting to acknowledge the insincerity of Patrick Collins. Andrew only quickly smiled towards Colleen to thank her but hated the way that she seemed to be defending him. As if he needed it. As if she needed to point out his attributes in order to live up to Collins.

Andrew looked at his watch. He really needed to get over to the Chateau but did not want to be the first to leave. He did not want to leave them alone together.

"You must agree Dr. Cook that making time for the arts can be quite enriching for any individual. Perhaps someday you'll find the time to enjoy the finer aspects of life" Collins continued, trying again to make Andrew seem inferior to himself.

This angered Andrew but he had no intentions of feeding into it. He refused to play whatever sort of game Collins was trying to start. He chose instead, to remain calm. He chose to be a gentleman.

"Yes, well perhaps you're right. For now though, I have patients I must see. If you'll both excuse me" He said in his most polite tone. He got up and left with not much of a good bye to Collins or to Colleen.

Colleen watched him leave, knowing that he was upset. The idea of sitting between two men who both admire her had been intriguing but now she regretted those feelings. She was supposed to be sitting there with Andrew, someone who was so clearly looking forward to their time together and she just let Patrick swoop in and dominate that time. It hadn't been fair to Andrew.

After Andrew left Colleen's mood changed. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for hurting Andrew. She returned to her conversation with Patrick but was a little less upbeat as she had been. She only stayed a short while longer, just until she finished her food and then she excused herself as she headed to work at the clinic with Michaela.

* * *

Andrew finished up with his patients just before lunch time. He had research to work on in the afternoon but knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. He had barely made it through the morning. He was so frustrated with himself. He was constantly hesitating when it came to his relationship with Colleen and now there was this man suddenly appearing by her side. He hated it. He had never felt so much regret or jealousy before. Regret for never being straight forward with Colleen and telling her exactly how he felt. He wanted to be with her. All he ever wanted was to be with her. Even when he was angry with her he still wanted to be with her. Now all he could think about was her sitting at breakfast with Collins. A breakfast that he was supposed to be sharing with her. He wondered what they had talked about after he left. How long they stayed. If there was something he could have said to make Colleen see him rather than focusing her attention towards her new more cultured friend with the expensive suit and sly smiles that seemed to charm Colleen.

Andrew, half heartedly focused, jotted down some notes before his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was none other than Patrick Collins.

"I was hoping I could see your clinic" He declared, standing very stately. Andrew couldn't help but get the feeling that Collins had no interest in the clinic. He was simply intruding on Andrew's space, sizing up what he saw as the competition in pursuit of Colleen. Andrew politely let him in anyways.

Collins stepped inside and looked around. "What a splendid looking microscope" He said making small talk.

Andrew nearly rolled his eyes as he knew Collins didn't care about that microscope at all. He knew exactly what Collins's game was, so he played along. "Yes it is. It's very useful. In fact, COLLEEN and I were just discussing the other day all the wonderful advances science is making for medicine." He purposely emphasized Colleen's name, trying to get a reaction out of Collins.

"It must be nice for Miss Cooper to have a FRIEND with whom to discuss her studies." Collins said calmly and as Andrew had done, purposely emphasized the word friend in order to get a reaction.

"We're more than friends" Andrew said quickly and defensively but with confidence. Although that confidence faded fast as Mr. Collins gave him a look, urging him to elaborate on his statement. Andrew was suddenly back peddling. His statement wasn't true, although he wanted it to be and Collins knew it. What would Colleen think of what he just said? Especially if she was considering some sort of relationship with this man. Andrew tried to save himself, stuttering through.

"Umm well that is... we hope to be colleagues ... one day... we share a great many interests... research... medicine..." He finally said. At least that was all true.

"Yes. Colleagues. Well that's wonderful!" Collins declared in the same condescending tone that he had used towards Andrew during breakfast. He had come to find out just who Andrew was to Colleen and now he had and he was rather pleased. "Would you look at the time. If you'll excuse me doctor." Collins said to Andrew before exited Andrew's clinic with the same old victorious grin.

Andrew couldn't believe he had just let Collins come into his clinic and emit such dominance. Collins had somehow walked in and claimed Colleen. He made Andrew feel small and inferior. Certainly not good enough to be anything more to Colleen than a colleague. And he even seemed to belittle that possible relationship.

There was no way that Andrew would be able to concentrate on his work now. He needed to get out of the clinic. He spotted the article that he had been discussing with Colleen over breakfast and got an idea. He needed to see Colleen. He picked up the journal, headed out the door and rode his carriage into town.

* * *

"How was your breakfast earlier with Andrew?" Michaela asked as she and Colleen returned from getting their mail from Horace and began to unpack some new supplies.

"Umm it was OK" Colleen said sheepishly.

"Oh?" Michaela asked, sensing that Colleen had more to say about the matter.

"Patrick Collins showed up" Colleen replied, pausing to watch for Michaela's reaction. Michaela simply waited for Colleen to continue. "I felt terrible Ma. I shouldn't have let him join us. Andrew was looking forward to us having breakfast and I ruined it"

"Well did you apologize?" Michaela asked.

"No. I don't think I really realized how bad he felt until he got up to leave. I should go out to see him later today" Colleen said, thinking out loud about how she could make it up to Andrew.

"Well that would be nice" Michaela replied but she still felt like she was missing something from the story. "What exactly made Andrew feel bad? Was anything said?"

"No not really. But I feel like once Patrick came, Andrew became very quiet. We were talking about Denver a lot and I think he felt left out. He and I never really got a chance to talk"

"Well that's a shame. I know how anxious Andrew has been to catch up with you" Michaela told Colleen, subtly siding with Andrew.

"Yeah" Colleen said gloomily. Hearing her mother reiterate how disappointed Andrew must have been hit her hard. Michaela noticed.

"Did you at least enjoy your time with Mr. Collins?" Michaela asked trying to get a feel for where Colleen's heart was. She herself believed that Colleen and Andrew were perfect for each other and that Colleen's true feelings were with Andrew. However, those were just her beliefs and if it wasn't what Colleen wanted then she'd have to try to be supportive.

"Sure" Colleen said but not very confidently. "I mean, he's nice to talk to. He's visited so many places and has so many stories to tell. It's a different change of pace from the rest of my friends I guess"

"Different in a bad way? or a good way?" Michaela asked. Colleen seemed so confused. Michaela wanted her to continue to talk through her feelings. Perhaps eventually she could gain some clarity about what she actually wanted.

"I don't know" Colleen said shaking her head and then pausing a bit to sort through her thoughts. "I suppose I should take advantage of meeting new people while I'm in Denver. I mean, you yourself told me that going out and being social is also a big part of my education"

"That's true" Michaela said, honestly agreeing.

"On the other hand, there are times where I just want to stay close to my family and friends I have now. Just be comfortable and relaxed. School can be so stressful, it's nice to be surrounded by familiarity when I have a break."

Michaela didn't say much more on the subject. Colleen seemed to be torn between Colorado Springs and Denver, New experiences and the comforts of home, Andrew Cook and Patrick Collins. She still needed time to figure it out on her own and Michaela was going to let her do just that.

The ladies got back to work and not long after, there was a knock on the door. It was Patrick Collins who entered the room and made no hesitations in confirming the reasons for his presence.

"Good afternoon Dr. Quinn... Miss Cooper, I was hoping I could impose on you to show me that rock formation we spoke of earlier. You obviously know a great deal about the history of the area. I have a picnic lunch. It's enough for two." Mr. Collins spoke quickly and confidently, not giving Colleen much time to comprehend the situation completely. She was still trying to figure out everything that had happened in the morning, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She needed more time.

"Umm... I don't know... we're just in the middle of restocking supplies" She replied.

Collins turned his attentions towards Michaela "Perhaps you could see your way as to allowing Miss Cooper to act as a guide for a couple of hours Dr. Quinn?"

"I could finish this myself" Michaela said to Colleen, giving her the OK to go.

"Well it's settled then!" Patrick Collins said before Colleen could even give a response of her own.

Michaela didn't quite like the way Mr. Collins was acting. He was charming yes but he was just a bit too bold for Michaela's liking. He didn't seem to be giving Colleen an option at all. So Michaela was the one that asked Colleen if she would even like to go.

Colleen hesitated. She had no other reason to give Mr. Collins as to why she couldn't go so she instead put on a forced smile. "Yes." She replied. "Yes, that would be fun!" . The more she thought about it actually, it could be fun. She had just said that getting to know new people may be good for her. There was no harm in having a picnic lunch with a nice man afterall.

Michaela got an uneasy feeling as soon as the pair left. She wasn't sure that Colleen had even wanted to go and it wasn't like Colleen to do something she didn't truly want to do. Colleen had never been meek. She always wore her heart on her sleeve and gave her opinions freely. Michaela couldn't help but think that Colleen was just greatly confused.

Michaela stepped outside the clinic and watched Colleen ride off with Patrick Collins. As they turned one corner and headed out of town, Andrew's carriage turned the other corner, heading into town. His headed swiveled as he caught sight of Colleen and Collins together. His heart dropped. He stopped in front of the clinic, next to Michaela.

"I umm... I just came by to give Colleen the journal we were talking about" He said, handing Michaela the folder and feeling defeated in his attempt to see Colleen.

"You just missed her" Michaela said full of sorrow. She could see the dismay on Andrew's face. Perhaps he did just miss her... and not just in that instance. Perhaps for good.


	23. Chapter 23 - The One Who Knows Her

Colleen was beaming as she walked up the stairs to the Sully homestead after spending the majority of the afternoon with Patrick Collins. They had ridden out of town to see views of ouzel lake and stopped in a meadow for a picnic. Patrick had made Colleen feel incredibly special. He had flattered her with compliments and gifts and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity before and it gave her butterflies that she couldn't explain.

"Hey Ma!" Colleen said joyfully, greeting Michaela who was busy doing chores in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice time?" Michaela asked

"Yes I did" Colleen replied

"Mr. Collins seems like a very affable young man" Michaela replied, trying to make niceties. She was still skeptical of Mr. Collins but Colleen seemed to enjoy his company.

"Yes. He's very kind and considerate" Colleen said as she hung up her shawl and walked over to Michaela carrying a gift that Patrick had given her. "He gave me this book, he knows we have to share copies at school".

"Well that is considerate" Michaela said, surprised at Patrick's gift. It really was a nice gesture and made Michaela momentarily rethink her reservations.

"And he wants us all to have tea tomorrow" Colleen added, which brought back Michaela's skepticism. He seemed to be moving their relationship forward very quickly. "At the Spring Chateau" Colleen continued. "He said he wants the family to get to know him better"

"Well that sounds a little serious Colleen" Michaela said, finally revealing that she felt something just wasn't quite right. They had only just met Mr. Collins and Colleen herself admitted to not really knowing him just a of couple days ago.

"Ma... it's just tea" Colleen told her, trying to down play the quickness of the relationship. Michaela saw that Colleen really wanted her to go, so she finally gave in and agreed, despite her own feelings. Colleen thanked her and turned to go upstairs and wash up before dinner.

"Oh! That journal!" Michaela said suddenly remembering , and stopping Colleen as she pointed to a folder on the table "It's from Andrew. He brought it by the clinic for you"

"Andrew?" Colleen said, as she picked it up. "That's right. He said he was going to". The thought of Andrew, briefly took her down from the high she was on. She had considered going out to see him that day but was completely distracted by Patrick. She had a great afternoon though and she smiled and told herself she'd think about Andrew and the journal later on. For now, she would continue to consume her thoughts with Patrick Collins and their plans for tea the next day.

* * *

As Colleen lay in bed that night and the more she thought about Patrick Collins, there was something that just wasn't sitting right with her. She was confused about her feelings for him. She had truly enjoyed herself but there were a few things that were still bothering her. It seemed as if for every one thing that she enjoyed about her time with him there was something that she wasn't completely comfortable with. He had brought along a beautiful picnic full of fancy foods from places such as France and Russia. They were foods that Colleen had never even heard of before and even though she didn't find the tastes or textures very enjoyable, she was intrigued by their uniqueness and was impressed with Collins's cultural diversity. However, she couldn't help but feel slightly patronized by Patrick when she inquired about them. He smiled at her and told her she was sweet but also let out a bit of a laugh at her. She didn't think he meant to insult her but it definitely felt like he found himself to be superior to her. Even if he did feel that way it didn't seem to stop him from pursueing her. That was flattering at least. But should it be? Colleen was so confused. Then there was the way he looked at her. His stare was strong and unwavering. He had passion in his eyes when he locked them on hers. She liked being looked at in such a way. It made her feel beautiful and almost sensual. Colleen was still so young and innocent though and knew she couldn't reciprocate the look so she became quite embarrassed by it. She didn't know how to respond so she often just looked away and blushed. Patrick seemed satisfied with himself that he had the power to make her feel this way.

Patrick Collins had gone out of his way to impress Colleen with the fancy food, compliments and of course the book but Colleen couldn't help but wonder why he would go so out of his way for someone he hardly knew. Maybe it was all too much? Still, Colleen was interested in spending more time with him and getting to know more about him.

* * *

The day after Andrew had missed Colleen, he was in a particularly poor mood. He was frustrated with how the previous day had turned out, he was frustrated with the presence of Patrick Collins and mostly he was frustrated with himself. Andrew walked along the front porch of the Chateau on his way to no where in particular. He just couldn't stand to sit in the silence of his clinic any longer. He rounded the corner and stopped completely still in his tracks. He saw Colleen sitting with Patrick Collins having tea. To make the situation worse, Michaela and Matthew were there as well. Collins sat close to Colleen as he boasted about his accomplishments in his business in attempt to impress Colleen's family. Andrew couldn't do anything except watch. His frustrations quickly turned to hurt. He took a step back and turned around, heading back to the very quiet of the clinic that he had been trying to escape.

He walked back into his clinic and paced back and forth. His mind was racing. How did this happen? He and Colleen had been so close to becoming more than friends and now all that progress was thrown out the door. He wondered just where it was that he lost his chance with her and couldn't put his finger on any particular moment. Sure they had their ups and downs but still, he had forgiven her and he felt like they were back on track. She leaned on him for support during the Diptheria epidemic and then again when she thought she was going to lose Michaela. The moments they shared were honest and Andrew was sure that they had meant something to Colleen just as they had to him. Perhaps their moments were too far and few between though. He was always waiting. Waiting for the right time, waiting for Colleen to give him a sign, waiting for an opportunity. He was tired of waiting. He hadn't been doing enough. He needed to make things happen between he and Colleen. Patrick Collins certainly was doing just that and it seemed to be working in his favor.

Andrew mustered up some courage, took a deep breath and stepped out of the clinic. He headed into town with a plan to be direct with Colleen. He would make it clear that he wanted to see her and he wanted to spend time with her and not just to discuss medical cases or journals. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to talk with her forever, watch her smile, hear her laugh. He loved her, everything about her and he knew that without a doubt now.

* * *

Colleen hugged her Ma and Matthew and thanked them for taking time to sit with Mr. Collins and herself for tea. They climbed up in their wagon and headed back into town, leaving Colleen alone with Patrick Collins. Colleen watched her family drive away and felt uneasy. The morning hadn't gone exactly as she had pictured. Matthew questioned Patrick quite extensively about his job and what he did in Denver and where he was from. She knew that he was just being a protective older brother but felt that maybe there was a bit more to his skepticism. Michaela didn't seem to have been entirely won over by Patrick's charms either. That and the fact that once again Colleen had felt that Patrick was asserting his dominance in the conversation made her very uncomfortable. He focused solely on himself and Colleen just sort of sat there smiling. He didn't seem interested in anything she had to say or her opinions on anything. Colleen had acted meek for maybe the first time ever and that wasn't the type of girl she had been raised to be. She was stronger than that and smarter than that and if she had an opinion on anything she had always been encouraged to share it. She just didn't feel right about any of it.

"I had a lovely time with your family" Patrick told Colleen as they strolled together towards the gardens. "It's important that they approve of me"

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked, growing more confused about the whirlwind of a relationship she had someone entered into

Collins motioned to a nearby bench and the pair took a seat together. He took a small velvet bag out of his pocket and handed it to Colleen.

"Mr. Collins..." Colleen said, shocked that he was relentless in his pursual of her.

"Patrick, It's time you called me Patrick" He said to her. Colleen was reluctant to the idea of him dropping the formalities so soon but she forced a smile and took the bag anyways. She opened it to find an expensive looking silver bracelet.

"Patrick..." Colleen trailed off as she took a moment to figure out what an appropriate reaction should be. "I can't accept another gift... especially one like this"

"No of course you can" Collins pushed "I know we've only known each other for a short time but.. my feelings for you are so strong and true"

Colleen could only stare at him with bewilderment. What he was saying should have been flattering but his words seemed rehearsed. They lacked authenticity. Still, he kept his eyes locked on her with unwavering vehemence.

"Colleen, I love you" He said with almost pure conviction

"Love me?" Colleen questioned as she was becoming more frightened now than confused. Love her? How could he love her when he didn't even know her and hardly made an attempt to get to know her. Still, she was in a daze and continued to allow Collins to steer their interaction.

He took Colleen's hand in his own and placed the bracelet around her wrist. "and I know..." he began, completely ignoring the look of alarm and confusion on Colleen's face "once you search your heart.. you'll see.. that we're meant to be together... always"

Colleen's heart began to beat quickly but it wasn't in a good way. She felt panicked and unsure of how things had gotten so out of control. Her stomach began to knot as Collin's took her hand and placed his lips on it. This shouldn't be how she was feeling and the look on his face brought her back to the night of the Hayride when Jared had tried to assault her. This wasn't a look of love, it was a look of desire.

"I...I have to..." Was all that she could get out. She searched within herself for an excuse to leave the situation. She wanted to be able to sort out all her feelings. The day before had seemed promising. She had wanted to get to know him but now, all she wanted to do was run away as fast as she could. "Dr. Mike is probably going to be waiting for me back at the clinic"

"Of course" Collins said, releasing Colleen's hand. "I'll give you some time to consider my proposal"

_His proposal? _Colleen thought. Was he really looking for her to return the sentiments and promise to be with him always. Colleen again forced a smile but she couldn't hide the concern in her eyes and Patrick wasn't thrilled with her reaction. As Colleen walked away, Patrick's facade of a man in love faded and he grew angry with the fact that Colleen wasn't completely charmed by him. He was used to getting what he wanted and this time, he wanted Colleen Cooper.

* * *

"I think _you_ need to decide how you feel about Mr. Collins" Michaela told Colleen after her daughter had sought out her advice. Michaela was sitting down at her desk as Colleen had taken a seat nearby and explained just how Patrick had given her the bracelet and confessed his affections towards her. When Michaela asked how _she_ felt, Colleen could only admit, besides finding him handsome and interesting, that she enjoyed his attentions. Her actual feelings however, couldn't be conveyed. She expressed to Michaela how confused she was. Michaela knew that Colleen already had the answers she was seeking. She needed to give her time to come to the realization though.

Colleen sat confused. Michaela wanted her to give back the bracelet. She appreciated that Michaela didn't directly say that to her though. This was something Colleen had to decide herself.

Just then there was a knock on the clinic door and Andrew entered anxiously. Much of his anxiety was relieved when he saw Colleen was there and he smiled as he stared at only her.

"ahh Colleen! I was hoping to catch you here" He said to her as she stood up to greet him.

"Oh Andrew... I haven't had a chance to read the journals yet" Colleen said to him apologetically, assuming his reason for the visit.

"Oh that's not why I stopped by" Andrew said, anxiety building once again but he was determined to not stutter his way through. He couldn't afford to be coy and awkward anymore. "The truth is, I was hoping I could interest you in a picnic"

He was clear and strong when he asked and the smile that formed on Colleen's face made his confidence sore. She was genuinely excited about his suggestion and immediately agreed to go with him. The pair quickly and happily headed out to Andrew's wagon.

Andrew took Colleen's hand and helped her into the wagon. She scooted over allowing Andrew to climb in and sit next to her.

* * *

As they drove out of town, Colleen took a deep sigh of relief and moved just a bit closer to Andrew. She was thrilled to not have to think about Patrick Collins. She was so comfortable with Andrew, she knew that she'd have no worries, for the afternoon at least. Andrew turned to smile at Colleen, very pleased that she seemed so happy with him and then he turned his eyes back to the road and took a deep sigh himself. _So far so good_, he thought.

The couple rode in happy silence but Andrew had something on his mind. He needed to know what was going on between Colleen and Mr. Collins before he tried to move things forward with Colleen.

"So um... you've been enjoying time with your _friend _from Denver?" Andrew asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Colleen wasn't fooled. It was obvious that Andrew wasn't too keen about her spending time with Patrick Collins. Colleen was humored and a grin spread across her face. "Andrew Cook! Are you jealous?!" She teased.

"What? no... I just..." Andrew said quickly trying to cover up the fact that he was incredibly jealous but then stopped his stuttering when he realized Colleen was being playful with him and he laughed right along with her. "Ok ... maybe a little jealous. Am I that obvious?"

Colleen didn't answer his question but rather stared at him with wide loving eyes. There was never any confusion when she was with Andrew. Everything just came so naturally and they could read each other so well. She thought about the decision she had to make about Patrick Collins and it was becoming clear to her just what that answer was.

"What do you think of him?" Colleen finally asked, knowing that it would make Andrew uncomfortable but she truly wanted his opinion. Whether they would only ever be friends or not, Andrew's opinion meant so much to her.

"Me? Well it doesn't really matter what I think... I mean he seems..." Andrew searched for a word that would be fitting to use while still being respectful of whatever Colleen's relationship with Collins was. He was at a loss though. Andrew noticed that they had come across a scenic overlook. He stopped the carriage and quickly changed the subject. "Is this spot ok? You can see the red rocks off in the distance"

Colleen smirked at his avoidance. "This is great." She replied as they both climbed out of the carriage. Andrew grabbed the picnic basket he had packed and Colleen grabbed the blanket. As they spread the blanket and began to settle in Colleen returned to their original topic of conversation. Somewhat more seriously now though.

"So... what _do _you think of Patrick Collins? He umm.. was pretty forward with how he feels about me. It gave me a lot to think about and well... I'd really like to hear how you feel?" Colleen told him. Leaving a lot on the table for discussion.

"Well what exactly did he say to you?" Andrew asked, growing nervous about what her answer may be.

"He told me that he love me" She said, watching Andrew for his reaction. He couldn't hide his shock. Then he narrowed his eyes at Colleen looking confused as to how a man could move so quickly. Colleen didn't need Andrew to say anything. It was obvious that he was just as skeptical as she and Michaela had been.

"Do you ... feel the same way?" Andrew asked, still hesitantly.

"No!" Colleen said reacting quickly, which was much to Andrew's silent delight. "I mean... I was surprised when he showed up here and then to hear him say that he wants to get to know my family and then that he loves me... it's all so sudden. It's all too much you know?" Colleen just started venting all the feelings that she knew were there but had been suppressing in hopes that the whirlwind of Patrick Collins might slow down at some point, giving her time to think. "He certainly knows how to impress and flatter but... we don't even know each other. How could he possibly love me?"

Andrew just sat and listened to Colleen, eyes wide and astonished at the pace Patrick Collins was moving at. He really didn't want to be talking about Collins but he was glad that at least Colleen seemed to not have been falling for his "charm". He let her clear her head and when she was finished she just looked at Andrew. Her eyes begged him for his thoughts, which he just then realized that he had never given.

Andrew's eyes softened as they met Colleen's and locked on them. The corner of his lips turned up on one side and into the half grin Colleen had fallen for nearly two years ago. "I think..." He started "I think you should be with someone who knows you"

Colleen's heart warmed and she finally relaxed after being so worked up thinking of Collins again. She met Andrew's stare lovingly. Her eyes told Andrew she agreed with him but still, she nodded gently.

Andrew cleared his throat nervously as he broke their gaze and he set a napkin across his lap, handed one to Colleen and went about unpacking. Colleen was more than happy to move on with their afternoon as well.

"what did you pack?" She asked as she too lie a napkin across her lap and leaned on one arm towards Andrew.

Andrew pulled out a wrapped plate and announced "Grace's meatloaf sandwich..."

"My favorite!" Colleen said looking at him, wondering if he had already known that.

"Really? What a coincidence" Andrew said feigning ignorance as Colleen giggled slightly

"Lemonade?" Andrew offered, already knowing that too was Colleen's favorite. "It's freshly squeezed. Is that alright?" Andrew said trying to keep a straight face.

"I _love _lemonade!" Colleen exclaimed, delighted at Andrew's efforts to please her. Andrew now couldn't help but to reveal an all knowing smile and Colleen was utterly charmed.

"Wait a minute" Colleen said, looking directly at Andrew with flirtatious eyes, ready to call him out on his little game "my favorite sandwich... my favorite drink... Do you have my favorite pie for dessert?"

Andrew blushed momentarily but knew that he was about to pass Colleen's subtle test. "You never cared much for pie" He said, a simper spreading across his face. "If I'm not mistaken... your favorite dessert is..." Andrew started as he reached into the basket, Colleen's eyes wide with anticipation before Andrew revealed exactly what she had hoped for.

"Oatmeal cookies!" They said together, laughing. Then their eyes met once again and they both became overcome with emotion as they knew something special was happening between them.

"Andrew..." Colleen said softly but she didn't say anything more, nor did she have to. It was apparent in that very moment that she was no longer confused about her choices and she wondered quickly how she could have ever even considered that there was anyone for her other than Andrew. He told her she should be with someone who knew her and then he had shown that the person who undoubtedly knew her was him. There was nothing but love silently radiating between them now. Andrew could have quit while he was ahead but instead he decided to take another leap in his pursual of Colleen.

" I um... brought this book..." He told her as he placed the cookies down and pulled out a small black book from the basket. "It's sonnets. By Shakespeare. I thought you might like it" Colleen smiled up at Andrew as he moved closer to her and opened up the book. "There's this one in particular... sonnet 116..." He held the book out to Colleen for her to see but she had a different idea.

"Do you mind reading it out loud?" She asked sweetly.

Andrew cleared his throat nervously but ready to comply with her request.

"Loves not time's fool, though rosey lips and cheeks, within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with his briefs hours and weeks but bears it out even to the edge of doom"

As Andrew read, Colleen stared off into the distance, taking in not only the words of the sonnet but the sound of Andrew's voice reading them to her. She breathed in the fresh air and turned to look at Andrew, admiring everything about him. Andrew caught Colleen out of the corner of his eye and stumbled momentarily as he met Colleen's eyes and the intimacy of the moment increased as they were face to face, lips only inches from one another. Andrew's heart beat quickly as his nerves kicked in. He turned back to the book but rushed the last line "If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ nor no man ever loved" He swiftly closed the book, placed it down and turned his gaze at the view.

"Sully's right... this scenery is magnificently beautiful" He said changing the subject.

Colleen laughed to herself, knowing that Andrew was trying to express his feelings to her. She wasn't going to let his nerves get the best of him this time though. So she picked up the book and handed it back to him. "What was the last line?" She asked as Andrew apprehensively took the book back and looked at her questioningly "The last line of the sonnet" She reiterated "It went by kind of fast"

Andrew flipped through the book, trying to find the page that the sonnet was on but couldn't do so. "Well it just says... that love knows... no time and place..." He started, still fumbling around the book before realizing that he needed to speak directly to Colleen. No hiding behind a poem. He closed the book and met Colleen's eyes, already locked on him "And lets nothing stand in its way" he finished with conviction.

It was all Colleen needed to hear. Andrew knew her, he wanted to be with her and he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them.

"I agree" Colleen said, solidifying that their feelings were mutual.

They gazed at one another, starry eyed and overcome with love. There was no more guessing or uncertainty about how they felt or what they wanted. Seeing the look of love in Colleen's eyes gave Andrew sheer relief and a heightened confidence. He took Colleen's hand in his own and kissed the top of her fingers before caressing her cheek and slowly and softly placing his lips on hers.

Colleen savored the sweet moment. The kiss was quick but effective and nearly magical. She all but swooned as Andrew pulled away, still holding her hand, gently tracing each of her fingers with his thumb. She squeezed his hand tightly never wanting to let go. They simultaneously let out sighs of complete and utter happiness and then laughed at their synchronicity. Colleen picked up the lemonade and poured a glass for herself and then for Andrew.

They quietly enjoyed the rest of their picnic, wondering why they had held back for so long, why they had deprived themselves of such a pure joy for so long.

When they were finished, they packed up Andrew's wagon and Andrew held out his hand to Colleen so she could climb in. Colleen took it and went to climb up into the wagon but stopped and turned around to face Andrew. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning her hesitation. Colleen paused and looked at Andrew impassionedly.

"This was perfect Andrew. Thank you" She said

"I agree" Andrew replied "Um.. we should.. do it again.. often... like... I mean... "

"Courting?" Colleen asked for him, amused as always at Andrew's anxious stuttering.

Andrew laughed. "Yes" He said simply

"Ok" Colleen said before wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and kissing him on the cheek. She then turned and climbed into the wagon, followed by Andrew. As Andrew sat down and picked up the reins, Colleen scooted close to him and slipped her arm through his. They drove back towards town, each proud to be by the side of the other.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Fight

Patrick Collins stood at the bar of the Gold Nugget. He downed his third whiskey before going out to the doorway again to glance over at the clinic across the street. When Colleen had left the Chateau after their morning tea, she had said she was going to the clinic. She wasn't there though and Patrick had been impatiently awaiting her return. He wondered where she had gone, who she was with and why she had lied to him. He was growing irritated and almost angry. He was about to go over there and perhaps have a conversation with Dr. Quinn when he finally spotted Colleen coming back into town, Andrew steering the wagon by her side. He took a step back and continued to watch them from afar.

* * *

Andrew stopped right in front of the clinic. He and Colleen had talked and laughed the entire ride back into town. Andrew hopped off the wagon perhaps a bit too bouncy but considering the afternoon he had just had, it was understandable. He turned to help Colleen down. He put both hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders and eased herself down Their hands stayed put once Colleen's feet were on the ground. They stood for a moment, dreamily gazing into each others eyes. They both wanted one last kiss before they said goodbye. Andrew slowly started to move forward but Colleen's eyes broke the gaze as she glanced around at the busy public street they were on. Andrew stopped himself and smiled at her with understanding. He took her hand in his instead and gently brushed his lips on it.

"Good bye Colleen" He said

"Good bye Andrew" Colleen said in return, reciprocating Andrew's romantic glare and loving tone.

* * *

Colleen couldn't be happier if she tried. Her joy was radiating. When she walked back into the clinic there wasn't a doubt in her mind as to what she would be doing next. She needed to find Patrick Collins and return the bracelet. It wouldn't be right to keep it now that she knew with absolute certainty that she only wanted to be with Andrew and he wanted to be with her.

"Hey Ma!" She said, with a full grin still fixated on her face. "Have you seen my bracelet? I've decided what I want to do"

Michaela could see that it was clear that Colleen had more than enjoyed her afternoon. She didn't want to spoil Colleen's good mood but she had something serious she needed to speak with her about. "I was going to talk to you about it. I'm afraid there's something you need to know about Mr. Collins."

Colleen stopped searching around for the bracelet when she sensed Michaela's tone. "What you mean?" She asked concerned now. The smile finally fully faded away.

"Matthew sent an inquiry... to Denver" Michaela began to explain as Colleen became confused and her temper began to slowly rise "It turns out that Mr. Collins does not run a company for his father. As a matter of fact, he just bankrupted the small business his father gave him"

"I can't believe Matthew would sneak around behind my back!" Colleen said, now fully angry yet ignoring the content of Matthew's inquiry and the fact that Patrick Collins had been deceiving them all with his pretentious tales.

"Well that's not sneaking Colleen" Michaela argued in Matthew's favor

"What would you call it?!" Colleen snapped back.

"Concern for his sister" Michaela defended, now also concerned as to why Colleen was growing so angry with her as well when the one she should be angry with was Collins. "And I have to confess I feel the same concern."

Colleen stared for a moment in disbelief that her family had never said anything to her about their concerns_. Why would they go about it this way_? she thought before shouting "You told me to decide for _myself _how I feel about Mr. Collins! Then you just check up on him without even telling me?! You didn't trust me to make the right decision on my own!"

"Colleen this isn't about trusting you..." Michaela started, wanting to explain her and Matthew's actions.

"That's exactly what this was about!" Colleen yelled before storming out of the clinic. She was furious. She knew that her anger towards Patrick Collins had been channeled and taken out on Michaela but she still thought that Michaela and Matthew were wrong. If they had concerns then they should have come to her directly. She needed to just go somewhere and calm down. She didn't want to talk about any of it.

* * *

She hastily stepped off the clinic porch and headed toward a short alley between the clinic and gazette office that led to Grace's Cafe. The moment she rounded the corner of the building she was stopped by none other than Patrick Collins. She was startled at seeing him.

"Colleen! I've been waiting to see you all afternoon!" Patrick said to her trying to sound sincere but there was something off about his tone. Between that and the new information Colleen had just received, she knew that she needed to end whatever it was she had with him and she needed to do it right then and there.

"Patrick, I've been doing some thinking and..." She started, trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts. She hadn't quite figured exactly what she would tell him and now she was being forced to put it all into words without warning. A deep trepidation began to grow. "I've just been a little confused these last few days"

"No! Don't be confused" Patrick said, nearly interrupting her. He knew where the conversation was going and he didn't like it. He needed to be in control of the situation and right now he didn't feel that he was.

"I'm going to ask you not to call on me anymore" Colleen said as calmly as she could. Patrick questioned her decision and he tensed up and seemed to grow frustrated. The change in his demeanor made Colleen feel more uneasy. "I know you'll respect my wishes." She added, trying to sound firm.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your friend Andrew would it?" Collins asked with subtle aggression as he took a couple of steps closer to Colleen. She backed away slowly, growing more concerned with the way things were going.

"Well as a matter of fact it does" She replied but her voice was a bit shaky now as Patrick took another step closer to her, backing her into a wall. Her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

"Colleen" Patrick said, again diminishing the space between them, becoming more determined to take control. He shook his head _no_ at everything Colleen had said "I know your family wants you to marry safe, quiet, ordinary Andrew but you would never be satisfied with that kind of life"

"Patrick!" Colleen said shocked at his boldness, fear growing inside of her as Collins was now far too close and towering over her. She had no where left to go. Her breathing became staggered as panic was fully setting in.

He had certainly established his dominance over her and he knew that he was completely in control. He didn't give her time to protest as he continued "You and I are passionate people Colleen. We see what we want in life and go after it" He gradually moved himself even closer to Colleen, now face to face with her. "You don't love Andrew" he continued "You love me. I can feel it".

He spoke passionately, his eyes locked on Colleen as her spinning mind tried to fight for an answer of how to escape the situation. "Patrick you're scaring me" she said, her voice even more shaky and before she knew it, Patrick had two hands on her face, forcefully pushing his lips onto hers. She struggled to push him away but he held on.

"Let me go!" Colleen finally screamed loudly and Patrick loosened his grip just enough for her to push him away.

* * *

Colleen ran back to the safety of the clinic and right into Michaela who had just stepped outside after hearing a commotion.

"Colleen?! What happened?!" Michaela asked as she saw the look of alarm on her daughter's face. "Is it Mr. Collins?"

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about!" Colleen said, fighting back tears. She didn't want her ma to see her cry. Especially after the argument they had just had. She pushed past Michaela and ran straight up to the privacy of one of the recovery rooms.

Michaela wanted to run after her and find out what happened. She paused for a moment though, she didn't want to push right now. Colleen was already angry with her. She stepped out into the street not sure what she was looking for. Maybe a sign of what had just happened? Maybe Mr Collins? She saw neither. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, contemplating what to do next. Then she spotted Andrew walking from the livery where he had left his carriage. There was still a grin painted across his face.

"Andrew!" Michaela shouted to get his attention.

Andrew stopped and gleefully walked towards Michaela. The smile gradually faded from his face the closer he got to her as he saw the look of worry that she wore.

"Andrew, did you see what happened to Colleen?" Michaela asked before Andrew could even inquire.

"What do you mean?" He responded confused "I dropped her off right at the clinic just minutes ago.

Michaela sighed heavily, knowing that it was mostly her fault for the sudden change in Colleen's afternoon events. "Yes. But she and I had a talk about Patrick Collins and she became very angry with me very quickly. She stormed out of the clinic only to run right back in frightened and in tears. Something happened in the two minutes she was gone but I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk to me"

Andrew crossed his arms, agitated with what he was hearing. "Do you think she'd talk to me?" He asked.

"You could certainly try" Michaela said, hoping that Colleen would at least talk to someone, even if it wasn't her.

* * *

Andrew tentatively knocked on the closed clinic room door.

"GO AWAY!" Colleen shouted from inside.

"Colleen? It's Andrew." Andrew stated, hoping she'd let him was no response. Andrew stood a moment longer, wondering if he should try again. "Are you OK?" He asked nervously.

Colleen really wasn't sure she was ready to talk to anyone just yet. She hesitated about whether or not she should open the door. She finally told herself that it probably _would_ be good to talk to someone about what had just happened. At least talking to Andrew would be easier than talking to Michaela.

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She looked up at Andrew shyly and apologetically. Tears still filled her eyes despite her attempt at wiping them away.

"Colleen..." Andrew said upon seeing her state. He didn't understand. He had just left her smiling with a look of love and now she was clearly going through some emotional turmoil. "What happened?!" He asked her and Colleen couldn't hold in her cry any longer. She threw her arms around Andrew as she had so many times when she needed comfort. She began to sob. Andrew held her tight, still confused and now very worried although somewhat relieved that whatever it was didn't appear to have anything to do with him. He pulled away slowly to look at her, gently held her face with both hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Colleen placed her hands over his and leaned into his tender touch, thankful that she had opened the door. Andrew took Colleen's hand and led her over to the bed to take a seat so that they could talk. He didn't ask again what had happened but pleaded with his eyes for Colleen to open up to him.

"I got mad at Dr. Mike... and I know I shouldn't have... she was just trying to protect me... Matthew was too... but the idea of them not trusting me..." Colleen started rambling, her thoughts still jumbled. She looked at Andrew and realized that he wasn't following. She took a deep breath in and then let it out with a sigh. "Dr. Mike and I just had a... disagreement. I ran out of the clinic pretty upset but then I ran into Mr. Collins..."

Andrew looked at Colleen with concern.

"I told him I didn't want to see him anymore but..." Colleen paused, trying to collect herself again. "He didn't want to hear it. He just kept insisting that he and I were meant to be together and then..."

"What did he do?!" Andrew asked impatiently, growing angry.

"He kissed me" Colleen said, somewhat cautiously and with a bit of guilt, avoiding eye contact. She felt like it was her fault. She felt like she had led him on some how. She sheepishly looked up at Andrew, afraid of what his reaction was going to be. To her surprise, he was staring at her with complete sympathy.

"Are um... are you ok?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah... I pushed him away and I just ran back here to the clinic" Colleen explained.

"Is there anything you need me to do? I can go out to the Chateau right now and ..." Andrew let his thoughts linger. Truthfully, he didn't know what he should do.

"No!" Colleen said very adamantly. She was still trying to figure out how she needed to handle the situation with Patrick Collins but she knew that she needed to be the one to stand up to him. "I just know that I _need _to do it myself. I _need_ to confront him. I don't want to just let him intimidate me."

Andrew tried to smile in regards to Colleen's courage but it just wasn't genuine. He wanted her to let him help.

"I'll go out to the Chateau tomorrow. I'll give back the bracelet he gave me and I'll make sure he knows I'm very serious about not wanting to see him anymore." Colleen said, trying to sound strong despite her true feelings of worry that he may become forceful again.

"Ok" Andrew said, knowing that Colleen was determined. "At least go at a time when I'll be there too... just in case ... of anything"

"Sure" Colleen agreed and gave Andrew a thankful smile. "But you have to let me do it alone. Please. You can step in if something happens but.."

"Sure" Andrew agreed. He squeezed her hand before letting it go and pulling her in for an embrace. Colleen rested her head on Andrew's shoulder and relaxed into his comforting arms.

* * *

Andrew ended up bringing Colleen home that evening as she wasn't ready to talk to her family yet, although she had promised Andrew that she would talk to Michaela in the morning. He had so many thoughts and feelings whirling around in his head as he drove away. He told Colleen that he wouldn't step in. He knew that she was a strong woman and that she didn't want to hide behind anyone. He wasn't happy about any of it though. He had kept quiet that first summer he met Colleen, when she had gotten in some trouble with Jared. He had regrets about it still. He hated that Jared still waltzed around town as if he was untouchable, no consequences. He didn't want to have that same regret with Patrick Collins. He could feel his anger start to grow the more he thought about it. How much longer could he do nothing?

* * *

The next day, Andrew made sure to see all his patients in the morning so that he could be around if Colleen needed him. He had felt anxious all day. The way Colleen had talked about Patrick Collins was disturbing. The way that he could switch from some sort of a charmer to an angry and aggressive man so quickly made Andrew fear for Colleen. He stepped outside of his clinic a bit earlier than the time Colleen had said she would be there. He spotted Collins sitting on a porch bench, reading a newspaper and appearing as arrogant as ever. Andrew's stomach turned. The sight of Collins made him ill. He could feel the old familiar feelings he would get when seeing Jared. He hated the feeling. He nearly approached Collins right at that moment but he saw Collins perk up suddenly. Collins stood up, straightened his suit and placed his paper down. Andrew turned towards the front of the Chateau to see Colleen was riding up. She dismounted her horse and faced an approaching Patrick Collins.

Andrew took a few steps closer so that he could keep an eye on the situation. He couldn't hear anything but saw that Colleen's body language read strong and confident. He was proud of her. He was just close enough to see that Colleen's face was serious and she wasn't going to be intimidated by Collins or persuaded by his charm. Colleen held up the bracelet and waited for him to take it back. When he didn't, Colleen had had enough. She stuffed it in his pocket and turned to walk away. As she did, Collins grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back to face him. Colleen's face suddenly showed fear as she demanded he let go of her. Andrew didn't hesitate this time. He had seen enough and had enough. Anger fumed inside of him like he had never felt before. He swiftly headed over to the pair, prepared to step in for Colleen.

"Take your hands off of her!" Andrew demanded as he approached.

Collins dismissed Andrew and continued his hold and focus on Colleen.

"I said let her go" Andrew reiterated strongly, this time grabbing Collins's shoulder and pulling him away from Colleen only to be greeted by the fist of Patrick Collins to the lip. The hit knocked Andrew back for a moment. He recovered himself surprisingly quickly for someone who had never been punched in the face before and then he charged at Collins with every frustration he had been feeling. Andrew struck him twice in the stomach before landing a blow to the face. With each hit Andrew let go of all his guilt for never stepping up, all his self frustration for every time he ever hesitated when it came to Colleen, and every doubt he ever had about being able to be the kind of man Colleen needed. Collins never had a chance to defend himself. Andrew had too much fight in him. He tackled Collins to the ground, unwilling to let up his attack. He tried to pull Collins back up but was pulled off of the defeated man by some of the Chateau workers who had gathered around all the uproar.

Colleen immediately ran over to Andrew and tried to lead him away from the situation. The crowd dispersed and Andrew stared down his opponent, taking deep breaths, calming himself down. Collins walked away, his pride injured and fancy suit dirtied.

Andrew looked down at Colleen, her eyes were wide with a bit of shock at how quickly everything had escalated. They were also filled with relief and gratitude that Andrew was there. They each wrapped one arm around the other and walked side by side back to Andrew's clinic.

* * *

Colleen and Andrew remained silent as they entered his clinic. Colleen motioned with her eyes for Andrew to go sit at the examine table and then she proceeded to get the supplies she needed to clean up the cut he had on the outer edge of his lip. Andrew watched her a moment before obeying her suggestion. As she began to clean him up, Andrew sat flexing his fingers of his already swelling hand. It was the first time that he'd ever hit anyone and it hurt much more than he realized it would. He didn't regret any of it though. Patrick Collins deserved what he had gotten.

"How bad is it?" Andrew said after wincing when Colleen touched his wound. As he looked down at Colleen, she appeared nervous, almost embarrassed.

"The laceration is fairly superficial. I don't think sutures are warranted." She responded in a soft, apologetic voice. She handed Andrew a mirror so he could see for himself. Andrew examined it himself and smiled at Colleen.

"Excellent diagnosis" He told her as he placed the mirror down and took Colleen's hands in his own. He knew that she was trying to be strong but she definitely needed something of comfort.

"I'm sorry about all this Andrew" Colleen said, still sounding sheepish.

"Colleen no... It's alright" Andrew started, sorting out what he needed to say, what he had been wanting to say. He hated that she felt it was all her fault. Mostly because he put the blame on himself. If he had revealed his feelings earlier, if he hadn't wasted so much time being angry with her over the summer and fall, if they had only taken better advantage of their time together then maybe none of this would have happened.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately" Andrew continued. "About my feelings for you ... and how I'm never able to say the right words. Words I've been wanting to say for a long time now..."

Colleen stood silently, staring at Andrew, nearly holding her breath in anticipation, hoping he was about to say what she'd been wanting to hear from him.

"I love you Colleen" Andrew said firmly

Colleen let out a sigh of relief and didn't even have to think about how she should respond. She'd known for a long time.

"I love you too Andrew" She said, as both she and Andrew smiled at one another and let out a short laugh as they couldn't believe how easy it was. Their hearts sang with joy like never before. Their story thus far had been so up and down for almost two years. There were always questions and unspoken feelings floating in the air, clouding their future. Now the skies were clear. Finally, they were ready for a new chapter of their relationship and they both knew it was going to be a good one.


	25. Chapter 25 - Courting - Part 1

As he sat at Grace's eating breakfast amongst friends from town, including Michaela and Sully, Andrew listened to Jake read an editorial from the morning Gazette.

It read:

Dear Mrs. Jennings,

I woke to sounds of a town finally at peace. Months of Indian Raids, Army occupation, and a tragic epidemic have tested this community and left it weary. As we go about putting those terrible events behind us, we must not forget those of us who are still greiving deeply. How sad it would be if we missed our chance to step forward and tell those we love just when they need us most what is truly in our hearts. -

"Sentimental hogwash" Jake said pessimistically as he finished.

"I don't know about that Jake" Andrew stated, thinking about how he himself had finally stepped forward and confessed his feelings for Colleen. "I think it's... very compelling"

"That's right" The Reverend chimed in, "Many times it's those we love the most that we take the most for granted"

"Exactly!" Michaela added "I mean, the point is, it doesn't hurt to let someone know how you feel about them before it's too late"

Andrew thought about everything his friends were saying and he couldn't help but relate their words to his relationship. He had just started something with Colleen and with her already being back at school, perhaps he should do something special for her to let her know he was still thinking about her, even when they were apart. The sweethearts dance was that weekend in Colorado Springs and Andrew knew he'd be miserable there if Colleen wasn't by his side. It was the perfect time to surprise her with a visit to Denver.

* * *

Colleen left her advanced physiology class with plans to head over to the library as usual. She smiled happily to herself as she walked along. She couldn't remember a time when she was so utterly happy. She had no complaints, no drama, her family was finally together and healthy and she had Andrew. A man who loved her. She beamed even brighter at the thought.

"Colleen!" A familiar voice said, startling the young student as she looked up, eyes widening with delight. It was Andrew standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. He was holding a bouquet of Ruby red roses and his head tilted slightly as he just stared at her with admiration.

Colleen wanted to run to him and throw her arms around his neck. But, not wanting to embarrass herself or Andrew, she contained her excitement, took a deep breath and calmly walked over to the man she had recently confessed her own love to. Their eyes met and for just a moment they were the only two people in the world. Colleen didn't need to tell Andrew how pleasantly surprised she was to see him in Denver, he could read her every emotion simply by the look in her gaze.

"Who are the roses for?" Colleen asked with a knowing smirk on her face and a teasing flirtation in her voice.

Andrew let out a quick chuckle at her playfulness and decided to play along. "Well I was hoping to give them to whomever might come along and agree to join me for dinner this evening. You wouldn't happen to know anyone available would you?"

"Hmmmm" Colleen thought. "_I_ just may be interested... if that's alright with _you_?" She continued.

Andrew now laughed out loud and ended their game by placing a familiar kiss gently on her cheek. "Actually" He told her with a more serious tone and a proud smile as he handed her the bouquet, "I was hoping to take you to dinner and then perhaps the opera? I haven't gotten tickets yet, but if you're not too busy with your studies, I could certainly pick some up"

Colleen smiled so big that her nose wrinkled and her eyes narrowed in a way that Andrew found to be adorable. She loved his idea.

"That would be amazing!" Colleen exclaimed. "I mean, I do have to go to the library now and get some work done, but I can definitely be finished before dinner"

"Wonderful!" Andrew said, holding out his arm to her. "Can I walk you to the library?"

"Of course" Colleen said, taking his arm proudly before inquiring more about Andrew's visit. "What is this all for? I mean, it's not my birthday or anything..."

"The Sweetheart's Dance is tonight and well... I know you couldn't get away so... I figured I'd come to you ...and make the night special anyways" Andrew explained.

Colleen simply looked up at Andrew, admiring his thoughtfulness. She squeezed his arm a bit tighter with her own as they walked on together, making plans for the evening.

* * *

Andrew spent the day around Denver, making sure he could get tickets at the opera house and making a reservation for dinner beforehand. He checked into a hotel close by to Colleen's boarding house and got himself ready to go. He dressed in a formal suit, looked himself over in the mirror and headed out to pick up Colleen. It was funny how nervous he felt. They had spent countless hours together but nothing was ever formal. It was always grabbing breakfast or coffee, a casual dinner now and then and of course all the time they worked together at the clinic. They were never actually courting each other though.

Upon entering the boarding house, Andrew found a tall, heavy set woman sitting behind a desk with a scowl on her face. She didn't say anything to Andrew, simply looked at him with an unpleasant glare.

"Um... I'm here to see Colleen Cooper?" He said nervously. The truth was that the woman greatly intimidated him.

"Is that a question?" The woman responded grumpily.

"No. Sorry. ... uh... Not a question. That's why I'm here. She's expecting me" Andrew stumbled.

"You're taking a young lady out and you didn't bring flowers? Not much of a gentleman." She said in the same miserable tone.

Andrew was taken back a moment by her judgement of him and tried to explain. He was already stressed and now this lady was _not _helping. "Oh... well... I saw her earlier and I gave her..."

"mmmhmmm" The woman interrupted and looked down at her work.

Andrew wasn't sure what to do next. He folded his arms uncomfortably and stood awkwardly off to the side. Luckily he didn't have to wait very long.

"Hey Andrew!" Colleen said from the top of the stairs down the hallway of the building.

Andrew looked up and froze. His jaw dropped at the sight of her walking down the stairs towards him. She was wearing an emerald green satin ball gown with a black lace overlay. The neckline was open, fitted at the tip of the shoulder and across the chest down to the waist, flourishing into a full skirt folded into layered box pleats. Her hair was gathered in a formal up do with curls. Andrew had never seen her so done up before and her beauty took his breath away. Literally. As she got closer to him , he realized that he was holding his breath and then had to let it all out at once.

"Wow" Was all Andrew managed to say and Colleen giggled at the look on his face.

"You too" She replied, giving Andrew a once over. "Shall we go?"

"Yes of course" A still breathless Andrew said as he offered her his arm.

"Goodnight Mrs. Harris" Colleen said to the stoic woman whom had been trying to ignore the couple's interaction. The woman smiled quickly but sincerely at Colleen.

"Yes. Goodnight Mrs. Harris" Andrew said as friendly as possible but the woman was back to her stern face and glared at Andrew cynically until they were out the front door.

"Well Mrs. Harris is a... pleasant woman..." Andrew said to Colleen once they were outside. "I think she really likes me" he joked.

Colleen laughed and shrugged her shoulders "She grows on you" she said, humored by Andrew's intimidation of the woman. He laughed along with her and they fell easily into conversation as they strolled to dinner. As if they hadn't ever been separated. It was perfect.

* * *

An usher showed Colleen and Andrew to their seats at the opera house. Colleen was impressed that he had managed to get front row balcony seats. They sat down surrounded by only a few other couples as their box was quite private.

There was a romantic sensation in the air that neither one had experienced before. They sat close to one another but Andrew held the opera program in his hands, unconsciously rolling and fidgeting with it and Colleen sat with her hands folded politely in her lap. Andrew kept sneaking glances over at Colleen, still in aw at how beautiful she looked. Colleen loved the way her heart skipped a beat each and every time she caught his eyes. The intimacy increased with every glance and their gaze held just a bit longer. When the lights dimmed and the music started, it didn't take long for Colleen to slip her arm around Andrew's and move in shoulder to shoulder with him. Andrew smiled lovingly at her and then again reminded himself that he needed to breathe. He wondered why he was still so nervous around her. He supposed that it was a different sort of nervous now. He no longer worried about whether or not his feelings for her were being reciprocated or if he was doing or saying the right thing in the right way. Now he had to worry about expectations of being with and courting a woman he loved. He was worried about the next steps in their relationship. Did she even have expectations of him? Where did she stand on expressing affections physically? It was something he had been thinking about quite often the past couple of weeks. As he stole another glace at her, he imagined taking her into his arms, kissing her and never wanting to stop. He wondered if he _did _kiss her right now, would he even be_ able _to stop.

Andrew was no longer glancing Colleen's way now. He was out right staring at her and Colleen, along with everyone in their balcony box couldn't help but notice. Colleen softly and slowly closed her eyes and paused a moment , hoping to calm the good but overwhelming feelings she was having for Andrew. She took a deep inhale and let it out quietly before she turned towards Andrew. She opened her eyes just as slowly as she had closed them and when they met Andrew's she felt an actual heat radiate throughout her. Andrew tilted his head slightly and started to move in towards Colleen. She did the same, her eyes remaining locked on his. She vaguely spread her lips in preparation to meet Andrew's. Then suddenly she remembered that they weren't alone. She pulled back just a bit and then touched her forehead to his and motioned with her eyes to the other couples around them. Andrew's lips turned up into an understanding grin and he nodded lightly, but disappointment remained in his expression. Colleen too was disappointed and got an idea. She leaned in to Andrew once more, brushed her cheek up against his as her lips neared his ear. She whispered something to him, eliciting a curious grin on Andrew's face and then stood from her seat and walked past the closed curtain at the entrance to the balcony. Andrew watched her go before rising himself, as he had been instructed to do by Colleen. When he too was on the other side of the curtain, he found Colleen with a rather mischievous look on her face. She leaned up against the wall,hands clasped behind her back.

"We're alone now" She said in an adorably innocent way for an idea that had not so innocent intentions.

Andrew glanced around playfully "Hmmm... Looks like we are... now what?"

Colleen grinned and gave Andrew her most flirtatious eyes. He walked over to her and all at once they wrapped themselves up in each other and pressed their lips hard together. Colleen's arms hung around Andrew's neck, one hand grazing her finger's up his spine and entangling themselves in his hair. A shiver shot through Andrew's core and he realized that he was right, their kiss was something that he never wanted to stop. He pulled her in closer to him and moved his mouth on hers, inviting Colleen to spread her lips so that he could taste every sweet part of them. She willingly accepted. Colleen became weak in the knees but Andrew's embrace kept her steady.

There had always been a clear mental and emotional connection with them but now they were finally acknowledging the sense of passion that had been lingering since they met and it felt good. Both Colleen and Andrew lost themselves in it.

They finally slowed themselves, giving short kisses beween their labored breathing. Andrew stood up tall and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Colleen rested her head on Andrew's chest, listening to his heartbeat steady itself and then they both just laughed out of pure joy. They were glad that they were able to relieve the tension that had been there the entire evening. Andrew kissed Colleen on the top of the head before suggesting that they return to their seats. Colleen agreed and took Andrew's hand, allowing him to lead her back to the balcony.

* * *

After the show had ended, Colleen and Andrew took their time leaving the theater. They were in no rush to end their evening. It was a cool but tolerable night out, clear skies and a brightly shining moon. Andrew slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Colleen's bare shoulders. She hugged it tight to her and slipped her hands around Andrew's arm, remaining close to his side. They decided to forego a carriage and instead, slowly strolled back towards Colleen's boarding house. They remained silent for the most part, taking in the sights and sounds of the ever busy city.

When they arrived at Colleen's door, she turned to face Andrew, stars still in her eyes.

"Thank you for this Andrew. It was perfect" She told him with absolute admiration.

"You're very welcome" Andrew replied with just as much adoration.

He stepped close to Colleen and caressed her face before leaning in for one last kiss. He had to return to Colorado Springs first thing in the morning. The kiss was sweet and filled with love and gentleness. Colleen felt like she was floating as she turned to go inside. When she closed the door behind her, she paused to take a deep breath. She had already known that she loved Andrew but now she was discovering what it was like to actually be completely _in _love with someone. She let out a girlish giggle before heading upstairs to her room.


	26. Chapter 26 - Courting Part 2

Andrew drove his carriage into town to pick Colleen up at the clinic. He had packed up a picnic lunch and was excited to finally take Colleen out again. She had been back in Colorado Springs for almost a week but they hadn't had much time together with Andrew being busy at the clinic and Colleen busy helping Michaela. They only had two more days before she would be returning to Denver so Andrew had wanted to make sure they had a perfect afternoon.

He pulled in front of the clinic to find that Colleen was already outside waiting for him.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked as he hopped down from the carriage to greet Colleen.

"Not at all!" Colleen replied as she elevated her heels so that she could place a kiss upon Andrew's cheek. "It's just so beautiful out today that I thought I'd get a head start on all this wonderful fresh air"

Andrew smiled at how joyful and relaxed she was. It warmed his heart to know that he was part of the reason she was constantly bursting with positive vibes lately. He offered her his hand as she stepped up into the carriage, he followed and took a seat close to her. Colleen linked her arm through Andrew's and they drove off together.

* * *

Together they had decided to set up their lunch date in a meadow not too far from the property of the Spring Chateau. There was a beautiful view of the Rocky Mountain range and a narrow stream flowing through. It was a popular spot on the hotel's nature walk that they offered in the summer and was usually a common place for locals to picnic if they were looking to head outside of town. It was quiet though when Andrew and Colleen arrived. Due to the still somewhat cooler weather, they were the only ones around. They didn't mind one bit.

Colleen unfolded the blanket that Andrew had brought and spread it out on the ground as Andrew grabbed the picnic basket and joined her.

"Are you hungry now or should we wait a bit?" He asked, sitting down on the blanket.

"Let's wait a bit" Colleen decided after taking a seat next to Andrew and looking upon the mountains off in the distance.

She leaned back on her elbows and stretched out her legs. Andrew did the same. They sat in silence for a moment, appreciating the scenery and soft sounds of nature.

"I love it out here, it's so peaceful" Colleen stated as she closed her eyes and dipped her head back, breathing in the fresh air.

Andrew turned on his side towards Colleen and just stared at her, admiring her beauty. The sun shone on her face making her skin glow. Her red hair caught the light just right and the small tendrils that framed her face blew in the wind. _How did I get so lucky for this woman to be in love with me?_ Andrew thought. He moved closer to her and slipped one arm under her already dangling shawl and around her shoulder and the other around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Colleen was surprised that Andrew was so bold, but she was pleased. She opened her eyes for a moment and quickly closed them again, taking in Andrew's gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his arms. When their lips parted, they both opened their eyes and looked deep into one another's soul. They said nothing to each other because there was no need. They were honestly and whole heartedly in love with one another and they both already knew it. Colleen laid her head all the way down onto the blanket and pulled Andrew in for another kiss. The kiss was deeper and more passionate. Colleen and Andrew lost themselves in one another awakening feelings of desire. They were still fairly new feelings for the both of them. Andrew increased the tightness of his embrace, pressing their bodies hard against each other. Colleen didn't mind. She let it happen and kissed Andrew harder as she interlocked her hands behind his head, keeping him close to her. Andrew slid his hand from Colleen's waist, up the side of her body and stroked his thumb over her breast. Colleen stopped and pulled back for a moment. Her eyes widened, which mortified Andrew.

"I'm so sorry!" he said and began to pull away from Colleen but she stopped him.

"No" she said softly shaking her head. "It's ok." Colleen slowly kissed Andrew ever so lightly while keeping her eyes locked on his.

A grin grew over Andrew's face as Colleen's lips left his. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed the side of her face. He leaned back into her and they kissed again. This time their feelings of desire softened to something more romantic and controlled. Andrew's hand left her cheek and he gently traced her jawline and glided his fingers down her neck. She broke from their kiss to let out a deep breath. Andrew brushed his lips where his fingers had just been, sending a pleasurable chill down Colleen's spine. Colleen closed her eyes and brought Andrew's lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him once more.

* * *

After spending some time wrapped up with each other and their newly found passions, Colleen and Andrew happily separated from one another long enough to enjoy their lunch. They lovingly and deeply stared into each others eyes the entire time they ate and when they were done, Colleen moved closer to Andrew and sitting by his side, she leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, took a deep breath in and let out a content sigh. Andrew kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Together they sat in silence, both watching the trees blow in the wind and listening to the stream flow steadily over the rocks. They were at peace in that moment and nothing could change the joy they both felt.

Colleen spotted a young teen walking beside the stream carrying some fishing gear and whistling to himself.

"Brian?" Colleen asked shouting to her brother.

"Hey Colleen! Hey Andrew!" Brian said approaching the couple.

"Are the fish biting?" Andrew asked.

Brian shrugged. "Eh not really... I was just about to head home. What are you two doing out here?"

Colleen and Andrew exchanged a mischievously playful look. "Not much" Colleen responded coyly. "Just having a picnic. Enjoying the sunny day""

Brian looked at Colleen and Andrew who were looking at each other all starry eyed. He rolled his eyes a bit at his sister and her beau, getting the impression that he should leave them to themselves. "Well I guess I'll see you at home then!" He told them as he turned to walk away.

"See ya at home!" Colleen shouted out to her brother before getting an idea. "Brian wait!" She called, causing him to pause and turn back around. "Could you leave your fishing stuff with us? I'll bring it all home for you later on"

Colleen glanced at Andrew who looked a little uncertain and she laughed to herself. Brian shrugged and agreed to leave his things, handed them over and then went on his way.

"Fishing?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah! Why not!" Colleen told him, excited. "It's been awhile since I've done it. It could be fun!" She got up to head down to the stream but Andrew hesitated.

"What? There was no good fishing in Boston?" Colleen asked, looking down at Andrew

"There was plenty of good fishing nearby it's just not something that I ever did. I was always too busy with school. Even as a child." Andrew replied.

Colleen had suspected that Andrew had never fished before and loved that she would have the opportunity to show him something new. It wasn't something she'd been able to do since she taught him how to ride a horse when he first arrived in Colorado Springs. "Come on then. Never too late to learn!" She said offering Andrew her hand. He took it willfully, grinning up at her and wondering how it would even be possible to say no to her.

As they found a spot by the riverbank, Colleen dug up a worm in the dirt and rigged it up on the hook for bait as Andrew looked on, still a bit uncertain. As he watched her he was reminded of her small town charm. It was something he had nearly forgotten about her as she so easily fit in with him at the clinic talking about research and medicine or in the big city of Denver and all of it's high class culture. At heart, she was clearly still a country girl. It was what made her who she was though. Strong, determined, modest, sweet. Andrew wouldn't have loved her any other way.

Colleen took a seat close to the water and Andrew joined her. She handed him the pole and urged him to cast it. He reluctantly took the pole from his smirking girlfriend and whipped the line into the stream. Colleen's brows lifted in surprise as he didn't do all that bad. Much better than she expected. Then she was even more surprised when she saw a tug at the line. She leapt up to her feet!

"You caught something! Tug the line!" Colleen shouted excitedly!

"What?! What do I do?!" Andrew said in a panic and instinctively pulled the pole upwards. There was definitely a tug on the other end. He stood up along side of Colleen.

"You have to set the hook! Pull up! Pull up!" Colleen commanded energetically as she was nearly jumping up and down. Andrew did as he was told and could feel the weight of something on the other end.

Andrew grabbed the line and started to pull it in until the very tiny fish he had caught was dangling out of the water.

"You've got to get the hook out!" Colleen told him. "Grab the fish. hold him still"

Andrew held the fish as Colleen said, albeit with a bit of hesitation and look of borderline disgust. Colleen laughed audibly at Andrew's awkwardness. She stepped up and easily took the hook out of the fish's jaw herself, as Andrew watched, relieved. Suddenly the fish squirmed and slipped right from Andrew's grip.

"Ahh!" Andrew yelled out and Colleen's eyes widened with surprise.

"Get it! Quick!" Colleen yelled and then laughed at Andrew as he lunged toward the fish flopping about in the dirt. He missed. He moved towards it again. It flopped in the opposite direction causing Andrew to miss again. He sized up the fish with a look of determination on his face and again reached out to snatch the fish only to fall to the ground as he watched his catch make its own way back into the water and swim off down the stream, leaving behind a hysterically humored Colleen and a defeated Andrew.

Colleen walked over to Andrew and took a seat next to him by the water. Andrew put his arm around a still giggling Colleen and let out a chuckle himself. "So... how'd I do?" He joked.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should just stick to picnics!" Colleen replied and placed her head on Andrew's shoulder as the couple couldn't help continuing to laugh together.


End file.
